Moon: The Alola Experiment (A Pokemon Academy Story) (SYOC)
by Hello 12
Summary: Six trainers, thought to be going out on a Pokemon Journey, has their lives turn upside down when they receive Z-Crystal's from Molyane that are said to grant the users superpowers. Can these heroes work out their differences and try to save the world from the evil within the Alola Region?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Academy Presents: The Alola Experiment**_

* * *

 _Male Main Character Forum_

Name:

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Race/Skin Color:

Region:

Hometown:

Goal:

Trainer Class:

Sexuality:

Hobbies:

Skills:

Weaknesses (What can't they do?):

Why are they traveling?

Why did they enroll to the Pokemon Academy?:

What are they family like:

What are there families name:

Personality: _(Please Be Descriptive and please have other personality trainers besides nice, kind and loves pokemon. Be creative)_

Flaws: _(Please be descriptive)_

Character Backstory:

Pokemon on Hand: _(Please Be Descriptive and the Eevee, Riolu, Pikachu and Zoura lines are not allowed. Also, no legendries or shinnies.)_

1.

2.

3.

Pokemon Personalities: _(Please Be Descriptive and please have other personality trainers besides nice, kind and loves pokemon. Be creative)_

1.

2.

3.

* * *

 _Female Main Character Forum_

Name:

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Race/Skin Color:

Region:

Hometown:

Goal:

Trainer Class:

Sexuality:

Hobbies:

Skills:

Weaknesses (What can't they do?):

Why are they traveling?

Why did they enroll to the Pokemon Academy?:

What are they family like:

What are there families name:

Personality: _(Please Be Descriptive and please have other personality trainers besides nice, kind and loves pokemon. Be creative)_

Flaws: _(Please be descriptive)_

Character Backstory:

Pokemon on Hand: _(Please Be Descriptive and the Eevee, Riolu, Pikachu and Zoura lines are not allowed. Also, no legendries or shinnies.)_

1.

2.

Pokemon Personalities: _(Please Be Descriptive and please have other personality trainers besides nice, kind and loves pokemon. Be creative)_

1.

2.

* * *

 _ **Rival/Recurring/Character of the Day Character forum**_

Name:

Gender:

Role: (Rival, Recurring or Character of the Day)

Age: 10

Race/Skin Color:

Region:

If you choose rival, who is this character a rival too: (Traveling Companion 1, 2 or 3)

Hometown:

Goal:

Trainer Class:

Sexuality:

Hobbies:

Skills:

Weaknesses (What can't they do?):

Why are they traveling?

Why did they enroll to the Pokemon Academy?:

What are they family like:

What are there families name:

Personality: _(Please Be Descriptive and please have other personality trainers besides nice, kind and loves pokemon. Be creative)_

Flaws: _(Please be descriptive)_

Character Backstory:

Pokemon on Hand: _(Please Be Descriptive and the Eevee, Riolu, Pikachu and Zoura lines are not allowed. Also, no legendaries or shinnies.)_

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Pokemon Personalities: _(Please Be Descriptive and please have other personality trainers besides nice, kind and loves pokemon. Be creative)_

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I'm going to be selective about which characters I accept for the main characters roles. You can submit however many characters you want, and you can submit them by PM or Review. Also, this story will be slow paced and the journeying will be a mix between the game and anime. Not too fast pace and not to slow pace. I also recommend reading Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Academy Preparations, as all three stories are connected.


	2. 000 - The First Day of School in Alola!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

A young girl looked out at the city she was approaching on the boat she was riding on. Holding onto the boat rail, the young girl smiled with excitement on her face. The Alolan sun was sending heat waves throughout the area. The wind was blowing slowly with her hair riding along it. Her name was Joey King and she was a ten-year-old girl, going to the Alola regions Pokemon Academy with a few of her friends.

Her hair continued to follow the wind. She was super excited to be approaching Melemele Island, the home of where her school was going to be. "Where on our way to Alola! I'm so excited!"

Joey had been accepted into a new program called **The Alolan Experiment**. This new program was a program created by Unova's Pokemon Academy. The Alolan Experiment was a program to send groups of trainers the school out on a journey in the Alolan Region, to see what it's like to go out on a journey. The journey was basically a study to collect statistics on how traveling as a pokemon trainer was like.

She was wearing a red snapback cap that was turned back and having some of her flowing red hair pop out. While she was looking at the view of the island she was going to be approaching, her partner Pokemon Munchlax walks up towards her.

"Munchlax, lax."

Joey gets down on her knees to get down on an eye level with her partner pokemon Munchlax. "We're going to be starting a brand-new adventure, aren't you excited?" She couldn't hold her emotions in. She just wanted to dance around and cheer about how excited she was about her Alolan journey.

"Munchlax, lax, lax," Munchlax replied, telling his trainer that he too was excited to be beginning a brand-new adventure.

Joey and Munchlax had been best friends ever since she was a kid. She caught Munchlax after being given a pokeball by her father as a present on her tenth birthday party Munchlax was her starter pokemon and the two have been together since.

Joey gets up and goes back to staring at the sun. "It just feels like its taking forever to get there."

"Calm down girl." A blonde hair girl with short hair approaches Joey and hugs her. Joey turns around and sees that it was her best friend Fox who hugged her. Joey smiled, she was happy to her best friend who was also a participant in the Alola Experiment.

"I know I should be calmed, but I'm super excited!" She squealed.

Fox laughs. "It's going to be okay." She said. Fox and Joey walk towards each other. She takes out her phone and goes to the camera app. "Say cheese." She said, with the two of them taking a picture.

The blue-eyed girl and the brown eye girl look at the picture. Joey wasn't happy with how the picture turned out, while Fox thought the picture looked great. "That picture looks ugly." The brown hair girl snatches the phone from Fox.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"Because that picture looks terrible," Joey replied. She deletes the picture because she was dissatisfied with how the picture looks. She hands the phone back to her friend. "Now that picture is deleted."

"I don't understand why you hate taking pictures."

"I just don't know." She shrugged. The two girls laughed and hugged each other. While the two girls were laughing, a hole opened in the sky. The hole was light blue and looked like a net. Joey turned around. She felt like something wasn't right. When she looked up she saw a white creature come out of the hole. The creature looked like a cockroach.

Joey couldn't keep her eyes off the mysterious creature. The ladylike all white creature looked back at Joey and smirked at her. The creature ends up going back into the hole, leaving Joey confused, not knowing what she just witnessed.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" The confused Fox asked, not knowing what her friend just saw.

"I just saw something up in the sky!" Joey explained while trying to draw with her hands what she just saw.

"Munchlax? Lax?" Munchlax didn't believe a thing what she was saying.

Joey growled at Munchlax. "It's true I did see something."

Munchlax puts his hands on his hips. He still didn't believe a word the girl was still saying. "Munchlax, lax, lax."

"You're just a pokemon, you wouldn't understand." She replied towards Munchlax's stubbornness. She grabs Fox by the hands and investigates her eyes, hoping that she would believe her. "I did, I did. I did see a pokemon." She explained. "It was white and…"

Fox was freaked out. She didn't like the girl being all up in her face because it made her feel very uncomfortable. She slowly started to back away and remove the girl's hands from off her hands, before she interrupted her. "okay, I believe you." Fox said.

"No need to act like a crazy, psycho." Fox started to chuckle a bit.

Joey sighed in relief. "Finally, someone believes me." She said.

Fox was kind of curious as to what pokemon the girl saw. "What kind of pokemon was it?" She asked.

"The thing is, I don't know." She replied. "I've never seen anything like it before, in my whole life."

"So, was it a new type of pokemon?" She asked.

"I think so…" Joey said, not knowing for sure what it was she just saw. But there was something that she did know, she hoped that one day she could see that pokemon again, as she looked up at the Alolan Sun and smiled. Fox turned around and looked up at the same sun, following her friend and she smiled too.

"I bet we're going to be seeing a lot of new things in Alola." Fox wished.

"Yeah, I hope so." Joe had hoped.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax wished that he could meet some new friends.

The boat arrives at the shore, and after getting settled the two girls arrived at Hau'oli City, where the Alola Pokemon Academy was located. The sun was still shining outside, as the girls approached the girl. Both Fox and Joey were surprised by how big the school was compared to the other schools they had been too.

The outside of the school was populated with many different students around their age. It wasn't only students who were there, but parents, guardians, and teachers along with pokemon. The sun shined over the pokemon academy building with Pikipek flying above the school, trying to head home. Both girls where super excited to be entering the first day of school. But they weren't the only people who were excited, but everyone else there was excited too.

"We're finally here!" The two girls said with excitement. They hold hands and smile at each other.

"After all the wishing and dreaming, where finally at the pokemon academy," Fox said.

"I know, It's like I'm in a dream."

A kid with a medium perm hairstyle and black hair with a red beret that a pokeball symbol on walks up to the two girls, and tips off his hat while bowing down. "Bonjour ladies." He gets up while he smiles at them. "My name is Aleron."

Fox and Joey both laugh, finding the boys greeting to be very corny and cheesy. "This isn't Kalos, little boy," Fox said. "Where in Alola. You're supposed to say Alola."

"Yeah. If you want to say hi to a lady to impress her, you got to do it in a less cheesy way." Joey said while she kept laughing some more with her best friends.

Aleron blushed, feeling embarrassed. "I was just saying hi." He said. The young boy starts to cry and runs away with embarrassment.

Joey started to feel bad. She felt like she was being a bully, and she disliked bullies. She just wanted to have fun with her friend. "Sorry about that." She shouted.

"Oh, I feel bad Foxy." She looked down at her shoes.

Fox didn't feel that way, she placed her right hand on her friend's shoulder to try and assure her that what she did wasn't wrong. "Don't say stuff like that. You were only joking, he was the one who was overreacting."

"Speaking of someone who overreacts, where's Grey?" Joey asked, wondering where her friend's boyfriend was.

"Oh." She replied. "He's coming to Alola soon. He just got on the wrong flight."

"He did?"

"Yeah." She responded. "He went on a flight to Johto."

Joey started laughing and so did Fox, finding the situation to be hilarious and so unlike Grey, who was Fox's boyfriend.

"Well everyone has different reactions." A masculine voice said, standing behind the two girls. The two girls turn around and they see a boy with a heart-shaped face, cobalt blue eyes, and light pale skin. He has neck-length, fluffy and messy, black hair. He was wearing a white long sleeves V-neck shirt with a black sleeveless shirt.

He starts to laugh. He realized that the two girls probably wouldn't have any idea who he was, so he realized that he should probably introduce himself. "My name is Koro, I probably should've introduced myself earlier."

He was holding a Mimikyu in his hands. The two girls started at Mimikyu and found her to be adorable. "Aww, she is so cute," Joey said as she got into the face of the fairy type pokemon.

"The rumors are true." Fox coddled. "Mimikyu does look like Pikachu with a rag over its head." Fox started to touch the cloth. She was getting a little bit curious as to how the ghost type pokemon looked like without the cloth and wanted to find out for herself. "I wanna see what it looks like underneath the cloth..."

The boy with light pale skin and cobalt colored eyes, named Koro raised his eyebrows because he knew what she what about to do was dangerous. Koro started to get worried. He knows how his partner pokemons personality and knew that he needed to warn the two girls. "Don't do that." He explained, while slowly backing away to stop her. "Doing that is very dangerous."

Fox put her hands on her hip, wondering why. "Why can't we see what Mimikyu looks like underneath the cloth?"

"Yeah, you're acting like Mimikyu has some sort of secret."

"Because-because-because." Another young boy walks up to them. He was shaking nervously and sweating like buckets. He had messy short curly black hair and dark brown eyes. "Mimikyu-kyu-kyu…" He continued to shake like crazy, looking like it was getting worse and worse.

Koro smiled. He was happy to see his friend, Kama. "Kama, it's you!" Koro said, running up to his best friend, while leaving the two boys to be confused, having no idea who the new young boy standing in front of them was.

"Kama?" The two girls asked while looking at each other.

Koro hugs Kama, picking him up and hugging him tightly. Koro missed his friend Kama. The two boys had been best friends since they were born. There parents where friends and the two boys grew up together. They were practically like brothers from another mother. "I'm so glad you decided to come to the Pokemon Academy in Alola." He said.

Not only were the two boy's friends, but they also had a similar taste in pokemon two. As they both owned a Mimikyu and they both specialized in ghost type pokemon. But there were differences, Kama was a novelist writing a book, and Koro had a goal to become a legendary guardian.

"The fact that you came outside and actually did something is showing how much your social anxiety is improving," Koro said. He was proud of his friend. But if he was going to be honest, at first, he didn't believe that such a thing would even happen.

Koro was hugging Kama so tight that it started to break the airwaves in the boy's lungs. "I can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry about that." He regretted, putting his friend down on the floor and dusting him off. "There you go!"

Joey and Fox both laughed. Finding everything they just saw to be hilarious. "Fox, what did we just see?"

"Girl, I don't even know." She responded.

Joey got an idea in her hand and started to think that the two boys were in a relationship. She basically thought that the two boys wherein the same-gender relationship, and since she was a yaoi fangirl, she wanted answers on what type of relationship the two boys had. She quickly walked up to them, needing answers. "Are the two of you, you know…"

"You know what…?" Koro asked.

"You know…" Joey hinted while nudging her head, trying to throw a hint at what she was suggesting.

Koro was confused. He still had no idea at all, what the girl was trying to ask or what she was suggesting. It just made him stand there and look at her, thinking that she was kind of crazy. He slowly started to back away from the girl who was staring at him with a threatening look.

"I still have no idea what you are insinuating." He folded his hands together.

It was making her frustrated. She began thinking that the boy was maybe stupid because he couldn't figure out such a simple thing like this. She sighed, while her face got red with anger. "Are you two a couple or not?!" She shouted, finally having enough.

Koro and Kama both sweatdropped. Since the two boys where very close friends, people tended to assume that they were a couple. Being asked that really annoyed the two boys, because they got asked that question a lot. "No, were not a couple!" They said together.

"The two of us are just friends."

Joey didn't believe it. She tiptoed closer towards the two boys, analyzing them. "Okay for now. But I'm not so sure if its true or not."

"Oh look. The annoying little girl and her sidekick came to Alola, Combusken." A young male said, with his fire type pokemon right behind him, as the two of them walk up towards the group.

"Combusken, comb."

The group all turned around and stared at the boy and his Pokemon. However, the only two people to recognize who the boy where was Fox and Joey. Joey started grinning. She couldn't stand the boy who just insulted her. She knew who he was and the two of them didn't get along one bit. "Soul, what are you doing here?" She asked in anger.

"And I am not her sidekick!" Fox shouted. She hated being called her sidekick.

"Keep telling yourself that Fox," Soul said. "The more you say it, doesn't make it true."

"I hate it so, so much!" Fox shouted while stomping her foot on the ground.

Soul looked around and saw that Fox's boyfriend, Grey wasn't present with her, which surprised him since the two of them are always usually together. "Hey, where you're boytoy at?" Soul asked. "Did he finally get tired of how ugly you are?" Soul continued to laugh and so did Combusken.

Fox was only getting angrier and angrier, but while standing their Joey grabbed Fox's arm trying to calm her down, so she wouldn't get upset. "Don't worry about him. He's useless." Joey said.

Soul had raven black eyes, short shaved brown hair, and tanned skin. Soul and Joey knew each other their whole lives and always saw each other as rivals. The rivalry between the two of them started after an accident in Kindergarten. Since that day, the two of them had been down each other's throats, always trying to outdo each other. "I'm useless. Why don't you prove it to me in a battle then?"

"Fine!" She shouted. "Let's have a battle!"

The day continued to pass, but it was still sunny outside. Both Soul and Joey stood on opposite sides of each other with the crowd of students, teachers and parents surrounded them, wanting to see the battle for themselves. The tensions between the two battlers were heating up, with both staring at each other hard.

Koro stood there and was a little bit puzzled, wondering what exactly the history between the two rivals was. He was standing next to Fox, who was Joey's best friend and wanted to know more about it. "What's the deal between the two?"

"It's like a long history book between the two of them," Fox said. "You see, their rivalry started when the two of them were just five years old. One day during snack time, after all the cookies were eaten up by the students, there was only one cookie left. Both wanted it, but Soul ended up eating it." He explained.

"Over a cookie? I was expecting something more serious." The disappointed Koro responded. He was expecting something a little more dramatic then what he was told.

"What do expect?" Fox said. "These two turn anything into a competition."

"How does a one on one battle sound?" Soul asked. He bit his lip. He was feeling a little bit nervous, seeing as this was going to be the very first battle between them. He honestly didn't know what to expect from the girl.

She was feeling the same way. Even though she appears confident on the outside, on the inside she cared about what people thought about her, and what Soul thought about her was very important to her out of anyone else. "It sounds perfect." She turns to Munchlax, hoping to use the normal type pokemon in battle.

"Do you wanna battle Munchlax?"

"Mun, mun." Munchlax was excited, loving the fact that he finally gotten the opportunity to battle. Munchlax may like to eat and sleep a lot, but when it came to battling, Munchlax was serious. "Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax was a lot more serious than it was before.

"So, you're going with Munchlax?" He turned to Combusken, knowing that the fire and fighting type would have an advantage over the normal type pokemon. "Hey, Combusken how would you like to battle?"

"Combusken, busken." Combusken jumps in front of Soul and Munchlax jumps in front of Joey.

The four participates in the battle were ready for the battle to begin. Each one of them wanted to win and they all had something to prove and gain, just from this battle. "I hope you don't go easy on me," Joey said. While she was talking rainbow, sparkles appeared next to her and started to flow through the air.

"I hope you don't go easy on me either." Soul replied. Just like what happened with Joey, rainbow sparkles started to appear next to him and flow into the air.

Both rainbow sparkles enter the middle of the area and crash into each other, creating a VS. Screen. The top half of the versus screen was pink and had a picture of Joey on it and next to her was a Munchlax. They were centered on the right side. In the middle of the screen was a light blue colored VS. The bottom of the VS. screen was green and had a picture of Soul and Combusken. They were centered on the left side. The VS. screen ends up disappearing, signaling that the battle was ready to begin.

"I'll make the first move," Joey demanded. "Munchlax, use Focus Punch." She shouted while thrusting her arm out into the air, signaling her command.

"Munch, munch, munch." Munchlax was ready to go, warning Combusken that he was coming for him. Munchlax's left arm becomes surrounded by a white light while the normal type pokemon charges towards the fire type pokemon with his fighting type attack.

Combusken prepared for the attack, spreading outs its foot and watching the normal type pokemon who was charging towards him. "Busken, busken."

Moving quickly on his feet Soul ordered an attack. "Combusken, use Mach Punch to counter it."

"Busken, busken." Combusken listened to the commands of his trainer. The fire type pokemon focused on the movement of Munchlax, waiting for the normal type pokemon to come closer towards him to attack.

Koro stood there. He couldn't pinpoint the type of strategy the two trainers were trying to do, seeing that they both just called out fighting type attacks.

As Munchlax reaches closer towards Combusken, the fire type Pokémon right fist turns white. Combusken leaps into the air and soars towards Munchlax in hopes of countering the attack. Munchlax and Combusken both thrust their arms in front of themselves and their fists end up hitting each other. Neither one took any damage, and both landed right back to where they started, with even more fierce determination in their eyes.

"Munchlax, munch, munch."

"Combusken, busken."

Soul was impressed by how fast her Munchlax moved. It even shocked him a little bit. He could respect the fact that when it came to raising her pokemon, she did an alright job. "Munchlax ain't that bad."

Joey was surprised to hear this. It was a rare thing to see him compliment someone, so it surprised her a lot. "What you're actually say something nice for once?"

"The correct responses would be thank you when someone compliments you're pokemon," Soul said in a condescending way, while he folded his arms together. "But of course, I should expect that from someone like you!"

Feeling insulted, Joey got angry. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shouted. "Now Munchlax use Thunderbolt."

"Munchlax!" Munchlax releases a surge of electric energy towards Combusken.

The fighting type pokemon looked at the electricity that was coming towards him. Combusken was ready to attack, in a hurry for this battle to be over with. The fighting type pokemon had a lot of energy but wanted to take a nap. "Combusken, busken."

Soul knew that he needed to counter the attack and that he had to act fast. "Combusken, use Sky Uppercut!"

"Combusken, busken." Combusken's right fist glows blue. "Busken, busken." Combusken was doing what his trainer told him to do. Combusken runs towards Munchlax, dodging the electricity, and moving a lightning speed pace.

"Woah, Combusken is pretty fast," Fox said. She was impressed by the fighting type pokemons speed.

Combusken jumps into the air, and right in front of Munchlax. "Munchlax, munch." Munchlax started to worry. Combusken throws his fist right in the fact of the normal type pokemon and then proceeds to uppercut him. Sending Munchlax flying back and falling to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Munchlax, lax."

Fox started to worry, and so did Aleron, Koro, and Kama. The four of them had high hopes that Joey would even. It was surprising that Aleron would even want Joey to win after she was being rude to her. "Do you think Munchlax is going to be alright?" Koro asked.

"I have no idea," Kama said, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Of course!" Fox responded. Even though it looks like Joey was in a tough spot, Fox still had a lot of confidence in her friend. "I know that she could do it."

"Me too," Aleron said, which surprised the other three.

"Wait, you're cheering for the person who was rude to you?" Koro asked.

Aleron shrugged. "I'm not the kind of person to hold grudges."

Combusken does a somersault and lands in front of his trainer with even more confidence and predicting that Munchlax wasn't going to be able to move any longer. "Combusken, busken." Both Combusken and his trainer put their hands on their hips.

"Give up now, there's no way you can win," Soul said.

Joey was not about to just give up. She wanted to win this battle more than anything else, to prove to everyone that she was going to be a great pokemon trainer. She came to Alola to improve her skills, and that is why she was going to give everything she could into this battle. "I don't care what you say!"

Everyone looked at Joey, surprised that she said something like that. Joey balled up her fist with anticipation, ready to be giving it her all. "I'm going to win this battle, not only for me but for Munchlax too." She shouted. "I came to Alola to become the world's best Pokemon trainer, and I'm going to show everyone that I want to be the best Pokemon trainer ever!"

Munchlax along with everyone in the audience was moved by Joey's courage. Munchlax hearing the cries of his trainer gets up, feeling more confident and becoming one with her trainer. "Munchlax, lax."

"Munchlax got up!" Fox said. She turns around and hugged Kama, almost choking him. "She can win this!"

"You're choking me!"

"Sorry. About that." She said, putting Kama down.

A boy with rosy pale skin tapped Kama on the shoulder. His name was Maxwell and he knew who Kama and Koro were. The three of them group up together, but Kama and Koro knew each other first before meeting Maxwell. "Can she do it?" He signed. He didn't really like to talk much, so that is why he tended to use sign language.

"Of course, she can," Koro responded.

"Who is that?" Fox asked, not knowing who he was.

"Oh. His name is Maxwell, he's a friend of ours. But he doesn't like to talk much so he uses sign language." Koro explained.

"Alright, Munchlax use Focus Punch!" Joey ordered with her new-found confidence. The sound of her voice feeling different from before. Both her and Munchlax were combined as one, and their hearts were connected.

Munchlax's right fist becomes surrounded by a white light. "Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax runs towards Combusken feeling the heart of his trainer connect with him. "Lax, lax." Munchlax wanted to win this battle for the sake of Joey.

"Combusken, don't let Munchlax get in your way," Soul ordered.

"Combusken, busken."

"Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax hops up and punches Combusken in the face with his right fist. Combusken ends up falling to the ground. But it wasn't super effective on the fire type pokemon because he was part fighting. Combusken quickly gets up, but it did take in a lot of damage.

"Busken, busken."

"Combusken use Night Slash and make sure to finish it off."

"Combusken." He nodded his head yes. Combusken's claws become surrounded by a purple light. Combusken ends up running towards Munchlax with its claws glowing bigger surrounded by the purple light.

"Munchlax, use- "But Before she could say anything, Combusken slashes Munchlax with his claws. The attack did a lot of damage to the normal type pokemon who was the pre-evolved form of Snorlax. Munchlax ends up falling back his eyes turning into swirls, meaning that Munchlax was unable to battle.

"Munchlax, lax." The unconscious pokemon said, not being able to move.

"Munchlax!" Joey shouted. She ran up towards her pokemon, worried about his health. She grabbed Munchlax by the head, trying to see how he was doing.

"Are you okay, Munchlax?"

"Munchlax, lax!" The normal type pokemon replied, telling Joey that she did alright.

"That's good! You did a good job." She grabbed Munchlax's Pokeball which was an Ultra Ball and she aims towards Munchlax. A red light comes out of the middle of the pokeball and is carried into the ball with a red let. "I'm proud of you." She said while staring at Munchlax's Pokeball. She puts the pokeball away in her pocket.

Combusken's claws turn back to normal and he walks over towards his trainer, hoping that Soul would be proud of everything he did. "Busken. Busken."

"You did alright, but you've could've done better," Soul said, disappointed in Combusken and his performance. Soul grabbed Combusken's pokeball which was a friend ball and returned the pokemon back into his ball, but Combusken was a little discouraged.

Joey heard everything and hated how he talked to his pokemon. "You don't get to talk to your pokemon like that."

"Whatever. There just tools anyway, mean for battle." Soul said. "Besides, it's none of your business how I talk to my pokemon." Soul walks away while putting his hands in his pocket.

Joy was angry at the boy. She hated him so much with a burning passion. She growled at him, with her hatred towards him increasing more and more.

"Don't worry about him," Fox said. She ran up towards Joey and hugged her, causing Joey to laugh. "You did a great job out there, you and Munchlax."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Of course, and I'm not saying that as your best friend. I really do think you did a good job out there."

"Aww shucks. Thanks." Joey said. She started to blush a little bit.

"I had no idea a Munchlax could use Thunderbolt," Aleron said.

"That was a good battle," Koro said.

"Thanks, but I lost," Joey replied. She looked down a bit. She was sad that she lost, even though she knew that Munchlax did the best that he could.

"Who cares?" Fox said. "You did amazing and that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right." She chuckled.

The bell rings, which meant that it was time for the students to finally get to class. The students all recognized that it started moving along to class, while the parents and guardians started to say their last goodbyes.

"Whelp, I guess its finally time to go to class," Fox said.

"I know," Joey said. "At least were in the same orientation class."

"What teacher did you get?" Koro asked, curious about what classroom the girls got.

"We got Professor Molayne," Joey explained to the boys.

"I did too!" Koro said.

Kama looked down. He didn't get Professor Molayne, he got Professor Burnet as his teacher. He was disappointed because that meant that he and his friend Koro couldn't be in the same class this year, which upset him greatly. "Aww shucks, looks like I'm stuck in Professor Burnet's classroom." He started crying.

"Cheer up buddy," Koro said. "I'm sure that you'll meet a lot of great people in her classroom."

"I know." He said.

Twenty-five minutes passed by and the group walked into Professor Molanye's classroom. The group consisted of Maxwell, Koro, Fox, and Joey. Kama and Aleron had another teacher so they had to separate from the group. The class had six desks which meant that there was only going to be six students in his classroom. The classroom was filled with usual classroom-based things, but there was a lot of pokemon themed items scattered across the classroom.

While they continued walking into the classroom, they were excited to see how big it was, but they also couldn't wait for class to begin. Another thing about the classroom was that a young girl was sitting at a desk, she had pale white skin and brown hair.

The girl heard footsteps coming and she got up with a smile and walked over towards her other classmates. "Hello." She said. She hugged Joey, which made Joey quite confused, that a random stranger just hugged her.

"Why Hello?" She turned around and looked at Fox and gave her an "I don't know her." Look.

Hannah breaks the hug, but she was still smiling while showing off her pearly white teeth. "My name is Hannah. Hannah Smith."

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Joey."

"My name Koro."

"My name is Fox."

"My name is Maxwell." The boy signed with his hands.

"Oh, so are your death?" Hannah talked slowly, thinking that the boy couldn't hear him. She thought that he was deaf because he was signing.

"No." He replied. "I just like to sign because I rarely talk." He explained.

"Wait!" Kama said, running up to the girl and into there classroom. He was breathing heavily because he did a lot of running to reach their classroom. Koro was surprised to see his friend, standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Koro asked.

Kama started to shake nervously, seeing all those people standing right in front of him caused his anxiety to shoot up like a rocket. "I-I-I-I found out that my orientation class had been switched. So, I'm in your guys class now." He explained, but he was stuttering like crazy and sweating too.

Koro smiled. He was happy that his friend got to be in the same class along with him. He and his friend high five each other. "Alright, let's get this party started."

"So, I guess all six of us are all classmates." She said. She looked at Fox, Maxwell, Hannah, Koro, and Kama. The six of them gathered together and around each other in a circle.

"Let's all promise each other to make good memories," Hannah said while she reached her hand out.

"Let's promise to learn together," Koro said, following Hannah's example he placed his hands out in front of himself.

"Let's promise to develop together," Fox said. She did the same thing as them.

"Let's promise to make this the best year of our lives." Maxwell signed.

Joey looked at all her friends and noticed all the smiles on their faces. She could sense that the six of them had formed a deep bond with one another, hoping that the bond could get stronger. "Let's make sure to graduate together, and all pass our classes together."

The six of them cheer and raise there hands up into the air. The six of them all laughed and looked at each other enjoying the moment that they were having. But all of that came to an end when their teacher, Professor Molayne walked into the classroom and fell, shaking the ground.

The six of them walked over towards the fallen Professor. "Are you okay!" They asked, hovering above the Professor who fell to the ground.

"I'm fine." He replied. The man had a nasal voice, and two-toned hair both brown and blonde. He slowly gets up and starts scratching his head. "I'm Professor Molayne."

"Nice to meet you, Professor!" The students all said together.

The six students all sat down at their desks. Each one of them sitting down in one of the six different desks. Maxwell, Joey, and Fox were sitting in the front row while Koro, Kama, and Hannah were sitting in the second row, behind them. Professor Molayne was standing in front of a brown desk that was in front of the classroom's chalkboard, which had marks on it of many different pokemon.

"Now that everything is situated, we can get the class started. "Professor Molayne said. "My name is Professor Molayne and welcome to the Pokemon Academy. He said. He starts walking back and forth while he positions his glasses in the correct way because it was starting to distract him. The students all paid attention, by focusing their eyes directly on him.

"Since the Pokemon Academy is a newly built thing, each student will partake in a single orientation class for one year, before you move on and start taking classes more dedicate to you're major. Each student at Pokemon Academy is required to take this orientation class, not only because this is the first year that the school is open, but because the orientation class is meant to refurbish your skills and help you learn or relearn about the world of pokemon." He explained.

Joey raises her hand.

"Yes, Joey."

"So that's why we have majors?"

"Yes. After all, Pokemon Academy student graduate from Orientation class, then they will start taking multiple classes at the same time and a lot of those classes will be dedicated to you're major. Basically, like high school or college." He explained.

"What exactly is orientation class?" Koro asked.

"Good question, Koro. Orientation class is dedicated to simple things like how to catch a pokemon, what certain pokemon items do, abilities, what do attacks do etc." He explained. "We also go out on field trips and get to explore the world of Pokemon."

"But what is the Honors Camp for then?" Fox asked. "Isn't it the same thing."

"No and yes. While the Honors Camp does go over a lot of things for the orientation class goes through. The Honors Camp is an advanced type of orientation class that takes a more hands-on approach. It's why they live outside and study outside while doing activities at the same time." Molayne explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Fox said.

Hannah raised her hand in order too, ask her question. She was surprised that no one else had asked the question that she was about to ask. "What about the Alolan Experiment?"

Molayne smirked. He knew that someone was going to ask that question because that's what the students were here for since they were selected to participate in it. "I was waiting for someone to ask about that." He said.

"As you know, each student enrolled here at the Alola campus where accepted because they qualified with the skills necessary to participate in the Alola Experiment." He explained to the students.

"The Alola Experiment is an experiment to see if students at the Pokemon Academy can handle being enrolled at the school and going out on a journey at the same time, to collect badges, ribbons, Z-Crystals etc. or do whatever type of traveling they want." He said.

"As all of you know, students at the pokemon academy aren't allowed to go out on journeys or collect badges, ribbons etc. But they can leave campus." Molayne continued to talk.

"The reason we do that is that at the Pokemon Academy we want fresh new blood here, not already experienced trainers or we want to improve the skills of already experienced trainers. We feel like journeying will hinder the experience, because of that." He said.

"But that is why we are doing the Alola Experiment. We want to test it out. So that is why, before Orientation classes begin, for one year all of you can travel across any region you want for a year and gain experience before coming back here and getting started at school."

"The idea was thought up of because a student named Jeremiah at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp suggested the idea. So, the school board thought about it and created the Alolan Experiment."

The class cheers. Everyone was glad that they had a year to leave the campus and go out on Pokemon Journeys. It was something that they had all dreamt of, and where happy that they could be participating in an experiment such as this.

"We finally get to travel!" Joey said.

"I get to start out on my journey!" Koro said.

"Hey, wanna travel together?" Koro asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Kama said. "Traveling together can be fun."

"Now, now. Calm down." He replied. "You guys can leave starting tomorrow, but there are a few things, I need to give you." Professor Molayne turns around and grabs a few things. The first thing was a Pokedex, the second thing where pokeballs, one town map, and the third thing was a Pokemon Academy I.D. He hands each of the students one pokedex, five pokeballs, a town map and a pokemon academy I.D. The students where all excited, so much so that they couldn't contain it.

"The Pokeballs are for catching pokemon, the town map is for navigation purposes, the I.D. is for not only the campus, but the dorms and for the pokemon center, and using the I.D. can let you get special treatment, including discounts at the Pokemart." He explained. "But all in all, stay safe. Have fun traveling and remember that you only have one year. Once that year is over with all Pokemon Academy students at the Alola Campus are supposed to report back to the campus, where classes will begin."

"So good luck on your journey students."

The students all got up and cheered. Some of them rushed out of the classroom, happy to be starting there pokemon journeys. All in all, today was just the start of their journeys as traveling trainers in the Pokemon world and they couldn't be more excited.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Authors Note:** The first chapter of the Alola Experiment has been finally beginning completed. Not only that but this chapter also counts as chapters for _**Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Academy: Preparations**_. For the Pokemon Academy: Preparations side of things, however, I know this interrupts the Sword in the Stone two-parter and I apologize for that, that chapter will be posted soon, and I will move the chapters around to fit the chronological order.

Also, which story had the better first chapter? Pokemon Academy, Pokemon Academy: Preparations or Pokemon Academy: The Alola Experiment?

Also. I'm also allowing you all to vote on Joey's travelling companions, you can only choose any character you want and you can only vote two. I'm only choosing two to travel with her and I'm allowing you all to vote. Also remember that once the journey arc is finished, all the characters will gather together at the school and the story will become a school story so all characters will still get equal spotlight anyway.

Mara the Wolf – Actually levels don't exist in the Pokemon Academy Universe, and in the Pokemon Academy Universe Sacred Sword is a rare move that only a few Honedge's can learn. Remember, the story isn't following the game or anime logic. It's doing its own things with certain areas. 9 times out of Ten, I write these chapters the same day they're posted with some exceptions. Like it took a few days to write this one.

Aster – Sorry for mixing the two of you up. It was very confusing. Yeah, the two-parter is based on the Excalibur legend.

Deutschland1871 – Arthur is an original character in the story. He's meant to be a rival for Riley, not only that but a villain too. The story will have multiple villains, think like how superheroes have multiple villains in their stories.

jubinaruto – Yeah, Raven deserved that heal ball. And thanks, I'm glad you like the way I wrote Josh and Jeanne. Sorry, it took so long for them to finally get a chapter dedicated to them. There are so many characters in Academy, that I just want to give everyone their time to shine.


	3. 001 - Adventures in Catching Pokemon!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Before setting off on their journey, Joey and her friends were resting at the Pokemon Center. Each one of them had their own plans set for what they were going to do on their journey, while some had no idea. The Pokemon Academy campus Pokemon Center was busy with tons of trainers resting and planning there before going off, while some trainers have already set off on their journey.

Joey and Munchlax were sitting down next to her best friend Fox, while Hannah, Maxwell, Koro, Kama, and Aleron where standing in front of them. Each of them was excited to be starting off a journey, but some of them like Hannah and Joey were kind of scared of traveling out.

Joey and Fox had already had plans to travel together, well Fox wanted to go to Professor Kukui's Laboratory which was near Iki Town on Route 1. She promised her boyfriend, Grey that the two of them would meet up there because he had to give Professor Kukui something. "We should head out soon, Grey said that he will arrive at Professor Kukui's Lab in about a week, so come on girl." She rushed while tapping her friend's leg.

Joey sighed. "I guess we should go soon, right Munchlax?" Joey turned around and looked at the normal type pokemon who was standing right next to her. She wanted to see if Munchlax was ready. Joey's Munchlax was wearing black sunglasses.

"Munchlax, Munchlax." Munchlax was ready to go.

"Wait you guys are traveling together?" Hannah asked. She felt a little lonely because she had planned on traveling by herself. She didn't think that anyone would want to travel with someone like her, and she felt a little down.

"Of course," Fox said. Fox wraps her hands around Joey's neck and the two girls smile at each other and start giggling. "The two of us are besties, why wouldn't we travel together?"

"Well, the plan is that where going to go meet up with Grey at Professor Kukui's Laboratory, because he has to deliver something to him," Joey explained. "We actually haven't really discussed what will happen next."

"Yeah." She confirmed. "But one thing is for sure, we are both participating in the Island Challenge."

"For sure."

Hannah became starry-eyed and got into Fox's face while grabbing her hands. She didn't want to travel alone and wanted to travel with other people because she felt that it would be more fun. "Can I please travel with you guys?"

"Uh…sure…" Fox agreed, feeling a little uncomfortable that the girl was all up in her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shakes Fox's hand.

"No problem…" Fox sweatdropped. "But let go." She tossed Hannah's hands off her.

"Okay, so everything is set. Me, Hannah and Fox will be going to Professor Kukui's Laboratory first, and then Verdant Cavern for our first trial." She said while looking through the town map that she was holding in her hands, trying to find out the best paths to their destinations.

Fox leaped up and held on to her backpack. But before she was about to go, she noticed that the boys were still standing there, and it made her wonder what they were going to do when it came traveling. "What are you guys going to do?" Fox asked.

Karma and Koro looked at each other. Even though the two boys where a friend, they had never discussed traveling together before, because they never had the time too. "I've never thought about it actually…"

"Me either…"

"Really?" Hannah asked. She was surprised by the boy's answer. "I'm surprised the two of you aren't traveling together."

"Well, we've never discussed it before…" Koro shrugged.

"Yeah," Kama said. "But do you want to travel together?"

"Sure, I see why not." Koro shrugged.

Joey got an idea. She got up out of her seat and started looking at all her friends. She smiled widely, thinking that the idea that she had was one of the best ones ever. "Why don't we all travel together for a while?" He said. "It can be fun."

The group looked at each other for a while. But while staring at each other, they thought that the idea wasn't half that bad. The group all turned back around and look at Joey. They start to smile at her. Aleron, Joey, Hannah, Koro, Kama, Fox and Maxwell felt like they all had chemistry with each other and loved the friendship that was forming between them, since earlier that day. They wanted to travel with each other, and they all thought that it would be a good idea.

"That's not a bad idea," Koro said.

"Yeah, we can be like a traveling group," Maxwell said while signing what he wanted to say with his hands.

"That's a great idea." She said. "Is everyone in?" She asked.

"Sure." They all replied to her request, which made Joey happy. She had a group that she could travel with on her adventure throughout the Alola region. She felt that they were a good group of people who could also keep her safe. "Well then buddies, let's get going."

"Okay," Hannah said. She pulled out her town map. "We need to figure out how we're going to travel through." She said. She opens her town map while everyone hovers around her, looking at the town map.

Hannah began reading the map, while also trying to figure out which way would be the best way to go to satisfy everyone in the group. "Okay, so I figured out how we're going to travel. We're going to go Route 1 first to get to Professor Kukui's lab." Hannah explained.

"They were going to go through Iki Town. I hear they have a festival for beginning trainers." She informed them.

"Alright, a festival!" Aleron said. "I haven't been to one in a long time."

"Once we pass through Iki Town we go through Ruins of Conflict. Then we travel again through the Melemele Meadows which will lead us to Route 3. We travel through Route 3 which leads up to Verdant Cavern where the first trial will be held." Hannah kept explaining to her traveling companions.

Joey balled up her fists. She was super excited to be traveling to Verdant Cavern for her very first trial. "Alright, my first trial! Are you ready Munchlax?"

"Lax, lax!" Munchlax was pumped up.

Hannah continued reading the map. "Once we finish up with the trial, we can go to Route 2 then Big Wave Beach and finally we'll arrive at Hau'oli City." She sighed with relief, happy to be finally finishing up with reading her map. She closed the map shut, happy to be finally done reading it. "That was a mouthful."

"At least we finally have a path on where we want to go," Kama said. He too was excited. He wanted to go out on a journey to get more inspiration on the book that he was writing.

"Whelp, we should be going." The young girl Joey said while holding onto the straps of her backpack, ready to go and travel across the region of Alola. Everyone nodded their heads, and grabbed their things, ready to leave the school and go out on their journey together as friends.

The group started to huddle up and get going on their adventure towards Professor Kukui laboratory and their journey through Alola. Everyone was thrilled to be finally getting out and going.

"I can't wait to get going. I wonder if we're going to meet any rare pokemon?" Koro asked.

"Of course. There's a lot of pokemon out in the wild." Kama replied.

The two boys laughed. While the group starting to walk, Joey noticed Soul and Combusken standing in front of the desk of the Pokemon Center, talking to Nurse Roy. Nurse Roy in Alola had pink spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing lime green scrubs and his helper pokemon in the Alola Region was Clefable.

Nurse Roy and Clefable hand Soul back his Pokedex. The young boy had just finished registering for the Island Challenge, which was required for a person to participate in the Island Challenge. "Here is you're pokedex." He said. "You are all registered for the Island Challenge."

"Clefable, fable."

"Thank you." Soul bowed, showing respect.

"Combusken."

Soul puts his pokedex away in his pocket and he turned around and starts walking, on his way to the Verdant Cavern, for his very first island trial. But as soon as he turns around he sees his arch-nemesis Joey, and her friends. Soul smirks. "Oh look, the trash has arrived…"

Joey starts to get angry. Just seeing him makes her blood boil to a crisp. She needed to think of a comeback fast to counter his insult. "But, I'm already staring at trash, so should it really matter?"

Soul smirked. "Can't even come up with a comeback? Not surprised."

Joey continued to get more and more angry at Soul. She hated the boy so much. Each time she saw him, her hatred for him increased more and more. "Whatever, what are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business, but I came here to heal up my pokemon. I just caught four."

"WAIT?" She asked. She wasn't expecting her rival to catch so many pokemon so fast. "You caught four pokemon?" She asked, her suspension of disbelief shattering.

"I just said that…" He replied. "Do you need a tape recorder or something…?"

She couldn't believe it. She was trying her best to calculate and process all this information that she was just given to her. "How did you catch so many pokemon?" She couldn't let it go.

"My pokeball...duh…" Soul replied. He shrugged shoulders and turned around. He started walking, to begin his journey while Combusken followed him. Soul turns around, he couldn't just help it. He liked messing with the girl so much because he enjoyed seeing her blood boil.

"Break a leg out there and good luck, on your journey." He wished while blowing a kiss at her.

Combusken just laughed and the two of them exit the pokemon center while smiling. Soul knew that Joey was an easy target when it came to teasing, and he enjoyed that. But leaving only made things worse for the girl. Her face turned red with anger and she balled up her fists, ready to punch someone.

"I hate him so much!" She shouted.

Koro inspected the behavior between the two of them. He didn't think that the two of them just had any rival and suspected that there was more going on with them. "I don't think you hate him. I think you like him…."

Joey's head exploded, figuratively not literally. The boy triggered her and increased her anger even more.

"You don't know what you just did…" Fox warned him.

Joey's eyes turned into flames, her body turning even redder than before. She was getting angry more and more every minute. But Koro triggered her and ticked her off. "How dare you say that we like each other…" She raises her leg and kicks the boy in his face, sending Koro flying back.

She had gotten a lot of comments from people throughout the years, suggesting that the rivalry between the two of them, was nothing more than just a lover's quarrel.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Fox joked.

The flames that replaced Joey's eyes increased when she turned around and stared at her friend. Joey was angry, and all everyone was doing was making her more and more angry by the second, even if it was getting a little repetitive.

"Don't start." She warned her friend.

"Okay, I won't." Fox backed up a little while sweating from being nervous.

With everyone getting everything, they needed out of the pokemon center, like eating food to get full and healing up there pokemon – the group walked out of the pokemon center, on there a way to start their journey. It was very sunny outside that evening, with the orange sunset filling the skies.

But before they were going to walk, Aleron stopped as he had something on his mind. He had been thinking a lot about something that had been on his mind, that he wanted to tell his friends before they left. "Everyone waits," Aleron said, which caused everyone to stop walking in their tracks.

"Yeah, Aleron?" Joey asked.

"I think that I'm going to stay here at the Pokemon Center a little while longer. I feel like there are somethings I want to take care of before I go out on my journey."

"We don't all have to travel together," Hannah said.

"Yeah, and besides traveling by yourself is a lot more fun," Koro said.

"That's fine," Joey said, reassuring her friend that he didn't have to leave right away, just because everyone else was. "Besides, if we have everyone traveling together, it wouldn't be fun. I like to have a lot of rivals and I want Aleron to be one of my rivals." She said she stuck her right hand out hoping for a handshake with the boy.

Everyone understood what Aleron was trying to say, and they supported his decision.

Aleron smiled. He didn't expect that everyone was going to be so supportive of him. He almost wanted to cry while standing there but knew that by doing so, he wouldn't be a worthy enough rival for her. He nodded his head and she nodded back.

Aleron grabs her hand with his left hand and the two handshakes, as a way of starting their newfound rivalry. "I'm glad to consider you one of my rivals."

"Me too."

The duo breaks the handshake and Aleron started to walk away. "See ya soon!" Aleron said while turning away and waving goodbye. The group all waves goodbye at Aleron, watching him walk away, trying to see if he was safe. Once he is nowhere to be seen, the group stops waving goodbye and starts walking on their own.

The sun kept going down and down, but the rays of the orange sunset continued to fill the skies. The group of six were walking alone in a very quiet forest on their way to Professor Kukui's Laboratory. They had just said goodbye to one of their friends, which made the group look even smaller then it was before.

Joey kept thinking about the fact that her rival Soul had four pokemon and she only had one, which was Munchlax who was walking right next to her. Unlike most pokemon who were always outside of there pokeballs, Munchlax didn't mind too much, being confined to his ball.

Joey was looking down, and her friend Fox realized this while looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." She said while folding her arms together. "Soul has pokemon than me."

Fox rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter how many pokemon you have?" She asked. "Shouldn't quality be more important over quantity?"

"Not quite," Koro responded while holding onto his Mimikyu. "I've heard reports that catching more pokemon can make a trainer stronger."

"But, if you have less pokemon, you can form even more of a bond with them that can make them stronger," Fox replied to his comment.

While the group kept walking, a tiny pokemon known as Grubbin crawled in front of them. Joey looked at Grubbin and she smiled at it. She had been wanting to catch pokemon to catch up to her rival. She stepped in front of Grubbin, hoping to catch it. "Grubbin, you're going to be mine!"

"Grubbin, grub?" The bug type asked in confusion.

"Wait you're going to catch that Grubbin?" Kama asked.

"Don't you think it's too early to catch Pokemon?" Koro asked.

"She's only doing it to catch up to you know who…" Hannah explained.

"Hannah's right." Joey turns around and she had a confident look on her face. "I'm going to catch that Grubbin in hopes of catching up with Soul." She looks at Grubbin once again. She couldn't keep her eyes off Grubbin.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Great Ball. She taps the center of the Great Ball and the ball becomes bigger. She was getting ready to throw it, but she got interrupted by Fox.

Fox had to warn her friend before she threw the pokeball. "You should battle it first before catching it."

"I know, but I think I'm going to catch it on the first try." She explained.

"It is quite possible to catch a Pokemon on the first try without battling it." Maxwell signed.

"Grubbin, you are going to be my very first pokemon!" Joey turned her attention back to Grubbin and she tosses the Great Ball at the bug type pokemon who looks at the spinning ball coming towards it. "POKEBALL GO!" She shouted.

The ball spins towards Grubbin and hits the pokemon back. The ball opens and Grubbin becomes surrounded by a red light. Grubbin goes into the ball, as everyone watches. The ball falls to the ground and starts shaking.

"Come on…" Joey said, hoping that she was going to catch the bug type pokemon.

The ball shakes some more.

"Come on." She was still watching the shaking ball.

The ball ends up stopping. Five stars surround the ball, which meant that she successfully captured the bug pokemon known as Grubbin. She smiled with happiness as she ran up towards the ball to claim her newly caught pokemon.

"I caught a Grubbin!" She shouted into the air while throwing her arms up.

"Munchlax, Munchlax!" Munchlax too was super excited for his trainer, and so were her friends who were watching Joey gush over the very first pokemon that she ever caught.

"Congrats," Fox said, as she Hannah, Maxwell, Kama, and Koro walked up towards her, to congratulate her on her recent success. "I didn't think you could do it at first, but you surprised me."

"Yeah, Grubbin is going to make a great addition to your team," Kama said.

"Thanks, everyone. I really appreciate it." She replied. She put Grubbin's pokeball away in order to keep the pokemon safe, and besides she didn't need it right. After catching Grubbin she wanted to go out and catch some more pokemon in order to add to her roster. "But I'm not done. I'm going to catch more pokemon."

"Wait, what?" Fox asked. "You want to go out and catch more?"

"Yes. If I want to beat Soul, I need more Pokemon on my team." She goes out and starts running.

"Wait up!" Hannah said. She started running too, not wanting to get left behind.

"Don't leave us out." Koro and Kama said. The two of them started running too.

Maxwell shrugged and chased after them, leaving Fox behind. She thought that it was a bad idea to for her to catch so many pokemon so soon. But at the same time, Fox didn't want to get left behind by her friends. "Don't leave me." She started running towards her friends.

The young girl Joey kept running through the forest, as her friends followed behind her, trying to catch up to the fast running girl. She couldn't get the idea of catching so many pokemon out of her hand and she just couldn't stop catching more.

She notices a Yungoos running in front of her and decided that she wanted to catch the normal type Pokemon standing right in front of her. "Another pokemon for me to catch." She reached into her pocket and pulled out Luxury Ball.

"Yungoos?" Yungoos turned around, trying to figure out who was talking when he sees Joey standing in front of her.

"Pokeball go!" Joey tosses the ball, which spins towards Yungoos. The ball hits Yungoos like it did Grubbin and the normal type pokemon becomes red energy that goes inside of the ball.

The group stops when they reach up towards Joey. They were breathing hard, trying to catch there breathes, since doing all that running to catch up to her, made them almost loose there breathe.

"I feel like I'm going to die," Koro said, looking at the ground and panting.

They all watched as the ball lands on the ground and starts shaking. Joey watched the ball closely hoping that the normal type pokemon would stay in. "Come on…" She wished.

The ball stops, and five stars once again surround the ball. She couldn't contain her excitement and squealed like a little girl who was scared. "We did it!" She cheered.

"Munchlax, Munchlax." Munchlax was proud of her trainer for once again catching a pokemon.

Joey picks the pokeball up and smiles at it. "I caught me a Yungoos!" She cheered.

"Lax, lax."

Joey puts the pokeball away and walked over towards her friend. "Now I have 3 pokemon. Once more and I'll be caught up to Soul."

While Joey was talking to her friends. A Trumbeak that a different colored beak then normal Trumbeak flew over towards a tree and stuck her beak into the tree and started drilling it for food. "Beak." The flying type pokemon chirped.

Hearing the drilling - Joey turned her body around to look and see what the drilling was, and who was responsible for it. She looked up and saw a Trumbeak drilling its beak into a tree.

She got happy. She wanted to catch one more pokemon to be even with her rival Soul. "Another pokemon for me to catch." She said. She grabbed a Heavy Ball and returned the ball to its original size.

"That's a Trumbeak." Koro noticed.

"And it's shiny," Kama said.

Hannah's eyes turned into stars. "I've never seen a shiny pokemon before."

"Really?" Koro asked. "Never, not even in books?"

"No." She explained. "My brother Josh, however, has told me he's seen tons of shiny pokemon."

The young girl wearing a cap threw the ball and the ball started spinning. "Beak, beak." She stops drilling the tree and turns her eye and sees the spinning ball coming towards her. She lifts her right wing and slaps the ball, causing it spin faster and hit Koro in the face, leaving a big red mark in the middle.

The ball falls back into Joey's hand, while Fox begins laughing that the pain that Koro was in. "You caught a loser!" Fox giggled.

"That hurt!" Koro said.

"Sorry." Joey apologized. She turned around and looked at Trumbeak who was now flying in the air. Trumbeak wanted to battle Joey and was waiting for her to send out a pokemon. The girl who was wearing a cap was now in a more serious mode. She knew that she had to battle the flying type pokemon who was a different color then other Trumbeak if she wanted to catch it.

"Looks like it battles time. Munchlax go!" She ordered. But Munchlax didn't jump up for battle. She started turning her head left and right, trying to find Munchlax who had disappeared. "Munchlax, where are you?"

She turned all the way and saw Munchlax with two apples in his hand. One was bitten off and the other was a full apple that hadn't been eaten yet. Munchlax was lying on the ground sleep. He pretty much ate a lot of food and went to sleep.

Munchlax started to snore. "Lax, lax."

Everyone fell to the ground in a comedic way, they quickly got up but weren't surprised by Munchlax's behavior. Joey Sighed. "Just when I needed you most." She returned Munchlax back into his pokeball, so it can finish sleeping and eating in there. She puts Munchlax's pokeball away and grabs another one, tapping the middle center to make it bigger.

"Grubbin, come on out." She still held the ball in her hand, but the ball opened, and a white flash comes out. Grubbin is released onto the open grass field, which was nicely cut and lime green.

"Grubbin, Grubb." Grubbin pinched it mandibles together.

"It's so cute!" Hannah gushed over the little bug type pokemon.

Joey walked up to her newly caught pokemon. "Grubbin I need you're helping to capture that Trumbeak."

"Grubbin, Grubb." Grubbin agreed to do its best for Joey. Joey turned around and a more serious look formed on the tiny more pokemons face. "Grubb, grub, grub," Grubbin warned.

Maxwell tapped Joey on the shoulder. "Grubbin can use attacks like Acrobatics, Spark, String Shot and Return." He signed to the girl, trying to inform her about the attacks that her pokemon knew.

"Thanks, Maxwell. I really needed to know information about Grubbin's moveset."

"NO problem." He signed back.

"Trumbeak, beak." The flying type pokemon becomes surrounded by a light blue aura. Trumbeak spreads her wings out and starts flying towards Grubbin.

"That's Trumbeak's Acrobatics," Fox said.

"Grubbin, dodge it and use Spark."

"Grubbin, grub." Grubbin jumps into the air, while Trumbeak tries to recover from Grubbin's facial movements. Grubbin then shocks Trumbeak with a spark of electricity, which hurts the electric type badly.

The electricity disappears and Trumbeak took a lot of damage. But she quickly shakes it off. "Trumbeak, beak." Trumbeak's wings turn white. She flies towards Grubbin and hits the bug type pokemon with her wings, causing Grubbin to fall to the ground in pain.

"Grubbin, Grubb." Grubbin could hardly get up. The bug type pokemon was just too weak to try and battle the flying type pokemon, who was both faster and stronger than him. "Grubbin, grub." Grubbin was in a lot of pain.

Joey knew that the best thing to do was to return Grubbin back to its pokeball. She could sense that Grubbin was in pain, so she grabbed Grubbin's Great Ball. "Grubbin, you have to return."

Grubbin quickly got up. It wasn't going to let Trumbeak win this battle. Grubbin's body starts to glow blue, which shocked everyone.

"Grubbin's evolving!" Fox said.

They all started at Grubbin as the light continued to grow blue. Grubbin begins morphing into its next stage, with everyone continuing to stare at him while he morphs. The light starts dissolving as Grubbin finally changes after so much morphing, into Charjabug.

"Charja, Charge," Charjabug said, now having a lot more energy, and being fully restored so it could now battle against his opponent Trumbeak. "Charge, charge."

"You evolved into Charjabug!" Joey said. She couldn't express how happy she felt about having one of her pokemon evolve for the very first time.

"Charjabug, bug."

Joey reached into her pocket and pulled out her pokedex, wanting to get more information on the bug type pokemon. This was the first time she ever used her pokedex, so she was a little rusty on trying to use it. The pokedex was a new version of the Kanto model pokedex. She opens the pokedex up and the pokedex starts scanning:

Charjabug the Batter Pokemon and the evolved form of Grubbin. The body of a Charjabug can store electricity. On camping trips, people are grateful to have one around.

Charjabug's known moveset is Spark, Acrobatics, X-Scissor, and Bite.

She puts pokedex away, happy that she gained a lot more information about her newly evolved bug type pokemon. "Alright, Charjabug now that you're evolved you're a lot stronger."

"Bug, bug." The electric type pokemon now sounded like a robot.

"Charjabug use Acrobatics."

"Charjabug!" Charjabug turns into a light blue aura. Charjabug jumps and flies to Trumbeak, tackling her and sending her flying to a tree. Now that Charjabug has evolved, it's attack power and speed was a lot faster. Charjabug was now moving like a battery.

"Charjabug finish it off with Spark!"

Charjabug shocks Trumbeak with electricity, dealing a ton of damage to the flying type pokemon. Charjabug jumps off Trumbeak, but Trumbeak was completely paralyzed. "Beak, beak, beak." She chirped in pain.

Joey grabbed a regular old pokeball this time, instead of a special one. "Pokeball go!" She tosses the pokeball and the pokeball flies towards Trumbeak and hits her. The pokeball opens and traps Trumbeak into the pokeball and starts shaking.

She watched the pokeball again, trying to hope that she would catch it. The pokeball stops and five stars surrounded the pokeball, which meant that she caught yet another pokemon.

"Yes!" Joey cheered. She rushed to the pokeball and grabbed it. "I caught another one!"

"Congratulations," Koro said.

"Now, you're all caught up to Soul," Fox said.

"Yep." She said. She puts Trumbeak's pokeball away and grabs Charjabug. She gazed into Charjabug's eyes. She was happy for what Charjabug has done. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Bug, bug." Charjabug felt like he wasn't strong enough yet for Joey, despite all he's done. Charjabug's body began glowing blue, feeling that heart of his trainer, and how proud she was of him.

"Charjabug's evolving again?" Koro asked, shocking everyone.

Joey let go of Charjabug and placed the pokemon who was in the middle of evolution on the grass. Charjabug begins morphing. Charjabug starts floating into the air, with its body still blue. Charjabug was done changing and was now a Vikavolt, as the blue light disappears.

A young watched Joey from a branch, nearby. Her name Spirit. She was wearing a sleeve-less black top, that has the design of Mega Gengar. She was wearing a pair of dark purple shorts that went down to her knees, and a ghastly purple Z-ring with a Ghostium-Z in it and ominous purple eyes. Standing right next to her was her Datrix.

She couldn't keep her eyes off Joey, finding the girl to interesting.

"Viki, Viki." The bug type pokemon with an even more robotic voice said, happy that it had evolved.

"You evolved into Vikavolt," Joey said. She couldn't believe her eyes. She hugs the bug type pokemon, happy for the sudden change in improvement.

"Viki, viki." Vikavolt agreed.

"I'm so happy for you two," Hannah said.

"Thanks," Joey replied. "I really couldn't have done it without Vikavolt."

"Vikavolt, viki."

While the group was talking a Buneary hopped in front of them. "Bun, bun?" Buneary was recently asleep and hearing all the noise from Joey's battle, only caused the pokemon to wake up. "Bun, bun."

Fox turns around and looks at Buneary. Her eyes turned into hearts, thinking that the normal type pokemon was one of the cutest things that she's ever seen. "It's so adorable."

"Bun, bun?" Buneary asked. She turned to look at the group but shrugged and hopped away.

"Wait!" Fox said. She started chasing after Buneary. "I wanna talk some more." She explained, but the normal type pokemon continues to hop along, ignoring the trainer who had the same name as an animal.

As Fox keeps running, she ends up tripping over a rock and starts rolling. She crashes into Buneary and the two ends up falling off the end of a ledge, while holding onto the normal type pokemon, Buneary.

"AHH!" They both screamed as they started falling off the cliff.

"FOX!" Joey said, as she, Maxwell, Hannah, Koro, and Kama finally caught up to her and looked at the edge of the cliff while their friend and the wild pokemon started falling.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That chapter is over with, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I appreciate it, and thanks for the OCs everyone. This was a fun chapter, and Joey is catching a lot of pokemon. I wanna try something different with Joey's Team compared to Davey and Jeremiah's. But yeah, you guys still get to vote for Joey's other two traveling companions or do you think that Joey, Alexander, Hannah, Koro, Kama and Fox are enough for a traveling group?

4242564 Knock on death's door: Haha, yeah, it's a gag in the story where people assume that there a couple. I mean like one traveling group for who Joey's going to travel with. Note: The other characters will still appear and don't forget that the story will be a school story once the journey part is over with, so its not like you won't see the characters again.

Mara the Wolf – Yeah, this one did have a nicer flow to the first chapter, then the others. Haha that would be funny to see Fox messing with Hannah.

my death can't be cured – Thanks!

jubinaruto – Thanks for understanding about Pokemon Academy.

R3dLuv3Singin – Thanks for reviewing the chapter and liking it. Yeah, they are similar, but Kama isn't my OC it's 4242564 Knock on death's door.


	4. 002 - We're Only In It for The Buneary!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Fox and Buneary were still falling mid-air. Fox was getting scared but didn't want to fall to the ground. She had to think of a quick situation, but she soon remembered that her partner Pokémon Vulpix knew Psychic. "Winter, I choose you." She called. She grabbed Vulpix's Heal Ball and tossed into the air. The ice type Vulpix landed on the ground.

"Vulpix, pix." Vulpix's eyes turn blue, while she concentrated on her psychic type abilities. Fox and Buneary's bodies become surrounded by a light blue outline, with Vulpix controlling them.

"Pix, pix, pix, pix." Vulpix slowly lifts her hand down, which controlled Fox and Buneary. Fox and Buneary end up landing on the grown thanks to Winter. They were safe and sound and didn't give to worry about falling. "Vul, vul."

Fox turned to Winter. She was grateful for everything she did. "Thanks for everything Winter, I really appreciate it."

"Vul, vul." Vulpix smiled. She was happy that she helped her trainer out.

Buneary jumped up and down repeatedly while trusting her arms out as if she was a boxer. Buneary liked to battle and was looking for someone to battle her, like Fox. Who was standing right in front of the normal type pokemon. "Bun, bun, bun." Buneary challenged Fox to a battle.

"Are you challenging me to a Pokemon battle?" She asked, trying to understand the normal type pokemon, who continued jump and down.

"Bun, bun." Buneary insinuated, trying to avoid answering the question but leaving it up to interpretation. Buneary had a more confident look on her face, that was quite different from the one she had before.

Fox was getting pumped up. She could tell that this Buneary was a fighter, and that was the type of pokemon that she liked to have on her team. "Alright then. I accept you're challenge." Fox confirmed. She flings her arm out in front her hair, signaling Winter to get in front of her. "I choose you, Winter."

Winter jumps into the action and spreads her four paws out, getting into her battle mode, while standing in front of her trainer. "Vulpix, vul."

Fox did a twirl and thrusts her right arm in front of her as a sign to show Vulpix to attack head-on. "Vulpix, use Power Snow."

Vulpix takes in a deep breath, trying to collect some of the snow that resided in her body. "Vul." She breathed. She blows out a gust of cold wind with small balls of snow towards Buneary, but Buneary dodges the attack by jumping up high.

The astonished young girl, Fox – couldn't believe how high Vulpix, while she watched her up in the air. "Wow, Buneary runs fast." Buneary lands on the ground, away from where Vulpix was landing the power snow.

"Buneary, Bun, Bun." Buneary wanted Vulpix to bring it on. She wasn't quite impressed with the power that the ice type pokemon was dishing out. "Bun, Bun, Bun."

Vulpix got angry. She turned around and continued to blow out powerful snow towards Buneary. "Vulpix, pix, pix." Winter hollered. Buneary dodged the snow, by jumping up and down. However, Winter wanted to make sure that the attack would hit.

Winter turned again and kept on blowing on snow, more and more, and it was getting very repetitive. Each time Winter tried to hit the normal type with a wind of snow, Buneary continued to jump high. "Vul, vul, vul." Winter was giving it everything she got and so did Buneary.

"Buneary!" Buneary had enough of Winter's fooling around. She jumps on top of Vulpix's head, which was one of her attacks known as _**Bounce**_.

"Vulpix." Buneary kept jumping on top of her head in a continuous session.

"Vulpix!" Fox cried out. She couldn't think of a fast counter-attack to Buneary's bounce and was left feeling blindsided. "What do I do?" She thought to herself.

"Bun!" Buneary wanted to get this battle over with. She jumps really hard on Winter9's head, making her collapse onto the ground. Buneary does a backflip and lands on another side, away from Buneary. But she was still jumping up and down, while thrusting her fit out, showing that she still wanted to battle some more, even after defeating Winter. "Bun, bun, bun."

"Pix, pix." Winter couldn't battler anymore, or even move.

"Winter…. Are you okay?" Fox ran up to Winter and grabbed her. She inspected her eyes, to see if she was alright, but the ice type pokemon could barely open her eyes. She was injured badly.

"Pix, pix, pix."

"Winter?" She asked, trying to see if the ice type pokemon was alright, or even able to battle. But Vulpix wasn't.

Koro came running fast. He saw that Winter had been badly injured. The young boy specialized in medicine and could easily help Winter out. Behind Koro was Kama, Maxwell, Hannah, and Joey. The did a lot of walking, trying to find their friend Fox, who had fell off a cliff.

"I can help her," Koro promised. He grabbed the ice type pokemon from out of her hands and placed her down on the ground. Fox took off his backpack and grabbed a Full Restore. "This is going to hurt a bit, I need you to open your mouth."

"Vulpix." Following the instructions of Koro, Winter opens her mouth. Koro takes the cap off and sprays the medicine into her mouth. Vulpix shivered. The medicine tasted a little bitter.

"Yeah, it tastes a little bitter, but it's going to help.

"Is she going to be okay?" The worried Fox asked.

"Yeah, she's going to die."

"WHAT?" Fox asked she was a little concerned. She almost started to cry a little bit.

Koro laughed. "I'm kidding, she's fine."

Fox got angry. "Why would you joke about something like that?"

Koro shrugged. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an Oran Berry. "Eat this." He told Winter, and the ice type pokemon began chewing on the navy blueberry.

Winter's health was getting restored. It was starting to feel a lot better, then it did. Winter was now able to open her eyes and she jumps into Fox's arms, which made Winter smile. "Vul, vul, vul."

"I'm glad you're alright, Winter."

"Vul, vul."

Buneary was still jumping up and down. She wasn't going to rest until she had a good fight with someone. That she was hoping that one of Fox's friends would bring. "Bun, bun, bun." Buneary threw out her arms as if she was getting ready to box. "Neary, Neary."

"Do you have any other pokemon to battle Buneary with?" 96+Kama asked, but he was stuttering like crazy, due to his social anxiety.

"No, Winter is my only pokemon." Fox was holding Winter in her hands, looking like she was holding a baby.

"Vul, vul."

Kama was holding Mimikyu in his hand. He shrugged his shoulders and wanted to help his friends out. "Maybe, me and you can battle Buneary?" He slightly threw out there, while looking at Mimikyu. But Mimikyu gives Kama a death stare, which scares the boy.

"I forgot you have a thing with strangers," Kama said.

"A thing with strangers?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. Mimikyu doesn't really strangers." Kama revealed. "So, it has a hard time trying to battle."

"Mimikyu, Mimi."

Joey turns around. She was getting pumped up, seeing Buneary so energetic when it comes to battling. "That Buneary is my type of Pokemon." She said. She turned around to see if Munchlax would like to battle. "Hey, Munchlax. Would you like to- "But she stopped talking, when sees Munchlax stuffing a bunch of berries into his mouth.

"Munchlax. Munchlax." Munchlax ends up getting full and could no longer eat any more food. But the pokemon did end up getting tired, so he fell asleep and started snoring. "Munchlax, lax, lax, lax."

"Maybe, I can try," Hannah said. Hannah grabbed one of her pokeballs and tapped the center of the pokeball to make it bigger. "Lairon, I choose you." She tosses the pokeball and the steel type pokemon is released.

Lairon was excited to see his trainer again and nuzzled his head up against her leg. "Lairon, Lairon." The steel type pokemon was glad to finally be out of his pokeball.

Hannah sweatdropped, she was happy to see Lairon again too. But was a little embarrassed by Lairon showing so much affection in front of everyone. "Come on Lairon. No need for this."

"Lairon, Lari." Lairon turns around and sees people that he didn't know, which was Fox, Koro, Kama, and Maxwell. That made him angry. Lairon stomps his feet on the ground and charges towards Fox, Koro, Jama, and Maxwell. He tackles them and sends them flying towards a tree. "Lairon, Lairon, Lairon!" He warned the group to stay away from Hannah.

Hannah felt so embarrassed but also mad at Lairon. She covered her face, not wanting to be seen by her friends. "I'm so sorry, Lairon is overprotective of me."

"No problem." Maxwell tried to sign.

Hanna turns around. She glares at her Lairon. "What you did was inappropriate." She scolded him.

"Lairon, Lairon." Lairon apologized to the group, and the steel type pokemon started crying. He regretted what he did to them. All he wanted to do was protect Hannah, and he realized that he may have overreacted a little bit. "Lairon, air, Lairon." The steel type pokemon apologized for his actions.

The group got up. The pain didn't hurt that bad, and they realized why Lairon did what he did. "Don't worry about it," Joey said, accepting his apology. "We accept your apology."

"Lairon." The steel-type was thrilled that they did.

"Lairon, do you want to have a battle with Buneary? So, we can help Fox catch it?" Hannah proposed.

"Lairon, Lairon." Lairon wanted to have a battle with Buneary. Lairon turned to face Buneary. Buneary was still jumping and throwing her fists out still like she was boxing.

"Alright, Lairon use Tackle," Hannah ordered.

Larion runs towards Buneary. Buneary ends up jumping up high. She does a spin while being high in the air. "Lairon, Lairon?" Lairon looked up, he couldn't believe how high Buneary was up in the air.

"Bun, bun." Buneary opens her mouth. A light blue ball forms in front of her mouth. The ball begins to charge up, and light blue beams start to release the ball and hit Lairon. Freezing him, in a block of ice. The steel pokemon was frozen solid and couldn't move.

"Lairon!" Hannah runs up to Lairon, but she knew that there was nothing she could do, due to the pokemon being frozen in ice. "Return, Lairon." She grabs Lairon's Pokeball and the steel type pokemon is returned to the ball.

"Bun, Bun." Buneary landed on the ground. But she still wanted a battle, which impressed Fox.

"No matter what, she still wants to battle," Fox said. She was getting starry-eyed. The more Buneary did, the more she wanted to catch her. "I need that Pokemon on my team." Fox hoped. She was still holding Winter in her hands.

"Vulpix, vul." Winter understood where her trainer was coming from.

The silent boy Maxwell was getting pumped. He wanted his turn to help Fox capture Buneary. He got up and grabbed his one of his Pokemons Pokeballs. He steps infront of Hannah, and nodded his head, letting her know that he's got this.

"How is going to battle, if he doesn't talk?" Koro asked.

"I have no idea…" Kama replied.

While Koro was standing there his phone started ringing. He wondered who it was, and so he grabbed his phone. He had gotten a text from his boyfriend, Soul. Yes, the same Soul was Joey's rival.

The text had said: "Hey, babe. I miss you."

Koro sighed. He didn't want anyone to know that him and Soul where dating. He always knew who Soul was, but he had pretended that he didn't so know one would know what was really going on with them.

Koro texted him back. "I miss you too." And he puts the phone away.

"Did you get a text from that person you're dating?" Kama asked, being noisy.

"It's none of you're business." Koro replied.

"Come on. Where friends. I should know who you're dating."

"Nope, it's a secret." Koro said.

"Fine." Kama sighed.

Maxwell makes his pokeball bigger, and without talking at all, he tosses the ball into the air and his partner pokemon, which was a fire type known as Charmeleon is released onto the field.

"Charmeleon!" The pokemon was pumped up and ready to battle. Charmeleon knew that procedure and turned around to look at his trainer. "Charmeleon?" Charmeleon asked, wanting to know what the game plan was going to be.

Maxwell started signing, explaining to him what the plan was going to be. Maxwell's friends where left dumbfounded, not knowing what the two of them were doing.

"What is going on?" Joey asked.

"I don't know…" Kama whispered.

"Are they aliens…?" Hannah speculated.

The more Maxwell continued to sign, the more his pokemon kept nodding his head. Understanding, what it was his trainer was trying to tell him. After a few seconds, Maxwell was finished signing, and Charmeleon got a good understanding of what it was Maxwell wanted.

Charmeleon turns around and flexes his arms, ready to battle. "Charmeleon, Char."

Buneary was doing the thing it did best and was still jumping. "Bun!" Buneary starts hopping towards Charmeleon.

Charmeleon remembered what Maxwell wanted him to do first. Charmeleon starts to flex his muscles, which start increasing. Veins start popping out of Charmeleon's body as Charmeleon body becomes outlined in a purple light. "Charmeleon, Charmeleon." The fire type felt his attack power increase.

"Charmeleon just used Bulk Up." Kama pointed out.

Charmeleon stops flexing, and the outline disappears. "Charmeleon." Charmeleon's claws enlarge and turn white. "Charmeleon, Charmeleon." Charmeleon rushes towards Buneary, wanting to slash her with his claws. Charmeleon wanted to make his trainer proud, so his goal was to win this battle for him.

Buneary wasn't about to get attacked. She winked her right eye, which sends out a large red heart. "Bun, bun." She said in a flirty way. The heart floats over to Charmeleon and starts to circle around him, which made him confused.

"Charmeleon, Char, Char?" Charmeleon looked at the circling heart and became confused. He didn't know what the heart was going to do to him.

The heart hits Charmeleon's body and Charmeleon's eyes turn into hearts. He looks at Buneary, in a loving way. The fire type pokemon has fallen in love with her. "Char, Char, Char." Charmeleon couldn't stop looking at Buneary, as his heart starts pounding intensively.

"That was attracted!" Hannah said she Was surprised.

Buneary hops in the air. "Bun, bun." She said in a seductive tone of voice. Buneary punches Charmeleon with both of her ears, causing Charmeleon to become confused.

"Charmeleon, Charmeleon, Charmeleon." Charmeleon was dizzy. He was spinning around in circles and was no longer in love with Buneary like he was before.

"That was Dizzy Punch," Joey said.

Charmeleon collops onto the ground. The fire type was not able to battle anymore. Maxwell shrugged his shoulders. He felt like he did his best. But there was nothing else he could do. He patted Charmeleon on the back, letting Charmeleon know that he was proud of him, despite the loss.

"Charmeleon, char." Charmeleon understood while Maxwell returned Charmeleon back into his Pokeball. Maxwell got up, and walked back over towards Fox, with his head down.

"Wow, not even Maxwell could beat Buneary," Hannah said.

"It's just too strong." Koro gave up.

Joey was not about to give up. She wanted to help her friend capture Buneary. She put her hand on Fox's right shoulder and gave her confident look. "I'm going to do this for you."

"You don't have too," Fox replied.

"I am. I know how much you want that Buneary on your team, and I'm going to help catch it for you." Joey promised.

Fox almost wanted to cry. She was thankful for having such a friend like Joey, who has always been there for her, through thick and then. She was grateful for it. "Thank you. You're an awesome friend."

"I know I am." Joey playfully winked.

"Don't get cocky," Fox shouted.

Joey walks up to Buneary, while she cracks her knuckles. "Buneary, it's my time to try and catch you for my friend." She explained to the normal type pokemon, who was still hopping up and down, looking for a challenging opponent.

"Do you think she can do it?" Hanna asked.

"I'm not so sure," Kama replied.

"Neary, Neary," Buneary said bring it on.

Joey grabbed one of her pokeballs that were placed on her belt. She tapped the center of the ball to make the ball bigger. Joey couldn't stop staring at Buneary, and it was the same for the normal type pokemon too. "I need you to help me." Joey tossed the pokeball and her Yungoos comes out.

"Goos, goos." The normal type pokemon had a stern look her face. Joey thought that sending out Yungoos who was a female, would be a good idea because Buneary couldn't use attract on another female pokemon.

"Buneary!" Buneary started to hop towards Yungoos.

"Yungoos use Leer."

"Goos." Yungoos' eyes glow red. A red outline heads towards Buneary. The red outline hits Buneary and then the eye outline disappears. The same red outline from before surrounds the normal type pokemon and started dropping Buneary's defense.

Buneary shrugged off the attack. The normal type pokemon continued hopping towards Yungoos and leaps into the air. She opens her mouth. A light blue ball that was made from ice, appears in front of her. "Buneary, Neary."

Streaks of light start spiraling from out of the ball and heads over towards the tiny normal type pokemon.

Yungoos waited for Joey's directions. "Goos, goos."

Joey knew exactly what Buneary was trying to do, and she had a plan for it. "Yungoos dodge it."

"Goos, goos." Yungoos dodges the attack, while one of the streaks of ice freezes some of the grass on the battlefield they here battling on. Yungoos jumps on the ice path that Buneary created, while the light blue ball disappears and Buneary lands back on the ground.

Soul was walking by the area, that evening, while walking on the dirt path road. He was on his way to Verdant Cavern, for his very first trial. He heard noise coming from somewhere, so he turned his head to see where it was coming from. He saw Joey in the middle of a battle with Buneary, and he couldn't keep his eyes off it – for some strange reason.

Watching Joey control her Yungoos, he was impressed by how strong she had gotten since their last battle, earlier that day. Not much time had passed, but he had to admit that she must have been some sort of trainer if she got that strong in the span of 10 hours.

Aleron was walking by too, and he noticed that Soul was watching Joey, which didn't surprise him. "She's gotten stronger, hasn't she?" Aleron said.

"No comment." He shrugged.

Aleron chuckled. "You might not want to admit it, but Joey is working really hard to try and beat someday, and it's going to eventually happen." He explained.

Soul realized that Aleron was indeed right about her, but he wasn't going to admit it. Soul just shrugged his shoulders once again and kept on walking, while what Aleron said kept playing in his mind.

Buneary glared at Yungoos and was angry at the normal type pokemon for dodging the attack. "Buneary, Buneary."

"Yungoos use Scratch."

"Yungoos, goos." Yungoos' jumps into the air and starts scratching Buneary with her sharp claws, which indeed did a ton of damage to the normal type pokemon.

"Alright, Yungoos finish it off with Tackle."

"Yungoos, goos." Yungoos tackles Buneary, slamming her into a tree. Yungoos runs over towards Joey and climbs on top of her shoulder. She had done a lot of damage to Buneary, more than any of the other trainers who had tried too.

Buneary falls to the ground. It was starting to feel, weak. But it wasn't going to fail or lose this battle. Buneary quickly gets up, but she couldn't hop anymore. Yungoos' leer attack had lowered a lot of her stamina, so she couldn't take more psychic attacks. "Bun, bun." She explained, letting them know that she wanted to do some more battling.

Fox could tell by Buneary's eyes, that she was indeed a very strong Pokemon. Fox knew she had to catch it. She didn't care that lost before, the last time she tried battling Buneary. She wanted to try again. She started walking towards Joey.

"Okay, then. You don't want to give up." Joey said. "Yungoos, let's do this thing."

"Goos, goos."

"No Joey," Fox said. "I wanna battle Buneary again."

"Huh?" Everyone was surprised, including Vulpix.

"If I want Buneary to be my pokemon, then I feel like I need to battle it myself." She said with confidence. Winter agreed with her trainer and jumped out of her shoulders and in front of Fox, getting ready to battle.

"Vulpix, pix."

"Well then good luck." Joey wished.

"Thanks, bestie."

Buneary liked the spirt that Fox had. Buneary was starting to warm up to Fox, because of the dedication she has towards trying to catch her. Buneary braced her self for one last fight because she knew that was all that she could handle, even though she really liked to battle. "Bun, bun." She told Winter to come on and battle her.

"I'm going to catch you Buneary, and you will be my pokemon!" She shouted. "Now, Winter use Power Snow."

"Vul." Winter blows out a strong wind that contained snow in it.

"Buneary, Bun." Buneary tries to hop, but her legs wherein so much pain, that she couldn't do it. The strong wind coming from Winter had finally arrived and started blowing through Buneary. She was starting to get hit by powerful snowflakes that were in the wind. "Bun, bun, bun."

"Buneary is starting to get weakened form so much battling, so I want you to use Tackle on it."

"Vul." Winter runs and tackles Buneary, just like Yungoos did. Buneary gets smashed into a tree again, and she falls hard on the ground. This time Buneary couldn't get up. She had taken in so much damage from all the battling she did today, that she was just tired.

Which meant that she was unable to battle, due to her not having any more energy left. Her eyes turn into Xs.

"Now, is the time to throw a Pokemon," Joey informed her.

"Right." Fox nodded her head. She grabbed a Heal Ball and made it bigger. "Please, catch Buneary." She tosses the ball. The ball hits Buneary and opens. Buneary is absorbed by a red light. The red light goes into the ball, closes and lands on the ground, where it starts shaking.

Everyone watches the ball. Fox hoped that she could catch Buneary. "Please work." She begged.

The ball stops shaking, and three starts surrounded it. The capture was successful. Fox smiles along with her friends. She runs over towards the ball and picks up. "I caught a Buneary."

"Vulpix, pix." Winter was filled with so much joy. She was glad that she was able to win the battle, and help her trainer catch a pokemon that she really wanted.

"Congratulations," Hannah said.

"I couldn't have done it better myself," Koro said.

"I'm proud of you." Maxwell signed.

"Buneary, I choose you!" Buneary is released from the Pokeball and was feeling a lot better then she did before.

"Buneary, Buneary."

Fox walked over towards Buneary and smiled at her. "Welcome to the team." Fox balled up her fist. Buneary saw that, and she balled up her fist too, and the two-fist bump. They both start to laugh.

"I think I'm going to call you Mimi." Fox picks up Buneary. Buneary quite liked the name Mimi, and she felt it suited her.

"Bun, bun."

With Fox done with capturing Buneary, the group started walking in the forest late at night. They were trying to find somewhere they could sleep since they were all starting to get tired. Fox had returned both Mimi and Winter back to there Pokeballs, and Joey did too with Munchlax. But Karma was still holding onto Mimikyu.

Soul sees the group walking and stops. The group stops also when they see Soul. Joey got quite angry, seeing her rival standing there right in front of her, which made her blood boil. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want to have a battle with you…" Soul said.

Spirit, the young girl who was watching them earlier that day, was still watching them from a tree nearby. Her Datrix was standing right next to her. Spirit smiles and so does Datrix.

"A battle?" She asked. "This should get interesting…"

"Trix, Trix." The grass type chirped.

 _ **To be continued…**_

Authors Note: Things sure are heating up in this story, well until next time…you are all going to find out what happens. And thanks so much for all the reviews. I appreciate all feedback.

 **my death can't be cured –** was acting real glitchy last week. I don't know why. It's just a joke/running gag, where character's think that there together.

 **Mara the Wolf –** Hannah's just a nice person. She doesn't have a crush on anyone yet. Thanks, I really like that dialogue between Fox and Grey, and I think that's a good idea for how they first met, thanks.

 **jubinaruto –** It was a reference to how bug type pokemon usually evolve fast. That's why Grubbin evolved so fast. Yep, more Josh references are also coming.


	5. 003 - Joey and Soul's Rival Reunion!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Tension filled the air between Joey and Soul. They couldn't stop staring at each other, their hate for each other was just that strong. Joey was getting angrier just being near him. She started to ball up her fist. Her hate for him was so strong, that she almost wanted to punch him in the face.

Joey was thinking about the question that he asked, about having a battle. Even though she wanted too, at the same time her pokemon hadn't been properly restored at a Pokemon Center. So, she thought that it could be dangerous to their health, to battle so soon.

But at the same time, she really wanted to battle Soul. She was really hoping that maybe if they battle, she could win this time. She balled up her fists and finally decided on the wander to his question. "Yes, I would like to battle."

"Boy thinks sure are heating up between Joey and Soul," Kama said to himself in his head.

"Beat him up, girl!" Fox slapped Joey on the back.

Pikipek and Trumbeak flew across the Alolan skies above them. It was very cloudy outside, but super timid. The palm trees that surrounded the area, started to sway back and forth along with the gentle breeze.

Hannah was confused. She had no idea, who this Soul guy was, and didn't know what the history between the two of them was. She whispers in Kama's ear. "What's the deal between these two?"

"I just met them," Kama responded. "But the two of them have a long and complicated history."

"Oh. So, are they like a couple?" She asked.

"No, you shouldn't say that," Kama asked. "Last time someone suggested that they got kicked in the face."

Soul smirked. He grabbed his pokeballs and made them bigger. "How does a three on three battle sound?" Soul spun the pokeball on a single finger, to show off how cool he was. But really it was to impress his boyfriend, Koro who was standing right there.

Soul winks at Koro. Koro blushes, thinking that the wink was super attractive. But Koro just stood there and swallowed his spit, not wanting to be seen gushing over Soul.

"A three on three battle sounds perfect," Joey said. She thought the idea of a battle sound perfect since she had three new pokemon that she caught. Joey reaches into her pocket and grabs one of her pokemons pokeballs. She makes the ball bigger by tapping the center of it.

Kama, Fox, Koro, Maxwell, and Munchlax decide to go and sit over next to a log that was nearby, where the two was going to be battling it. The five of them were excited to watch battle and they all had high hopes that Joey was going to win since they were her friend.

"Come on Joey, you can do this." Fox cheered.

"Munchlax, Munchlax, Munchlax." Munchlax who was Joey's Pokemon also had high hopes that his pokemon would win his battle. He knew for a long time that Joey had always lost to Soul, and finally wanted to see her win against him for once.

"Well, Joey needs to be strong." Maxwell signed with his hands.

"Someone Is excited," Koro said.

"of course, I am. I hope she wins this." She said. "You don't know how hard it is to listen to her whine so much about losing to him. It's annoying."

"Well, let's get this battle started." Soul replied. Soul stops spinning the ball and grabs the ball. Soul tosses the ball into the air, and the normal type pokemon Stufful is released right in front of him.

"Stufful, stuff, stuff."

"Who is that Pokemon?" Fox asked. She had never seen that pokemon before, and she was surprised by how cute yet serious it was. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pokedex. The pokedex starts to scan the normal type pokemon in question:

 _Stufful, the Flailing Pokemon. A Normal and Fighting-type. This pokemon may have an adorable appearance. But when Stufful gets angry and flails about. Stufful's arms and legs could knock a pro wrestler sprawling._

Now that she had been informed about the fighting type pokemon. She put her pokedex away. She began slightly worrying about her friend since Stufful was a fighting type pokemon.

"Joey better be careful. Normal type pokemon are weak against fighting type moves." Fox said.

"Munchlax, Munchlax, Munchlax." Munchlax grabbed Fox by the shirt and started screaming in her face while shaking her. Munchlax was a pretty confident person, and he started telling her that Joey was going to win.

"I guess you're right Munchlax." Fox sweatdropped.

"If you're going with a normal type pokemon, then I'm going with a normal type pokemon." She tosses her pokeball into the air and her normal type pokemon, Yungoos is released.

"Goos, goos," Yungoos said with a serious look on her face. "Goos, goos." Yungoos was inching to battle and so was her opponent Stufful.

Hannah sighed. She wanted to refer because it was something that she always wanted to do. "I'll referee." She stood in between the two on the side. "This will be a three on three battle between Soul and Joey. The person with the most wins will be the winner. Joey will make the first move, battle begin!"

Rainbow sparkles start to surround Joey. "You better give up now," Joey said. The sparkles do a spin and fly over towards Soul. Joey had a serious look on her face. She wanted to win this battle more than anything else.

Rainbow sparkles start to surround soul, as he flicks his hair. He wasn't as serious about the battle like Joey was. He just wanted to have fun. The sparkles that were surrounding Soul jumps up.

The two rainbow sparkles collide into one another and create a glowing VS. screen. The top half of the versus screen was pink and had a picture of Joey on it and next to her was a picture of Yungoos and two pokeballs. They were centered on the right side. In the middle of the screen was a light blue colored VS. The bottom of the VS. screen was green and had a picture of Soul and Stufful with two pokeballs on the side. They were centered on the left side. The VS. screen ends up disappearing, signaling that the battle was ready to begin.

Joey balled up her right fist and clenched it tight. She was getting heated and was ready for the battle to hurry up. "Yungoos, use Scratch."

"Yungoos, goos." Yungoos dashes both left and right towards Stufful.

Soul folds his arms together and closes his eyes. Nonchalantly he shrugged his shoulders and commanded an attack. "Dodge it."

Yungoos comes in, but Stufful rolls very quickly. Stufful was faster than Stufful and it was obvious. "Stufful, Stufful." Stufful was having a lot of fun during this battle.

"Wow, Stufful is pretty fast," Koro said while he was watching the battle. "How can Joey be able to handle such incredible speed?"

"She has to hurry up and move fast," Kama said.

"What do you mean?" Koro asked.

"She can't just stand there waiting for the attack to launch. She needs to think fast." Kama explained.

The more Kama sees the passion and intensity between Koro and Kama, it caused Kama to think about him and Koro's friendship. He began wondering if having a rival would inspire him to get out of his shyness and make him strong.

He even began thinking about rather not if traveling with this large group would be a good idea or not. Kama looks at Koro and started thinking. "Maybe, I shouldn't travel with them…" Kama thought.

The normal type pokemon had dodge the attack, which left Yungoos confused. "Yungoos, goos?" Yungoos asked, wondering what to do next while she looked at her trainer.

"Yungoos use Quick Attack."

"Goos!" Yungoos screamed. The normal type pokemon sticks out her tail and starts running fast. But this time a trail of white light followed the normal type pokemon and even left a trail behind.

Yungoos gets closer to Stufful, but Stufful does another spin – dodging the attack. Yungoos stops in the middle of her attack. She was disappointed that she yet another attack.

Soul shrugged again. "Yungoos is fast, but clearly my Stufful is faster."

Joey bit her tongue. She was in deep thought, trying to think of a solution to Stufful's incredible speed. "I have to do something about Stufful, but what?"

"Just give up," Soul said. "There's no way you are going to beat my Stufful. It's just too powerful."

Joey felt insulted by Soul's comment. "I'm never going to give up!" She replied. She wanted to win this battle. Winning this battle was going to prove to Soul that she had gotten strong since their last battle, even though she didn't have much time to train.

"Fine then. Stufful use Hammer Arm!" Soul shouted. He wasn't playing around anymore and was starting to get more serious. Even though Soul liked to joke around with Joey,

"Stufful, stuff." Stufful's right arm glows white, Stufful gets up on its front legs and starts running towards its opponent. Stufful slams its right arm into Yungoos, hitting it on the head. Yungoos is slammed onto the ground.

The attack was super effective on Yungoos and did a lot of damage. The normal type pokemon could barely move. It was as if Yungoos was paralyzed because the normal type pokemon could barely move. She wanted to win this battle for Joey because she knew how much Joey hated Soul. But Stufful was clearly stronger then Yungoos, and she didn't know if she could do it.

Stufful rolls back to the area it was standing in before. Stufful started laughing and looked down at Yungoos who was down and couldn't move anymore. "Stufful, stuff." Stufful had high hopes that it could win the battle.

Joey didn't know what to do. She started shaking. But at the same time, she had hopes that Yungoos could do it. "Yungoos, please get up!"

"Goos!" Hearing the cry of her trainer. Yungoos jolts up. Yungoos was ready to battle, and this time, it wasn't going to give up. "Yungoos, goos," Yungoos told Stufful to come on.

"Stufful, full," Stufful replied, telling Yungoos that it was going to win. The two pokemon glared at each other, with anticipation to see whose next attack was going to cause a lot of damage.

"Stufful use Aerial Ace!" Stufful jumps into the air. Its body becomes surrounded in white streaks. Stufful starts to fly in the air and slams into Yungoos.

But Yungoos quickly gets backs up. "Goos, goos."

"Yungoos use Leer!" Joey ordered.

Yungoos glares at Stufful. Stufful's eyes glow red. Her red outline heads towards the Stufful and it hits strong. The outline ends up disappearing and surrounds Stufful. Stufful's defenses where lowered, which made it easier to hit Stufful. "Stufful, full."

"Stufful's defenses getting lowered means nothing to me," Soul said. "Stufful use Aerial Ace once again."

"Stufful, full." Stufful shakes its head. Stufful once again jumps into the air. Stufful starts flying, and while that was happening, its body becomes surrounded in white streaks of light.

"Yungoos counter it with a Tackle attack." Joey knew that she had to move fast to counter the attack.

Yungoos did what her trainer told her to do and runs fast. "Goos, goos." Yungoos jumps up and dodges Stufful. Yungoos ends up tackling Stufful, slamming it onto the ground.

"Stufful, full." Stufful did take a ton of damage. But the normal type pokemon quickly got up.

Yungoos and Stufful both glare at each other. The tension between the two of them was heating up. It was as if a rivalry had started between the two of them, each one of them having something to prove.

"Yungoos!" Yungoos shouted. Yungoos was so desperate to win, the normal type pokemon knew that it wanted to be stronger. So, it was going to get stronger. Yungoos becomes surrounded by a yellow light, which surprised everyone. They had no idea what was going on. But some of them started to speculate.

"Yungoos is evolving!" Fox said. The battle between Fox and Soul was getting so good, that she was at the edge of her seating, wanting to see what was going to happen next.

Yungoos' body starts morphing, with everyone still watching. After a few seconds later of the light and Yungoos' bodies morphing, Yungoos had successfully transformed into Gumshoos as the light disappears. "Gumshoos!"

"Yungoos evolved into Gumshoos!" She said.

She reached into her pocket to pull out her pokedex. She uses her pokedex and scans Gumshoos with her pokedex. Not only did she want to learn about Gumshoos, but she also wanted to if Gumshoos learn any new attacks since evolving. The pokedex began scanning:

 _Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokemon. A Normal Type. It likes having Rattata and Raticate for dinner. But as its only out during the daytime, it never encounters them._

 _Gumshoos attacks are Shock Wave, Iron Head, Furry Swipes and Iron Tail._

The Pokedex was finished scanning. She puts the pokedex away. She was happy to know that Gumshoos had learned so many powerful attacks. "Wow, Gumshoos. You learn a lot of really good attacks."

"Gumshoos."

"Who cares if it evolved!" Soul said. "Stufful use Aerial Ace."

Stufful starts flying once again, and while that was happening, its body becomes surrounded in white streaks of light. "Stufful, stuff."

"Gumshoos, use Iron Head."

Gumshoos sticks out her head. Parts of Gumshoos' head shine silver and starts running. Gumshoos was moving a lot slower than when it was a Yungoos, but it was a lot more powerful, which was a good trade-off.

"Stufful!"

"Gumshoos!"

The two pokemon were coming closer towards each other. Each one wanting to knock the other out. The two pokemon slam into one another and their attacks collided. Since the collision of both attacks where strong, both took a lot of damage from them.

They both stopped, thinking that they've done enough and walk back over in front of their trainers. Both pokemon had received so much damage, that they didn't think that they could do anything more.

Both pokemon pass out and fall to the ground, resulting in a tie. They could no longer battle, due to how much harm they caused each other.

"Gumshoos and Stufful are both unable to battle, which means that this is a draw," Hannah said.

"Oh no, it's a tie." Maxwell signed.

"It may be a tie, but it still counts as a half win and half lose. So, I guess that means she sort of won this one." Fox believed.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax agreed with Fox.

Koro sweatdropped. "I guess that's a bit of a stretch."

Joey sighed, but she was still proud of Gumshoos. "Good job Gumshoos, I'm proud of you." She grabbed Gumshoos pokeball and returns the normal type pokemon, back into her ball by a glowing red light.

Soul was disappointed that he lost. He wanted to win. Unlike with Joey and Gumshoos, Soul wasn't proud of his pokemon. "You did terrible out there," Soul said. He grabbed Stufful's pokeball and aggressively returns the pokemon back into its ball. "Next time I want you to do better," Soul shouted. He was angry.

Not only was Soul angry, but Joey was angry too. She didn't like the way the boy was talking to his pokemon. She balled up her fist, wanting to do something about the way he was talking to his pokemon. "You shouldn't talk to his pokemon like that," Joey shouted.

"Why not?" He asked. "There just tools meant for battling. If you get too attached, they end up becoming weak." He said while he started getting his next pokeball. "Now, are we going to finish this battle, or are we going to have a cliché after school lesson talk."

He tosses his pokeball into the air, and his next pokemon Rockruff is released. "Rockruff, ruff." The rock type pokemon barked.

Fox's eyes turned into hearts, while she looked at the adorable pokemon that was wagging its tail and sticking its tongue at. She couldn't stop staring at the cute rock type pokemon. "It's so kawaii!" Fox said.

"But it's a rock type pokemon, and flying types are weak to rock types." Maxwell signed. "So, Joey better be careful."

"No. I'm going to show you that friendship is the way to win a battle." She said. She grabbed her next pokeball and tossed her into the air. The next pokemon Trumbeak is released while flying in the air.

"Trumbeak, beak." The flying type pokemon chirped.

"Battle begin," Hannah said.

"Rockruff use Rock Throw," Soul commanded. He had something he wanted to prove to Joey. That showing Pokemon love and compassion wasn't the right way to make a pokemon stronger.

Rockruff was getting ready to do what his trainer wanted him to do. He stretched out his four legs and started growling at his opponent. "Rockruff, ruff." Rockruff's collar glows white and Rockruff ends up releasing rocks from his collar and throws them at Trumbeak.

"Beak, beak, beak." The rocks pelt Trumbeak and caused a lot of harm to her. Trumbeak is sent back flying a little bit, but Trumbeak shakes her head quickly. She was still going to be fighting strong.

"Hang in there Trumbeak," Joey said.

"Trum, trum." Trumbeak soars out her wings and starts to flap her wings faster. "Trum, trum." Trumbeak was just going to do what her trainer told her to do, and just sit back and let the battle play out.

"Now Trumbeak use Echoed Voice." She ordered. She trusted out her arm out, signaling Trumbeak to go ahead and attack, which Trumbeak does.

"Beak, beak." Trumbeak screeches and releases a large soundwave, that hurts Rockruff's ears.

"Rockruff, ruff." The rock type pokemon cried out. The attack didn't do a lot, but it did deal a minimum amount of damage to the rock type pokemon. Rockruff quickly shakes it off however and prepares to get stronger. "Ruff, ruff."

"Now, Rockruff use Bite."

"Rockruff, ruff." The rock type pokemon opens his mouth and creates a white aura shaped like a set of teeth. Rockruff jumps into the air and the white aura shaped like teeth ends up biting down on Trumbeak.

"Beak, beak." Trumbeak falls to the ground. The attack was just too much for the flying type pokemon to handle and could barely get up.

Soul decided to take advantage of this opportunity, to launch a final attack. "Rockruff use Rock Throw once again." He ordered.

"Ruff, ruff." Rockruff releases rocks from his collar and throws them at Trumbeak, who was lying on the ground.

Trumbeak couldn't handle battling anymore. The pokemon collapses onto the ground, and her eyes start to change, turning into Xs – which meant that the flying type pokemon was unable to battle. "Trumbeak, trum."

"Trumbeak is unable to battle. Victory goes to Rockruff."

"She did it!" Fox shouted. The group all gets up and cheer their friend on.

"Munchlax, lax." The normal type pokemon started dancing, happy for his trainer.

"Ruff, ruff." Rockruff started barking and wagging his tail. Rockruff was happy that he won the battle for his trainer and stuck his tongue out. "Ruff, ruff."

Joey sighed. "You did a good job Trumbeak, now return." She returned Trumbeak back into her ball. She puts the pokemon away and stares at Soul. She grabbed another pokeball and tapped the center of that ball to make it big. She stares at the ball and began getting deep into thought. "I only have one pokemon left and I have to make this count." She thought to herself.

"Just give up." Soul shrugged. "You only have one pokemon left and it's going to lose."

"Rockruff, ruff." Rockruff's playful demeanor had suddenly changed and it was now a lot more serious. Rockruff agreed what his trainer was saying, hoping that he could be able to beat Joey's last pokemon.

"I'm never going to give up!" She said. "Vikavolt, I choose you!" She tosses the pokeball into the air and the electric type pokemon named Vikavolt is released into the air.

"Vika, Vika." The pokemon sounded like a robot while floating in the air. "Vika, Vika."

"Rockruff use Stone Edge!"

Rockruff stomps on the ground and creates glowing light blue pillars of rock which rise from the ground. "Ruff, ruff." Rockruff could control the rocks and be sending them to Vikavolt. The pillars rush towards Vikavolt in a hurry.

"Vikavolt break through those rocks with Wild Charge," Joey ordered.

Vikavolt flies with top speed towards the rocks, with Vikavolt becoming surrounded by electricity. Vikavolt crashes through the rocks, breaking each one. "Vika, Vika."

This surprised both Rockruff and Soul, as they weren't expecting Vikavolt to move so fast. They started to look scared, with Vikavolt charging even faster towards Rockruff. Soul knew that he couldn't just stand there. He had to do something.

"Rockruff, try and use- "But it was too late. While he was talking, Vikavolt ends up tackling Rockruff, sending Rockruff slamming up against a tree nearby.

"Ruff." Rockruff was in a lot of pain, with sparks of electricity surrounding the rock type pokemon. Rockruff fell to the ground and his eyes turned into spirals. Rockruff could no longer handle any more battling.

"Rockruff!" Soul cried out.

"Rockruff is unable to battle. Victory goes to Vikavolt!" Hannah said.

"Alright!" Joey cheered.

"Vika, Vika."

Soul aggressively grabbed Rockruff's pokeball. He was disappointed in Rockruff too. He returned Rockruff and grabbed his final pokeball. "This time, I'm going to use my ace." He tosses his pokeball and Combusken is released.

"Combusken!" Combusken flexes his muscles.

"Bug maybe weak to fire, but I know that Vikavolt can handle this." Joey had a lot of confidence.

"Vika, Vika."

"Well see what happens, when Vikavolt loses." He predicted. "Combusken uses Fire Spin."

"Combusken!" Combusken opens his beak. Combusken starts to build up the fire and a ball of fire appears in front. "Combusken, busken." Combusken then shoots a vortex of fire at Vikavolt.

Vikavolt quickly dodges the attack. "Vikavolt, vika."

"Vikavolt use Spark."

"Vikavolt!" Vikavolt shoots out a jolt of electricity to Combusken.

"Combusken use Slash to break the electricity."

"Combusken! Busken!" Combusken's claws turn white and grow large. Combusken ends up breaking the electricity by slashing it in half. "Combusken! Combusken!"

"Now Combusken use Sky Uppercut!" Soul ordered.

Combusken's claws glow light blue. Combusken starts running towards Vikavolt. He jumps into the air and uppercuts the electric type pokemon while leaving a white trail behind his claws. "Combusken!" Combusken's claws end up turning back to normal, watching Vikavolt falling to the ground.

"Come on Vikavolt, get up." Joey didn't want to lose this battle. She had everything to gain and needed Vikavolt to continue battling.

Vikavolt struggles to get up. Combusken and Soul both look down at the electric type pokemon. "It's weak, just give up already."

"Combusken, Combusken." Combusken shrugged. He knew that he could win the battle because it was a fire type and Vikavolt was a bug type.

"Combusken use Fire Spin once again." He ordered.

Spirit was standing on a tree branch. Datrix was standing right next to him, and the two of them where watching the battle. "I wonder who's going to win Datrix." Spirt asked.

"Datrix, trix." Datrix had a feeling that Joey was going to win.

"Yeah, I think Joey is going to win too." Spirit predicted. Spirit and Datrix had been following them for a long time.

"Combusken, Combusken." Combusken opens his beak once again and a spiraling fire from his mouth forms together into a vortex. The flaming hot vortex spins towards Vikavolt who was still on the ground.

"Vikavolt get up!" Joey screamed.

The electric type pokemon could hear the cry of her trainer and she jumps up fast. Vikavolt doges the flames that end up hitting the ground instead.

"Vikavolt use Electro Ball."

The electric type pokemon cried. Feeling the passion and heart of her trainer, Vikavolt body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Vikavolt's body. "Vika, Vika."

"Vikavolt, volt." The electricity condenses in front of his body and forms into a yellow orb, that had been made from the electricity. Sparks of yellow electricity surrounded the ball too. "Volt, volt."

Vikavolt fires the ball that was made from the electricity of Vikavolt's body and flies towards Combusken who was glaring at the ball.

"Use Slash to break it," Soul ordered.

"Combusken." Combusken's claws glow white and the fire type pokemon slashes the electric ball in half, causing it to explode. Combusken turned around to see what his trainer would want him to do next, but Vikavolt was behind him. "Combusken?" He asked.

Vikavolt was a pretty fast pokemon and had sneaked up behind her opponent, to go in for a surprise attack, that she wouldn't see coming. "Volt, volt." The electric type pokemon was waiting for her trainer to command her to do an attack.

"Finish it with Wild Charge."

"Vika, Vika." Vikavolt once again surrounds herself in electricity. The electricity was yellow and Vikavolt charges towards Combusken and tackles the fire type pokemon.

Combusken is sent flying and slams on the ground hard. The attack was powerful and harmed Combusken a lot. So much, that Combusken could no longer move, with sparks of electricity surrounding the fire type pokemon. "Busken, busken." Combusken closes his eyes.

"Combusken is unable to battle, victory goes to Vikavolt. And that means that Joey is the winner." Hannah declared while lifting her right arm up.

Joey smiled. For the first time in her life, she was able to defeat Soul. This was something that had never happened in the history of there complicated rivalry. Joey ran up to Vikavolt and hugged the electric type pokemon tightly. "We did it, we won!"

"Vikavolt, volt." Vikavolt was proud of how well it did. Vikavolt at first didn't believe that she could do it because Combusken had the type advantage.

Fox, Munchlax, Koro, Kama, and Maxwell were happy for their friend, while they got up from the log they were sitting on. Fox was the one who was the most excited, as she had never seen Joey beat Fox before.

"She really did it!" Fox cheered. She hugged Munchlax.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax was excited too, proud of his trainer.

"Honestly, I didn't think she was going to do it at first, but she surprised me," Koro admitted.

Soul was angry. Her returned Combusken back into a ball, and he looked at the pokeball with disappointment. "You are weak, you need to get stronger."

This made Joey angry. "You shouldn't talk to your pokemon like that," Joey said. "Me and Vikavolt won because we believed in each other."

"Shut up," Soul said. He aggressively pushed Joey on the ground and ran away. He was disappointed that he lost. He wasn't expecting this. He thought that he was going to win this battle because he thought that he was a better trainer than her.

Soul started to cry, tears were flowing from his face, while he kept running faster and faster. But he wasn't about to give up. He wasn't going to let this one loss, keep him down. He knew that he needed to do more and more training with his team if he wanted to beat Joey again.

"I will beat her next time, I promise." He declared.

Joey was confused, but at the same time happy. The push did hurt a lot while she slowly got on the ground and brush off all the dirt.

Munchlax was worried about his trainer, while he looked at her. "Munchlax, lax?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She replied.

"I hate him so much," Fox said while she folded her arms together. "But I'm glad that you were finally able to beat him."

"Me too," Joey replied.

The two girls squealed.

Hannah ran up to Joey and hugged her. She too was excited that Joey won the battle. "You did a good job." She congratulated.

"Thanks."

"But I'm surprised you won, without doing any training." Hannah shaded.

"Hey!" Joey shouted.

"I'm just telling the truth." Hannah shrugged. Everyone laughed except for Joey, who was angry.

* * *

The group started walking, counting on the dark brown dirt path. The group was almost close to Professor Kukui's lab, while Hannah was staring at her town map – trying to find their destination. "We're almost at Professor Kukui's lab." She said.

Kama had been thinking about the same thing he was thinking about earlier, possibly leaving the group. He stopped, which caused the rest of the group to stop too. They all turned around and looked at Kama, wondering why he stopped.

Koro, however, could tell that something serious was going on with his friend. "What's wrong?" Koro asked.

"I don't think I should travel with you guys anymore."

"Whys that?" They asked. They were expecting him to say something like that.

"You see, I want to get over my shyness, and I want to work on my book so more." He explained to his friends. "And that's not all. Watching your battle with Soul, Joey has inspired me. I want to travel by myself and meet strong opponents who I can consider a rival." He turned around while he was getting serious. He looked right into the eyes of his best friend Koro. "You see, I want you Koro to be my rival, and I think by traveling with you, the rivalry wouldn't be exciting if we went on our own separate journeys." He finally finished after saying a long monologue.

Koro smiled. "I understand where you're coming from." He said. "Besides, we're going to see each other anyway when school starts back up, because where in the same class." Koro let his hand out and so did Kama. The two shake hands.

"Now that where rivals, don't think I'm going to go easy on you the next time we have a battle," Koro said.

"I hope you won't," Kama replied.

"Seriously." Koro lets go of his hand and rub his node. "I wish you good luck on you're journey, and I hope you become stronger and work on your shyness," Koro said.

"I hope you work hard to become the best legendary guardian you can be," Kama replied.

The two break the handshake, and Kama turns around and starts walking. He turns around to look at his friends and starts waving at them. "Good luck everyone."

"Bye Kama." They all waved goodbye, including Munchlax.

Maxwell started to remember that he had something that he needed to go do. "I gotta go." Maxwell signed a rush fast.

"Why do you have to go Maxwell?" Joey asked. She wasn't expecting this.

"You see I was always headed to Hau'oli City." He explained while signing with his hands. Maxwell points to the right, where the road to Hau'oli City was.

"Oh," Joey said while looking down. She was expecting so many people to leave so soon. "But good luck Maxwell, on you're a journey." He said.

Maxwell started signing once again. "We'll see each other at again. Goodbye everyone." Maxwell started to wave goodbye, while he walked away on his own. Everyone waved goodbye to him while they started smiling and wishing him good luck.

They stop waving and the group of four along with Munchlax continue walking down the road.

"Wow, I can't believe it's just the four of us now," Hannah said while looking at the town map.

"Yeah, but let's promise to have many fun adventures," Joey said.

"Meh." Koro shrugged. "I don't really care, as long as I get an excuse to get out of school."

"I figured you would say something like that." Fox sweatdropped.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax shrugged, he wasn't too surprised that Koro would say something like that, and the group starts laughing while counting to walk to there destination.

* * *

After a few more hours of walking down the road, the sun started to set while they look down the hill and saw Professor Kukui's shack which was in the middle of a beach. The group started to smile, especially Fox, since she was happy that she could finally see her boyfriend, after not seeing him for about three weeks.

Fox smiled. She started running down the hill. She couldn't contain the excitement that she was feeling.

"Wait up!" Joey said. She started to run too, with Koro and Hannah following along with her and Munchlax too. The group of four ran down the large hill, but they all stopped when they saw someone.

Fox smiled, even more, when saw that person. It was a boy and he had ginger hair and gray eyes. "Grey, it's you!" She said. The person was Grey, the boy she had traveled so long to see.

Grey turns arounds. He smiled and ran up to his girlfriend. He hugged her. "I miss you so much." He said.

"I miss you too." She replied.

The young couple was super excited to see eachother. It's been awhile since they last saw eachother, and a lot of emotions where filling through there body.

"Now the two of us can travel together alone," Grey said.

"Travel…alone?" Fox asked. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Authors Note:** _Another chapter finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I finally decided who the three traveling companions are going to be, but which character is going to leave next? Also remember, that all these characters are going to be together when the journey arc is finished, and the characters go back to school. So, who's a traveling companion and who's not one, isn't important._

R3dLuv3Singin – Yeah, Koro and Soul dating was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted it to be something that was supposed to be shocking.

jubinaruto – Yeah, it was embarrassing for Hannah.

Mara the Wolf – Okay, thanks for submitting those characters. There all in.


	6. SP: The Beginning Told from Grey

_**Hello12 Presents**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 _Welcome to the World of Pokemon!_

 _A world filled with mysterious creatures known as Pocket Monsters but known more commonly as Pokemon. Soaring through the skies, running through our forests and infecting our cities as well as swimming through our seas. No matter where you go, Pokemon can be found somewhere. Everyone in the Pokemon world dreams of catching and collecting Pokemon._

 _But there are some people out there who want to use Pokemon for their own selfishness, but the good thing is, is that there are people out there who are kind to people and treat them with respect._

 **February 24, 2018 – Littleroot Town, Hoenn – 11:48AM.**

 **SUMMER. WINTER. SPRING. FALL.** Those are the four seasons that inhabit our world every four months. The unique thing about them is that they offer change. You see change is very controversial subject when it comes to living things. Sometimes change can be good, and sometimes change can be bad. But in my opinion, I think that change can help you learn more about yourself.

That's weird I know, but it's not something I expect anyone to get. People like to think that I'm weird, but I don't really care what they think. I'm known to be more of a lone wolf if that counts as anything. I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Grey.

I am a thirteen-year-old boy. I am male, but does that really matter? Gender is just a social construct created by the government-anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me keep on explaining myself. I like cooking, battling and reading. I've been told by many girls that I'm quite attractive, but I don't really think so, I like to think that I'm average looking at best.

My girlfriend always tells me that I'm attractive. Oh right, yeah. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Fox. She wanted to go to the Alola Region to go the Pokemon Academy. I'm going there too, to be a part of the Pokemon Academy, but there's also another reason why I'm going.

I was about to go to the Alola Region and get my very first starter Pokemon. I was super excited to be getting my very first starter pokemon because I've never had one before, but all of that was going to change.

I was walking down the stairs of my house, on my way to tell my dad about the news, but I was a little bit nervous. You see my dad still thought of me as a little kid. It gets annoying, because he constantly thinks of me as a little kid, and it starts to get annoying. He's been like that ever since my mom died in an accident. I miss her too, but my dad sometimes goes a bit extreme when it comes to his parenting skills.

I see my dad on the couch and walk over to him. "Hello, father." I greeted.

My father turned around. He was excited to see me. He runs towards me and hugs me. The hug was tight, and it was almost to the point where he was about to crush me. "Father, can you stop it."

He lets go, but I can tell that he was sorry about it. "I'm so sorry." His father said. "I just love you so much."

I sweatdropped, finding the man to be annoying. "That doesn't mean you crush someone's bones."

"I know!" He cried, tears flowing from his eyes as if they where waterfalls. "I just love you so much."

"I get it, dad." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I have something that I want to tell you."

"What is it, son?" My father asked raising his eyebrow.

I sighed. I guess it was finally about time that I told him how I felt. "You see father, I wanna go to the Pokemon Academy in Alola and go and get my starter pokemon," I explained to my overbearing father. Getting that off my chest was such a relief. I didn't expect to finally tell my father how I really felt.

I could see the look on his face. You could tell that he really wanted to start crying more. I almost felt for him. Was I making the right decision by going out on my own? Maybe I could stay here and help my father out some more. He could really use the help, I suppose.

However, while staring at him – he shook his head and smiled. That wasn't the reaction that I wasn't expecting from my father. I assumed that he was going to be crying like an infant, but that wasn't the case this time.

"Dad is everything okay?"

"Yes." He nodded his head once again. "Even though I don't want you to leave, I'm proud of you for finally stepping out and trying to achieve you're dreaming. That takes a lot of courage."

I blushed. Like I said before, my father saying this was totally out of character for him. But at the time, I wasn't really that surprised. I've always talked about my dream of leaving the house someday, so he must've gotten used to it by then. I ignored all my presumptions about my father and just shrugged it off.

I was honestly glad to hear that he believed it in, it was super touching. I almost wanted to cry, but I didn't. "Thanks, I guess." I wanted to play it off cool, I didn't want anyone to see me as weak.

"When do you leave?" My father asked.

"I actually have to there in like an hour," I explained. I slowly started to scoot away. "So, I'm going to go now…"

"Wait!" My father said. I watched him turn around and grabbed an old box. My father opens the box. I couldn't see what was in the box because my father was in the day. That annoyed me so much. But it was whatever, I suppose. My father quickly turns around and was holding a purple egg in hands. The egg looked like the cosmos in the sky. It was cool looking.

"What is that?" I asked. I knew that it was an egg, but I wanted to know what was inside the egg.

"It's an egg." He asked. "I found it by the lake, and I want you to give to Professor Kukui." He explained to me, which surprised me. I didn't expect my father to know who Professor Kukui was, but at the same time, it made sense since my father knew a lot of people.

My father hands me the egg, which was quite heavy I may ask, and I grabbed it. "Thanks, will do." I shrugged.

"Good luck and be safe on your journey." He smiled. I hated my fathers smile so much, it made him looked goofy. I just rolled eyes, finding this to be a little bit too mushy.

Wanting to go, I made up an excuse. "I gotta go, so bye." I waved. I ran out the door. I had a strange feeling that while I was leaving, that my father was waving at me. He was the type of person who would do something like that. I just shrugged again and continued to run.

 **February 24, 2018 – Mauville City, Hoenn – Spark Airport - 1:48AM.**

After a long walk, I finally made it to Mauville City, where the Spark Airport was at. My flight was going to be arriving in just about ten minutes, but I wanted to talk to my girlfriend and explain to her what was going on. I was standing by the green telephone booth and started dialing my girlfriend's phone number. The last time I had spoken to her, she told me that she was going to be getting on a boat.

Me and my girlfriend had been together for years. We really loved each other. But she was kind of a pain in the neck. Her name was Fox. We met when we were very little.

The phone started to ring, and after a few seconds later she picked up. I could see her on a boat with Joey and Munchlax looking at the screen too. Joey was my girlfriends best friend. I honestly couldn't count how long the two of them had been friends.

It was very strange to see Joey again however, I don't want to talk about it now, but something happened between the two of us, and I wouldn't like to discuss it now or tell my girlfriend. She would freak out if she knew what happens. I could tell by the look on Joey's face that she wasn't really thrilled to see me either.

Fox smiled at me. God, I missed her smile. It looked like a Growlithe's smile, and I really love the smiles of Growlithe, there so adorable. Not that I'm a mushy kind of guy…

"I missed you so much!" My girlfriend said.

"I missed you too."

"Hey, Grey." Joey awkwardly said.

"Hey." I looked down. I really didn't want to look her in the eyes. I couldn't believe what I had done with her. If Grey found out, it would ruin my relationship with her. But I just swallowed my spit.

"Munchlax, munch!" Munchlax was stuffing his face as usual, while he was waving at me. Munchlax really like to eat. Even though it was a very stereotypical thing to say about the Snorlax line, them eating a lot was a very common thing.

"So where are you now?" Fox asked.

"I'm at the airport," I replied.

"That's cool. Me and Joey here are on a boat. Where on our way to the Pokemon Academy. You're still coming to Alola right?" She asked. I could tell that she really wanted to see me again.

"Of course. It's just that I need to go to Professor Kukui's lab first." I explained. I lifted my arms and showed them the egg that I was holding. "I have to deliver this egg to Professor Kukui at his lab."

"I have an idea," Joey said. "Why don't we all meet up at Professor Kukui's lab."

"That's not a bad idea." I instantly replied. I just wanted to hurry up and see my girlfriend. "It would be cool for us to meet up with each other."

"That's a plan," Fox said. "I can't wait to see you. Love you, bye babe." She blew a kiss at me and I blew another kiss back at her. We both ended the phone call, and I was a little bit sad to end it.

I sighed, but I knew that I had to get going soon. So, I slowly started to walk away, while holding my egg in my hand. I began running, but that ended real fast because I end up bumping into someone.

"Hey!" A mysterious young boy said. He was around my age, but shorter. Standing right next to them was an Alolan Vulpix. So, I assumed that he must've been on his way to Alola or maybe he was from Alola because Vulpix looks quite different here in the Hoenn region. "How dare you bump into people?" He asked.

"Vulpix, vul." The ice type pokemon barked. I could tell that he was very overprotective of his trainer.

Another Vulpix comes out of nowhere and nuzzles against the other Vulpix. The other Vulpix was the one that I was used to, a Fire-type pokemon. I could tell by looking at the two pokemon, that they were in love.

I was surprised by that because I had never seen two gay Pokemon before. "Sorry about that," I responded. I almost forgot about him. I was too fixated on his pokemon. "Are those two gays?"

"Yes, they are." He snapped. He folded his arms and gave me an intense glare. "And do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

"No, I don't," I responded. I was taken aback by his question. I was very supportive of the LGBT+ community and even went to a couple of pride parades with my girlfriend, who was bi. "My girlfriend is bi."

"Okay then." He responded. It seemed like he calmed down a little bit. "But I'm going to keep my eye out for you, whatever your name is…"

"My name is Grey."

"My name is Collen Winters."

The two of us shake hands casually. He seemed like a nice guy. After a while, two of us got to talking. We learned that we were both going to Alola and headed on the plane, which was the same one. A few hours later, while riding on the plane, we finally arrived at Melemele Island in the Alola Region. It was a long way there, but I was glad the two of us were finally here.

 **February 24, 2018 – Hau'oli City, Alola – Alola Hope International Airport - 1:48AM.**

Our planned stopped in Hau'oli City, at the Alola Hope International Airport. We un-boarded the plane and both me and Collen started walking together with both of his Vulpix's. I had a fun time, getting to know Collen, and hoped to learn more about him, but I had to get going. "Whelp looks like our ride ends here," I said. It was a little corny, but I liked corny.

"Yeah." He replied. "I gotta get going to the Pokemon Academy." He explained. He had told on the plane, that he enrolled at the Pokemon Academy, just like me.

"I hope to see you soon," I replied. I didn't really care if it I was going to see him again or not, I was just being nice. The two of us shake hands, and he starts walking on the right side with his two pokemon and I start walking on the left side. While the both of us where walking, we waved goodbye and turned a little sideways.

I started walking through the city, alone and by myself. I was holding onto the egg tightly. I looked at the egg and began wondering what the egg was going to hatch into. To be completely honest, I was mostly mesmerized by the colors that the egg had. The colors were outstanding. They reminded me of my Galaxy themed 3DS, that I owned.

"What are you going to hatch into little eggy?" I asked myself but spoke out loud. I kept on walking and looking at the egg, not paying attention to where I was going. So as usual, I once again bumped into someone.

They looked younger to me, but they were doing something weird with there hands. It was like they were signing with them. I began wondering if the person was deaf because they were signing with their hands. "Are you deaf?" I asked. I regretted saying that. It felt so unconsidered.

He shook his head no. I sighed in relief. "Sorry about that," I said.

"No problem!" He signed. "My name is Maxwell, nice to meet you." He continued signing.

Something bothered me. I wondered why he was signing if he wasn't even deaf. "How come you sign?" He asked.

"Because it hurts when I talk." He said. He started to cough. Watching him coughing made me regret asking him. I felt like one of the biggest douches in the world.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too…" I responded.

"Don't worry." He signed. "I'll be fine."

I smiled and then sighed. I was glad that for once I wasn't the cause of the problem. I could lift that problem off my shoulder. It was good to not be in trouble for something, for once. "I gotta get going," I said. "I have to go to Professor Kukui's Lab to drop an egg off."

He smiled. "Are you Grey?" Maxwell asked. But he was still signing."

"Why, yes, I am," I replied. I was a little bit uncomfortable that he knew my name. I started to freak out a little bit outside. I have never met this person before today, so it was a little bit strange that he knew my name without me having to tell him. "How do you know my name?"

"I know your girlfriend." He signed. "I was traveling with her for a while. She told me that her boyfriend with an egg was on there a way to Professor Kukui's laboratory."

"Oh, that makes sense," I replied. I was surprised that he knew my girlfriend. That must mean that she has met a lot of people on her journey so far. I'm proud of her. She could be a little standoffish, but I still loved her to death.

"I really do love that girl," I said. I don't why, but I just blurted that out for no reason at all, even though it really wasn't that necessary.

He smiled at me. "She loves you too, that's all she talks about." He signed once more. It was getting a little hard trying to keep up with what he was trying to sign. His hands moved fast.

But I didn't really care about that. All I cared about was seeing my girlfriend. I really wanted to go and see her, it had been months since the last time I saw her. Even though it was rude, I started running, leaving Maxwell behind. I was on a mission, and that mission was going to go see my girlfriend.

I had a wide smile on my face, as I was running.

 **February 25, 2018 –ROUTE 1, ALOLA – 3:00PM.**

I had finally arrived at Professor Kukui's lab, which was on Route 1 after a lot of walking. The sun was getting hot outside, but I didn't let that bother me. All I cared about was seeing my girlfriend. I started walking on the beach, but I turn around and see my girlfriend.

I had a huge smiled on my face, happy to see her again. I turn around and start running towards her.

 _ **THIRD PERSON.**_

After a few more hours of walking down the road, the sun started to set while they look down the hill and saw Professor Kukui's shack which was in the middle of a beach. The group started to smile, especially Joey, since she was happy that she could finally see her boyfriend, after not seeing him for about three weeks.

Fox smiled. She started running down the hill. She couldn't contain the excitement that she was feeling.

"Wait up!" Joey said. She started to run too, with Koro and Hannah following along with her and Munchlax too. The group of four ran down the large hill, but they all stopped when they saw someone.

Fox smiled, even more, when saw that person. It was a boy and he had ginger hair and gray eyes. "Grey, it's you!" She said. The person was Grey, the boy she had traveled so long to see.

Grey turns around. He smiled and ran up to his girlfriend. He hugged her. "I miss you so much." He said.

"I miss you too." She replied.

The young couple was super excited to see each other. It's been awhile since they last saw each other, and a lot of emotions where filling through their body.

"Now the two of us can travel together alone," Grey said.

"Travel…alone?" Fox asked. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

Grey stood there on the beach, hoping that his girlfriend Fox would answer his question. He thought that the two of them traveling alone would be good for their relationship. Not only because they haven't seen each other in a long time, but also because he knew that he would miss her If they traveled alone. "Well?" He asked. It had been several minutes since he last asked the question.

Fox sighed. She was thinking about it, but she didn't know if it would be a good decision to do so or not. She decided to just try and deflect the question by pointing to Professor Kukui's Laboratory. "Look, Professor Kukui's lab…" She said. She slowly begins to run away, towards the man's lab.

Grey sweatdropped. "She completely deflected the question…" He said. Grey quickly turns around and sees Joey. Looking at Joey brought back a lot of memories, which were completely negative. He really didn't want to see her. Grey chased after her, and the rest of the group follows suit.

* * *

 _ **THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER. THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 5. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THINGS FROM CHAPTERS 4 AND 5**_

 **Authors Note:** Another chapter finished. This chapter was very different from the way I usually right, being more of a flashback chapter that explains things and how Grey got to Alola. What did you guys think of it? Would you guys like to see more chapters like this one? Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Guest – That's not a bad idea, Lucario being Soul's mentor.

ZenoZen – Thanks.

jubinaruto – Joey wouldn't mind what Hannah does. She doesn't judge.

Mara the Wolf – That wasn't a mistake. It was very intentional.


	7. 004 - Busting Kukui

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Something was bothering Hannah. She wanted to know who that mysterious boy holding the egg was, because she hadn't seen him before. All she knew about him was that he was Fox's boyfriend, who she couldn't stop talking about. "Who is he?" She asked, turning to Koro who was right next to her.

"I have no idea." He shrugged. He turned to Joey, wondering if she knows who he was. "Do you know who that is?" He asked, whispering into the ears of Joey.

Joey wasn't all too interested in going through a huge backstory about the relationship between the two. Because it was a boring story and would take too long to tell. "That's the infamous Grey." Joey shrugged.

"How long have they've been together?" Koro asked. The young boy was a little more informed about the girl's boyfriend, but there was more she wanted to know about.

"For years." Joey shrugged. "They've been together through thick and thin. They've never even broken up once." He explained.

Grey stood there on the beach, hoping that his girlfriend Fox would answer his question. He thought that the two of them traveling alone would be good for their relationship. Not only because they haven't seen each other in a long time, but also because he knew that he would miss her If they traveled alone. "Well?" He asked. It had been several minutes since he last asked the question.

Fox sighed. She was thinking about it, but she didn't know if it would be a good decision to do so or not. She decided to just try and deflect the question by pointing to Professor Kukui's Laboratory. "Look, Professor Kukui's lab…" She said. She slowly begins to run away, towards the man's lab.

Grey sweatdropped. "She completely deflected the question…" He said. Grey quickly turns around and sees Joey. Looking at Joey brought back a lot of memories, which were completely negative. He really didn't want to see her.

Grey looked down at the egg. Holding the egg reminded him of a kid. Looking at the purple egg, made the young boy wonder if he and Fox should have kids someday. "Maybe someday, me and Grey can have kids." He shrugged. But at the same time, he was still mad at the girl for ignoring his question.

"Why did she storm off like that?" Joey asked confused.

"I have no idea," Grey responded.

Joey and Grey look at each other. The two of them haven't seen each other in a long time, and something happened between them. They hadn't discussed what happened between them, so the awkwardness between the duo was strong. "Long time no see…" Grey said.

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"Do you think something happened between the two of them?" Koro asked, whispering into the ears of Hannah.

"I don't know, but I think something did happen between the two of them," Hannah replied.

Joey and Grey continue to look at each other. Things were still getting awkward between them, and just standing there wasn't going to solve anything. They had to think of a way to break the ice between them. "We should go after Fox." They both said.

They slowly begin walking away with Hannah and Koro loving the drama between the two of them. They slowly followed them, wanting to see more of the drama.

"I'm just going to go see Professor Kukui." Koro lied.

"Me too." Hannah lied. The two of them continued to walk to the Professor Lab. The truth was, the two of them just wanted to see more drama between the two of them.

Fox rushed up the stairs, of the old shack. She was glad that she got to doge Grey's question, but she knew that there was a chance it was going to end up being brought up again. She sighed. Wanting to think about something else, the young girl ends up knocking on the door. "Professor Kukui are you here?" She asked.

"Coming!" A man with a deep voice said. A large boom was heard could be heard after the man said that, and it started to worry the young girl, thinking that something terrible may have happened.

"Are you okay?" The worried girl asked. She bursts into the room, and she sees Professor Kukui, a young man with brown skin and his Rockruff both on the ground. She wondered what was going on, but she rushed to his aid to see if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine, bruh." The young man gets up but holding his head. His head hurt a bit.

"What exactly happened?" Fox asked.

"Me and Rockruff where doing some special training, bruh." The man explained, talking like a stereotypical surfer. "It was totally radical. I told Rocky here to use her tackle attack on me." Professor Kukui's Rockruff nicknamed Rocky walks over towards Kukui. Kukui ends up rubbing behind Rocky's ear and she really liked that.

"Ruff, ruff." She barked.

Fox sighed. "I'm glad to see that everything is alright." She said. Fox starts to scratch the back of her head. "You kind of had me worried here."

"Don't worry about that." The young Professor wearing a white hat begins stretching. His baby Rockruff begins stretching too, following in the footsteps of her trainer. "I always practice Pokemon movies with Rocky here."

"Ruff, ruff."

Fox smiled. "At least you're doing something. Professor Birch just sat at home and ate all day." Fox insulted Professor Birch. A well-known researcher in the Hoenn Region, who Fox knew. Professor Birch specialized in nature, while Professor Kukui specializes in Pokemon moves.

Kukui suddenly paid attention to the conversation. Hearing the name of Professor Birch, really caught his eyes. He knew who the Professor was. Kukui was a little distracted, he had been practicing moves with Rockruff all day. He was glad that Fox had arrived, so something could distract him, even though he loved doing what does. "You know Professor Birch?"

"Of course, I do, bruh." Professor Kukui explained. The young Professor started to remember everything he and the other Professor use to do when they were younger, which caused him to brush. Professor Kukui's mouth started to water, thinking about that man did something to him, which confused the young girl Grey.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. She raised her right eyebrow up, not knowing anything that was going on. She was starting to get very confused by the actions of this man wearing a white hat with a rainbow on it.

Professor Kukui shakes his head violently. He knew that he had to pay attention to the young child. "Just forget about everything that just happened here." The young man started to sweat nervously.

Grey, Koro, Hannah, and Joey walk into Professor Kukui's lab. The group was pretty much in awe of how different the lab looked than the other labs that they've either seen or been two. They were also impressed by how different the lab looked compared to the outside.

"Woah, this lab is sick," Koro said. He looked around at the lab.

The Professor, Fox, and Rocky quickly turned around and looked at the group of young adults. Fox felt a little nervous to see her boyfriend again. She had been thinking about his question but didn't know rather or not if she should go through with it. She put on a fake smile, while Kukui was surprised to see more people arriving at his lab. Kukui looks at the egg. He had been told that an egg was coming to him and was glad to finally see it. "Is that the egg?" The professor asked.

"Why yes, it is," Grey said. Grey holds the egg out and presents it to the older gentleman.

Professor Kukui holds the purple egg in his hands. He begins inspecting the egg, trying to guess what the egg was going to hatch into. He was also trying to see if the egg was healthy or not. "This egg is perfect." The man said.

"What do you mean by that?" The confused Grey asked.

"What I mean is that everything about it is perfect. It's a very healthy egg." The older man explained to the young one. Kukui was still looking at the egg and inspecting it. There was something about the colors of the egg, that the man really liked.

Grey sighed. "I'm glad it's healthy."

"I wonder what it's going to hatch into," Hannah asked while looking at the egg.

"Who knows?" Koro asked. "It could be a legendary pokemon for all we know."

Joey raises up her right eyebrow. She was a little bit confused hearing that. In all her studying, she has never come across something like that. "I thought legendary Pokemon didn't hatch from eggs?" Joey asked.

"I've seen stranger things." Hannah shrugged. "Remember we use to think that there were only 151 Pokemon. So, anything is possible."

"You do have a point…" Joey replied.

Grey remembered the reason as to why he was here. Gray wanted a starter Pokemon, and the young boy was happy to get his starter pokemon soon because he wanted his very first Pokemon. It was something he had dreamt about, ever since he was a little kid.

"Professor Kukui," Grey said.

"Why yes Grey?" The Professor asked.

"I was wondering if I can have my starter pokemon…" He wondered.

Kukui smiled again. "Sure. I'll be glad to help you with that." The young Professor scratched the back of his head.

Several minutes later everyone in the group expects for Grey was standing on the side, while Grey was looking in front of the Professor. Professor Kukui was the main Professor in the Alola Region, and people in the region usually come to his lab to get a starter pokemon. Grey was super ready to get a starter pokemon, he was just waiting for the Professor to hurry up and let the Pokemon out, so he could choose.

Koro was super excited. He had never witnessed something like this. That being, watching a trainer choose there very first starter pokemon. His Pokemon was given to him, so this was somewhat of a new experience for him. "I can't believe that I'm going to be witnessing someone choose their very first starter pokemon. This is an awesome experience for an up and coming Legendary Guardian like me."

"Legendary Guardian?" Fox asked. She raised her eyebrow up. She had never heard that term before. It kind of peaked her interest. She wanted to learn more about it. "What is a Legendary Guardian?"

"Sssh!" Hannah interrupted, making a hissing sound. Just like Koro, she too wanted to know what Pokemon Grey was going to choose, and she wanted to see the sight of a trainer choosing their very first pokemon. "I wanna see who he's going to choose."

It had been a while since the Professor had given a new trainer a Pokemon. So, he was happy to be giving a trainer a brand new Pokemon. Professor Kukui grabs a Pokeball. He taps the center of the ball and the ball becomes bigger. "New trainers in the Alola region get to choose between one of these three Pokemon." He started

"Rowlett!" He tosses the ball into the air and the grass type pokemon is released.

"Rowlett, let." The flying type pokemon chirped. Since it was the Burrowing Owl Pokemon, it moved its head around, trying to see from all sides of the room.

"It's so cute!" Joey said, getting starry-eyed.

Professor Kuki grabs another Pokeball, that he had already turned to its original size. "Go Litten." The young Professor tosses the Pokeball into the air and the fire type pokemon is released.

"Aww, it's so adorable." Hannah gets down on her knees. She stares into the eyes of the fire type pokemon, wanting to see more of the adorableness of it. "Come to mama." She said.

Litten turned its head to the right, rejecting her offer. Litten's where known for being stoic and now showing a lot of emotion. Out of the three starter pokemon, Litten was the one that was chosen the least.

The heartbroken Hannah turns completely white and falls to the ground. She was depressed over the fact that the fire type pokemon didn't want to be friends with her.

Koro, Joey, Fox, and Grey all sweatdrop. They felt very embarrassed for the young girl.

"And finally, Popplio, bro." He tossed the last Pokeball and the Lion Seal Pokemon was released.

Popplio was happy and energetic. She clapped her hands. "Popplio, pop."

Out of the three of them, Koro was the most impressed by Popplio. "If it was me, I would choose Popplio."

"Pop, pop." Popplio continued to clap its hands.

Grey sighed. He looked at the three of the pokemon. It was a hard decision to try and choose which pokemon would be his because he thought all three of them would be a perfect choice. The young boy began humming.

"I don't know who to choose." He said. "They're all great."

"Remember bro, that the decision is perfect. You only get one shot in life to choose a starter pokemon, bruh." Kukui encouraged him to think real hard about the choice.

Grey looks up. He finally decided on what Pokemon he was going to choose. "I've given it some thought, but I know which Pokemon I'm going to choose." He said. Grey sighs again and walks over to one of the three starter pokemon. The pokemon he was walking over to was Rowlett.

Grey gets down on his knees and looks eye to eye with Rowlett. Rowlett was confused, wondering who the boy that was looking at him was. "I think you and me are going to make great partners."

"Koo, Koo?" Rowlett chirped.

Grey picks up Rowlett and stands up. He stares into the eyes of the grass type Pokemon and couldn't help but smile. "Aww, you're so adorable. I love your derpy look."

Rowlett's nice demeanor ended up changing fast. Rowlett glares at his trainer, feeling insulted about Grey's comment of calling him dopy. "Koo, Koo." Rowlett's beak glows white and the grass type pokemon starts pecking Grey.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch." The trainer who was in pain said. "Please stop pecking me."

Rowlett didn't want to stop pecking the trainer and ignored the orders of his new trainer.

"It's like a match made in heaven." Fox chuckled. But at the same time, she was slightly insulting her boyfriend of many years.

Several seconds later, Kukui has held a box with five pokeballs in it. While Grey who was holding Rowlett stood in front of the brown-skinned man. Grey smiled looking at the Pokeballs and couldn't wait to get them. He assumed that the five balls were for him. Rowlett had stopped pecking Grey, even though it took a lot of time for him to stop doing so.

"Here are you're pokeballs, bro." He started saying. The young boy Grey grabs the five Pokeballs and place them into his pocket. Meanwhile, Professor Kuki grabs Rowlett's pokeball and hands it to the boy. "Here's Rowlett's pokeball, bro." The boy puts the pokeball away and the Professor turns around and grabs another item which was a Pokedex. "And here's you're pokedex, bro." The Professor hands the pokedex to the boy and the boy grabs it. Grey puts the pokedex in his pocket too.

Grey was happy to have received all these items from the Professor and was grateful for it. "Thanks, so much Professor." Grey bowed to show respect to the man.

"Koo, Koo." Rowlett chirped.

"No problem, bruh," Kukui responded. Kukui turns around and grabs the egg. He really wanted to do some more research on the egg, because he had some interesting rumors about it. "I'm going to go down in my lab and inspect this egg. You guys are welcome to look around if you want." He said.

"Thanks, Professor." The young group all said.

Kukui smiled. He turns around and walks downstairs. His laboratory was downstairs. He built it down there, so that was he could have some peace and quiet to himself.

Several minutes had passed and the group had scattered across the lab. Fox and Grey were sitting on the couch. The two weren't talking to each other, however. Things had been awkward between the two of them ever since he asked her to travel with him alone.

Grey turns and looks at his girlfriend. "Hi, I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She blushed. The awkwardness was still filling the air. Joey, Koro, and Hannah heard that the two of them were talking and quickly hid behind a bush, wanting to hear the conversation between the young couple.

Fox was getting tired of all the awkwardness and decided to break the tension that had been going on between the two of them. She thought about it for a while and knew what she wanted to do. "I don't want to travel with you," Fox said.

Everyone was shocked that she said that, especially Grey. Grey had assumed that since they were a couple, that she would've wanted to travel with him. He didn't know what to say and was completely shaken up. "I can't believe this…"

Fox sighed. "I'm glad I finally got that off my chest."

"Why don't you want to travel with me?" Grey asked. The young boy was starting to get a little angry.

Fox opened her mouth. As soon as she was about to say something, everyone's phones started to ring. Fox was glad that this happened because that meant she didn't have to answer his question right away.

The group all grab their phones and look at their text messages. They see that they've all gotten a text from the Alola Pokemon Academy, which wasn't too far from Route 1.

The text message said:

 _This is an important matter, every student at the Pokemon Academy must return to the campus, ASAP. From Headmaster Samson oak._

The students who were all in the middle of there Alolan Experiment where all surprised by this. But Grey didn't care about that, the young man was still angry at his girlfriend. Meanwhile, everyone else wanted to know why they needed to go back to the Academy.

"Did you guys get the same message?" Joey asked.

"What was the message that you got?" Hannah asked.

"One telling me to hurry up and get back to the Pokemon Academy," Joey replied to Hannah's question. The young girl started to get nervous, thinking that something bad happened at the Academy.

"Do you think something bad happened?" Koro asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should go." Fox, Hannah, Joey, and Koro start walking. Grey, however, got up in a rage. He was still angry at his girlfriend, or not answering his question. This was the second time today, that she tried to avoid one of his questions and it was making the boy very angry.

Grey walks up to Fox and grabs her arm. "You can't leave. We aren't done talking about this."

"Yeah, I am." Fox removes Grey's hand. "We can talk about this later, something important is going on."

"WAIT!" professor Kukui shouted, rushing up to the stairs holding the egg. "Don't leave."

The group stopped walking and looked at the Professor. The Professor turns to Grey, the one who gave him the egg. "I'm finished doing research on the egg, but I can't do anything else about it, until the egg hatches." He said. "So, I want you to take care of it."

"NO!" Grey shouted. The boy was angry. Grey ends up storming off, he didn't care about the egg, all he cared about was why his girlfriend was ignoring him so much. Before Grey ends up walking out of the door, he looks at his girlfriend. "Don't ever talk to me again…" Grey said. Grey walks off and slams the door.

"What's his problem?" Kukui asked.

"Don't worry about him," Hannah said.

"Well, I need someone to take care of the egg, until it hatches." The Professor said.

Hannah rushed to the opportunity. She ran up to the Professor and grabbed the egg. "I'll be glad to take care of this egg." She said with a smile.

"Great," Kukui replied while Hannah nuzzled up against the egg. "Just keep me updated on everything and let me know when the egg hatches."

"I will," Hannah replied. She looks at the egg. "I'm going to take good care of you."

The egg shakes.

"We gotta get going now but thank you for everything Professor," Koro said.

"No problem bruh. Come back like a Baton Pass, anytime." The Professor winked, waving to the students. The students turn around and start waving at the Professor. The group begins walking.

After a long walk, that took several hours – the group of four finally arrived back to the Pokemon Academy in Hau'oli City. The group got an urgent text to go back to their classroom, which was Professor Molanye's classroom. Speaking of which, the group did some more walking when they arrived back to the school and walked into Professor Molanye's classroom where Maxwell and Kama where both standing.

They hadn't seen the two boys in a while, ever since they split up, which was about two hours ago. "Kama, Maxwell!" Joey said. The group runs up to the two boys.

Kama and Maxwell both smile. "Long time, no see." Maxwell signed with his hands. The two boys were excited to see their old friends again.

"I guess you all got the same message," Kama said.

"Yeah," Fox said. "I wonder what's going on…"

"Welcome back class." Professor Molayne said, walking into the class and holding a briefcase. The Professor ends up tripping over his shoelace and falls to the ground. The Professor ends up laughing, while the students where all worried about their teacher.

"Are you okay Professor?"

"Yes, I am." He responded. He quickly gets up and brushes off all the dirt. "Now if you may all take your seats I can explain to you why your back here."

"Okay." The six students all said. They each went and sit in their assign seats. The students were all wondering what it was, that they were called back here for. Meanwhile, the Professor stands in front of the smartboard with a smile.

"Good news, you're Alolan Experiment is over with."

"WHAT?" The students all asked. The students where all pretty disappointed that the experiment that they've been told about, was over so shortly.

"That can't be possible," Kama said.

"Yeah, we were only on a journey, for one day," Joey shouted in anger. She was the most disappointed in this because she really wanted to complete her Island Challenge. She never even got a chance to compete in even one trial. "You said that the experiment would last until we completed the island challenge."

"If you all stopped talking and let me explain – I could tell you what is going on." He said.

"Okay." The students replied.

"You see, The Alolan Experiment was just you're the first assignment. It was an assignment that allowed students to travel on a journey for a couple of hours to let them see what it was about." He explained. "Once each student was done with that test, they would then have to come back to the school and write an oral report about what it felt like to go on a journey." He explained even more.

"So, it was a just a test, for a paper presentation assignment?" Koro asked.

"Yes indeed."

"UGH!" The students all sighed. "They didn't like that one bit."

Fox raised her hand. There was a question about something that had been bothering her recently. "So, does that mean we don't get to take part in the Island Challenge."

"On the contrary," Molayne said. "The good news is, that one part of the test was true. Unlike the other Pokemon Academy schools, the students at this school get to partake in the Island Challenge trial." He said.

"YES!" The students all cheered.

"I can't wait to collect Z-Crystals." Fox cheered.

While everyone was all happy with the fact that they get to take place in the Island Challenge, Hannah's egg starts to glow yellow, which not only surprised her but everyone else. They all turned to look at the glowing egg.

"The egg is hatching!" Hannah said.

The students along with the Professor run over towards the egg. The egg begins glowing lighter and lighter. After a few several seconds, the egg stops glowing and a purple tiny Pokemon hatches out of the egg.

The tiny Pokemons name was Cosmog. Cosmog slowly opens its eyes and looks into the eyes of Hannah. Cosmog smiled. Cosmog thought that Hannah was its mother and was happy to see her. "Pew, pew?" It asked, wondering what her name was.


	8. Special: Anger Management

_**[THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER]**_

 _ **A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten tapped his feet constantly while sitting on the couch, that Tuesday afternoon. He was currently in a session with his psychiatrist Professor Krane. Quinten had anger issues and occasionally goes and sees Professor Krane once a week. Professor Krane currently specializes in the purification of Shadow Pokémon and was well known for his research. He had short brown hair and tiny rectangular glasses. He looked quite young but was old enough to be a professor.

Professor Krane had his patients usually meet up with him in his laboratory which was quite big. Sitting on professor Krane's couch was his partner Pokemon Eevee, who was usually by him twenty-four seven. Another interesting fact was that the brown-haired Professor usually gave out Eevee as a starter pokemon to new trainers in a region close to Hoenn named Orre. But Professor Krane had moved to Hoenn after the shadow pokemon accident not too long ago.

Krane looks down at his clipboard which had a lot of information about Quinten. He could tell from the information on his clipboard that Quinten had been doing a lot better recently when it came controlling his anger. "I see that you've been doing a good job trying to control your anger." The brown-haired Professor read.

He crossed his legs, and then held onto his right leg, trying to get comfortable on the slippery couch. "I also see that you got yourself a girlfriend, been working out and even got a job at Sawsbucks."

Quinten sighed. "Yes." He replied. "I've been trying my best to control my anger, and getting a girlfriend, working out and having a job has been really helping me control my emotions." He smiled. He finally felt free from the anger that had been controlling him for most of his life. He may be doing better now, but his anger was a lot worse back then, even getting him into a lot of trouble before.

Quinten had been trying to work on his anger management issues for a while now, and he felt like he has been making some progress. Today, however, the teenage boy wanted to tell the Professor something regarding the meetings that they have been having. He had a hard time trying to get out what he wanted to say, but he knew he should say it. "That is why I don't think we should continue to keep this session going." He said.

The Professor was surprised to hear Quinten say that. It wasn't something he was expecting because it came out of nowhere. He hadn't seen any signs that showed that Quinten was ready to be finished with these sessions. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I've improved a lot." He said. Quinton looks up at the clock and sees that it was _**7:15am**_ , which meant that it was time for him to go to school. He had to be there before _**8:00am**_ when school starts. Today was the first of school at the brand new Pokemon Academy here in the Hoenn Region in **Mauville City.** "I don't have time for this, I got to go to school."

Quinten didn't want to sit there and continue talking to his psychologist. Quentin gets up and grabs his backpack. Before he leaves, he looks at his psychiatrist, who was staring at him in a serious way. The Professor didn't think that Quinten should just abruptly leave, but he knew that the teenager was going to do it anyway.

"If you don't think you need me anymore, then that's fine. But you should know that my door is always open." The Professor reminded the young boy, who he didn't think was ready to not see a psychologist anymore.

"We'll see about that," Quinten said, leaving in an awkward way. The Professor had a feeling that the young boy was going to come back, but he wasn't going to say that.

Quinten exits the room and slams the door. He was a little bit angry, the Professor didn't understand his feelings, but he shrugged it all off. His new focus was on school. Even though it was rare for a teenage, Quinten was very excited to be arriving at Pokemon Academy. That way, it could be somewhat of a fresh start for the boy.

* * *

 **DAKOTA.**

Students were walking down the loud and crowded hallway, at the newly opened Pokemon Academy in Mauville City. The hallway was packed with hundreds of teenagers from age thirteen to eighteen, either talking to their friends, making new friends, trying to finding their classes, lost or on their way to their classes. It wasn't only the students who were in the hallway, but teachers too.

Dakota felt lost and lonely, walking down the hallway by herself. Not only was today a fresh start for Quinten but it was a fresh start for Dakota too. Dakota was a young girl who was sixteen years old. She used to be the most popular girl in school, but after a recent event, she was no longer considered popular anymore.

Dakota had blonde hair and tan skin. She had blue eyes, that looked like the sea. While she was walking, she decided to wear a white tank top and light blue jeans. The young girl didn't even want to go school today because she knew that it was going to be embarrassing after what happened the other day.

Dakota uses to have a lot of friends. One of them was Grace Johnson. Speaking of her, as Dakota continued to walk down the hallway she saw Grace Johnson. She awkwardly stared at her, but put her head down, not wanting to be seen, by the girl. But it was too late. Grace quickly glanced at Dakota and looked away fast.

Dakota turns around and starts moving fast, not wanting to be seen by anyone she uses to be friends with. While she was walking, Roxanne and her boyfriend Brawly, walked past her. Roxane was a young girl who had her hair tied up in two braids, while Brawly had long light blue hair. Both Brawly and Dakota were gym leaders in the Hoenn Region.

Brawly and Roxanne laugh when they see Dakota, they heard the rumors about the young girl and thought that they were funny. "Hey, you're the girl who got in trouble for trying to steal Dakota Johnson's boyfriend" She laughed.

Dakota sighed. She really didn't want to be there. The young girl with blonde hair felt embarrassed. Not only was she feeling embarrassed, but her stomach started to turn. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." She said. Dakota holds onto her stomach.

Roxanne folded her arms together and gave the girl a sassy look. Roxanne hated girls who stole other girl's boyfriend, so that was why she had a huge problem with Dakota. "Oh, look she has emotions." Roxanne insulted. "How do you think Dakota felt, when you were all up on her boyfriend, sending naked pictures to him?" She asked.

Dakota sighed. She had been hearing this from tons of people, even since it happens, and quite frankly she was getting a little bit tired of it. "I gotta go." She said. The young girl walked away, causing Roxanne and Brawly to turn around and watch her.

"Bye, bye, slut," Roxanne said.

"I hope you catch something," Brawly shouted.

Dakota just ignored everything. She didn't want to let the rumors get to her, so that was why she decided to walk away. She had to go to class anyway.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten and his girlfriend, Grace Johnson where walking down the busy hallways and holding hands. Quinten and Grace had been dating for about three months now, and the two of them were in love. Recently the two of them had been in a lot of heated drama, so their relationship was kind of rocky. But today was their three-month anniversary, so the couple thought about forgetting all the drama that has happened between them and wanted to just focus on each other.

Grace Johnson was a young seventeen-year-old girl. She had green eyes, and long black hair that she always wore in a ponytail. Grace was the typical dream girl, in Quinten eyes. According to him, he thought of her as the perfect girl. Quinten was totally in love with her and she was in love with him. While the young couple was walking down the hallway, they had to stop because they had arrived at Quinten's classroom.

"Looks like we've arrived at our stop," Quinten said while smiling. Quinten leans into Grace and she does the same. The young couple begins making out, right in the middle of the hallway. The two didn't care about what anyone else thought, and just wanted to show their love to the world.

"Get a room!" Anderson said. Anderson was Grace's best friend, but she liked to think of him as her gay best friend forever. Hearing the voice of Anderson, caused the young couple to split apart and break up their kiss, which made them both a little angry.

Anderson was a little disgusted seeing the of them showing PDA in the middle of the hallway, during the morning. To the young gay teenager who was fifteen years old, it was very disgusting. "Eww, gross." He insulted.

"Shut up, Anderson!" Grace said. She playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"See you after class," Quinten said in a flirty way.

"Okay, babe." She replied. The young couple gives each other another quick peck. "But don't forget that today is our anniversary, and I have something special planned for the both of us."

Quinten stood there. He had completely forgotten that today was his anniversary. He had so many things on his mind, that the date of their anniversary had completely escaped his memory. "That's tonight?"

"Yeah." She said. "Did you forget?"

"No, I didn't," Quinten replied. "How could I ever forget something like that?"

"Great!" His girlfriend said with a smile. "I'll see you them." Quinten and Grace kiss again, but it was another quick peck. After that, Quinten waves goodbye to his girlfriend and her friend, and slowly turns around and walks into the classroom nearby.

Grace was in awe. She couldn't stop smiling, thinking that everything in her life was going perfectly for once. "This is the best day ever." She said.

Her gay best friend rolls his eyes. "Quit the act," Anderson said. "We all know what you did." Anderson knew a secret about her, that she was hiding. From time to time, he liked to remind her of it, by playfully teasing her. "Or did you forget?" He asked.

"Shut up Anderson," Grace whispered. "No one can know about that."

"Yeah," Anderson said. "I wonder how the world is going to react to the fact that you catfished your own boyfriend, by pretending to be your best friend and sending naked photos to him," Anderson revealed. He thought that what she did was wrong, even though they were friends.

Grace shrugged. She honestly, didn't really care too much. I mean, she did care a little bit, but overall, she didn't. In her mind, she had so many other things going on and didn't have time to worry about her ex-boyfriend's feelings. "Look, Anderson. That was in the past. Besides, she got what she deserved when she didn't want to do my homework for me."

"Yeah, but there are other ways to get revenge," Anderson said. "You went too far…"

"No, I didn't." She replied. "I only just got started." She winked her right eye. Anderson and Grace begin walking, on there way to their first-period class, which they had together and was going to be starting in a few minutes.

The bell rings.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten was in his second-period class, which was History of the Kanto War. The young boy was distracted, constantly thinking about him and his girlfriend's three-month anniversary. The class was very large with about twenty-two students filling up all the desks in the classroom.

The teacher of the class was Lt. Surge. A young muscular man with blonde hair and wearing an army tank top, that showed off his muscles. The teacher was there during the great Kanto war and was a retired veteran for about six years now. "A lot of people don't know this, but the Kanto war actually inspired gyms."

"How did it inspire gyms?" Ash Ketchum said. Ash was a young boy with tan skin and raven black hair. The young boy was wearing a red and white cap, and eager to learn more about the war that took place in his home region.

"That's a good question, Mr. Ketchum." Lt. Surge complimented while pointing at the boy. Lt. Surge was a strict and stern individual, who known for being a hardass to his students.

Quinten ignored everything that the teacher was saying. He couldn't figure out what to do about his upcoming anniversary with his girlfriend, so he turned around to his friend Red. Red was a young Pokemon trainer with brown. The young boy was also wearing a yellow backpack and had a girlfriend named Leaf, who was sitting right next to him.

Quinten and Red had been best friends ever since they were kids and were really close to each other. Quinten knew that Red would probably have a good idea of what to do. "I need your help," Quinten said.

Red looks up. Red was someone who really liked action and was really enjoying this lesson about the Great Kanto War. He was a little bit angry at his friend, for ruining his enjoyment. "What do you want?" Red asked. "What do you need help with?"

"Me and Grace's three-month anniversary is today, and I have no idea what I'm going to do." He said. "I actually almost forgot about it, so I need to make it very special."

Red rolls his eyes. "Just do what I did."

"What did you do?" Quinten asked, raising his right eyebrow up.

"I took Leaf to a hotel."

"A hotel?" Red asked. "What did you guys do- "He stopped, when he got a weird look from Red, that pretty much gave away what he and his girlfriend did in the hotel room when Red took Leaf there. "No way…" Quinten said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we did. It was both of our first time too. First, we have dinner, then we talked and drank champagne and finally we just had dessert." Red winked.

Quinten started thinking about what Red was suggesting. He thought it would be a good idea. It was funny because Quinten had been thinking recently about taking his relationship with his girlfriend to the next level. "That's actually a good idea. Thanks, bro."

"Don't mention it," Red replied. "Now can I get back to listening to Lt. Surge's lesson?" Red playfully teased. Quinten turns around and laugh. He found it funny that Red was so much into his school work, but he respected that.

Now that Quinten had a good idea of what to do for his and Grace's anniversary, he was a lot more excited for it, now that he had a plan.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

The bell rang, which meant that it was time to go the next class. The first day of school was almost over, so that was a relief to Dakota. Dakota was having a rough day today, while she walked down the hallway. While she was walking, people started laughing at the young girl. Some of those people included Leaf, Roxanne, Red, and Serena.

"Slut," Serena said. Serena was wearing a cheerleading uniform. The young girl with blonde hair, who was wearing a pink hat was a member of the cheerleading team and was on her way to practice. Her along with the whole entire school had learned about what happened with Dakota, Grace, and Quinten.

"Whore," Brawly said. Brawly slams his hands down on the books that Dakota was holding in her hands, causing them to fall to the ground. The whole entire school looked at Dakota and began laughing at the girl.

Dakota started to feel embarrassed and almost wanted today. Her day had been so horrible that she wanted to go home. Dakota gets down on her knees and starts picking up the papers, and books that had fallen. She had a lot of them.

The young girl with blonde hair almost wanted to cry. It was too much for her to handle. Serena and her poesy walk away, but they will still be laughing at the same time. The crowd around her stop laughing too, finding the situation to not be as funny as it was before.

A young boy with short spiky black hair walks up to the girl. He could tell that she had been embarrassed and decided to help her out by getting down on his knees and start helping her pick up some of the books. "Let me help with that."

"You don't have to," Dakota said. "I don't want to be anyone's charity case."

"You're not a charity case." He said. The young boy looked at the girl. He could tell that she was sad and needed someone to cheer her up. He also heard the rumors about her, but he wasn't the type of person to listen to them.

He hands the books that he picked up form the girl and she grabs them. The young boy was usually a quiet person, who liked to keep to himself. The young boy with black hair and the girl get up. She was glad to have her books back and happy that someone was finally talking to her.

"My name is Dakota." Dakota introduced.

The young boy just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really feel like introducing himself because he found it to be unnecessary. "Cool." He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Dakota was flabbergasted. She felt like he was rude for not introducing himself and wanted to get to the bottom of this. She watched him walk away, but at the same time, she was not only angry but sad. "I finally found someone who wants to talk to me, but they only felt sorry for me." She said. She slowly began walking away, onto her next class.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota couldn't stop thinking about that boy she met earlier today. She wanted to confront him, over the fact that he had been rude to her, for not telling her his name. She needed to get to the bottom of the issue, so she went to the library, which was run by Nurse Joy and her Chansey, to try and look up information about the boy she met earlier.

She was currently sitting in a chair, with her white earbuds in her ear. The young girl was listening to rock music, while on her laptop, typing away and trying to look the boy up on the player search system. She had been there for about ten minutes now and wasn't going to give up.

But the thing was, she couldn't find anything about him. The player search system had a feature that allowed you to look someone up based on there age, gender, height, weight, sexuality and the region they lived in along with what town/city they were from. But it was hard for her to find any information about the boy because she barely knew him.

"Ugh!" She grunted. "This boy is impossible to find."

"Who are we stalking today?" Anderson said, removing the headphones from her ears. Anderson and Dakota had been friends for a long time. The two of them where even friends before Grace and him where friends, so the bond between them was stronger.

Meanwhile, Dakota was surprised to see him. She didn't except that she'd ever see him again after what happened between her and Grace, so it was a very pleasant surprise. "Oh, so you're talking to me again…" Dakota shrugged.

"of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you see…this mean girl named Grace has given me a bad reputation around the school. It's completely ruined my social life." She said.

"Quit being overdramatic." He said. "Besides, you know I don't like conflict or taking sides. So, for right now, I'm going to be both your friends."

"Really?" Dakota asked she was a little angry that her best friend just said that. "So, you're trying to still be friends with the girl who pretty much lied about me? The same girl, who outed you out of the closet and likes to cause drama. Your still friends with her?"

The boy sighs. "Look, I know that she seems like the perfect little girl on the outside. But she's a shitty life, and I understand why she acts the way she does." He explained. He knew a lot about Grace, that a lot of people didn't know about. So, he understood why she acted the way she did.

"Whatever." She said. Dakota pulls her attention back to the computer, continuing her search.

Anderson was quite interested in who the girl was trying to look up. He began looking at the computer, wanting to see what kind of person she was stalking. "Forget about all that. I wanna know who your stalking."

"Fine." She replied, giving her friend's bossy behavior. "I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Anderson claps his hands. "Tell me everything girl."

"You see, earlier today I met this guy and…" She started, but she was quickly interrupted by Anderson.

"You met a guy?" He asked. He was getting excited. Out of all the years that the two of them had been friends, he had never seen her interested in a boy. So, this was something that he was excited to see.

"No, no. Not like that."

"Come on. You must tell me everything. I wanna know all the details."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't like him like that. I just wanna know why he didn't tell me what his name was." She was really pressed on this one issue. It was almost driving her insane.

Anderson wasn't buying it however, he thought that the young girl had a major crush on the boy she just met. So, he wanted to tease her about it some more. "You like him. I don't care what you say. You…like…him!"

"Ugh. Just help me try and find him." She replied to his comment. She slowly pushed him back.

"Okay. I'll help you." He responded. "Now, tell me what he looks like."

"Well, you see…he has black hair, black eyes and looks to be about eighteen." She described him. She remembered exactly what he looked like, she was very instant on meeting the boy again. There was something about him, that she found intriguing.

The young boy began typing on the computer fast. Now that he had information about what the boy looked like, he was going to try and search for the boy. While he was typing fast, you could hear keys clicking. After a few seconds later, he finally came up with some results. "Here you go." He said.

She began looking through all the profiles that matched his descriptions, trying to find the boy. But none of them looked like him, but she was going to stop, so she continued to scroll down.

"See him yet?" He asked.

"NO." She stopped scrolling. "He's nowhere on here."

"That's strange," Anderson said. "I've never heard of a Pokemon trainer now having a player search system." He joked. "Maybe he's a Dwebble." Anderson started to laugh, finding the joke to be relatively funny.

"Stop." She slaps Anderson in the chest. "I really want to find him, so he can tell me his name."

"Whelp looks like you have a whole lot of work ahead of you." Anderson shrugged.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

School was now out, which meant that Quinten had to go to the Mauville City Mall, so he can go to work at his job. He worked at Sawsbucks as a barista. The small café, was very packed today. Since it was the first day of school, it was pretty much expected for the place to be packed with a lot of students who went to the newly built Pokemon Academy.

Quinten was shaking and mixing a cappuccino for one of the costumes. He was very busy and had a lot of customers, so the boy was very booked. But at the same time, he was super excited for his very special date with his girlfriend Grace. "One Oran Berry Cappuccino coming right up." He said.

The boy stops shaking the drink and pours the Icey drink into the coffee cup. The drink looked very blue, with a mint leaf on the top of it. "Thank you so much," Serena said. Serena was sitting next to Anderson, and she was on a date with her boyfriend Ash.

"Come on Ash, let's go," Serena said.

"Coming." Ash grabs his coat and holds his girlfriend's right hand. Meanwhile, Serena grabs the coffee cup, and the two of them start walking, on their way to leave the coffee shop that was in the mall.

Quinten's girlfriend Grace along with her friend Anderson where both sitting in seats, at the café's bar. The only reason they went there, was because Quinten could hook them up with free drinks and discounts.

"You seem very busy today." Anderson noticed.

"Of course," Quinten replied. The young boy was wearing a lime green cap and green apron that said "Sawsbucks" on it. Below the letters was a picture of the grass type Pokemon Sawsbuck, who was the mascot of the café. "I gotta do a good job, or my boss will fire me."

"Well, you can't get fired now." His girlfriend said. "You have to get me a special girl for our anniversary." She flirted. Grace and her boyfriend give each other a quick peck on the lips.

Once they stop kissing each other, Quinten grabs his girlfriend's hands and looks into her eyes. He thought it was finally time to tell her, what he had planned. "I have something planned for the two of us." He said.

"What is it?" The curious girl asked. She really wanted to know what it was he had planned for her.

"You'll find out," Quinten said. "I want to keep it a surprise."

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes. "I hate surprises."

"Well, you're really going to like this one." Quinten and Grace kiss each other once again, giving each other another quick peck on the lips.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

While Grace and Quinten were talking to each other, Dakota walks into Sawbucks. She had a long day and needed a coffee to calm her stress down. The young girl had faced a lot of drama today and just needed to relax.

She really didn't want to come to Sawsbucks, because she knew that Quinten was there. Dakota and Quinten hadn't talked to each other, since the accident that happened between them, so she was expecting a lot of awkwardness. But it wasn't only because of him, she also didn't want to go because she was expecting a lot of students at her school to be there, and they all heard the rumors about her.

But she wasn't going to let the rumors affect her. She was just going to order her coffee, sit down and relax. But at the same time, she had a feeling that none of that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

Grace and Quinten turn around and they see Dakota. "Look who showed up," Grace said, which caused Anderson to turn around too. He was happy to see his friend.

"Be nice," Quinten said.

"Why should I be nice?" Grace asked. She was surprised to see that her boyfriend was saying something like that after everything that happened.

"Because we shouldn't be still worrying about old drama. Besides, we need to focus on us." He reminded her. He looks up at Dakota and smiles at her. "Hey, Dakota. What would you like?" He asked. He wasn't going to admit it, but it was very awkward to see her standing right there. But it wasn't only awkward to him, it was awkward for everyone else too.

"I'll take a pure black coffee." She said. But she looked down when she said it. She didn't want the boy to look into her eyes.

Anderson looked around. It was super uncomfortable being in the same room with all this drama. "Awkward…" He said.

"I'll get that for you," Quinten said. Quinten turns around and grabs the coffee pot. He grabs a coffee cup and begins pouring some coffee into the tiny cup. The young boy was tired of all the drama and just wanted everyone to be friends.

"So, Dakota. Are you stilling anyone else's boyfriends?" Grace asked. Grace started to laugh. She liked causing trouble and was enjoying all this drama going on.

"Not cool," Anderson said, not agreeing with what she said.

"Whatever, it was funny."

Dakota didn't want to stand there and be insulted by her ex-friends. She slowly turned around, feeling sad that once again she was getting made fun of by Grace. "Forget about the coffee." She said. Dakota walks out of the store, which makes Quinten angry.

Quinten sighed. He glared at his girlfriend. He was quite angry at her, for what she did. "How could you do this!" He shouted. It was the first time in a long time that he ever got angry.

"I'm sorry," Grace said. She was so surprised. She didn't expect her boyfriend to take up for another girl. She thought that he was going to be on her side, but boy was she wrong. "But why are you on her side? I'm your girlfriend!"

Quinten said. "Really?" He asked. "Because sometimes I feel like I'm just your trophy." The young boy leaves the bar and goes chase after Dakota. He was getting fed up with the antics of his girlfriend, and just wanted it to end already.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA. / QUINTEN.**_

Dakota was walking down the hallways of the mall. She was crying, with her eyes getting bloodshot red. She was done with everyone in her school and wanted to just disappear. The hallways were crowded with tons of young people, who were just hanging around the mall.

While Dakota was still walking angrily, Quinten followed her. Quinten wanted to see if the young girl was alright. Unlike everyone else in the school, he didn't like the rumors that where being spread about the girl and wanted them to stop. He tried his best to stop them.

All Quinten cared about was making sure that Dakota was okay.

"Dakota wait!" Quinten shouted. The young boy starts running towards the girl, in hopes of catching up to her. But she ignored him and kept walking faster. That was until Quinten puts his right hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and look at him, while she was still crying.

"What do you want?" Dakota asked.

"I wanna see if everything is alright." He said. "I know that you've had a pretty rough weak, with all the rumors and everything." He confessed. But at the same time, he was feeling a little guilty. "I feel like I'm the one who started all this."

Dakota kept crying, tears running down her face. Throughout all of this, she never blamed Quinten. The only person that she blamed was his girlfriend, Grace. "I don't blame you, Quinten. This is all Grace's fault."

"Huh?" She was surprised to hear this. She didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth.

"She's always causing drama." She said. He always knew this about his girlfriend. At first, he liked it, but lately, he's been getting fed up with her always trying to cause problems in their relationship.

"Tell me about it." He replied. The duo both laugh. While they were laughing, three Tailow flies down on the ground next to them. Seeing the Tailow, reminded the duo about a time in which something happened with them.

"Hey, it's Tailow!" Dakota said.

"Tailow, Tailow!" The flying type pokemon chirped.

Dakota and Quinten look at each other and smile. The two of them had known each other since they were in diapers. The reason that they knew each other was because their parents were best friends, so they've almost always gotten along with each other. "This takes me back to that time when- "Dakota started, but Quinten picks back up.

"We were trying to feed those Tailow at the pond, and we both ended up falling in the lake." Dakota and Quinten both said together, talking in unison. Reminiscing about that event, caused them both to laugh. It reminded them of old times.\

"The midterm exams in Kalos are on right now, do you maybe wanna it together?" Quinten asked.

"Sure." She replied. She started blushing. "I have high hopes that Jeremiah is going to be beta Babs in the finales. Chespin is way stronger than Delcatty."

"No way." He objected. "Cherry is stronger than that run of a mill Chespin." The two began an argument, but it was a peaceful one. They started walking down the halls of the mall, on their way to Quinten's house to watch the Kalos midterm exams on tv.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

The next morning, Quinten walked up to his locker. He had a lot of fun last night watching the Kalos Midterm Exams with his new girlfriend, Dakota. That's right, last night Dakota and Quinten had become official. Which wasn't a complete shock, seeing as many people have speculated that the two of them where an item anyone.

In his mind, his relationship with Grace ended, yesterday. He was getting tired of her reddish behavior, so he knew that breaking up with the girl was the right thing to do. Meanwhile, back at president day, the young boy was trying to undo the lock, that was on his door.

"Stupid lock!" The boy shouted, moving the dial on his numb.

"I can help with that." Grace flirted. She started rubbing her hands against the young boy's shirt.

Quinten removes her hands from him. "No. And I don't want to ever see you again." The young slams the door. He made it loud and clear that he chose the side of his new girlfriend, which was Dakota.

Quinten gives up on trying to open the locker and walks away. Leaving Grace there sad and lonely. Grace almost wanted to cry, because had no one. But she quickly shook her head and growled, while thinking about Dakota.

"I will not let this go!" Grace said. "I will get my revenge on that pesky little brat." Grace begins walking. The bell rings and it was time for the young girl to get going to her next class. It was the second day of school, but Grace wasn't even focused on school. Grace had a lot more on her mind, that she wanted to get done.

She started walking down the hallway.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota was a lot happier today, then she was yesterday. Her day got a lot better yesterday after school and was feeling a lot more relieved, while she was walking into her classroom that early morning. She was glad that she and Quinten had finally got together, after so many years of teasing the idea around.

When Dakota walks into the classroom, she sees the young male with spiky black hair, that helped her yesterday with her books. Now that she finally saw him again, she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him for his name. So, she casually walked up to him.

"Hi." Dakota greeted.

However, the black hair boy quickly looks up at the girl and turns his attention back to the book he was reading, which was their math book, since they both were in a math class. His shrugged his shoulders.

Dakota once again felt like the boy was being rude. "You know, when you first meet someone you're supposed to tell them your name."

The young boy was getting fed up with the girl. He was starting to find her annoying, so he caved into her constant pestering. "Fine, I'll tell you my name if it will get you off my fucking back. My name is Takamaru Hagoromo. Now leave me alone." The young male didn't want to be bothered.

He quickly grabbed his things and walked over to another desk and ended up sitting down, pay his attention back his book.

Dakota just shrugged his shoulders. "I know his name know so that's all that matters." She said. But at the same time, the young girl thought that it was rude for the boy to talk to her like that.

She quietly wondered what was going on with him, and why he was pushing her aside so much. But she quickly sat down at the desk, that he used to be sitting it.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

The bell rang once again. Quinten walked down the hallway, on his way to his next class, as he was planning on meeting up with his beloved girlfriend Dakota. Quinten was happy, something he hadn't really felt that much in a long time. But he felt like he was in order.

Behind him was Grace. Grace didn't really feel sorry for everything that she did, but she wanted to act like that, so she could win back in the good graces of her ex-boyfriend Quinten again. "Please, Quinten I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"No, leave me alone," Quinten said.

But Grace wasn't going to give up. She wanted to win him back, and she wasn't going to stop for anything or anyone. "Please, I'm so sorry. Accept my apology."

Quinten couldn't handle it anymore. The young boy was starting to get angry, with his face turning red and balling up his fist. He turned around and looked at the girl. She could tell by the look on his face that she was angry.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Quinten shouted. The young boy thought he didn't need to take anger management classes anymore, unleashed a fit of rage, that no one has seen in months. Quinten ends up pushing Grace to the ground, with her hitting the floor hard.

Not only did Dakota see everything that was going on, but the people in the hallway witness everything that happened too, and some of them even recorded Quinten pushing the girl on the ground.

"Woah, dude…" Red said while he was holding out his Pokegear, recording everything. "That was a little bit too far. But also, epic."

Leaf punches him in the right arm, which caused a lot of pain. "That's not funny."

"Ouch," Red said.

Quinten was flabbergasted to see Grace on the ground. He wasn't expecting his anger to come out like that again. He thought that he was finished with his anger and that it was never going to release like this. Quinten didn't know how to react, so he just ran away, not wanting more drama to happen.

Quinten's girlfriend Dakota, was also confused on what to do too since she thought that he made progress. But she soon learned that she was wrong.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _The first chapter of PokeProblems is finally finished and I had a lot of fun writing for it. This chapter is what I originally had planned for the Pokemon Academy franchise, like how this chapter was set up and how the plots didn't revolve around Pokemon so much, but it changed. So, I decided to go back to that idea, but obviously fix somethings from the last time I tried this._

 _Let me know what you guys think. How did you guys feel about two different plots going on in one chapter. Would you guys like to see his format used in The Alolan Experiment and Preparations, also would you all like to see The Alolan Experiment and Preparations to become like how PokeProblems first chapter was? Also, what did you guys think of the chapter, and which plot/characters do guys like/dislike?_

 _For Pokemon Academy, Preparations and The Alolan Experiment readers, this chapter is a special chapter of those three stories. The reason I post the first chapter of a new story to the other stories is so that readers could get familiar with the characters, just in case there's spin offs, cameos and mentions._

 _Guest – There were a lot of edits, sorry about that._

 _Megan Kendell – Originally it was going to be, but I changed the idea._

TheSquip – yeah, I know I can do that. But there were other reasons why I kept deleting it.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Alexander does like Myska back.

Guest – Finales are planned for the story. Expect them at around chapter 50ish.

Aster – What…? No, I have nothing against you lol. I wouldn't really call her weird, but form what I gathered from Myska's OC Sheet, was that she was someone who liked to try out new things, so that's why she's very energetic. I just turned that part of her personality up to a tee. That's all. When the characters graduate, they will make cameos. They won't be gone from the story forever. Also, Pokemon Academy students aren't allowed to get gym badges, ribbons etc. It's mostly because, I wanted to do something new, pretty much. Instead of an overarching plot for the story. I wanted multiple plots going on…. pretty much, I wanted to write a character driven story oppose to a plot driven one. That's what I consider the Pokemon Academy franchise to be.

Guest – In PokeProblems, a lot of canon characters will make tons of cameos, like in this chapter.

Golem2.76 – Yep. Honestly, I'm pretty much giving Lillie's role in the games to Hannah lol. I thought that her and Cosmog suited eachother.


	9. Special: Thank You for Smoking

_**[This is a special chapter, only posted to this story to get you famillair with the characters in this story just in cause theres a crossover. The next chapter will countine the plotline of the original story at hand]**_

 _ **A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GRACE.**_

The bell ring, which gave the signal that first-period class was okay to start. Grace didn't really have that much of a busy day, and even though it had been day since he had pushed her, Grace knew that she could use him pushing her to her advantage. But Grace had to go to Principal Professor Birch's office to talk about what happened with Quinten the other day. Grace sighed, while she was sitting in the semi-empty room, sitting next to the boy who pushed her Quinten.

Both Quinten and Grace were sitting in front of Professor Birch's desk. Professor Birch was the principal of the school, and well renown Pokémon Professor who specializes in Pokémon natures. Standing next to Birch was Officer Nanu, a Police Officer who moved to Hoenn from the Alola Region.

Professor Birch was angry at Quinten. He thought that the boy was a good student, but his expectations of him, where very wrong so far. "Do you have anything want to explain Mr. Valora?" He asked, by calling Quinten by his last name.

Quinten let a huge breath. He was sorry for everything that he did to the girl and knew that what he did was wrong, so he knew he had to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Grace wanted to use this to her advantage, but at the same time, she didn't want to ruin her "perfect girl" image. So, she had to think of a quick way to give a fake apology. "I accept your apology, but you still pushed me and deserve some type of punishment. What if he does this to other girls, Mr. Birch."

"That is why we have decided that you Quinten will be suspended for four weeks and take counseling." Professor Birch explained. "Are you okay with that, Quinten."

"Yes, I am," Quinten responded. "I want to take all responsibility for what I did to her." He said. Quinten felt quite guilty for everything he did. He wanted to make amends with his ex-girlfriend and start anew because he wasn't the type of person to hold grudges for a long time.

"And Grace, do you want to press charges for what he did to you?" The officer with white hair asked the young girl who had been pushed.

"Well…" Grace said. "I think he's suffered enough." Despite hating his guts for what he did to her, she didn't want him to go to jail. She was still thinking of a huge revenge plot. "So, I don't think I want to press charges."

"Thank god." Quinten sighed in relief.

"Whelp, we're done here. The two of you may now go." The Professor said. Quinten and Grace get up out of their seats, the young ex-couple nod their heads at the Professor before leaving the office.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Quinten bowed.

"Goodbye, principal Birch. I hope you have a good day." Grace said, pretending to be nice. She waved the Professor.

"You to and tell your father that I can't wait to go golfing with him on Sunday." Professor Birch replied. The brown hair Professor knew who her father was because of the two of them where best friends since they were in high school. So, Grace knew who Professor Birch was, way before going coming to the Pokémon Academy.

"Will do sir." Grace nodded.

Grace and Quinten walk down the hallway. Quinten looks at his ex-girlfriend. Even though he was sorry for what he did to her, and already apologized, he still wanted to apologize again, because that was how much he regretted what he did. "Again, I'm sorry for what I did."

Grace laughs, which confuses Quinten. "Don't think I forgot what you did to me." Grace said. Quinten looked at Grace, and the way he saw her talk and the way she was acting, was a side that she had never really seen that much before. "I'm going to get my revenge for what both you and that slut did to me. So, watch out, because I can strike at any moment." The young girl turns around, with a mechanical evil look on her face, leaving Quinten confused and not knowing what was going on.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

It was early in the morning and almost time to go school. Which meant that it was time for Anderson's alarm clock to go off. The young boy was awakened by the sound of the loud noise from the alarm, which caused the boy to open his eyes and slam his hand on the button of the alarm clock, to turn it off. Anderson sighed. He really didn't want to get up and go to school. The young boy was wearing a white tank top and boxers. That was his pajamas, and he wasn't ready to go to school.

Today was Pokémon battling classes in gym class, and the young boy had a feeling that he wasn't going to be doing well since he wasn't really a battler. He sighed, and slowly started to get up. "I really don't want to go to school today," Anderson said.

Jonathan Myan, Anderson's older brother, and caretaker knocked on his brother's door. He was going to be driving Anderson to school since Anderson was too young to drive for himself. Jonathan looked like his brother, but he was a little bit taller and had longer hair. "Little man, we have to go to school." He said.

Anderson rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to go to school today, but he knew that he had to, because he had a lot of important classes today. "Do I really have to go to school?" He asked. "Maybe I can stay home and clean up. I always have to go to school."

"And that's a good thing," Jonathan said. "You don't want to be like one of those people who miss a lot of school during the beginning of their high school years and mess up their senior year." He explained to his brother, hoping that he would understand what he was trying to say to him.

He noticed that his brother had a point. He nudged his heat a little.

"Now come on, let's get going," Johnathan said. "I got to be to work in like 10 minutes." He said. He turns around and begins walking to his car. "Hurry up, I won't be waiting all day!" He shouted while he was walking down the stairs.

"Ugh," Anderson said. Anderson falls back onto his bed. He really wasn't feeling going to school today. But he knew he had too.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

It was a bright and sunny day and had only been two weeks since the first day of school. Grace's mother car pulls up to the school. Grace's mother was named Liza Johnson and her mother was driving a _**2018 Honda Accord**_. Grace was sitting in the front seat of the car, and she just wanted to get out of the car She was getting tired of being in the car with her mom and wanted to leave.

Grace was still thinking about what happened with her ex-boyfriend Quinten and was currently thinking about a plan of revenge. She wanted to get back at them for what they did to her, but she couldn't think of anything. Not only was her mother in the Car, but her stepbrother was in the car too.

Liza turns around and looks at her daughter. She knew that her daughter didn't like her, but she still wanted to try and make a relationship work with her. "Don't forget that we are having dinner with some potential investors." Liza reminded her daughter.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

"Hey, don't be rude to mom," Alexander said while he was sitting in the back of his seat. Alexander was a lazy induvial, who was Liza's stepson and Grace's stepbrother. Alexander loved to sleep and had an Oshawott nicknamed Mizu, but Mizu was in his Pokeball. Despite all that, Alexander loved his family and just wanted everyone to get along. "She's just trying to bring the family together."

"What I don't care," Grace said. Grace grabs the door handle and leaves the car; her younger step-brother follows suit.

"Wait," Liza said, wanting to speak to her daughter before she left. Grace turns around and looks at her mother. She rolled her eyes. She hated her mother so much, that she even hated speaking to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Grace asked.

"I really need you to be on your best behavior for dinner tonight. Team Rainbow Rocket is really good investors and they're going to help my Pokemart company skyrocket." Liza explained to her daughter.

Grace sighs. "Fine." Grace turns around and begins walking.

"See you later mom." Alexander waved.

"Bye, honey." Liza waved back. Liza ends up driving off.

"Wait, sis," Alexander said. The young boy runs up towards his sister. His sister did what he said and turns around to look at him. Grace was just tired of all of this and wanted to hurry up and get to class. But Alexander wanted to speak to his sister about something.

"What do you want?" She asked. She folded her arms and glared at her brother.

"I think you should be nicer to mom," Alexander said.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes once again and started walking. Not wanting to get left behind, Alexander follows her.

"I'm being serious. This meeting with these investors is really going to help moms Pokemart business. It would really mean a lot to her."

"Fine. I will."

"I'm serious, Grace. I need you to do this."

"I will," Grace said. "Now can I leave?" She said. She slowly turns around and begins walking.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Today was a special lesson in gym class. It was a Pokémon Battle practice, lesson and the students where currently in the middle of Pokémon Battles. The lesson was outside, at the school's battlefield. The gym wasn't that crowded with only twenty-four students in the class. The students white all wearing red shirts and white gym shorts.

Each student was put in two pairs, going up against each other in one on one single battles. The gym teacher for the class was Coach Crasher Wake. He was a gym leader in the Sinnoh Region, who specialized in water type Pokémon. He used to be a famous wrestler back in his day. Not only was he a gym coach, but he was also the coach of the boys wrestling team and a history teacher.

Crasher Wake had blue hair and was wearing a mask. The older male teacher was wearing spandex and had a whistle necklace around his neck. He blows the whistles, letting the students know that it was time to begin their battles.

Each of the students had one Pokémon out. Some of the students who were in the class were Red, Anderson, Brawly, Roxanne, Dakota, and Ash. Red was up against Anderson. The brown hair boy Red had his Pikachu out, while Anderson had his Pichu out.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack," Red ordered. The young male with Caucasian skin tosses his arm out and the electric type Pokémon did his trainer told him to do.

"Pikachu, pike." Pikachu starts running. While Pikachu was running a streak of white light surrounded the electric type Pokémon's body. "Pikachu." Pikachu tackles Pichu, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground.

"Pichu, Pichu."

"Just give up already, Anderson. You're weak…" Red insulted. The young boy who was wearing a red cap walked up to his Pikachu and started petting his ear.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu loved being petted. The electric type Pokémon made a purring sound. Pikachu and Red had been together for a very long time. Even though Charizard was Red's starter Pokémon, he had a closer bond with his Pikachu.

Anderson looked down. The young boy wasn't someone who was very good at battling and preferred writing, so he believed everything that Red was telling him. "Your right," Red said.

Succutio, the Pichu didn't like hearing his trainer talk like this. Succutio was a very overprotective Pokémon, so was going to do whatever it takes to protect her trainer. Pichu gets up, but she could only open eye. "Pichu, Pichu, Pichu!" Pichu shouted, telling Red to leave her trainer alone.

Red and Pikachu laugh. "What a weakling. This fool really thinks he can beat us."

"Pichu, Pichu," Pichu shouted.

Anderson growled. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Red walks up to Anderson and glares at him. "I said that you're weak."

Crasher Wake blows his whistle and claps his hands. "Alright everyone today's lesson is over, we will pick it back up tomorrow. Meanwhile, I want you all to head to the showers. Let's go." He said. After saying that, students including Red began returning their Pokémon back to their pokeballs now that class was over with.

"Weakling," Red said. Red puts Pikachu's Pokeball back into his pocket and he slowly begins walking away. Red was wearing a letterman jacket. He was a member of the schools Pokémon Battling Team, the Voltorbs. Red was the leader of the team and the most popular boy in school.

Anderson just sighed. He expected that he was going to lose to the most powerful trainer in the school. "You did a good job, Succutio."

"Pichu, Pichu."

Anderson returns Succutio back into her pokeball. Anderson looks at the pokeball and began thinking about what Red was saying about him. "Maybe Red's right. I am weak."

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

The bell rang, and Grace walked into her next class, which was AP English. The classroom wasn't packed yet since people were just walking into the class. The teacher of the classroom was Shauntal, a member of Unova's Elite Four and a well-established author. Shauntal walks up to the smartboard so she could start class. The classroom was desks where all set up in fours, each student belonging to a group. Grace was in the same group as Joshua "Josh" Smith, Brawly and Roxanne.

Josh was a skinny boy, whose hair looked very frizzled. That was because Josh was a scientist whose experiments liked to blow up on his face. Josh was happy to be sitting next to Grace because he had a crush on her. But Grace did not like him, even though the two of them were in the same grade.

Grace didn't want to be in class. She found English class to be boring. But she had to be here because her father would freak if he found out she skipped class.

"Did you read the book yesterday?" Brawly asked, Josh, nudging his arm.

"Yes, I did," Josh replied. Josh sighed. He remembered that Brawly wasn't the type of person to a book, despite being in AP English, so it was something he wasn't surprised with. "But I'm not going to explain the chapter to you."

Brawly sighed. He was disappointed that Josh didn't tell him, so he decided to ask his girlfriend Roxanne. "Can you- "

"Nope," Roxanne replied. The girl with braids in her hair was known as the smartest girl in the school. She was on honor roll every year and had never gotten an F in her whole entire life. Roxanne was dating Brawly, and the two of them had been dating for years and have never broken up in their whole life.

Shauntal had black hair and a red bow. She was holding a book in her hand. The book was "To Kill a Mocking Bird", which was the book the students were instructed to read yesterday. "Okay class, did everyone read the chapters from yesterday's lesson?" Shauntal asked. She was walking around and looking at the eighteen students who were in her class.

Grace turns around. She sees Dakota and Quinten kissing in the hallway, and that made her angry. She still held a grudge for the two of them, after everything that happened. Grace was getting distracted from Shauntal who was talking.

Quinten breaks the kiss but looks into the eyes of his girlfriend. "It's too bad I'm still suspended, but I'll be back here, and I'll see you after class babe," Quinten said. Quinten was still suspended, but he had come to school, so he could come and get the homework assignments that he missed. Two weeks have passed since his suspension, so he only had two more weeks left.

"Will do," Dakota replied. Dakota and Quinten walk away, but Grace continued to look at the young couple, who was walking away. She hated them so much, almost to the point where she wanted to kill them, but that was something that Grace was never going to do.

"Look at them, how disgusting." She said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Are you still on your hate boner for those two?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, I am. She stole my boyfriend." Grace replied.

"Speaking as someone who's a feminist. You can't steal anyone's boyfriend. The boy is just as responsible as a girl is when it comes to cheating." She said. Roxanne was a member of the school's feminist club and the leader. Roxanne was a well-known and proud fighter when it came to girl's rights, and her gym showed just how much she was when it came to female rights.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. All I know is that I'm going to do something about it." She threatened. "But first I got to get ready for my mother's dinner last tonight."

"Dinner?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. My mom is meeting up with Team Rainbow Rocket, they might be supplying the marts here in the Hoenn Region." She explained. "And I really don't want to go."

"Maybe, you can skip it," Brawly said.

Grace raised her eyebrow up. She was quite intrigued by what Brawly was proposing. "Skip out on it?"

"Yeah. My friend Wallace is throwing a party over in Littleroot. I think we should all go." Brawly suggested.

"I can't," Roxanne said. "I have a lot of homework, and I'm not going to be losing this A for anyone."

"Same. I can't go either." Josh replied.

Brawly looks up at Grace. He wondered if she could go. Roxanne turned her head. She was friends with Grace, but at the same time, she heard rumors about her. So, she was kind of cautious about the girl, because of the reputation she kind of had. "What about you Grace, can you go?"

Grace started thinking about it. She hated her mother for what she did to her dad, but at the same time – she didn't want to skip out, because her brother asked her to come, and she liked her brother. "I don't know." She said.

"Come on, it will be fun," Brawly said.

"Screw it, I guess I'll go." Grace shrugged.

"Cool," Brawly said. "The party starts at 8, so make sure you're there."

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson sees his best friend Dakota walking down the hallway. Anderson catches up with the girl, stopping her in her tracks. The hallway was crowded since it was the beginning of the lunchtime periods. "Wait up," Anderson said, placing his hands on the girl's right shoulder. Anderson was still thinking about his loss to Red earlier today and needed to talk to someone about it.

"Hey," Dakota replied she was a little bit startled. She was happy to see her friend. But at the same time, she was glad that it wasn't Quinten. Ever since Quinten pushed Grace a while back, the young girl was trying her best to avoid him. "Thank god it's you, Anderson."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I've been trying my best to avoid Quinten, ever since he got angry and pushed Grace."

"Wait…doesn't he has anger problems?"

"Yeah, I know he does, and I thought he was improving on them, but it looks like I was wrong." She said. But she really didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to talk to about the boy and his problems. "But forget about me, what's up with you?"

Dakota and Anderson walk into the cafeteria, which was packed with hundreds of students. Dakota and Anderson sit down at an empty table, both holding food and a drink in their hands. "You see during gym class we were having a lesson on Pokémon battles and I lost to Red."

"Well, I mean Red is a two-time champion."

"Yeah, I know Dakota." He replied. "But there was something that Red said that has been bugging me."

"What is it?"

"He said that I was weak."

"That jerk," Dakota said. She slams her hand on the table, in anger. She hated Red, just like a lot of the other students at the school. "He's such an arrogant prick."

Anderson looked down, counting to think about what Red said. "But maybe he's right. Maybe I am a weak trainer."

"You're not a weak trainer. Besides, since when did you care about Pokémon battles? Aren't you a creative writing major?"

"Yeah." He replied. "But a lot of the people at this school are Pokémon trainers, and I have Pokémon, so I feel like a bad trainer."

"Aww," Dakota said. "All you got to do is train and then you'll get better."

"Boring, but alright," Anderson replied, rolling his eyes even further.

* * *

 _ **GRACE. / ANDERSON.**_

Grace went to Quinten's house after school. Grace didn't want to go home, because she knew that her mother was going to try and convince her to stay until the big dinner with Team Rainbow Rocket, so she thought that by going to Quinten's house, she could secretly get ready, Meanwhile Anderson was still stressing out about the loss against Red, and was trying to figure out what he was about to do next.

Anderson had a really big room. His room was painted blue and he his room was filled with a lot of things that he liked, which included some of the poems that he liked to write since Anderson was a writer. He was even a Creative Writing major at the Academy.

Anderson was on his queen size bed, looking at his phone. The young boy was stalking Red's player search system profile, trying to find out more information about his Pokémon, so he could get strong like him.

"Why is Red such a strong trainer and I'm not?" Anderson asked, still scrolling through Red's page. He wanted to find out all the information that he could about the brown-haired boy.

Grace was distracted. The young girl was combing her hair, getting herself ready for the party that Brawly invited her too. Grace wanted to make sure that she looked perfect for the party. She was the type of girl who liked dressing up and looking pretty, so she didn't want to look a hot mess, going to the party.

"Quit stressing out about that," Grace said, brushing her hair. "Who cares about how strong you are? You're not even a trainer."

"Ugh, you sound just like Dakota," Anderson said. It was like no one was understanding what Anderson was trying to say. "It's just that I want to be strong. It's not about being a good battler, it's about being a strong person who doesn't give up so easily, and people like you, Red and Dakota are like that."

Grace laughed. "I'm not as strong as you think."

"Please. You're a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man." He said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." She replied. She was looking in her mirror, wanting to make sure that she looked perfect. She turns

Anderson looks up. "You look fine. But you don't look like you're going to a dinner party." He noticed while looking at her – impressed by what she was wearing.

Grace was wearing a half cut pink shirt and blue jean short shorts. She had her hair straighten all the way, so she could look prettier. She wanted to impress the boys who were going to be at the party, so she wanted to look her prettiest. She turned around, hoping that Anderson would notice.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look great, like always."

"Aww. What would I do without my gay best friend." She said. The young girl ends up sitting on the bed. She was worried about him because he looked very distracted. This wasn't him, and she could tell that something was wrong with the boy.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. If you were fine, you would be critique everything about my clothes. Clearing something is up."

"Alright. No, everything isn't fine. I still don't know what to do." He sighed. The young boy flops down on the bed, and his friend Grace follows him. The young boy was stressing out about this one little thing, that it was obvious that he needed something to help him calm down.

"You know, if your so stress about this, I know something that can help you calm down," Grace said. Grace gets up and walks over towards her black purse and starts digging around in it.

Anderson was starting to curious, wondering what it was she was talking about that could help him. "Do you have some sort of drug in there? Like weed? Meth?" He asked. Even though the boy knew that those things were totally wrong, he was very interested in trying out those things.

"Nope, it's none of that." A few seconds later she finally ends up finding what she was looking for. The young girl pulls out a pack of Numel Cigarettes. "Here take this." She throws the pack of Cigarettes to the boy and he catches them.

Anderson looks at the pack of cigarettes and started thinking. "Why would you give me these? Don't these things cause lung cancer?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You drink right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well drinking can cause liver cancer, alcohol poisoning and it can eat up your liver, yet you drink it. So smoking cigarettes isn't a bad thing. It's about how much you smoke." She explained to the boy, which caused him to think it over. "And besides, cigarettes are known for helping someone who is stressed out, calm down." She said.

"Are you sure this will help?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. "But I have to go now. Just think about it, it will help you lessen your stress." The young girl grabs her purse and leaves the room.

Anderson sat there, looking at the pack, wondering if it would be a good thing to smoke them. He had learned from lots of people that smoking was wrong, but at the same time he has heard that it could help someone who is stressed out, so he was conflicted on what the wring thing was.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace did a lot of driving, but she finally arrived in Littleroot Town, where the party that Brawly was talking about, was going to be held at. Grace walked up the steps of Wallace's house, which was almost as big as a mansion. Grace was surprised to see how massive his house was, but at the same time, she wasn't surprised. You could hear the music that was playing in the house from the outside, and the outside of the house wasn't empty, with a few people standing outside, some of them even holding drinks.

The cold September wind, blew through the air, with Grace's hair flying along with it. The bisexual girl knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer the door from the other side. But it had been a few minutes, so she ended up knocking again. "Hello, can someone come to the door?" She asked.

Once she said that someone did come and open the door, and that person was none of them Wallace, the host of the party. Wallace was a well-known Pokémon Coordinator and Gym Leader in the Hoehn Region. Wallace was famous for throwing some of the best water themed parties, that the world has ever seen. And it wasn't surprising that the parties where water-themed since he was a Water-type Pokémon trainer.

"Welcome to the party Grace," Wallace said with a smile. The teenage boy who had aquamarine colored hair and a white cap hugged the girl who was the same age as him. The two knew each other, and where quite good friends, but they hadn't seen each other in a while. Wallace had a valley girl accent.

"Nice to see you, Wallace," Grace responded. Her and Wallace break the hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know. It's been forever." Wallace said. Grace walked into Wallace's house, and she was surprised to see how many teenagers wherein Wallace's house. People were drinking, doing drugs, dancing and or making out. A lot of the things that people were doing at this party, where things that not even a murders parent would like to see. "Come in and make yourself at home."

Wallace reaches over towards a table and hands the girl a beer. "You look like you need this."

She grabs the beer. "Trust me, I do. You won't believe the week that I've had."

"Well, that's the point of a party hon. It's all about forgetting your problems and getting drunk." Wallace shouted. The blue-haired boy takes a sip of his beer.

Grace shrugged her shoulders, forgetting about all the problems that she had and took a sip of the beer. Drinking helped Grace forget all the problems, that she was facing. So, from time to time, it was something that she really liked to do. It helped her with her problems. Grace and Wallace stop drinking, but you could totally tell that the two of them weren't done. "Do you have any more?" She asked.

"Of course, I do. It's a party. Just follow me." Wallace grabs Grace by the arm and drags her into the room that had a lot of alcohol that she could drink.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Late at night, Ander was thinking while lying on his bed and wearing his pajamas. This time his pajamas where some oversized gray hoodie and black sweatpants. The golden brown-haired boy kept thinking about the cigarettes that his friend gave to him. The boy was still stressing out about what happened with Red and wanted something that would cause him to calm down the young boy jumps up and looks at the box of cigarettes that were sitting on the counter.

"Should I, or should I not?" He compilated. He knew that something was dangerous, but at the same time, he was curious to see if it would help him become less stressed. But after a few seconds, he comes up with his decision. Anderson picks the box up and opens it. Anderson takes out one cigarette and puts it in his mouth.

But he soon realized that all he needed was lighter, but he didn't have one on him because he never needed a lighter for anything at all. "Now, where am I going to find a lighter?" He asked himself.

He began thinking about all the people he knew and wondered which ones had a lighter. Suddenly, he remembered that his brother had a lighter and snapped his fingers. "I know who!" He said. Anderson slowly leaves his room and looks down the hallway, to see if anyone was walking in the hallway.

Even though Anderson was home alone, he still wanted to make sure that it was only him there. Anderson walks down the hallway and into his brother empty room. Anderson walks towards his brother dresser and opens it up. He begins digging through his brother clothes and sees a lighter.

Anderson grabs the lighter and flicks the lighter. He uses the lighter to light the cigarette. Anderson then starts to take a puff of the cigarette but then begins coughing when he tries to hold it in. It was just too much for him. "Maybe, I'm doing it wrong?" He asked himself.

He tries again, taking another puff. But this time he wasn't coughing. Taking a puff of that cigarette felt relaxing to the boy. For a movement, the world stopped, and all his problems went away. He shrugged his shoulders and release the smoke from the first puff he took and found it to be relaxing to do that.

The young boy felt like he found something that could help him relieve stress, and for the first time in a while, he was happy about something.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

The party was getting louder and crazy. Tons of teens were getting drunk or high, and the music was getting louder. Grace was having the time of her life, drinking beer after beer. The young girl was completely drunk and wanted to forget about all the problems that she was having, by getting completely wasted. Which she accomplished.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Wallace encouraged Grace and Brawly to drink from the keg. Wallace, Grace, Red, Leaf, Blue, Green, Yellow, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Brock, and Dawn where all in a circle watching Brawly and Grace have tubes in their mouth with Wallace holding a button.

"DRINK!" Ash chanted. The boy with black colored hair and who was wearing a cap was having the time of his life, being at this problem. The reason a lot of the students, came to the party was so that they could forget all about their problems. Ash along with the rest of his friends was drunk out of their minds. Ash, on the other hand, was holding a rolled up joint and took a puff of the joint. Ash wasn't only drunk, but he was stoned too.

"Drink!" Serena chance also, while wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. Serena took the joint from Ash and started to take puffs from the joint. The blonde hair girl was also not only drunk, but she was also high.

Ash took his girl and swung her around. Ash kisses Serena and the young couple starts making out.

The beer starts coming from the tubes and Grace and Brawly start drinking from the tubes. They started chugging from the beer, that was coming from the pipes and the two of them didn't stop. This went on for several seconds until all the beer was gone, Grace ends up throwing the tube and cheering. "YEAH!" She shouted while beating on her chest, the crowd started cheering for her, because she beaded Brawly.

Brawly and Grace were having a race to see who could drink the most beer from the tube, but Grace had beat the boy. Grace was having fun and didn't want to stop at all. She was with her people and was glad that she skipped out on her mom's dinner.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

That night, Grace walks into her house. The girl was drunk out of her mind and could barely talk or walk. Grace has never been drunk before, but this wasn't the first time she has come home late. Due to all the tension that had been going on between her and her mother, lately, Grace has been acting up and getting into all sorts of trouble. Grace started laughing.

Her mother Liza walked into the room and turned on the light. Liza folded her arms and looked at her daughter, quite angry at her. But at the same time, she wanted to work on their relationship, that had been strained for a while now. "You're late," Liza said. But not only was she angry about her daughter coming home late, but she was also angry over the fact that she skipped dinner with Team Rainbow Rocket, people who wanted to help invest in her Pokemart company.

"Hi, mother," Grace said, ignoring the conversation. She was so drunk, that she didn't even know what she was talking about. Grace walks up to her mother and hugs her. "I love you so much, mom." She said. Her mother knew it didn't mean much because her daughter was drunk.

"Your drunk Grace," Liza said. She facepalmed hard. She could tell just by how she was looking and acting, that her daughter was completely drunk. "I guess, we'll have to talk about this later when you're sober."

"Ugh, there you go again. Always bossy, that's why I hate you!" Grace said. Grace stops hugging her mother and starts walking up the stairs, but she was having a hard time walking up the stairs, due to her being not in the right state of mind. "Why did you have to cheat on dad? Why did you have to ruin our family?" She said. That was something that Grace has always wanted to get out of her chest, and that was why she hated her mother. Ever since the divorce, Grace hasn't been herself, and no one noticed this.

Liza didn't know how to react to what her daughter was saying. But there was one thing for sure, and that was that she couldn't talk to her daughter, while she was in this state of mind, because it just wasn't right, and she didn't know what her daughters true feeling would be. But at the same time, she could tell that Dakota meant what she just said.

"Just go upstairs. We'll just talk about this tomorrow." Her mother replied, Grace does exactly what her mother said, and counties to walk upstairs.

While Grace walked upstairs she started crying.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson was passed out on his bed, with tons of cigarette buds on both his bed and on his floor. The young boy spent all night smoking the whole carton of cigarettes that his friend gave to him. He had fun, smoking all those cigarettes. Not only did it make him less stressed, but it almost made him forget about all his problems.

The young boy wakes up. He had a ranging headache, that was distracting him and causing him pain. He was craving another cigarette, so he grabbed the carton. "I need a smoke." He said. He shakes the carton, to see if there were any more cigarettes for him to smoke, but he was all out.

"Damn it!" He said. The boy with brown hair was craving another cigarette, and to him, he needed one fast or else he was going to freak out. "But how am I going to get another cigarette?" He asked himself.

"Are you up bro? If you're not, I'm going to be coming up there to wake you up." His brother Johnathan shouted all the way from downstairs, checking to see if his brother was up so he could take him to school.

Anderson freaked out. He knew that his brother came upstairs and saw all the cigarette buds, that he would get a big lecture from his brother. So, he got up quickly from the bed and started grabbing the buds and throwing them in the trash. There about eighteen of them, and he made sure that he got everyone.

His brother walks into the room and started wondering what Anderson was doing. A freaked-out Anderson returns onto the bed but having his legs crossed. "I don't know what you're doing little bro, but we need to go." He said.

"Okay, coming," Anderson replied, but the young boy was blushing because he was a little embarrassed.

"I- "Johnathan started. He both wanted to know what happened and didn't want to know at the same time. So, he just ignored his feelings and just walked downstairs.

Anderson sighed in relief, that he didn't get caught. But he wanted more cigarettes and needed to know how he was going to get some.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace walks downstairs with her hair a frizzled messed. The young girl had a massive headache and could barely walk. She drunk a lot last night, and the true definition of a having a hangover. "What did I do last night?" Grace asked, while she walked into the kitchen and sat down in a seat next to her brother, Alexander.

"You skipped on moms dinner," Alexander said. Alexander was a little disappointed in the girl. Yesterday, he had a lot of faith in the girl, thinking that she was going to come to mothers dinner, but she didn't. it made him upset.

"Oh that. I didn't feel like going." She remembered but also saying a little sass.

"Of course you didn't," Alexander replied in an angry tone of voice. "You let us all down, and I don't want to be here to witness a trainwreck." He insulted. Alexander grabs the bowl he was eating from, which contained the cereal that he was eating, and he walks away.

Grace shrugged her shoulders. Her head was hurting too much, to even entertain her brother. While Grace was sitting there holding her head, Liza walks downstairs, and she was not happy one bit.

"I see that you're up," Liza said.

"Hey, mom. Can I not go to school today? I'm not feeling well."

Liza didn't want to be hard on her daughter, but she knew that she had too. "You're going to school, and you're grounded."

"Grounded? You can't ground me, that's child abuse."

Liza folds her arms. She was getting angry at her daughter. She was tired of the way that she had been acting lately and she just about had enough of all of it. She couldn't take it anymore. "I've had it up to here with your behavior lately. You're out of control."

"I'm out of control?" Grace asked but saying in a sarcastic tone of voice. She Couldn't believe that her mother would say that. "How could you sit there and say something like that, when you had the audacity to cheat on dad," Grace said.

Liza rolled her eyes. "I understand that your still upset about what happened between me and your father, and I know I made a mistake, but that a long time ago, and frankly you're just going to have to get over it."

Grace started to cry, tears running down her eyes. She was surprised that her mother would say something like that, but at the same, she really wasn't. "How can I let go of it? You ruined our family. Our life was perfect, and you had to go ahead and ruin it."

"Look everything with your father wasn't as perfect as it seemed." Her mother said. She understood where her daughter was coming from and why she was upset, but Grace, on the other hand, could sit here and listen to it anymore.

Grace shook her head and got up. "I can't do this anymore. I hate living here, and I don't want to be around you anymore." Grace said. Grace gets up out of her seat and walks away.

"Grace," Liza said, trying to stop her daughter from leaving, but she was going to be leaving anyway.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Later that day, during school Anderson was walking down the hallway. He had heard reports and rumors from some people at the school, that he could get a Fake I.D. from someone in the school. Anderson was a little nervous to be doing this since he knew nothing about this person. But since he was craving to smoke some more, he pretty much let his nervousness slide.

The hallways were busy, and Anderson walks up to Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami. Khu had blue and black eyes, which was a result due to a difference in coloration known as Heterochromia. Khu was a computer programmer who barely showed any emotion. He had neck-length sky blue hair, with a hair antenna that looked like it was sticking out of his hoodie. Khu was sitting on the stairs while typing on his laptop.

Anderson clears his throat, he was a little bit scared of the boy who was a freshman, since he looked quite threating for someone his age. "Hi, are you Khu?" He asked, shaking nervously.

Khu shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want?" Khu was a no-nonsense person and didn't like playing around. Khu was someone who liked for people to be straight to the point with what they wanted.

"I believed that we talked online, and I was wondering do you have that I.D. I asked for?" Anderson asked. After talking to people about Khu, Anderson messed Khu online and asked him about a fake I.D. Since Khu was smart, he knew ways on how to delete things, block IP address, and all sorts of wicked computer tricks. Khu was quite smart.

"Where's my money?" Khu asked. All Khu wanted was his money, he didn't really care about anything else.

"It's right here." Anderson reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens his wallet and pulls out two hundred dollars. Anderson hands the two hundred dollars to Khu and Khu hands Anderson the fake I.D.

Anderson looked at the fake I.D. and smiled. The picture on the ID looked just like him, but everything else expects for the height, weight, eye color and hair color where all fake. Anderson thought that it was a pretty good fake and was impressed with Khu's work. "This is pretty good," Anderson said. "Thank you."

"You can go now," Khu said. Khu was chewing on a piece of gum, which was mint flavor. The young boy with blue hair was typing on the computer fast and blowing bubbles with the gum that he was chewing.

"Okay…" Anderson replied, finding the boy to be a bit rude. Anderson turns around and begins walking away. But at the same time, he was quite happy with the fact that he had an ID. So, he wasn't too worried about it. He just shrugged it off.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Dakota was in her locker grabbing some things. While she was doing that, the hallways were packed with students who were walking in the hallway, on the way to their next class. Grace sees that Dakota was at her locker and wanted to talk to her. After fighting with her mom, Grace wanted somewhere to stay for a while because she couldn't stand living with her mom, so she decided to turn to Dakota.

Dakota and Grace used to be friends until Grace started a vicious rumor about the girl. Grace wanted to make amends with Dakota and try to be friends again. Dakota was like one of Grace's best friends that she considered a family and wanted a second chance with her. "Dakota," Grace said, walking up to her.

Dakota slams her locker in anger. Dakota hears that it was Grace who was trying to walk to her and begins walking away. "I don't want to talk to you," Dakota said. Dakota didn't even want to be near the girl because she hated her guts so much.

Grace starts walking with Dakota. She wasn't going to give up on trying to rekindle their friendship. "Please hear me out. I'm sorry for everything that I did, and I really mean it."

Dakota rolled her eyes, not believing a thing that she was saying. She continued to walk down the hallway. "I've heard the tons of times."

"This time I mean it. Come on, we were each other's firsts." Grace said. Dakota's eyes widen up, she didn't expect Grace to say that out loud. Dakota and Grace lost their virginities to another earlier this summer, and the two of them even had a long summer fling. Dakota told Grace to keep it a secret and to not say anything about it, but it seemed like Grace couldn't do that.

The angry Dakota turns around with a threatening look on her face. She turns her head to see if anyone could hear them. "You weren't supposed to say anything about that!" Dakota shouted. "That was supposed to be between us."

"Why?" Grace asked. "We fell in love with each other this summer and lost our virginities to each other. Why are you so ashamed of that?" Grace asked but teasing the girl at the same time.

"Because no one can no- "She whispered silently before she got interrupted by the girl.

"Because no one can know that you're a lesbian?" Grace asked. "Get over it. You're a lesbian and it's obvious and everyone knows. Besides, it's 2018. No one cares if you're gay. Everyone loves gay."

"You don't understand," Dakota said. "No one can know that I'm a lesbian, especially my parents. I don't want to come out yet."

"And by pretending that you're straight, is working so well," Grace said. "You've been obviously avoiding Quinten, and has nothing to do with his anger, it's because you don't want to touch him or be around him because he's not a girl like me." Grace teased. She was having fun talking to Dakota. It was like the old times when the two girls where friends. She missed her friendship with her and wanted it back.

But Dakota, on the other hand, was tired of this conversation. She didn't want anyone knowing that she was a lesbian, and she was going to keep it that way. So, she gave in and wondered what it was that Grace wanted. "Can we just stop talking about this, because I don't want people knowing. What is it that you want."

"Well, can I stay with you for a while? Me and my mother got into another fight and I need a place to crash."

"Fine, but please not another word of this." Dakota accepted.

"YAY!" Grace clapped. Grace hugs Dakota, happy that the of them were on the steps to being friends again. "We can finally be friends again."

While Grace was hugging Dakota, some part of her really liked. She liked the touch of another girl on her and was in heaven being touched by her. But she looked around and saw people looking at them and didn't want anyone to suspect that she was gay, so she pushed Dakota off her and whipped away the hug. "That was enough hugging, and I have to go to class- "

"Leaving so soon?" Quinten asked. Quinten walked up to his girlfriend Dakota, happy to see her again. Quinten was not only walking by himself, but he was also walking with Chroma, his best friend.

Chroma had silver and pink hair. He was tall and a tenth grader, who was sixteen years old. He had pale white skin and was wearing a long coat.

Dakota froze up, seeing her supposed "boyfriend" right there. "I got to go." Dakota grabs Grace by the arm and runs away, dragging the girl with her.

Chroma and Quinten were very confused about what just happened. Quinten and Chroma look at each other, trying to figure out what was going on. "What was that?" Chroma asked.

"I have no idea…" Quinten said.

"Is she still avoiding you?" Chroma asked.

"Yeah, and I have no idea as to why." Quinten shrugged.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson was a little nervous, walking in the Pokemart in Mauville City, that afternoon. Anderson for the first time ever has skipped school. That was something that he's never done before, but he was really craving cigarettes and wanted to smoke badly. Anderson was waiting in line and shaking. He had no idea if the fake I.D. was going to work.

"That will be 5.89." The clerk said. The clerk was Takamaru Hagoromo, someone who went to Anderson's school, but luckily enough Anderson didn't know he was. Takamaru was wearing a red button up shirt that had a white pokeball logo with a nametag on the left corner.

The person in front of Anderson was a little old lady. The old lady hands Takamaru the money and grabs her bags. "Thank you, young man."

"Thanks for shopping at the Mauville City PokeMart. Come back anytime." Takamaru said, putting on a fake smile. The young boy wasn't really the type of person to say please or thank you, but he had to because this was his job. He had been working there for about six months now, and quite liked the perks of the job.

The old lady begins walking away, and Anderson walks up to the front of the desk. Anderson was a little nervous and looked down. He didn't really want to be seen buying cigarettes, due to the negative reputation that they had. "I would like to buy a pack of Numel cigarettes."

Takamaru looks up. He realized that the boy looked familiar and recognized that he went to his school. "I know you."

"You do?" The nervous Anderson said. He was worried that he was about to get caught. He wondered if he was going to go to school. "Maybe you're mistaken…"

"No, I'm not mistaken. You got to my school. Your name is Anderson right. I see you hanging out with Grace and Dakota. I know this because Dakota made a big deal of not knowing my name." He said.

"Oh, your him," Anderson said. Anderson remembered that Dakota was talking about a guy who never told her his name. "Yeah, she went crazy about it."

They both laughed.

"You're not going to tell anyone that I wanted to buy cigarettes, are you?" Anderson asked. The young boy was still nervous and thought that the older boy was going to tell on him for wanting to buy cigarettes.

Takamaru laughed. "I'm not a snitch if that's what you think." He said. Takamaru turns around and grabs a pack of Numel cigarettes for a young boy. He rings them up and puts them on the counter.

Anderson sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"But honestly, I'm surprised that your smoking," Takamaru said. "You just don't seem like that type."

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover." Anderson shrugged.

"Go ahead. Take them, there on me." The emotionless boy said. He shrugged his shoulders and liked seeing nice people doing bad things, so he decided to let Anderson off scotch free.

"Why thanks," Anderson replied. Anderson grabs the pack of cigarettes.

"Okay, now leave before I change my mind."

"Right," Anderson replied. Anderson turns around and begins walking away. Anderson walks outside and looks around. The cold September wind blew in the air since it was fall. Anderson begins walking and opens his pack of a cigarette; Anderson takes on the cigarettes out and puts one in his mouth. Anderson grabs his lighter and lights the cigarette up.

Anderson begins smoking, and smoking the cigarette gave the boy a sense of relief. He continued smoking, the cigarettes blowing out smoke, and taking puffs.

 **Authors Note:** Thanks for the support of the previous chapter and I'm happy that everyone enjoyed it. I liked writing this chapter and I put a lot of effort into writing this story. This story is pretty much how I envisioned the Pokémon Academy franchise to be from the start, and I'm glad I get to write it all out. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one.

The one thing I like about this story is that characters can get more time to shine in chapters because of there's like two plots in each chapter. That's what I love most about this story, is that there isn't just one plot in a chapter.

That's what I meant by did you all want Preparations and The Alola Experiment to have a similar format. More than one overall plot being in a chapter.

Also, the next story to get updated is The Alola Experiment. So be on the lookout for that, and it may even be posted today.

How do you all feel about the lack of Pokémon in the story? I know that all of you knew this when you signed up for this story, but I just wanted to know how you all feel about it.

Also, for Preparation, Alola Experiment and Pokémon Academy readers, this is considered part 2 of a two-part special chapter. This is not chapter 25 of the story. This is just a special chapter.

Golem2.76 – Josh has been accepted and he was even in this chapter.

ClassicGoneRetro – Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked what I did with Anderson's character. Yeah, it's going to be confusing when Anderson's future boyfriend comes into the story, so maybe he should go back a nickname to cause less confusion if that's okay with you.

Mara the Wolf – Yeah it did feel like that, but it was more because of the plots combined with each other. This chapter was more two different plots. This is an alternative universe, the other Pokémon Academy stories are a television show in this universe, so Dakota and Quinten went to go watch the episode where Jeremiah and Babs battle in the finales. This story is still an AU, the other Pokémon academy stories are just considered television shows.

n00bsleyr and The Imprisoned of Hell – Thanks for the support, I'm glad you liked it.

Aster – Yeah, that's pretty much why, and for Pokémon Academy, Pokémon Academy: Preparations and Pokémon Academy: The Alola Experiment readers, this is the last time that a PokeProblems chapter would be posted for these stories. The reason I posted the first two chapters for these stories, is so that when there's a crossover between the stories, then you will get familiar with some of the characters/tone of the stories. Yeah, I don't ship Red/Leaf either, but I thought that they made sense for this story.


	10. 005 - And to Thus a Cosmog is Born!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

A blonde-haired boy with green eyes was running down the streets of Hau'lou City. The young boy's name was Gladion and he was chasing after his partner Pokémon, Silvally. Silvally had a brown helmet on its head and was Pokémon that was created to specifically kill Ultra Beasts. Ultra-Beasts where mysterious creatures that came from another world.

Silvally could smell the scent of an Ultra Beast, from a mile away, and wanted to go and find it. That was one of the features that Silvally had. Silvally was a very large Pokémon, whose head was blocked off by a very large helmet. Silvally's body was made up of parts from another Pokémon.

"Silvally wait up!" Gladion shouted while he was still chasing after the normal type Pokémon. But Silvally wasn't listening to its trainer. The normal type Pokémon eyes where bright red, wanting to go out and find the Ultra Beast that it was smelling.

"Grrr…" The Legendary Pokémon shouted. Letting the trainer know, that it wasn't going to listen to him until it found the Ultra Beast.

* * *

The class looked at the purple pokemon that looked like a cloud. They had no idea what kind of Pokemon it was. It was something that they've never seen before. The purple pokemon, on the other hand, was laughing, looking at Hannah. Cosmog flies over towards Hannah, who was the first person it saw and goes into Hannah's arms, which surprised everyone.

"Pew, pew," Cosmog said. Cosmog was happy. Hannah was too. This was the first time that she's ever witnessed a real-life Pokemon birth, so she was excited to see it. Cosmog sounded like a newborn baby every time they talked, and the classmates found the pokemon to be adorable.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Hannah rubbed her nose up against Cosmog's face. Hannah then throws the cloud pokemon up and down.

"Pew, pew." Cosmog laughed, having fun. Cosmog liked that Hannah found it to be adorable.

"It's so cute!" Fox said. The young girl's eyes turned into hearts, finding the tiny pokemon to be the cutest thing that she's ever seen.

"What kind of Pokemon is it?" Koro asked. The young boy raised his eyebrow up. He was quite curious, wondering what kind of pokemon it was. He walks up to Hannah who was holding the tiny purple pokemon and throwing it up and down.

Meanwhile, in the background, Maxwell was trying to look the Pokemon up in his Pokedex. But the mute boy couldn't find anything about the tiny cloud pokemon in the Dex. It was as if this was the first time this pokemon has ever been seen. "I can't find anything in the Pokedex about it." Maxwell signed by moving his hands slowly, so everyone could read what he was saying.

Kama began thinking. Even though the young boy was a shy individual, he was most comfortable with talking about his classmates, since he knew them and has gotten comfortable around them. "It's it's not in the Pokedex, then does that mean it's a newly discovered pokemon?" Kama asked.

"It could be," Molayne said. The blonde hair older man starts to adjust his glasses, so he could get a better look at the psychic type pokemon. "I need to make a few calls, to see if anyone has heard anything about this pokemon. We could be looking at a relatively new scientific discovery." He said.

Hannah looked into Cosmogs eyes. She liked how innocent and carefree the eyes gave off. Cosmog really was like a newborn child. "Wow, did you hear that? We might be making history."

"Pew, pew, pew." Cosmog moves its ears around. Cosmog started to giggle, which made Hannah swoon.

While Hannah was holding Cosmog, she thought about giving the tiny little Pokemon a name. She and the rest of her friends needed to call Cosmog something if she was going to be taking good care of it. "We need to think of a name for you," Hannah said.

"Pew, pew!" Cosmog said, the psychic type pokemon, liked the idea of having a name.

Hannah started thinking. "What would be a good name?"

Joey had the perfect nickname for the psychic type pokemon. She thought of it while standing there because the pokemon looked just like a nebula. "Why don't we call it Nebby."

"Why Nebby?" Fox asked.

"Well Cosmog not only looks like it has stars in its body, but it also looks like a cute and adorable nebula." She said. Joey walks up to Hannah and grabs Cosmog.

Joey started cradling the psychic type pokemon left and right, it was like she was holding a newborn baby in her arms. "Rock my Nebby, in a treetop." Joey sang. But the psychic type pokemon didn't like it one bit. It thought of Joey as a stranger and wanted to go back to Hannah.

"Pew, pew, pew!" Nebby cried. The psychic type pokemon missed Hannah, and the screeching from Nebby's crying filled the room, causing everyone to hold their ears with their hands. Tears were coming out of Nebby's eyes, looking like a stream of waterfalls falling.

"Make that thing stop crying," Koro said. He along with everyone else in the room was getting annoyed by the constant crying of the psychic type pokemon. They all wanted it too to stop because it was getting a bit too much.

"Here!" Joey hands Nebby back to Hannah. Nebby stops crying, the psychic type Pokémon liked being in the arms of the girl and was starting to relax peacefully. Hannah smiled looking at Nebby. To her, the feel of the psychic type Pokémon was very soft, almost like she was holding a warm fuzzy peach.

"I guess Nebby only likes Hannah," Molayne observed, causing the whole class to laugh. But Molayne knew that the class had to get back on track since he had more he wanted to teach the kids in his class. Molayne claps his hands. "Now that, that's all over, let's get back to work."

"Yes, sir." The six students all said. While that was going on Spirit was peaking at the class from the window. But the person she was mostly staring at and interested in was Hannah. The students all went and sat at their respective desks, while Spirit continued to look at the students.

Hannah felt like she heard some, and Nebby did too. The two of them end up turning around, but when as soon as they did, Spirit was gone. "I guess it was nothing…" Hannah shrugged.

"Pew, pew, pew?" Cosmog could've sworn that they heard something back there.

* * *

Maxwell was in his dorm room. Seeing Nebby reminded him of something he saw a while back, so that caused him to go into his dorm room and open his dresser. Maxwell sighed and looked at the Sun Flute that was on his dresser. "I'll make sure to protect you." The boy said, but just by talking the boy started to cough. It hurts his throat, talking, so that was why you barely saw Maxwell talking.

* * *

Koro had gotten a text from his boyfriend Soul, to meet him somewhere in private. Koro was waiting in the janitor's closet, for his boyfriend to come and talk to him. Koro and Soul had been dating for a while now, but they were keeping their relationship a secret. Koro looked at his watch, waiting for his boyfriend to get back. "When is going to get here?" The boy asked, tapping his foot.

While he was standing there, waiting for Soul to come in, Soul walks into the janitor's closet. Soul was holding roses in his hands and a giant fluffy teddy bear. "Sorry, I'm a late babe. But I got you this."

Koro was a little bit confused by all the gifts that his boyfriend Soul was holding in his hands. But at the same time, he secretly likes getting gifts. It was a part of his childish personality trait. "What is this for?" Koro asked.

"I just wanted to remind you I love you," Soul said. Soul hands his boyfriend the gifts that he bought him, and Koro takes the gifts.

Koro raised his eyebrow. Even though Koro could be a little naïve at the time, he could sometime sense when something was up. And something about his boyfriend acting all lovey-dovey wasn't right. "Okay Soul. Tell what's really going on."

"Nothing is going on Koro Koro," Soul said. Soul grabs Koro grabs Koro by the hand and kisses them. But Koro still wasn't buying this act that Soul was trying to put on.

"Okay, Soul. Tell me what's really going on." Koro said.

Koro rolls his eyes. He knew that his boyfriend caught him in the lie he was trying to put on, so he only figured that it was about time he told him the truth. "Okay. The truth is, I want you to stop being friends with her."

"Her?" Koro asked. Koro had no idea who he was talking about.

Soul facepalms. "Look, I know you can be a little bit naive at times babe, but this is ridiculous."

"Well I'm sorry, I like to act like a child sometimes." Koro shrugged. "It's not my fault." He quickly wanted to change the subject and go back to what the conversation was about at first, and that was who was Soul talking about. "Now, tell me who you are talking about."

"I'm talking about Joey, you idiot. I want you to stay away from her."

Koro really didn't like that idea, because Joey was his friend and the two of them was starting to grow closer. "But me and her are friends."

"I know that. But I'm your boyfriend." Soul replied. Soul looks into Koro's eyes, when he did that, it was like the two of them were the only two people in the whole entire world. "Look, I love you Koro and want to be with you. Do you feel the same way?"

"Of course, I do."

"So then, you should listen to me, and do what I say," Soul said. Soul kisses Koro on the forehead and walks away, causing Koro to stand there alone in the closet, thinking about what he should do.

* * *

The bell rings, and it was now time for the students to have a little quick free period. Hannah and Nebby sat down on a bench, at the school's basketball courtyard. Hannah wasn't so sure if she should have Nebby be out in the open a lot since Nebby was a Pokémon that wasn't well known. "Hey, Nebby. How would you like to play?"

Hannah looks at the psychic type Pokémon and smiles at it. "Pew, pew." Nebby liked the idea of playing. Nebby floats up in the air and starts spinning around, which makes Hannah giggle like a little school girl. "You are so adorable."

"Pew, pew, pew." Nebby spun.

Collen, the Caucasian skin boy who liked cooking and swimming walked up to Hannah and Nebby. Collen was watching Nebby and was amazed by the mysterious Pokémon, he had no idea existed. Walking with Collen was Freeze, the Alolan Vulpix who was one of Collen's very trust Pokémon. "Who's that Pokémon?" Collen asked.

A startled Hannah begins shaking and grabs Nebby. "Stay away!" She shouted. She didn't want anything about to happen to Nebby, the Pokémon that she was taking care of.

"I'm not dangerous," Collen replied. "I just want to have a serious battle." He said. Collen balls up his fist and gets a serious look on his face. He wanted to battle the mysterious Pokémon Nebby because he's never seen one before.

"You want to have a battle with me?" The confused Hannah asked. Not sure what was going on, Hannah wasn't really the type of person who would get battle requests.

"Not really you."

Hannah fell in a comedic way, feeling a little bit insulted. But you girl quickly recovers from it. "Let me guess you want to have a battle against Nebby?"

"Bingo! Someone gives this girl a prize." Collen said. "I've never seen this Pokémon before, and I want to learn more about it. So, what do you say?"

"Well..." Hannah started. She didn't really know much about Nebby or the moves that it knew, so she thought that having a battle with it was going to be a little hard to do. "You see I don't really know much about Cosmog or its moves…so I don't see how a battle is going to change that…"

"You just answer your own question." He replied. "Come on…let's do this thing."

"Alright," Hannah replied. "I feel game for quick battle." The two of them smile at each other before their battle was about to begin.

* * *

Kama was sitting down next to a tree during free period. The sun was shining above the Pokémon Academy, but the clouds were starting to gather up together. Kama was on his laptop and was doing some serious work on the book he had been working on. Unlike everyone else, who was using this free time to go and play around the school.

But Kama was running into a little bit of a problem. He was starting to get writer's block and didn't know what to write anymore. "Ugh, I hate writer's block."

"Oh, are you writing something?" A mysterious female said. She had pale white skin and Joltik was resting on her right shoulder. But Joltik was starting to get bored of sitting on her shoulder and climbs up to the top of her head, which she found more relaxing.

Kama froze up. He didn't know what to say. The young boy was usually a shy person and was well known for his shyness. Kama's whole body turns white, while the girl starts to giggle.

"My name is Christina and this little fellow right here is Simon."

"Joltik, Jolt." Joltik greeted.

Kama sat there, still being frozen solid. Kama hurries up and grabs his things. He runs away in a hurry, leaving Simon and Christina to be very confused.

"That was different…" A weirded-out Christina commented.

"Joltik, jolt." Simon agreed with Christina.

* * *

Hannah and Collen stood on different sides of each other, with Freeze and Nebby right in front of them. The tension in the air was rising, while Collen and Hannah both glared at each other. It was still free period that day, and some of the other students were having the time of their lives. But Hannah and Collen were focused on one thing, and that was the battle that they were about to have.

Aleron sees that the two were about to get ready and battle and stands in the middle of the battlefield. Aleron wanted to participate, so he thought that being a referee would be cool. "Can I be the referee?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't care," Collen replied. "I'm going to win anyway."

"We'll see about that," Hannah replied, with a more serious look on her face.

"This will be a one on one battle between Hannah and Collen. Collen will make the first move. Now, battle begin." Aleron refereed.

"Alright, Nebby. Let's do this thing." Hannah said. She was in serious mode now. When Hannah got into battles, she was a lot more serious than her usual sunshiny self. The same was for Collen too. While she was talking, rainbow sparkles started to surround her and float over towards Aleron.

"Pew, pew." Nebby moves its head left and right.

"Freeze, do your best," Collen said. A rainbow sparkle starts to surround him and floats over towards the other rainbow sparkle.

"Pix." Freeze spreads out its four legs, getting into its serious mode.

The two-rainbow sparkle clashes with each other and creates a VS. screen. The screen was split into two halves, the first half being green, and the second half is purple. The green half had a picture of Hannah and Nebby, while the second half a picture of Collen and Freeze. In the middle of the screen was the word "VS." which was colored in white. The screen ends up disappearing, which meant that it was time for the battle to begin.

Collen balls up his fist and thrusts it into the air. "Freeze use Powder Snow." He ordered.

Freeze did exactly what his trainer told him to do and opens his mouth and blows out a very cold wind, that breezes around the area. "Pix, pix."

"Pew, pew." Nebby disappears mysteriously, which surprised Hannah, she recognized the move that Nebby was using to disappear like that.

"Nebby is using Teleport." She realized. While that was going on, Nebby appears behind Hannah, smiling and making sounds that babies usually make. This confused Hannah, as she had no idea what Nebby was doing. "Nebby, what is going on?"

"Pew, pew." Nebby touches Hannah's head and the two of them vanish into the thin air, which confuses both Aleron and Collen. But Collen was mostly angry because the battle between the two of them didn't get to get finished.

"Where did she go?" A worried Aleron asked. He wanted to know where his friend went too.

"What about our battle?" An angry Collen asked.

Koro and some of the students at the school, walk over towards the area. Koro, however, began freaking out and worrying at the same time. The ten-year-old boy was starting to get scared. "WHAT IF THE BOOGEY-MAN GOT HER?" He shouted.

Fox, Joey, and Munchlax all sweatdrop.

"Munchlax, munch." Munchlax facepalmed, finding the boy to be acting quite a bit ridiculous.

"You do know that the boogeyman isn't real right?" Joey asked.

Koro started to get angry, over the fact that no one was believing him. Koro balled up his fist and glared at Joey. "Nonsense. The boogeyman is real, I saw him." The boy who tended to act like a little kid, Koro said.

Fox was getting heated. She hated when grown people acted like little kids. In the world that they lived in, being ten years old was considered being an adult. "YOU ARE NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! SO, STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!" Fox slaps Koro across the face, leaving a big red mark on his face.

Koro wiggled his nose around and became sad. Koro started crying, his tears started coming out of his eyes, looking like a flowing waterfall. His feelings were hurt by Fox. "Daddy, she hurt my feelings!" Koro said. Koro runs over towards his boyfriend Soul, who was standing right there.

Soul hugs Koro and was angry with the way that everyone was treating his boyfriend. "It's okay son, daddy is here," Soul said. Soul rubs the crying Koro's head, and Koro started to calm down while being in the arms of his boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Koro asked.

"I'm sure. Here, have this bottle." Soul reaches into his pocket and pulls out a baby bottle. The bottle was filled with warm Moomoo milk. Even though Koro and Soul were dating, Koro liked to call Soul daddy and Soul liked to call Koro son. It was something that the young couple liked doing because they had a lot of deep ridden issues and things that were wrong with them.

"Yay! Milk!" Koro clapped, sounding like a little boy. Koro puts the bottle in his mouth and he begins sucking on the nipple of the bottle. The warm milk was starting to calm the ten-year-old boy down.

Meanwhile, everyone was confused, having no idea what they just saw. "What in the hell was that?" A shocked Aleron asked.

"I have no idea." Maxwell signed with his hands.

Christina was standing on a tree nearby and looked at everyone on the ground. "Have no fear, Christina is here!" Christina shouted. Everyone turned around and looked at Christina, who was standing on the three, the same way that Batman stands on the rooftop at nighttime.

"What is she doing?" Maxwell signed once again.

Christina does a backflip and lands on the ground. She had a wide smile on her face, while she was wearing yellow latex and a red cape. While Christina stood there, her hair along with the cape was blowing along with the wind. "I am the protector of the Alola Region, call me Christina."

"That's your real name…" Soul facepalmed.

"Together, I will find this mysterious Hannah person and bring her back to her friends." She promised. The young girl was dedicated to being a superhero, and you could tell by her eyes, that it was something she liked doing. You could also see the sense of hope and determination in her eyes.

"Are you a real superhero?" The childish Koro said while she started to get starry-eyed.

Christina walks up to Koro and pats his head. "Yes, I will little kid. I will find that girl and bring that kidnapper to justice." Christina said while she balled up her right fist.

"Justice, you say?" Fox asked, hearing the word justice made her whole entire attitude change.

"Oh no! She's going to do it!" Grey and Joey said together. Both Gray and Joey knew her for a long time, and they knew that when she got like this, they knew that something good was about to happen.

Joey raised her right eyebrow and turned to the boy. She was a little confused on Grey's attitude, because the last time they saw him, he was angry at the girl. "Wait, it thought you weren't talking to her?" Joey asked.

Grey swallowed his spit. "I'm not. I'm still very angry with her." He revealed. But at the same time, he still cared about his girlfriend deep down. He was just angry with the way she reacted earlier that day.

Joey laughed. "Couples…"

Fox reaches into her backpack and pulls out her laptop. "Whenever this justice in the universe, Fox will be there to make everything better!" Fox said. Fox was very skilled when it came to computers, so she thought that using her computer would be great in a situation like this one. "I had a feeling that we would someday encounter a situation like this. So that's why it's time for me to use my incredible computer skills."

"Wow, computers are so amazing…" Kama whispered. He didn't want to talk loudly because there was a large crowd of people right there.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Soul asked.

Fox opens her computer, and she sits down the bench. Fox cracks her knuckles and begins typing. "It's elementary, my dear Soul. I just need to know if anyone knows Hannah's Festival Plaza Number."

"I do," Aleron said. "It's 000-101-010-111-666-101-101-101."

"How do you know that?" Soul asked.

Aleron blushed. He had a sort of a crush on the girl and knew a lot about her. He was a little embarrassed that Soul asked him that question right here and now. "Well, you see- "

"Stalker." Soul chuckled.

"I am not a stalker! I am someone who was just doing some research on someone I knew…" Aleron replied, getting a little heated by Soul's accusations.

"Still a stalker…" Soul chuckled while mumbling under his breathe.

While that was going on, Christina was crying in the corner, feeling like everyone forgot all about her. "They forgot all about me!" The sad girl whined.

"Now, now," Collen said, patting the girl on the head. "Your spotlight will come soon."

Fox was typing on the computer, trying to pinpoint the location of where Hannah was from her phone. Fox had gotten her hacking skills from one of her teachers when she was younger. Fox continued typing and presses enter when she finally finds the location. "Got it." She said.

"You found it?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Fox said. "Hannah is in a forest near Route 1. So, let's get going." Fox said.

Aleron looked at her computer, wondering what was going on, and how she was doing all that hacking, and technologic stuff. "How do you do that?" Aleron asked. "And is it legal."

"Nope, it's not legal," Fox replied. "But who cares?" She shrugged. She shuts her laptop and gets going.

"Right," Joey replied. The group gathers up their things and start running. They began their journey to try and find Hannah, who had disappeared mysteriously. They all wanted to try and find her since she was their friend.

* * *

Hannah and Nebby transport to a mysterious forest. Hannah and Nebby look around, knew exactly where they were, but when it came to Hannah, she was completely clueless. The forest was lust green, with tall trees and fuzzy moss all over the trees. The sun was shining above the large forest, but the creepy silence freaked Hannah out, causing her to become scared.

Hannah looked at Nebby. She figured that since Nebby transported them there, then that meant that Nebby knew where they were. "Nebby, do you know where we are?"

"Pew, pew," Nebby replied. The psychic type Pokémon knew exactly where they were.

Spirit was hiding on the tree nearby and sees that Hannah and Nebby were down on the ground. Standing right next to Spirit was Dartrix. Dartrix was Spirit's second Pokémon and official starter Pokémon. Dartrix had the nickname of Robin.

Spirit noticed that she had Nebby, in her hands, and was quite interested in the cloud Pokémon. But first, she wanted to do something, that she found funny. "Wanna scare them, Robin?" Spirit asked.

Robin was skeptical of Spirit's plans. "Trix, Trix, Trix?" Robin asked, wondering why she wanted to scare the pure innocent little girl.

"Because of Robin. It's going to be fun!" Spirit does a spin. Spirit turns around and looks at the person who is writing the story of Pokémon Academy: Preparations. "We need to make sure that our first full appearance, that isn't a cameo is spot on." She winked, talking to the author of the story.

Robin facepalms. "Trix, Trix, Trix." Robin chirped, telling Spirit that they weren't in a fanfiction and that this was real life. Robin began wondering if she made the right decision, to travel with Spirit.

"Oh, shut up. You always take the fun out of everything." Spirit said. She closed her eyes and turned sideways.

"Trix, Trix." Robin shrugged, not can spring.

Robin and Spirit look at each other and vanish into thin air. While they did that, Hannah tried to figure out where she was and wondered what was going on. "I'm kind of scared Nebby."

"Pew, pew." Nebby wiggled its antennae.

"BOO!" Spirit and Robin shouted, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the hell out of Hannah and Nebby. Hannah and Nebby where startled, and causes Hannah to jump, but Nebby ends up crying. Making sounds as if it was a little baby who was crying.

"Waa! Waaa!" Nebby cried.

"See what you did? You not only scared the crap out of me, but you made Nebby cry." Hannah said in anger.

Spirit shrugged. "Well then, give Nebby too me." Spirit snatches Nebby out of Hannah's hands. Spirit begins rocking Nebby, swinging it around left and right. "Hush little Nebby don't you cry, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Spirit sang. Hearing the calm soothing tone of Spirit's voice, made the nebula Pokémon fall asleep.

Hannah grinned. She was a little jealous, that Spirit was able to put Nebby asleep so fast and snatched the psychic type Pokémon from out of her hands, just like Spirit did to her. "Hey, Nebby is my Pokémon!"

"Did you catch Nebby in a Pokeball?"

"Well…no…"

"So, then she's not your Pokémon and anyone can catch her," Spirit replied, sticking her tongue out.

"That's not the point," Hannah replied. "I raised Nebby ever since it hatched out of an egg."

"Technically, you raised a Cosmog since it hatched out of an egg." Spirit corrected her, while she winked her right eye.

"Cosmog?" Hannah asked. She never heard that name before, when it came to the tiny cloud Pokémon. "Who is Cosmog?"

"That's the name of the Pokémon that you're holding in your hand," Spirit replied, tapping Hannah on the nose.

Spirit growls. "Don't touch me, and how do you know that?" She wondered. She was getting a little jealous that the girl knew much more about Nebby then she did.

"Well…" She said. She turns around and looks at her backpack. The young girl Spirit's backpack begins wiggling around. "Come on out Debbie." She said. Out of nowhere, Spirit's bag opens and a Cosmog pops out of the bag.

"Pew, pew." This Cosmog had a more feminine voice then Hannah's Cosmog which had a more masculine one.

Hannah was a little confused but also surprised to see that there was another Cosmog standing right in front of her. Hannah felt even more jealous, as she assumed that the Cosmog that she had was the only one. "Where did you get that?"

"I'm not telling you, until Chapter 21 of this story." She winked, giving a little spoiler about Pokémon Academy: Preparations since Spirit had the power to break the fourth wall and knew all the spoilers when it came to the story.

Hannah's face turned red. She was getting a little angrier. "This isn't a fanfiction, book, movie or television show! This is real life!"

"This is real life, god you are boring."

"Pew, pew, pew." Debbie spins around in a circle.

Hannah sighs. She was getting a little frustrated with her behavior, and just wanted answers. "Can you act like a sane adult for one second and give me answers! I need to know about Cosmog, Nebby, Debby, Shelly, or whatever the hell its name is!"

"Well, I'll tell you more, but a very hot guy is going to be arriving soon." She announced.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asked. This girl was getting more questions than answers when it came to this girl. Spirit, according to Hannah, seemed to know a lot about what was going on, and Hannah wanted to know more about it.

"Silvally, stop!" Gladion shouted.

Hannah and Spirit turn around. A chimera Pokémon that had a brown helmet on its head, ran towards the two girls and there Pokémon. The chimera Pokémon was Gladion's trust alley and best friend, but Silvally had been acting out of control lately, ever since it smelled the scent of an Ultra Beast.

Hannah and Spirit got a little startled and stepped back a little bit. The chimera Pokémon was charging towards the two girls fast. "Grr!" The Pokémon growled.

"Stop it!" Gladion grabs Silvally's helmet, trying to stop the Pokémon from attacking the two girls. The two girls along with Debbie where both scared out of there mind, while Robin got into battle mode, ready to protect her trainer.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked. "And why does that Pokémon have a helmet on its head."

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters of the story, and sorry for the delay for this chapter. It took awhile to finish, but it's finally done. The reason I dropped the journey part of the story, was because I wanted the story to be more like this. Just a character driven story, that focused on the characters and there Pokémon, and I like writing interactions between the characters.

This chapter also showed more of personality of characters who have been around since the beginning, like Fox, Koro and Kama. It also introduced a few new characters. Since the story is now taking place at one location, I was able to show off more of the characters personalities.

Any who, enough about that. What did you guys think of the chapter? Just an FYI, I know that technically Gladion is referring to Type: Null, but I always thought Gladion should refer to Type: Null as Silvally too. It makes sense since Gladion is the one who gave Type: Null's evolution a name. Even the anime does this.

Can't wait to see you guys next time in _**Gladion and the Helmet on Silvally's Head!**_


	11. 006: Gladion and the Helmet on Silvally!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The sun was still shining outside, and Hannah and Spirit were still in the forest. But things got weird when a mysterious Pokémon with a hele men came charging at them. But luckily, a mysterious blond-haired boy named Gladion saved the day but grabbing the Pokémon's helmet. Gladion looked at Spirit and smiled at her. Spirit and Gladion knew who each other were because they were cousins.

"GIRL!" Gladion shouted. He was super happy to see his cousin Hannah. He hadn't seen Hannah in quite a while, so seeing her, had made the blonde hair boy with a piercing happy.

"GIRL!" Spirit replied.

"GIRL!" Gladion screed.

"GURRRL!" Spirit replied.

"Girl," Gladion shouted.

"Gurl!" Spirit replied.

Hannah was starting to get annoyed by the cousin's antics. She screamed, which caused Gladion and Spirit to look at the confused girl. "What is your problem?" Spirit asked.

"Yeah," Gladion said. He was holding onto Silvally's helmet tight, so the normal type Pokémon wouldn't get away. "Are you like totally a gremlin, because we shouldn't let you out during the night."

Spirit and Gladion both laugh. "I know right." Spirit chuckled.

"I mean look at her hair. It looks like a mop bucket." Gladion closed his mouth and so did his cousin. Gladion was a fashionista and was aspiring to become a Pokémon Stylist. "#shesratchet."

"Look," Hannah shouted. She stomped her foot on the ground. "I'm not here to play games, just tell me who you are."

"UH…?" Gladion asked. He put his right hand on his chest and opened his mouth, which became wide open. Gladion was shocked to see that someone didn't know who he was, and he was hurt by that. "Oh no she did not."

"Oh yeah, she just did cousin."

"Look, little miss sunshine. I am Gladion. You better recognize who I am. Because I'm so fancy, you don't even know. I'm in the fast lane, from LA TO Tokyo. So, you better shut your mop bucket head looking' ass back to the playground and go play with kids. Because of honey, if you're going to even attempt to have a conversation with me, you need to know, that I'm a boss ass bitch." Gladion wiggled his right index finger around. It was his way of showing Spirit that he was large and in charge.

Hannah scoffed. She folded her arms together and closed her eyes. She wasn't intimidated by Gladion one bit. "I don't get sacred by hood rat trash like you," Hannah said. As a bonus, she even flipped her hair, which made Gladion angry.

Gladion's whole body turned red and steamed started to come out of his ears. He balled up his fists in anger and was ready to throw down at the ground, but his cousin Spirit, hurried up, so he could try and stop him, by grabbing his hands. "How dare she try and insult me, that little witch."

"Calm down Gladion," Spirit said. "You don't want to pick a fight."

"Your right," Gladion said. Gladion takes a deep breath, so he could calm himself down. "I'm not about to let basic bitches like you, disrespect me." He insulted once again. But while he and Spirit were standing there, Spirit was confused about why Gladion was there in the first place.

"Gladion, what are you doing here?" Spirit asked. She looked at her cousin, while Debbie the Cosmog, was floating right next to her. She hadn't seen her cousin in a long while and was surprised to see him standing right in front of her.

"No time to talk," Gladion replied. Gladion was trying his best to stop Silvally, from going berserk. Silvally really wanted to bust Nebby and Debbie's heads open. It could smell the Ultra Beast aura from within their bodies, and since Silvally was created to be a Beast Killer, Silvally really wanted to do what it was made to do. "Whenever Silvally sees an Ultra Beast, it goes berserk."

"Ultra-Beast?" Hannah asked. She had never heard that word before and had no clue what an ultra-beast was, so she turned to Spirit, wondering if she had any idea of what an Ultra Beast was. "What exactly is that?"

Spirit started to laugh. "That's so funny," Spirit said. Spirit grabs a remote and freezes the area, so that way no one could talk. She then looks at audience/readers of Pokémon Academy: The Alola Experiment and smiles at them. "I'm so sorry for doing this, but I have a question for your reasons. Hello12 has been thinking about doing a Pokémon Academy superhero story and was wondering if he should turn this story into a superhero story or make a brand new one. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews or by pm. Thank you and have a good day." Spirit informed. She presses her button, now that she was down with her public service announcement and everything goes back to normal.

Spirit clears her throat. "Now, to answer your question," Spirit said. "I'm going to sing a little song."

"A song?" Hannah asked. "I don't wanna hear a flipping song, I wanna know what an ultra-beast is!" Hannah shouted. She stomped on the ground with her face turning red and smoke starting to come out of her ears from anger.

Spirit clears her throat again. She reaches into her backpack and pulls out a sparkly red dress, with long white gloves. She quickly does a turn, which makes her hair all curled up. She then grabs a microphone and clears her throat once again. "Once Upon a Time- "Spirit started but was quickly interrupted by Gladion.

"We like totally don't have time for that #inahurry," Gladion said.

Spirit's body turns white from the disappointment that she didn't get a chance to finish her song. She got down on her knees and began crying into her right arm. "I wanted to finish singing!" She whined.

Gladion was doing his best to hold onto Silvally's head. He wanted to make sure that Silvally wouldn't try to harm Debbie or Nebby. So, he tightens his grip on Silvally's helmet. "Let me tell you the story about the Ultra Beast." He started.

"A long time ago these mysterious wormholes started to appear all over Alola, which confused the Tapus. The Tapus are four guardians who protect over the islands of Alola. Each island has their own guardian. Anywho, mysterious creatures that came in all shapes and sizes came out of these wormholes. They were Ultra Beasts. The Ultra Beasts where strong, and vicious creatures, who started to attack Alola. So, the Tapus tried there hardest to try and stop the Ultra Beast. But they were just too strong." He explained in very good detail. Hannah was very interested in the story, and so was Debbie, Nebby, and Spirit, even though Spirit already knew the whole story.

But Gladion wasn't finished with his story, he had a lot more of the story, that he needed to tell them. "So then out of nowhere, two mysterious beings known as Solgaleo and Lunaala came and destroyed the Ultra Beasts and sending them back to the wormholes that they came from. After that Solgaleo and Lunaala, who were Ultra Beasts themselves, were considered heroes of Alola." He said.

Hannah, Spirit, Nebby, and Debbie were moved by Gladion's story. The all clapped their hands and started to cheer, loudly for the boy. "That story was so wonderful," Hannah said.

Spirit grabbed a tissue and blew her knows. "I think that that was the best story, that I've ever heard." She said. She used the same tissue that she did for blowing and she knows and whipped the tears away.

"Pew, pew, pew!" Nebby said. Nebby was dancing around in a circle which was cute and adorable while moving around the antenna on its head.

"Pew, pew, pew, pew." Debbie wasn't really impressed by the story and thought that it sucks a little bit because it thought that the story was a little too cliché and boring. "Pew, pew."

"Pew, pew, pew," Nebby argued back. Nebby told Debby that the story was very heartwarming and inspiring.

"Pew," Debby replied, telling Nebby that it had heard better stories before.

Gladion bowed, taking in the applause that he just loved so much. "Thank you, thank you so much," Gladion said. Gladion looks up and winks his right eye. "#Imsoperfect."

Silvally growled. "Silvally, vally!" Silvally shouted. The normal type Pokémon's eyes started to glow red, the more and more Silvally looked at Nebby and Debbie.

"Silvally stop it," Gladion ordered.

Silvally started to bark, not listening to Gladion one bit. "Vally, val."

Hannah thought for a second and realized that she and Spirit needed to put Nebby and Debbie away. "We have to put Nebby and Debbie away." She explained, so that way Silvally could calm down.

"Alright." Spirit rolls her eyes. She grabs little Debbie and looks at the adorable creature. "I have to put you away now because my cousin's Pokémon is crazy."

"Hey!" Gladion shouted. He felt a little bit insulted by her comment. He places his hands on his hips.

"Pew, pew, pew." Debbie was a little disappointed that she had to go away, but she understood why she had too. "Pew, pew." Debbie agreed to Spirit's request, while Spirit puts Debbie away in her back.

"Time to go away, Nebby," Hannah said. Hannah grabs Nebby and tickled the star cloud Pokémon, causing it to giggle like a little baby.

"Pew, pew."

Hannah puts the baby Pokémon away in her back. Both Hannah and Spirit turn to Gladion and Silvally. Silvally started to calm down now that the two Ultra Beasts where away and Gladion sighed in relief, happy that Silvally's anger was finally over. "Thank god that's done." He said.

Hannah looks at Silvally's helmet. She was worried about the Pokémon's safety and wondered why the Pokémon was wearing a helmet on its head. She walked over towards Silvally and pets the helmet. But the helmet was very hard, and it didn't feel right. "Why does Silvally have this helmet on its head."

"Well, the helmet was put on Silvally's head, to contain its power," Gladion revealed.

"Power?" Hannah asked. She got up and looked at Gladion. She raised her right eyebrow up because she was very confused by what Gladion had meant. "What do you mean by that…?"

"You see, my partner here was created to be a beast killer."

"A beast killer?" Hannah asked.

Spirit sweatdrops. She thought that Hannah was acting very dumb, because of all the questions that she was asked. She wanted to speed up the whole entire thing, but she didn't want to be rude. "You're only asking all these questions because Hello12 wants to make the chapter longer then what it should be."

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asked.

"Hello12. He's the creator and author of the story. He's dragging out this whole entire conversation, so the story would be longer." She explained. She felt like neither Hannah nor Gladion was understanding what she was trying to say.

Gladion didn't believe one word of it and felt like she was telling a joke. Even as a kid, when Spirit would say that she had the power to break the fourth wall, he thought that she was full of it. "Shut up. We all know that you're not telling the truth."

"I am telling the truth!" Spirit shouted. "And one day, everyone is going to see what I mean."

Hannah and Spirit both roll their eyes and turn their attention back to the situation that they were having beforehand. "So, what exactly did you mean by beast killer?" She asked.

"By beast killer, I'm talking about Ultra Beasts." He explained. "Silvally was created in a lab, exactly for that reason."

Hannah's eyes turned into hearts. Hannah was surprised to hear that Gladion's partner had been created by humans and was surprised to hear about it. "Woah. It's so cool, that Silvally was created by humans." Hannah reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. Since her brother was a scientist in training, she felt like this would be an amazing thing to show him.

"I gotta show my brother this," Hannah said, as she began messing with her smartphone, and pulled up the camera app on her phone.

But before she could do anything, Gladion quickly stepped in front of Silvally. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" She asked. She thought that him hiding this freshly created Pokémon was a little bit strange. Because if it was her, she wouldn't be trying to hide it, and she would let the whole world know about Silvally's existence. "Don't you want the world to know that you have an amazing scientific discovery right by your side."

Gladion sighed. "While that may sound good in theory. I can't let the world know about Silvally. It would cause too much attention, and there are people out there who want to use Silvally for evil. That's why I broke into a lab and stole it."

"WHAT?" Hannah asked. She dropped her phone and quickly picked it up. She was learning so much information today, that she was never expecting. Learning that Gladion had stolen Silvally was the last thing that she ever thought would happen. "You stole Silvally?"

"Yes, I did. There are some evil people that I know, who harmed Silvally, and she-I mean that person, is a terrible human being." He explained. He thought back to that girl that he was talking about but quickly shakes his head.

"Woah, that's not good," Hannah said.

"Ugh!" Spirit said. She was starting to get bored of all this talking. "This is getting boring, let's have. Let's try and remove Silvally's helmet." She suggested.

"WHAT?" Gladion asked. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" Spirit asked. Spirit walks over towards the normal type Pokémon and looks at the brown helmet that was covering its head. Spirit begins knocking on the helmet because she wanted to see how hard it was. "If we remove the helmet from Silvally's head, we can see what it looks like underneath and unleash its full power." She explained.

"Now Dartrix, use Razor Leaf." She ordered. She thrust her right arm out, signaling the grass type Pokémon to attack.

But Dartrix was not up for attacking because the grass type Pokémon didn't think that it would be a good idea. "Trix, Trix," Dartrix explained, letting the girl know that it wasn't a very good idea.

"Fine then. If you won't help me, then I will do it by myself." She said. She began grabbing Silvally's helmet and began using all her force, so she can remove it.

"This isn't going to end well…" Gladion sweatdropped.

Spirit was struggling, trying to get Silvally's helmet off. The helmet was just tightly put on there. She was using all the force that she could, but it was just too hard for her to do. "IM GOING TO DO THIS!" Spirit shouted. But it was too late, the young girl ends up falling on her behind and she was very clearly exhausted as she began breathing heavy.

"I can't do this." She cried, with tears coming out of her eyes.

Gladion sighed and everyone laughed at Spirit, finding her misery to be very entertaining. Gladion looks at the sun and realizes that he must go. "Whelp looks like it's time for me to go."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Spirit asked. She gets up quickly, not wanting to see her cousin go.

"of course, I like totally have to go. There like #hotboys at the mall, and I shake my milkshake towards them." Gladion winked. He turned around and started twerking. Gladion was pretty good at twerking, which impressed Spirit, but Hannah, on the other hand, started to sweatdrop.

"Jesus, this is so wrong," Hannah said.

Gladion turns to Silvally and smiles at it. "Are you ready to go Silvally?"

"Vally," Silvally explained. Gladion and Silvally start walking but turn around and Gladion starts to wave at his cousin and her friend Hannah.

"Goodbye, I hope to see the two of you like totally soon." He said.

"Vally."

Hannah and Spirit wave back at the boy, with wide smiles on there faces. They where both sad to see him go, but they understood that the blond hair boy with earrings had to go since he had a life of his own. "Hope to see you soon," Hannah said.

"Bye, cousin. I'm going to miss you."

"Of course, you will," Gladion said. "TTYL." Gladion and Silvally turn around and they begin walking.

"There you are," Fox said. Fox and the rest of the group (which consisted of Soul, Koro, Kama, Joey, Grey, Christina, Collen, Maxwell, Aleron) who had spent all day trying to look for Hannah. But they were all glad that they finally found her, after such a long search for her.

Hannah turns around and looks at her friends. She was happy to see them since it been so long since the last time that she had seen them, which was a couple of hours ago before Nebby had transported her. "I'm glad to see all of you." She said. "Spirit, these are my- "She turned around and saw that Spirit was gone.

"Where did she go?" Hannah asked.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Collen asked as he and the rest of the students were all confused, having no idea who the young girl was talking too. It looked like she was talking to herself.

"Spirit!" She said.

"Whose Spirit?" Maxwell signed with his hands.

"This girl. She has a Dartrix, and she likes to break the fourth wall." Hannah explained.

Joey turns to Aleron and whispers into his ear. "I think being out in this forest had made Hannah a little coocoo."

"Right?" Aleron asked. They both laugh at the girl.

"I'm telling the truth!" Hannah shouted. She stomped her foot on the ground.

"Sure Jan," Koro said.

Christina's phone starts to ring, and she looks at her smartphone. The phone begins ringing and she sees that she has gotten a notification from her teacher, about coming back to class, since lunch/recess was now over with. She was alarmed and had to warn her fellow friends. "We have to go. Recess is over with." Christina turns around and starts running off.

"Hold on!" Collen shouted. He started to walk and so did everyone else, but the walking turned to running. Everyone wanted to go back to their classes, so they can finish off the school day.

The students all went back to class. Even though the group was large, some of them were in different classes, while others where in the same class. In Molayne's class, the six students were sitting at their desks, waiting for Professor Molayne to begin his next daily lesson.

"Where is he at?" Joey asked he was getting very impatient with the teacher. She wanted him to hurry up and get to class, so the rest of the day would start. "It's been almost ten minutes since class has started."

"Maybe he died.' Fox joked.

"He died?" The scared and shy Kama asked. He began shaking, worried that maybe there was a killer out there. Kama curls up into a ball and starts hiding in it. "Maybe we're all going die if he died."

Koro sweatdropped. "He didn't die." Koro started to suck his thumb.

"But how do you know that?" Kama asked. "If he's not here, then where is he?"

"Maybe he's finishing up paperwork." Maxwell sighed. Since Maxwell was the most level-headed and mature, out of everyone who was in the room, he figured that he gives an accurate answer, instead of a wild one.

"Thank you. Finally, someone says something reasonable." Hannah shrugged.

Molayne walks into the classroom. He was holding a white box in his hand, with the box being filled with a very secret and mysterious item. The class looked and were happy to see their teacher finally arrive in class. "Good morning class, sorry I'm late." He said. But the more he walks, it causes him to trip and fall on the ground with his box flying in the air.

"I got it!" Kama said. Kama grabs the box. It was very hard for him to hold the box in his hand because the box was heavy. "What the hell is in this thing?" He asked. Looking at the box.

Molayne quickly gets up. He rubbed his head. The fall hurt, but it didn't hurt that bad. Kama walks up to the boy, still holding the box in his hands. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Kama." Molayne grabs the box, and Kama walks back over to his desk. Molayne, the brown-haired teacher walks into the front of the class, but the students were very curious about what was inside the box. Molayne puts the box on his desk because it was getting heavy for him to hold it in his hands all the time.

"What's inside the box?" Fox asked, raising her right hand.

Molayne turns around and grabs the box again. "Good question Fox." Molayne reaches into the box and pulls out another box, but this box was gray and very tiny. The students all got up out of their desks and ran over towards the teacher. The students really wanted to see what was inside the box that the teacher was holding in his hands.

Molayne takes a deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…" Molayne teased. The teacher with glasses opened the box up and inside the box was six Z-Rings. Each Z-Ring was a different color and they all had a Z-Crystal inside of them. But each of the Z-Crystals was different. "Your Z-Rings?"

"WHAT, WE GET Z-RINGS?" All six students asked in confused, surprised to learn that they would be obtaining Z-Rings from there teacher.

"Yes," Molayne said. "In fact, it's time I told you the truth about everything…"

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

Molayne coughs. "You see, The Alolan Experiment hasn't actually begun yet…"

"WHAT?" Fox asked. She and the other students were very confused by what the teacher who was a scientist was talking about. They had all thought that they already competed in the Alola Experiment already, but it turns out, that it hadn't even begun.

Hannah raises her right eyebrow. Hannah was holding Nebby in her hands, and the psychic type Pokémon was sound asleep. "I thought that we already competed in the Alola Experiment? When we were out on that journey for a while."

Molayne laughs. "Nope, that wasn't the Alola Experiment. That was a test that was monitored by the staff, to see how well you will all do for a surprised.

The students all moaned. They were getting very confused, about this whole entire thing, not knowing what exactly was going on and becoming extremely confused. "Can you please quit with the games and tell us why exactly we are here." Kama wanted. He was sick and tired of all of this and just wanted the truth.

"I will Kama." He explained. "You see, The Alola Experiment wasn't a test to see if Pokémon Trainers at the Pokémon Academy can go out on a journey. The true Alola Experiment was a to test out Z-Crystals."

The class all looked at each other, and became even more confused, not knowing what exactly was going on. "Test out Z-Crystals? But aren't Z-Crystals just a powerup for Pokémon attacks?" Kama asked.

"Yes and no," Molayne explains. He begins walking around and gives the students their Z Rings: He gave Joey a gray Z-Ring that had the Normalium Z in it. He gave Fox a white colored Z-Ring that had an Icium Z in it. He gave Hannah a silver-colored Z-Ring that had a Steelium Z in it. Koro had a pink Z-Ring that had a Fairium Z in it. He gave Kama a purple Z-Ring that had a Ghostium Z in it. He gave Maxwell a red Z-Ring with a Firium Z in it.

The students all looked at their Z-Rings and where happy to see them. They all began sliding their Z-Rings on there right wrist and looked at them, because of how amazing the rings looked.

"Woah, I can't believe that I finally have a Z-Ring!" The starry-eyed Joey said.

"Lax, lax. Munch, munch." Munchlax cheered. Munchlax does a spin, as he and Joey high five each other.

"Can't wait to check this thing out." Maxwell signed with his hands.

"You see everyone. The truth of the matter is, The Alola Experiment is actually a test to try out Z-Crystals and Z-Rings for superpowers." He said.

"SUPERPOWERS?!" The students all shouted.

"Correct. The truth is, everyone who got accepted into the Alolan Experiment has DNA, that allows them to use their Z-Rings and Z-Crystals to give them special powers, that make them use attacks like a Pokémon can." Molayne explained.

"Wait, so what your saying is that The Alola Pokémon Academy is actually a school for superheroes?" Fox asked. She connected the dots together and figured that was what the man was trying to say.

"Yes, Fox. All of you were born with special DNA that when combined with a Z-Crystal/Ring, it gives you special powers. These special powers depending on who you are. For example, Fox has Ice DNA in her system, but you can use other Z-Crystals and you get them by competing in the island challenge." He explained some more, letting them know what was up. But the students were all excited to hear all of this.

"Awesome." The students all said, happy with what they were giving. The couldn't wait to compete in the Island Challenge trials and let their new adventure in Alola finally begin after everything that had happened to them.

"Now, go back to your seats."

"Yes, sir." The students all turn around and sit in their seats. Waiting for the teacher to finally begin class, so they can learn for today.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Another chapter is finished, and this marks the end of the eight-part prologue of Pokémon Academy: The Alola Experiment. Yeah, that's right. The first eight chapters severed as a prologue, and the "first" actual chapter of the story hasn't really happened yet. This 8-part prologue miniseries was meant to set up things, and let you get to know the characters, their interactions and everything before the story begins. So, the next chapter will be the first actual chapter of the story.

This story was always going to be a superhero story ever since I changed it from a journey fic, but I wanted to build up to it.

Also, about Gladion's personality. Remember this isn't the anime, manga, games or tcg, so if/when things or characters from the games are brought up, sometimes I do creative liberties. Just cause it's that way in the anime/games/manga or tcg. Doesn't mean it's going to be the same way in this franchise.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Also, there's a Pokémon academy wiki now. There is a link on my profile, but it's not showing up. So, I'll link it here, but I must space things out because fanfiction doesn't allow links outside of fanfiction/fictionpress so here's the link but remember to remove the spaces:

pokemonacademy . wikia . com

pokegabert – I honestly, never knew that.

Golem2.76 – Glad you liked it, and yeah, Josh would say something about Aleron's feelings for Hannah.

Mara the Wolf – They are still going to collect Z-Crystals, and compete in the Island Challenge, but let's just say that the Island Challenge is different in some ways from how it was in the games. Also, ten-year old's being considered adults is more of an anime thing, not the games. This franchise also doesn't follow a lot of the things, the games, anime, manga, and TCG has. It's its own thing, pretty much.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – woah, that's a big coincidence. Haven't played Showdown in years.


	12. 101A - Eating Out

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Clouds hovered over the city of Hau'oli in the Alola Region. It was very hot outside, but that was usual in the Alola Region. People had gathered together at the Hau'oli City park for a Pokémon Food Eating competition being hosted by Kahuna Hala. People surrounded the area, where the stage was planted on the ground. Kahuna Hala was standing on the stage with a microphone in his hands.

But the Pokémon Food Competition wasn't the only reason why people were there. Today was also the day of the Spring Festival, held to celebrate the first day of spring, which was today. People from all over the Alola Region came to Hau'oli City, just for this one even. It was a well-known and popular festival in the Alola Region and people loved it.

Hala was excited for the competition to begin; and so, where the other people surrounding the stage. "Old Hala is about to make you Hala!" The old man with white hair shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered loudly. Hearing the cheers of the people, pumped Hala up and it caused the old man to rip his shirt off and start beating on his chest. "Yeah, cheer loudly!" He shouted.

"Now everyone, before we begin the Spring Festival, let's take a moment to give thanks to the Tapu's for making this possible." Hala closed his eyes and brought the palms of his hands together. The rest of the people in the area did the same thing as Hala, beginning their prayer to the Tapus with Hala in charge.

It was a very popular thing in Alola to always pray before very important events. People in Alola were really close to their Pokémon and worshiped the guardian deities of the four islands of Alola. "Tapu Koko, we want your permission to hold this festival. This festival is in your honor and was created to celebrate your strength as the guardian of this island." Hala was finished with his prayer.

"Tapu, Tapu!" A loud cheered filled the skies, and everyone in the audience, along with Kahuna Hala smiled. That was Tapu Koko who made that loud noise. Tapu Koko had given Hala permission to hold the festival; which made Hala and the rest of the people happy. Everyone opened their eyes and removed their hands from one another. The people in the audience looked back at Kahuna Hala.

Hala raises his right arm high into the sky and held the microphone in his left hand. "And with consent of Tapu Koko, let the Spring Festival Begin!" He shouted, and the crowd began to cheer.

The festival had begun and people were having fun. Molayne's class had the day off along with the rest of the students at the Alola's Pokémon Academy. The students of Molayne class had decided to spend the day together, coming to the festival and that was what they did. That had been there for a while, and the six students had spent some time having fun.

Maxwell was holding cotton candy in his hand, Koro was holding a large pink Teddiursa stuffed plushy, and Hannah was holding Nebby in her hands. The group of six was having a lot of fun, and Joey had her Munchlax out of Pokeball – like always, but Munchlax was holding a lot of food items in his hands.

"I'm glad that we had the day off school and can finally have some fun," Fox said. Fox and her friends, where happy with the fact that they had they had the day off from school. They felt like they needed one, even though they've only been in school for only a short period.

"Yeah. We've been so bombarded with school work, that this day off is going to be fun." Joey said with excitement. She turns to Munchlax and watches as Munchlax opens his mouth and throws the large amount of food that he was holding in his hands and swallows it into his mouth.

"Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax smiled. Munchlax began cheering and spins in a circle. Munchlax was energized and hungry. He couldn't wait for the food competition to begin because Munchlax just wanted to eat.

Kama notices that Munchlax was excited. "Looks like Munchlax is fired up," Kama said softly, talking loudly. Kama was kind of curious, wondering why the normal type Pokémon was so energetic today.

"Of course," Joey said. Joey walks over towards Munchlax and puts her right hand on Munchlax's head. You see, the main reason that Joey had come to the festival was that Joey wanted to enter Munchlax in Pokémon Food Competition. So that was why they were here today. "Me and Munchlax are going to be entering the Pokémon Food Competition. The winner will receive a large supply of Malasada's and as a sweet lover, I want those malasada's!" Joey shouted.

She started to think about the malasadas, which made her mouth water and her eyes turn into hearts. "I love sweets so much." She said. Dreaming about those malasadas made the girl think that she was in heaven, with her starting to float up in the sky.

She quickly shakes it off and got more serious. "And that is why we are going to be winning this thing, isn't that right Munchlax?" She asked, turning around to the normal type Pokémon.

"Lax, lax, lax." Munchlax flexed. Munchlax wanted to win this competition for his trainer. But he also wanted to win this competition because he just wanted to eat.

While they were talking, out of nowhere a gray dust cloud appeared out. There was just too much smoke, for the six young adults to handle, and they began coughing as soon as the smoking began getting into their lungs.

Kama covered his mouth with his arm, but he was still coughing. "What's happening?" Kama asked. He wondered what was going on, and where did the smoke come from, because it seemed way too random to him.

Soul appeared in the middle of the group, with his hands on his hips. He had a cunning and cocky smile on his face. He was the one who caused the smoke, by using a smoke bomb. "I'm what's happening," Soul said with an evil laughing. Standing beside Soul was his partner Pokémon Combusken.

"It's Soul." Fox, Kama, Koro, Joey, and Hannah all said. They all glared at the young boy. However, Joey paired attention to his right wrist and noticed that he had an orange Z-Ring with the fighting type Z-Crystal in it.

Joey was envious and curious as to how and why he got his very own Z-Crystal and ring. She didn't think that he would be the type of person to own one. "You have a Z—Ring, how did you get one?"

Soul laughs. "You forgot I got to the Pokémon Academy too. And now that I have this beautiful fighting type Z-Crystal, I'm going to be one of the very best like no one ever was!" Soul shouted. He began laughing evilly and lightning struck him, making him seem even eviler.

Joey growled at the boy. She had the boy so much, that her hate for him increased the more she saw him, and that was exactly what was going on. Her blood began boiling as she glared at the boy. "I hate you so much!" She shouted. "What are you doing here?" She wondered.

"I'm here to enter the food competition of course." He explained. He folded his arms together and formed a smug look on his face. "Me and Combusken are going to win." Soul snapped his right finger. Snapping was another way that Soul and Combusken communicated with each other.

"Busken, bus." Combusken wanted to prove itself and grabbed a plate that was filled with stacks of hamburgers. Combusken opens his beak and slides the burgers into his mouth. Combusken starts to chew on the burgers, while the crew looked at Combusken, surprised to see if stuff a lot of food in its mouth.

"Busken, bush." Combusken swallows the food with no problem at all. Combusken put a cocky smile on his face and put his hands on his hips. "Busken, bush."

Maxwell hated to admit it, but he thought that Combusken seemed talented in its digestion skills. "Woah, Combusken looks pretty tough." Maxwell signed with his hands.

"Correct Maxwell." He said. Soul didn't really know Maxwell that well, but he knew what his name was because he has seen him multiple times before since coming to the Alola Pokémon Academy. Soul sticks his nose into the air and closes his eyes. "You see, me and Combusken have been training weeks on end for this competition. We are going to be the ones who win it."

"And who told you that?" Joey asked, balling up her fists and glaring at the boy harder.

"I did." Soul laughed.

Munchlax and Joey growled at the duo. Munchlax felt the same as his trainer, but he hated Combusken and even had a rivalry with the normal type Pokémon. Munchlax's hatred for Combusken was just as strong as Joey's hatred for Soul. "Munch, munch," Munchlax growled.

"Busken." Combusken shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care about having a childish rivalry with Munchlax, not finding Munch as a worthy opponent. That was what Combusken told Munchlax.

Joey's face turned red and she started freaking out. Her hatred for him was getting more intense. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" She places her hands on her hands, to calm herself down. She didn't want to let herself go.

Fox walks over towards her friend and puts her right hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself girl, don't let him get to you."

Soul and Combusken laugh. Soul realized that it was time for him to go because he was starting to get bored. "I gotta go. Just talking to you is making me feel like a loser." He insulted. He turned to Combusken and looked at him. "You see Combusken, loser spreads and where going to catch it if we keep on talking to her." He winked.

Combusken laughed. "Busken, Busken."

"Gr…" Joey and Munchlax ground their teeth together and growled.

Combusken and Soul get on their hoverboards and they roll off, leaving Munchlax and Joey furious. "God, I want to crush him," Joey shouted. "Munchlax, we are winning this competition if it's the last thing that I do."

"Lax." Munchlax was pumped up and ready to win.

Soul and Combusken were hiding behind a large green bush that was the field with strawberries. Soul was eager to win this competition and was going to do whatever it takes to win it. So, he came up with a plan, along with his Combusken. Soul and Combusken were behind the bushes because they had been plotting something.

Soul was holding a test tube filled with green liquid that he had created. Soul and Combusken were laughing like they were evil villains, as Soul was hoping that the plan that he had was going to work. "You see Combusken with this special liquid that I made, it can cause anyone to get sick."

"Busken, busken?" Combusken was confused about what Soul was talking about. He understood what the liquid would do, but he didn't know who or what Soul wanted to do with it.

Soul and Combusken rise from the bushes, but they were still hiding in them in a sneaky way, so they could look at Joey and her friends, while also not trying to be seen. They look and see Munchlax eating some burgers. "You see, we put some of this on Munchlax's food and when Munchlax takes a bite of his burger, he will end up getting sick. Which means that Munchlax can't compete in the food eating competition, and I will be the winner!" Soul planned. He began laughing and a lightning stroke behind him.

"Combusken!" Combusken sighed and sweatdropped, finding his trainer to be a little bit ridiculous, thinking that he was acting like a little kid. "Combusken, busken." However, even though he felt that way, Combusken still thought that Soul's plan was still great.

"Why thank you Combusken, I am a master at what I do." Soul bragged. He put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes.

Combusken sweatdropped. "Busken, busken." Combusken was embarrassed to have Soul as his trainer.

A few seconds later, Soul and Combusken go back to stalking Joey and her friends. They watched Joey as both her and Munchlax were eating hamburgers. Joey and Combusken were waiting for the right moment to move before they strike. Soul was starting to get bored waiting. "This is getting boring." Soul was starting to fall asleep, having a hard time closing his eyes.

"Combusken, busken." Combusken was getting angry. Combusken was a strict and stern Pokémon, unlike Soul who could sometime be uneven and unfocused when it came to starting things. Combusken wanted Soul to go through with the plan, and not back out of it like Soul usually does.

Combusken glared at his trainer and slapped him back. He needed Combusken to be up and alert. Soul started to shake his head, startled by the way that Combusken tapped his back. "What happened?" Soul asked.

"Combusken, busken," Combusken told Soul to wake up and get back to focusing on Joey and her minions because Combusken wanted them to wait, because he felt like they were going to leave the food unattended in any second, and Combusken needed both to be fully alert.

"Okay. I guess" Joey shrugged his shoulders. He preferred if he could go back to sleep but he knew that wasn't going to happen, so he was just going to enjoy spending time with his Pokémon and trying to get back at his rival Joey.

Munchlax and Joey start stuffing burgers in their mouth. Koro, Kama, Fox, Hannah, and Nebby where disgusted by watching them stuff so many burgers in their mouths. They thought that it was disgusting. "That is gross…" Kama commented, but talking in his low tone of voice, as usual.

"It's not gross. The more training the merrier!" Joey pointed out. She stuck out her right index finger, to make her point more forward. Joey and Munchlax were paying more attention their friends, then their food, leaving it unattended.

Combusken and Soul look at each other and nod their heads. They thought that now would be the perfect time to go in and put the liquid on Munchlax's food. Combusken jumps out of the bushes and slowly tiptoes to the table, where the hamburgers were out.

"But it is gross," Koro said. "Why would anyone want to try and eat that much food?" He asked. He was holding his Mimikyu in his hands. He thought that Joey eating so many hamburgers was very unhealthy, but what mostly grossed him out was the way that she was eating them

"Ugh. You guys are just jealous that I can stuff a whole lot of things in my mouth." Joey shrugged.

Koro couldn't stop laughing. Hearing what Joey said didn't sound right in the context of how she said it, and it made the boy who often acts like a child laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Because you said you can fit a whole lot of stuff in your mouth." He replied. But all she did was glare at him and puffed out her cheeks while putting her hands on her hips, thinking that Koro was being immature.

"Oh, grow up." She shrugged.

Combusken opens the tube and pours the liquid all the hamburgers. "Combusken, busk." He quickly puts the top back in the tube and runs off back into the bushes. When he arrived back in the bushes he was a little tired, but quickly got over it. "Combusken, busk."

"Good job!" Soul congratulated. He was proud of his Pokémon for doing the hard work and Combusken was glad to get encouragement from his trainer. Soul and Combusken high-five each other.

"Now let's get going, we have a competition to win," Soul said.

"Busken."

Soul and Combusken run off to go and train for the competition that was going to be held soon. They wanted to arrive there first, to show everyone that they were not be messed with. Soul took winning seriously and was going to do whatever it takes to make sure that he would win.

The festival bell rings and Hala begins speaking over the speaker. "If you want to participate in the Pokémon food eating competition, it will be in five minutes, so report to the center of the park for registration."

Joey was startled. She felt like she waisted a lot of time and knew that she needed to hurry up. She grabbed Maxwell by the shirt and started shaking him. "Oh snap! We need to hurry up!" Joey realized.

"You're shaking me!" Maxwell signed with his hands.

Joey throws Maxwell on the ground and runs over towards Munchlax. 'The tournament is starting soon, we need to go." Joey grabs Munchlax, but Munchlax stretches his right arm out and grabs one of the burgers on the place. The burger was covered with green slime that Soul made earlier.

"Lax." Despite eating over one thousand burgers, French fries, pizzas, and tacos, Munchlax was still hungry. Munchlax throws the burger in his mouth, without even looking at it and he swallows the burger whole. "Lax, lax." Munchlax rubs his tummy, while he was being dragged by his trainer.

Joey and her friends rushed off to the center of the park, so Joey can go and register for the Pokémon Food Competition. Joey couldn't wait for the competition to begin, so she could see the look on Soul's face if she does end up winning it.

Joey walks up to the registration booth and grabs the pen which was on top of the clipboard and she begins signing. She was in a rush because she didn't want to be late.

"You may only enter one Pokémon," Aleron said. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt and pink cap. Aleron had been working at the festival for about a week. You see, the festival wasn't only for today, but the festival lasted for about one week each year.

Joey looks up after she heard Aleron's voice and raised up her right eyebrow, wondering what he was going there for. "Aleron, so nice to see you. But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I work here part-time. You see I manage the registration booth for all the activities." He explained. "I need the money." He shrugged it off.

The rest of Joey's group runs up to her, but they were all tired. Joey ran to fast for them, and it was incredibly hard for them to catch up to her. "Finally, we caught up with you." Hannah was breathing in and out, trying to catch her breath.

"Pew, pew, pew." Nebby collapses onto the ground.

"You guys are a bunch of weaklings." Joey insulted. But while she was looking at friends, Soul snatches the clipboard from her and begins writing down his name, while Combusken was standing right next to him.

"Why thank you." He chuckled. He finishes signing up and puts the clipboard on the table. Joey was not happy about this, and she glared at her arch nemesis.

"It's you!"

"Why yes. It is I. The one and only Soul." He shrugged. "I am here to knock the pants off of you during the competition." He puts his index finger on her nose, which made her even angrier, causing her to ball up her fist.

Hearing that comment made Joey disappointed. "It's not you who is in the competition, it Is Combusken." She said while she pets her Munchlax on the head.

"Who cares." He replied. "This isn't PBS Kids. This is real life." He closes his eyes and folders his arms together, but Joey gets in his face and glares at the girl, while he could feel that she was glaring at her, and he opens his eyes and glare at her.

"See you on the battlefield!" The two of them shouted, while their noses touch.

Some time had passed, but it was finally time for the Pokémon food eating competition to begin. A group of people gathered around the stage to watch the competition while four Pokémon were standing in front of a table filled with food on a plate. The food on the plate was like nine feet tall, and the four Pokémon in the competition where Joey's Munchlax, Soul's Combusken, a Togetic and a Prinplup. The four Pokémon's trainers were watching from the side of the stage while Hala was standing in the center of the stage holding a microphone in his hand.

Hala clears his throat. He looked at everyone who was standing on the ground, and he couldn't be more thrilled to be participating in this competition. "Welcome everyone to Hau'oli City Spring Festival Pokémon Food Eating Competition." He shouted into the microphone and beats on his chest.

The crowd cheered loudly, but Maxwell was very confused. "Why is that name so long?" He signed with his hands.

Hala turns around and moves his right arm, to point towards the Pokémon. "Today we have four lucky Pokémon competing to see who is going to be the first one to eat all the food on their plate and win a one-year supply of malasadas!" Hala said.

Kama's Mimikyu's eyes turned to hearts after hearing about Malasadas. "Kee, kee," Mimikyu said. Mimikyu really wanted a malasada.

"I see someone wants a Malasada," Kama said.

"Kee, kee." Mimikyu couldn't contain its excitement, it wanted a malasada badly.

Hala reaches into his pocket and pulls out a microphone. "Now once I blow this whistle, the competition will begin." He started. The Pokémon started to get pumped up, and begin looking at their food, ready to eat and dominate. Munchlax looks down at his stomach, as it begins to growl. Munchlax wasn't feeling all too well, and that was thanks to the chemical that Soul made and put on Munchlax's food.

"Munch, munch."

Soul looked at Munchlax and could tell that Munchlax was feeling the effects of the potion. Soul smiled with happiness. "Yes, it's working."

"What do you mean it's working?" Joey asked in confusion, not knowing what was going on. She quickly glares at him, but turns around and looks at Munchlax, who was holding onto his mouth and his cheeks feeling up, because the vomit was starting to come up. Joey started to worry about Munchlax, wondering it was okay. "Munchlax!" She shouted, worried about her Pokémon.

Joey puts two and two together – and realizes that Soul had done something to Munchlax and got quickly angry at the boy once again. "What did you do to my Munchlax?!" She asked.

Soul began a smug look his face and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, nothing…I just made a little chemical that would make Munchlax sick and put it on his hamburger." He admitted but started looking at his nails. He didn't care about revealing his plan because he felt like he was going to win anyway.

"Why you little!" Joey shouted. She grabs Soul by his shirt.

The Pokémon start putting food into their mouth, but Munchlax was still holding onto his mouth. Munchlax's sickness was getting worse, and it just wanted to vomit. "Munchlax, munch, munch." Munchlax didn't know if it could go through with the competition.

Joey turns around and looks at Munchlax, throwing Soul on the ground. She didn't want Munchlax to give up. "Munchlax! I know what you can do it!"

"Lax, lax." Munchlax looked at the food, but looking at the food made the Pokémon sicker, and its cheek started to get bigger as more vomit starts to come up. Munchlax was trying his hardest to appease Joey, but it was hard to do that, due to it feeling sick.

"Combusken, busken, busken," Combusken told Munchlax to give up. "Busken." Combusken went on to tell Munchlax that it was no use for it to keep going.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax looked down, but quickly looks at Joey, and could tell that Joey was worried about him. Munchlax shrugged it off and swallows the vomit that it was holding.

"Lax, lax!" Munchlax wanted to win this competition, not for itself, but for Joey. Munchlax opens his mouth and grabs the plate. Munchlax tips the plate over, which shocks Soul but made Joey happy.

"Munchlax, you're doing it!" Joey said. She couldn't believe that Munchlax had fought off the sickness, and was going to be winning the competition.

Soul was disappointed and furious that his plan wasn't going the way it planned. "WHAT? How can this be happening?!" He asked.

"The power of friendship," Joey replied. "Me and Munchlax's bond is stronger than any chemical that you could put its system." She explained to the boy was completely dumbfounded.

Munchlax pours the nine feet food of various food items from pizza to chicken into his mouth, with filled Munchlax's mouth of food. Munchlax swallows the food, which impressed everyone and Munchlax burps. "Munch, munch."

Hala was impressed with Munchlax's behavior and was glad that the one out of all the other Pokémon. "And we have our winner of the tournament, Munchlax!" He spoke into the microphone.

The crowd cheers and Joey runs up to Munchlax and hugs the Pokémon. She was surprised that they won, but at the same time, she always believed in Munchlax and knew that he could do it. "We did it Munchlax."

"Munch, munch." Munchlax cheered.

Soul and Combusken walk up to Joey and Munchlax, and the two of them weren't happy one bit with the results of their plan. "You may have one this time, but I will be victorious next time," Soul said. Soul and Combusken where both wearing jetpacks and they float into the air laughing evilly.

Joey turns back to Munchlax, but Munchlax was still feeling the effects of Soul's chemical and Munchlax throws up on Joey. The vomit was green, and Joey becomes surrounded by green vomit and she was gross out and screamed.

"Eww!" She screamed in horror.


	13. 101B - Poipole's Wormhole Adventure!

**A Hello12 Original Story**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

Poipole wakes up. Poipole floats into the air and sees that it was the only one awake. Poipole floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard and sees that the fire type Pokémon was asleep. "Poi, poi?" Poipole was confused, wondering why it was the only one awake. Poipole didn't want to be the only one awake and floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard's wings to wake it up.

"Poi, poi, poi." Poipole does a spin.

The more that Poipole looks at Charizard, Charizard was fascinated with its wings. "Poipole." Poipole starts touching Charizard's wings. Poipole blushes, getting a chill out of the feel of the flying type Pokémon's wings.

Charizard wakes up. It could sense that someone had been messing with its wings, which scares Poipole, causing Poipole to hide away. Charizard screams, which causes Poipole to shake. "Poipole, poi."

Scared of Charizard and not wanting to be hurt by the Pokémon. Poipole floats away and leaves the room. "Poi, poi."

Victini was walking down the hallway, all by itself. Zakariya, it's caretaker had a lesson, so Victini wanted to spend some time by itself. Since it had a fear of living things, Victini was shaking nervously, worrying that someone was going to touch it. "Tini, tini."

"Poipole!" Poipole sees its friend Victini and starts spinning around. Poipole floats over towards Victini and hugs the fire type Pokémon. The hug was so intense that Victini was nearly choking.

"Tini, tini, tini." Victini said in pain.

Poipole lets go of Victini and grab its arms. Poipole spins around while still holding Victini's hands. Victini was starting to get sick, and its face turns green. But Poipole didn't care, it just wanted to have fun with Victini.

Poipole and Victini end up running into Dusky. Dusky was Chroma's partner Pokémon and reliable buddy. Poipole and Victini end up tackling Dusky, sending Dusky flying into the wall and leaving a mark.

"Lycan." Dusky barked.

Dusky falls to the ground, becoming in a lot of pain.

Poipole laughs and so does Victini. Poipole spins around and creates a large wormhole, which surprised Victini. "Poi, poi?" Poipole asked Victini if it wanted to go into the wormhole and have adventures. Poipole loved exploring and having fun.

Victini was a little skeptical. "Victini, tini, tini." Victini didn't know if Poipole's wormhole would be a good idea. "Tini."

Poipole shrugged its shoulder. Poipole didn't care and just grabbed Poipole's arms, much to Victini's protest. Poipole drags Victini into the wormhole and they start flying through the Ultra Wormhole. "Poipole, poi!" Poipole was excited, as it was soaring in the air.

"Victini!" Victini screamed. The intensity of the wormhole was too intense for the fire type Pokémon, and they were just flying to fast. They end up jumping into a large green wormhole and land into a school, which was in the middle of a classroom.

There were six students in the classroom; and the six people who were in the classroom where Fox, Joey, Hannah, Maxwell, Koro, and Kama. The six students were sitting down at their desks, with their teacher Molayne, standing beside Poipole and Victini who were on the ground.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked.

"Where did they come from?" Maxwell signed with its hands.

"Poipole, poi, poi." Poipole floats up in the air and floats over towards Nebby, who was floating in the air. "Poi, poi," Poipole asked Nebby how It was doing. Nebby and Poipole where both Ultra Beasts and Poipole wanted to befriend Nebby.

"Pew, pew, pew," Nebby replied. Both Nebby and Poipole started laughing.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Kama asked.

"I wonder if there both Ultra Beasts…" Koro suggested. He realized that both Pokémon where purple, and they both had a similar aura to them.

Joey's Munchlax walks up to Victini, wanted to befriend the Pokémon. "Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax had a wide smile on its face, hoping to make new friends.

"Tini, tini!" Victini started to sweat. Munchlax was getting closer towards Victini, and the fire type Pokémon didn't want to be so close to the Pokémon. Victini had a fear of living things and Munchlax getting closer towards it, made the Pokémon scared.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax spreads its hands out, wanting to hug Munchlax. Munchlax was letting Victini know that it didn't want to be hugged.

"Tini, tini," Victini tells Munchlax that it didn't want to be hugged, and the fire type Pokémon was sweating nervously and began shaking.

Poipole could tell that its friend Victini was in danger. Poipole floats to Victini and touches the fire type Pokémon. Victini and Poipole end up disappearing and go through another Ultra Wormhole, with Poipole happy and Victini scared.

Poipole and Victini land in a school setting, and in a different world, a world where neither of them, knew where they were at. "Poipole, poi?"

"Tini, tini?"

Poipole and Victini look around and see a whole lot of students walking in the hallway. Victini was scared, but Poipole wasn't. Poipole holds onto Victini and floats in the air. They float towards Misaki, who was with her boyfriend Chroma.

"Poi, poi?" Poipole asked where they were.

"Are you lost?" Chroma asked. Chroma looks at Misaki and the two were a little confused.

But Misaki looks back at Poipole and could tell that the poison type Pokémon was lost. "Are you lost little thing."

"Poi, poi." Poipole replied, shaking its head.

"You're at the Pokémon Academy of Hoenn. But Pokémon isn't allowed in the hallways, so you might want to go away." Misaki explained to the Pokémon. She found the Pokémon to cute, to not want to help them out.

"Poipole, poi." Poipole thanks Misaki and Chroma and looks down at Victini. "Poipole, poi." Poipole flies away while holding onto Victini. While Poipole was floating in the air, but since it didn't know where it was going it ends up tackling Anderson, who was walking with his friends Quinten, Dakota, and Grace.

"ANDERSON!" Grace shouted, worried about her friend.

Anderson ends up landing into a trashcan and being in so much pain. "I'm fine." Anderson said. Anderson gets out of the trash, with food being all over his body, and a stinky smell coming from him.

"Eww, you stink!" Enzo said. Him, Miya, Cole, and Khu where walking together, because they had a class with each other. The four of them close their noses because the smell of Anderson was just too strong.

"You need to take a shower." Khu commented.

"Why would you come out of the house like that?" Cole asked.

"Come on guys, let's just go…" Miya said. Miya and her three friends who were boys, just end up walking away in disgust, while Anderson tries his best to whip away the trash.

Quinten laughs. "That was actually kind of funny." He laughed.

"You two are cute." Dakota walks up to the purple Pokémon and the fire type Pokémon. She found them to be adorable and wanted to hug them in her hands. "I can't believe how adorable the two of you are." Dakota tries to hug Victini but Victini ends up shaking in fear.

Dakota was confused about this, not knowing what was going on. "Why are you scared?" Dakota asked.

"Victini, tini, tini!" Victini was so afraid of being touched, Victini ends up jumping out of Poipole's arms and starts running down the hallway.

"Poipole, poi?" Poipole asked, confused. Raising its right eyebrow up. Poipole does another spin and floats off, leaving Dakota wondering where the two were going.

"Where are you going?" Dakota asked. She wanted to chase after Poipole and Victini because she found the two Pokémon to be just so cute.

Victini starts running down the hallway but seeing so many people made the fire type Pokémon scared out of its mind. Victini was breathing heavy, due to it fearing all the people around it. Victini runs and Poipole chases after it.

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole wanted to know if Victini was alright. But the fire type Pokémon just wasn't alright. Victini wanted to go away, and not be seen by anyone. While Victini was distracted due to its fear, Victini ends up running into the leg of Josh Smith.

Victini turns white, in fear since it was touching another living thing. Its mind went blank and the fire type Pokémon became paralyzed, not knowing what it was going to do.

"Huh?" Josh asked. He looked down and saw Victini. "It's a Victini." Josh was shocked to see the fire type Pokémon walking around the school and picks it up. "What are you doing here?" Josh asked. "And you should know by now, that Pokémon isn't allowed to be out during normal school hours." He said.

Victini still didn't say anything, because it was still frozen solid. That confused Josh and began shaking the Pokémon, trying to see if the poison Pokémon was alright. "Are you okay, Victini?"

Victini ends up screaming. Being touch by anything at all, set off the fire type Pokémon and Victini became red. Victini spits out some flames and burns Josh, causing him to turn into ashes, and Josh's body crumbles into piles of ashes.

Victini runs off. "Tini, tini."

Josh a cough. "And that is what we call a fiery finish." Josh laughs.

Ross was standing nearby Josh since his locker was next to where Josh's ashes where and the young boy just wasn't impressed by Josh's humor. "And that is one of the many reasons as to why we aren't friends." Ross puts his head up and slams his locker.

Poipole floats down the hallway, trying to find its friend. Poipole floats over towards Takamaru, wondering if the boy had seen its friend. "Poipole, poi, poi."

Takamaru was confused by what Poipole was saying because he didn't understand Pokespeak. "What in the hell are you saying?" He asked in confusion.

Poipole sighs and floats off. Poipole continued floating down the hallway and sees Professor Elm and Professor Birch. Professor Elm was one of the guidance counselors of the school and Professor Birch was the principal.

Professor Birch was very unimpressed with seeing a Pokémon in his school. He puts his hands on his hips and glares at the poison type Pokémon. Pokémon wasn't allowed to be out at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy. "What are you doing out of your Pokeball?" Professor Birch asked. "Pokémon aren't allowed to be out during normal school hours at this school."

"Now, now Birch. No need to be hostile." Elm scratched the back of his head. Out of the two, Professor Elm was a little more level-headed out of the two. Professor Elm usually tries his best to try and calm Professor Bitch down, because he was usually more calm, cool and collective.

"How am I being hostile? Pokémon is not allowed to be out of there Pokeballs unless it's a lesson for class." Professor Birch screamed in Elm's face. He balled up his fist and glared at the other Professor.

"No, you are the one being ridiculous. This is a Pokémon Academy after all." Elm responded to the Professor. He turns around and glares into the eyes of the other Professor. Their noses touch each other and mini bolts of electricity come out of their eyes. The tension between two Professor filled the air.

Poipole didn't know what was going on and just floated away. "Poi, poi." Poipole was still on the hunt to trying and find the fire type Pokémon.

While Poipole was trying to find Victini, out of nowhere, Joey, Fox, Hannah Kama, Koro, Munchlax, and Maxwell appear in the middle of the hallway, out of nowhere. Hannah was holding onto Nebby, and it was because of Nebby that they ended up in the same dimension that Poipole and Victini are at.

"Where are we?" Hannah asked. She along with her friends were confused, on where they were at. "It looks like our world, but it seems different."

Koro turns around and sees Ross walking down the hallway. Koro wanted to ask Ross about the dimension where they were out. "Excuse me sir, but do you know where we are at?"

Ross began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Koro asked. He had no idea why Ross was laughing.

"Because you are at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy." Ross explained to the clueless boy. But that made Koro even more confused. Koro had never heard about a Hoenn Pokémon Academy before, and this was the first time that he's ever heard of it, in all his research.

"A Hoenn Pokémon Academy? There's no such thing." Koro said.

"What are you talking about. This is the Hoenn Region, and you are at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy. Now, put those Pokémon away. Pokémon isn't allowed on school property unless it's in a classroom and the teacher says so." Ross explained to the clueless boy before walking away.

That only made Koro even more confused. Koro walked over towards Nebby and looks at the psychic type Pokémon and came up with a conclusion. "I think Nebby teleported us to a different dimension."

The classmates of six where surprised by this fact. "Nebby you can teleport people to different dimensions?" Hannah asked while she held the psychic type Pokémon in her hands.

"Pew, pew, pew." Nebby moved its antenna around. The tiny gas cloud was very excited to be there.

"Nebby is a mysterious Pokémon." Maxwell signed with his hands. He looked at the tiny little cloud ball and wondered what else kind of secrets the tiny little Pokémon was hiding.

While that was going on, a mysterious young scientist appears, with black haired in the hallways of the school out of nowhere. The young scientist was wearing a white lab coat, black hair with white streaks. He was glaring at the hallway, and happy to be here. In his hand, he was holding a machine, that allowed him to teleport to a different dimension.

"Ah yes. I'm finally here." The scientist said. The scientist's name was Dr. Dimension. A failed scientist who used to be a well-known in the Pokémon world, known for researching Pokémon Genetics. But after many different failures, his career faded into existence. But he didn't give up, he still tried his hardest to work on Pokémon Genetics, and now was setting out to grab different parts of Pokémon to create the Ultimate Pokémon Weapon. "Now, I want to see what Pokémon I can grab from this dimension, for my collection." He said.

Dr. Dimension turns around and sees Poipole floating in the air. The young Professor was quite impressed by the purple Pokémon because it was very rare. "An ultra-Beast?" He asked, not sure if he could believe the sight that he was seeing. "I must be in a gold mine." The Professor started to laugh. He had a thick German accent.

"Excuse me!" He said. He ran to the rare Pokémon. He wanted to find out more about the Pokémon before he was going to strike and take the Pokémon, so he can dissect it; and remove some of the body parts to add to his collection, to build the Ultimate Pokémon Weapon.

"Poipole?" Poipole asked. Poipole floats over towards the man. "Poi, poi, poi." Poipole explained. Poipole thought that the man looked helpful and explained to him that it was looking for its friend Victini.

Dr. Dimension looks at the Pokémon, trying to get a good understanding of what the Pokémon was trying to say, but he quickly did. "So, I take it you're looking for your friend?"

"Poipole, poi." Poipole nodded its head yes.

"Well then, why don't you come along with me. I can show you where your friend is." The Dr. replied to the Pokémon. The Dr. had a creepy smile on his face, but Poipole was too naïve to see what Dr. Dimension's true intentions where. Dr. Dimension turns around and begins walking. "Now follow me."

"Poipole, poi." Poipole starts floating in the air, floating towards Dr. Dimension and the two of them begin walking. Dr, Dimension turns to the poison type Pokémon and gets a suspicion smirk on his face, but Poipole didn't notice.

Joey and her five friends along with Munchlax, where walking down the hallways of the school, still trying to figure out where they were at. Even though they got some information, the group was still a little bit confused about what was going on. "This is strange." Joey said. "This is like our world, but Pokémon isn't that big of a deal." She shrugged off.

"It's starting to make me feel uncomfortable." Kama shrugged. "There's just so many people." Kama hides into his shirt. He was getting scared of there being so many people in the hallway.

Josh sees the group of six walking down the hallway, and he was particularly interested in Fox. Josh's heart starts to beat, and he runs over towards Fox and grabs her arm. "You are clearly beautiful my lady." Josh said.

Fox was confused and raised her right eyebrow up, not knowing how to respond to this situation. "Why, thank you?" She asked, looking at her friends, wanting to know if they knew what to do.

"But you see, I'm kind of seeing someone." Fox explained. She sweatdropped and started to scratch the back of her head. But hearing that only caused Josh's heartbreak, and his heart ended up breaking.

"I'm never going to find love, am I?" He asked while curling up into a ball and rocking on the ground. Everyone sweatdropped, thinking that what happened to him was very weird and confusing. They didn't know how to react to that exact situation.

Josh quickly gets up, when he looks at Hannah. Something about Hannah was very familiar to him, and he soon realized that she looked like someone that he knew. "Hey, you look like my sister!" Josh pointed out.

Hannah thought about it for a second and realized that Josh looked familiar too. "You look familiar too. Just like my brother."

"Uh-oh. This is getting interesting…" Joey shrugged.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax said with a proud look on its face.

"Pew, pew!" Nebby moves its attenuate and Nebby's eyes start to glow blue. Out of nowhere Myska, Nathan, Drama, and Raven appear out of nowhere and fall to the ground. Myska's Tranquill, Nathan's Pikachu, Drama's Litwick and Raven's Kirlia fell onto the ground too.

The group who had just randomly transported there had no idea as to how they got there and where confused about what happened and what went wrong. "Where are we?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Last I remember was that I was performing some sort of rap with my Pokémon…" Nathan recalled. But he along with the rest of them had no memories in between being transported here and randomly disappearing.

Drama was starting to tense up. The feel of there being so many people scared the girl and she grabbed Litwick. "There's-there's-there's so many people here…." She shuttered while holding onto Litwick.

"Lit, lit." Litwick waved its hands in happiness.

Myska gets up, just like the rest of them, she was confused. "Do any of you have any idea, as to where we are?" Myska asked looking at Joey and her friends.

"I have no idea either." Joey responded. "But it seems like we're in a world where Pokémon don't have much of a role, and the focus seems to be most on the humans…" Joey explained to Myska.

"That makes sense…I guess." Myska shrugged. Since Myska was a science lover, Myska was used to the strange and surreal, so it didn't really bother her as much as other people.

"Woah, something freaky here is going on…" Josh said.

"You think?" Fox asked. "Dumbhead…" She insulted.

Victini was getting lost and scared, walking down the hallway. Victini turns around and sees Poipole and Dr. Dimension. Victini's eyes started to turn into stars, happy that it finally found its friend again. "Victini!"

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole floats over towards Victini and hugs the poison type Pokémon. Victini and Poipole where happy to have been reunited with one another again.

Dr. Dimension grinned. He tiptoed to the two Pokémon, with the grin on his face, getting more and more menacing. "Now, come to daddy!" Dr. Dimension said. The Dr. reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bazooka. Dr. Dimension points the bazooka at the two Pokémon.

Victini and Poipole look at the weapon that was being pointed at him and begin shaking in fear and terror. "Poipole, poi."

"Victini, tini."

"Machamp use Karate Chop!"

"Munchlax use Focus Punch!"

Both Josh and Joey called out respectively. The large group runs up towards Dr. Dimension and both Joey's Munchlax and Josh's Machamp run towards the mysterious doctor, who they hadn't seen before.

"Munch!" Munchlax's right fist turns white and he dashes in a hurry towards the doctor.

Machamp's fits turn white, and Machamp also runs towards the doctor, but the doctor stood there with another evil grin on his face. "Champ."

The doctor puts the weapon away and grabs his silver device that had a big button on it. "I'll be back." He started. "You haven't seen the last of Dr. Dimension." The doctor ends up pressing the button and disappears, leaving Munchlax and Machamp confused, and they stop running. Their body parts turn back to normal.

"Munch?"

"Champ?"

"Where did he go?" Hannah asked.

Myska realized that the man looked quite familiar to the girl. "Where have I seen him before…" She felt like she had seen the man somewhere before, but it clicked to her and she snapped her fingers. "That's Dr. Dimension."

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Kirlia, Kirl?"

Nebby wiggles its antennae, and its eyes glow blue. Nebby didn't want Myska to finish her sentence. So, it needed them to go away, because it didn't think that it was time for them to know that information about Dr. Dimension yet.

"Dr. Dimension. He's a good renown Dr. who stud- "But before Myska could finish what she was about to say, both her, Nathan, Josh, Drama, and Raven disappear. They had been transported back to the world they came from. It just left everyone confused.

"That was- "Hannah started. But her, Joey, Fox, Koro, Kama, Munchlax and Maxwell disappear thanks to Nebby and they went back to their dimension, leaving Josh confused.

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole felt like it was time for it and Victini to go back home, so Poipole transport both it and Victini go back to their dimension. They landed inside Ryuzaki's room. Back to where it all began.

Victini sighed in relief. The fire type Pokémon was happy to finally be home. "Tini, tini."

"Poipole, poi, poi?" Poipole asked Victini did it at least have some fun during its adventure.

Victini shrugged and started thinking about it for a second. "Victini." Victini responded with it saying, that it at least enjoy it for a little. But hearing that Victini had a little fun making the poison type Pokémon happy. Poipole hugs Victini, but the hug was so tight that it almost caused the fire type Pokémon to suffocate.

"Victini, tini!" Victini tells Poipole, that it was choking it.

"Poipole, poi." Poipole didn't care, it was just happy that it had a good friend in Victini.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter started out as one of the shorts for the Academy/Preparations chapters "Internet Shorts" but it evolved into this crossover idea. I don't know why. This chapter also shows off one of the first and many recurring villains of The Alola Experiment, Dr. Dimension. But for the first crossover between the four stories, I thought that this went well.

Also, originally, I was going to upload all four chapters of the final volume of PokeProblems, but I decided against it. Even though there are ten full chapters for Volume 1, there are two specials that were always going to happen. The first one was this and the second special is…

Detective Pikachu

That's right before I upload the final four chapters of Volume 1, I wanna finish posting these two specials first if that's okay with you all.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Yep, Grace is preggers. But honestly, it was a completely random decision I made, because I wanted the chapter to end on a cliffhanger.

n00bsleyr – Yeah, things really are getting spicy.

Golem2.76 – No I understand. Josh never should've stolen, but this is only the beginning. Things get much worse for him, let's just say that Josh is still desperate to make money to pay for school. Yeah, Ross is very complexed. I think a lot of the characters in this story are very complexed.

Megan Kendell – She's in.

Martyn – Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked the way I've portrayed Cole.

Deutschland1871 – You pretty much summed it up well. Ross may be a player, but he still has a heart.

 _ **For The Alola Experiment**_

Golem2.76 – Yeah, them being superheroes is going to be quite interesting. I'm surprised you liked how I did Gladion. I thought it was going to receive more hate.

Pokegabert – Thank you, I'm glad I was able to perfectly represent Spirit.

Mara the Wolf – I know how Fox feelings, believe me.

R3dLuv2Singin – Oh thank god you said something, I was worried about how I handed the childish part of his personality. I'll make sure to calm it down in the future.


	14. 102A - Hero 101

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Hau walks out of the prison bars. The two Police officers uncuff the ten-year-old boy. But the ten-year-old boy had an arrogant smirk on his face. Hau was a young boy with dark green hair, that he had tied up into a ponytail. Hau was a dangerous boy, who was the grandson of the Melemele Island Kahuna, Hala. "Don't touch me."

Commissioner Bronson turned to Kahuna Hala who standing right there and glared at him. He was getting fed up with Hala's grandson's gruesome antics. "Hala, you need to do something about your grandson. If he wasn't your grandson, then I would send him to jail for years."

Hala sweatdrops and scratches his head. He too was getting fed up with the antics of his grandson. But he had high hopes that he was going to change. "I promise that he's not going to do it anymore."

"You said that last time." Commissioner Bronson shouted. He put his hands on his hip. Commissioner Bronson was an older man who had spiky blonde hair. He had chocolate brown eyes and huge rectangular glasses.

"I promise that this time is going to be different." Hala hoped. He continued to scratch the back of his head while turning around. He walks over towards his grandson and grabs him by the arm. "We'll talk about this in the car."

"You're not the fucking boss of me, you old ass hag," Hala replied. Hau slaps Hala by the arm and Hau reaches into his pocket and grabs his smartphone and begins texting.

Commissioner Bronson and the two police officers, fold their arms and glare at the Kahuna, who was just standing there sweatdropping because he felt the glares of his peers on him. "I thought you said, you have him under control?"

"I do…" Hala said. He was a little embarrassed that his grandson backtalked him right in front of the commissioner. So, he knew that he had to leave. "And I'm going to go." Hala steadily tips toes backward.

Hala and Hau were inside Hala's car. Hala was frustrated with his grandson and wanted to have a serious conversation with him. "We need to talk."

Hau ignored him by paying attention to his phone. "Cool…I guess." He shrugged. Hau didn't care about his grandpa, and was just focusing on himself, well most of that was because he was self-centered.

Hala got and an anger sign appeared on the side of his head. "Listen! You are going to act like a normal kid and that is why I'm enrolling you at the Pokémon Academy."

"Wait…" Hau replied. He finally had a reason to pay attention to the conversation that his grandpa was trying to start. "I have to go to school?" Hau's eyes begin shaking.

"Come on. I think it will be a fun and great experience for you." Hala pulls his car up to the Alola Pokémon Academy. Today was Hau's very first day of school. But Hau didn't seem like he was excited to be going to school, because he hated the concept of it.

Hala looks at the school, wanting to show Hau the wonders of it. But Hau just wasn't up for it. "I don't wanna go to school, and you don't have to make me."

Hala turns to his grandson, with his eyes turning ruby red. Hala couldn't take his grandson's emo behavior and be getting fed up with it. So much so that he wanted to hurt him. "You're going to do what I say…or else…" Hala threatened.

But Hau wasn't scared of his grandpa and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Hala gets closer to his grandson's face and he grabs him. Hala throws Hau, sending him flying through the window breaking it and into the school. The young boy screamed. Hau ends up crashing into a locker and then he falls.

The bell rings and Hau gets up. He brushes off the dirt and begins walking down the hallway. Hau really didn't want to be here, but he had no choice really. "If I'm going to be at this dump, then I need to make it worthwhile."

Aleron sees Hau and walks up to him. Aleron's new job was that he was a tour guide for new students at the school. Aleron went all out, he even was wearing an apron that said "tour guy" on it. "Hey, are you Hau? The howdy new student and grandson to Kahuna Hala?" Aleron holds out his right hand, hoping that the new student Hau would give him a handshake.

Hau growled at him, which made Aleron scared. "I guess you're not really the handshake kind of guy." Aleron scratches his head. He was getting a little nervous being around the boy because he was giving off a scary vibe. "So, what made you decided to come to the Pokémon Academy?" Hau asked.

Hau growled at him.

Aleron started to back up a little bit. "I'm going to go…" Aleron said, he turns around and begins running. Aleron was afraid of the brown-skinned boy.

Hau shrugged his shoulders and started to walk down the hallways of the school. He sees Collen walking with his friend Christina. Collen and Christina never met the boy before and decided that they wanted to see him.

Both Collen and Christina were wearing White Z-Rings that they had recently gotten from there teachers. Collen had a Poison Type Z-Crystal in his and Christina had a dark type Z-Crystal in hers. Standing next to Collen were his two Vulpix, who were both boys.

"Hey, are you new here? I haven't seen you before?" Christina greeted.

Hau didn't take being greeted by another person too lightly. "GET OT OF MY FACE!" Hau shouted in Christine's face, which hurt her feelings and caused her to cry and run away.

"I'm sorry!" Christina cried.

Collen glared at Hau. "How can you make her cry? What is wrong with you?" Collen asked, glaring into the eyes of the brown-skinned boy.

Hau growled at him and grabbed him by the neck. Hau throws Collen, causing Callen to fly into the air and hit a wall. His two Vulpix was worried for him. "Vul, vul!" His two Vulpix's run towards him, while Hau stood there and shrugged.

The bell rings, and it was now time for recess. The students went to the playground to play. After such a long and tedious school day, the students just wanted a little time to rest and relax. Fox wasn't up for the recess mood that day, she kept thinking about her ex-boyfriend Grey. Not only was she thinking about him – but she was also watching him from the balcony of the school.

She sighed. "How can I apologize to him?" She asked. She felt bad about rejecting his request to travel with him, a few weeks ago. She wanted to apologize to him, but every time she tried to talk to him – he just ignored her.

"Apologize to who?" Hannah asked. She walked up to the balcony that Fox was resting her arms on. Nebby was floating in the air right next to her, and Joey had been walking with her too and she also put her arms up on the balcony. Munchlax also walked with them too and was standing next to his trainer, Joey.

Hannah and Joey just got done playing hopscotch, but they missed their old friend Fox and wanted to see how she was doing. They knew that she had been acting a little distant lately, so that was the main reason why they wanted to check up on her.

"Grey." Joey sighed. Just thinking about him, made her heart pitter-pattered. "We haven't had a full conversation ever since I reject his request to travel with him."

Joey raised her right eyebrow up. She found it a little ridiculous that Grey was still angry about that silly little thing. "He's still angry about that?" Joey asked. She puts her hands on her hips. "Jesus Christ."

"Joey!" Hannah covered her mouth.

"Pew, pew, pew." Nebby and Munchlax also followed Hannah's example. Nebby covered its mouth using the antennae on its head. Nebby was in shock that Joey would use such awful language and it caused Nebby to cry. "Pew, pew, pew!" The Pokémon whined making baby crying noises.

Hannah walks over towards Nebby and hugs it in her arms. "It's going to be okay, she won't say any more bad words."

"Pew, pew." Nebby whips away the tears, while Hannah rocked it in her arms.

While Munchlax covers its mouth using its hands. Munchlax was very disappointed that it's trainer used such awful language. Munchlax shivered in horror. "Lax, lax?" Munchlax asked, wondering why she said such a naughty word.

"What?" Joey asked. She wanted to know why Hannah, Nebby, and Munchlax were overreacting.

"You can't say the Lord's name in vain."

"I can, and I will," Joey replied. She folded her arms and closed her eyes in a very sassy way. She had a very angry, feeling like her friends were disrespectful to her.

Fox ignored everything that was going on and sighs. She missed her ex-boyfriend and wanted to talk to him desperately. "I just want him back."

"Just try talking to him…" Hannah shrugged. Though when she began thinking about it, she felt like she already had this conversation with the girl before. "I swear that I've already told you this…"

"I can't just talk to him," Fox explained. She turned around and look at her friends. "He hates me."

"Yeah, you can talk to him," Joey said. Joey looks at Munchlax and the two of them stare at each other. Joey thought up of an idea that would let Fox talk to her ex-boyfriend. "You think we should do it?" She asked, wanting to make sure if Munchlax was okay with doing it.

"Munch, munch," Munchlax said.

"Alright," Joey said. Joey stretches out her arms and starts doing a dance, that was the dance for the normal type Z-Move, Breakneck Blitz. Munchlax mimics Joey's dance's moves and Munchlax becomes surrounded by a white light. The Z-Crystal ends up glowing white and Joey does too.

"Munchlax, use Breakneck Blitz!" Joey screamed into the air. Acting like she was a power ranger, calling out one of her words. Joey was a huge fan of the power ranger franchise, so she always wanted to try and mimic the sayings that they do, whenever they do its "morphing time".

Munchlax stomps his feet on the ground and charges on the ground towards Fox. "Munchlax, lax," Munchlax screams and continues running towards Fox, as she was getting scared for her life. Munchlax tackles Fox, sending her flying off the balcony and she lands on her ex-boyfriend Grey. Both Grey and Fox land on the ground with their eyes turning into Xs.

"Why did you land on me?" Grey asked, with his bones being crushed. He was hurt and in a lot of pain.

"It was all Joey's fault," Fox replied.

Joey and Hannah rush off to the end of the balcony and look down at Fox who was on top of Grey with a large print mark of both imprinted into the ground. "Sorry, about that." Joey apologized while she and Munchlax both sweatdropped.

"Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax regretted doing what he did, but he only did it, because of his trainer Joey

Several minutes later after regaining some feeling in their bodies, Fox and Grey get up, but they scratch their heads and stretch out. Grey was curious as to why his ex-girlfriend crashed on top of him and was angry that she did it in the first place. "What's the big idea?" She asked.

"It wasn't my fault!" She argued. She didn't like the fact that Grey accused her of crashing into him, with angry evidence and just jumping to conclusion. "Joey did it."

Grey laughed. He didn't believe what she was saying. "Sure, Joey did it…I guess Joey also told you to not travel with me when I made the offer." Grey replied in anger.

Fox rolled her eyes once again. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No," Grey replied, sticking his tongue out, like a child.

Fox sighed. She was getting annoyed with this whole situation, but she figured that since there was a lot to resolve between the two of them, she figured that she'd try to resolve it. "Look Grey." She said. She walks up towards her ex-boyfriend and puts her right arm on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him. "I'm sorry, I didn't accept your request to travel with you, when you asked. But you see, I didn't know if it was a good idea or not."

"Good idea?" Grey asked aggressively. "I was your boyfriend! You should want to travel with me!" Gray was starting to get angrier at his ex-girlfriend. Just thinking about that day, made the boy angry.

"Look," Fox replied. She walks up to her ex-boyfriend and puts her head on his left shoulder. "I miss you, babe. Can we please forget about this?"

"No." Grey shrugs his ex-girlfriend off him, and he glares at her. "There's nothing you can do, that can change my mind." He replied. He was so angry at her, that he was just getting to the point of acting downright stubborn.

Fox began thinking, wondering if there was something she could do to change his mind. She stood there for a second, while he walked away. "How about I change your grade?"

Grey stopped walking. What she said, peaked his interest and he turned around and walked over towards the girl. "Change my grade you say?"

"Yes. I can do that!" She replied, by nodding her head. She takes her backpack off and pulls out her laptop. "You forget that I'm very talented when it comes to computers." She opens her computer up and begins typing. She pulls up the school's guidebook, which impresses Grey.

"Yeah, I did forget that you can do that…" Grey replied. Grey begins blushing and he starts sweatdropping. "I guess I can forgive you…" He started. He thought that it was nice that she was going to try and fix his grade.

Hau was walking down the hallway. Hau had a cigarette in his mouth. Since it was recess, Hau thought about going to smoke some weed outside, but while walking down the hallway he sees Grey and Fox, with Fox still on a computer.

Hau who was a noisy person wanted to see what Fox and Grey were up to. "Hmmm." Hau thought to himself. "Maybe I can see what the two of them could do if I just stand here."

Grey turned and looked at his ex-girlfriend. Grey raised up his right eyebrow and looked at the girl. "Can you really change my grade, or are you just bluffing?" Grey asked.

Fox laughed. "Of course, I can." She said. She presses down on the center button. "Because the future is now thanks to hacking. Hacking time, let's go." She crackles her knuckles.

Grey's eyes turn into hearts. "Wow, hacking is so amazing." He was impressed by his ex-girlfriends skills, while he watched her typing on the computer.

"Hacking?" An interested Hau asked. "Maybe that computer has other types of secrets that I can use to my advantage…." Hau thought up of a plan. So, he pulled out his smartphone and takes a picture of Fox's computer screen. "Now all I need to do is get them in trouble…" He said.

Hau begins walking and until he sees Molayne walking down the hallway. "He's nerdy and loser enough, so he must be a teacher." Hau snaps. Hau walks over towards Molayne and begins crying. "Mr. I just saw something horrible."

"What is it?" Molayne asked.

Hau turns his phone over. "I just saw these two students trying to hack into the school system to try and change their grades." He cried. But Hau was faking crying, so Molayne would not try to question him at all.

Molayne got angry. "How dare students try to change their grades!" Molayne looks at Hau's phone and recognized the students. He realized that one was Fox, a student who was in his class. "Is that Fox? How can a student of mine do something like that?" He was taken aback to see Fox do something like that. Because he thought that she was a smart good girl.

"You can't trust anyone nowadays." Hau shrugged.

"You sure can't. Now tell me where they're at!"

"There over their sir." Hau pointed his index finger over towards the corner and Molayne began walking towards that corner, so he could go and bust Fox.

Molayne sees Fox and Grey. He recognized that the boy was right about them, as he looked and saw that Fox was on her computer. "Fox. What are you doing?"

Fox and Grey become paralyzed with fear. They knew that they were caught and started sweating. The two of them turn around and look at the older man with blonde hair. Molayne had his hands on his hips, that how you could tell how serious he was.

"Hey, Mr. Molayne." Fox greeted.

"Trying to change grades I see." Molayne sees the student portal open and he grabs the computer. "I guess my sources was right…." He said. He closes the computer and glares at the two students.

"We weren't trying to change our grades…" Grey lied. He was super nervous. He had never gotten in trouble before.

"Don't lie to me. I know what the two of you are doing. The both of you have detention after school." Molayne sticks his nose up and he begins walking down the hallway, while still holding onto the girl's laptop.

"What about my laptop?" Fox asked. Her laptop was like her baby. It had everything on it, including some personal things that she didn't want to get out.

"I'm taking it with me," Molayne replied. He held onto the laptop, which made the young girl disappointed.

Fox looks down at her shoes and she sighs. "I'm going to miss my laptop." She looks at her ex-boyfriend, but he did not look happy one bit. "But does this mean that you forgive me?" She hoped.

"No. You made it worst." He replied and the bell rings. He begins walking away.

Hau was peaking from around the corner and he witnessed everything. Hau smiled because he was happy that his plan had worked. "Phase one complete. Now time for phase two, and that is grabbing the laptop." Hau began thinking, wondering how he was going to get the laptop. "But how am I going to do that…?" He thought.

School was now over, and Fox was in detention with her ex-boyfriend Grey who was still angry with her. The teacher for detention was Molayne, but he was too busy sleeping because he couldn't get enough sleep at home.

Fox looked at her ex-boyfriend. She hoped that he was going to forgive her, but he wasn't and was still angry at the girl. "Can you please forgive me?" Fox asked, begging for his forgiveness.

"No!" Grey replied. "And will you leave me alone. It's supposed to be detention." Grey looked down at his notebook, where he was doing some doodling. Grey was so angry at the girl, that he didn't even want to talk to her anyone.

Fox rolled her eyes. "But it was like a month ago," Fox stated. "How can you still keep a grudge for me not wanting to travel with you?" Fox thought that it was starting to get ridiculous that his ex-was still holding this pity grudge.

"I'm not mad about that anymore. I'm mad about the fact that you were supposed to change my grade, but we ended up getting caught." Grey replied. But Grey began thinking some more and got even angrier. "But now that I think about it. I'm mad about that too."

Fox rolled her eyes again. She couldn't believe how he was acting. "You're so childish and very confusing. How can you forgive your abusive father? But you can't forgive me. That makes no sense. Abuse is way worse than anything that I did."

Grey folds his arms and closed his eyes. "So, your victim blaming me now?" Grey couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his ex's mouth. He felt like he didn't even know her anymore.

"Who said anything about- "Before Fox could reply to Grey's accusation, the fire alarm goes off and the sprinklers do too. The loud sounds of the alarms startle the students and it made them worried.

"It's the fire alarm!" Grey said.

"We got to get out of here!" Fox said. The two of them both look around. They were trying to see what was wrong with the area, who was around. The students begin walking out of the classroom and Molayne ends up waking up too.

"Is that a fire alarm?" Molayne asked. He gets up out of his seat, but as usual, Molayne ends up falling on the ground. He hit the ground hard and his eyes end up turning into swirls. "I guess I'm unable to battle."

Hau was walking down the hallway. He was wearing yellow gloves. Hau was the person that causes the fire alarm because he was the one who pulled it. But he wore blue gloves because whenever the fire alarm is pulled, it squirts out blue ink. Hau was a smart kid, despite his current delinquent phase.

"Now, with the fire alarm pulled. It's time to go and grab the laptop." Hau looks into Molayne's classroom and sees that it was empty. Hau enters the classroom and walks over towards Molayne's desk. "It has to be in one of these drawers."

Fox and Grey were walking down the hallway too. But the two of them where getting silent. There was this weird awkwardness between the two of them, because of everything that had been going on between them. While walking, there was something that Fox had remembered. "Oh right. We have to go and get my laptop."

"What?" Grey asked. "The fire alarm went off! There could be a fire!" The cautious Grey assumed. He was starting to get worried and frustrated. He didn't want to die in a fire.

"We're not going to die! If there was a fire, there would be smoke, and I don't see any smoke." Fox grabs Grey by the arm and she drags him along. They end up walking into Molayne's room where they see Hau and his Alola Raichu with Grey's laptop. He was holding it in his arms.

Fox and Grey were both shocked to see Hau standing there with Fox's laptop. It made Fox angry and she wanted answers. "What are you doing with my laptop?" She asked.

"I'm clearly taking it." Hau shrugged.

Fox's eyes turn into flames. "Are you getting smart with me?" She shouted. The whole world could hear her, that was how loud her voice was.

But Hau wasn't scared of her one bit, and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Raichu, use Thunderbolt on these fools and blast them away." He ordered.

Riachu flexes his arms and glares at the young adults. "Raichu, ria." Raichu's body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and shoots the electricity towards Fox and her ex.

"I'll protect you, Grey." Fox jumps in front of Grey, and she grabs her Pokeball. She taps the center of the Pokeball and tosses it in the air. The ice type Pokémon, Vulpix is released onto the ground.

Grey was so proud to see his ex-girlfriend, trying to stand up to protect him, that it caused him to gain some hope for her. He even decided that it would be best to apologize to her and forgive her.

"Vulpix, pix."

"Winter use Power Snow."

"Pix, pix." Vulpix releases a huge wind made from snow, that collides with the electricity. The wind was stronger than the electricity, and it blows it away. Which caused Raichu to glare at her.

Hau glared back at the girl. "Raichu use Iron Tail."

"Raichu, chu." Riachu jumps in the air and does a flip. He sticks out his tail and his tail becomes surrounded by iron. Riachu slaps Winter with the tail, and Winter ends up flying back onto the ground. Her eyes turning into swirls and becoming unable to battle. "

"Vulpix, pix."

"Winter!" Fox ran up to her Pokémon and picked her up. "Winter, are you alright?" She asked, looking into the eyes of her Pokémon. But Winter didn't say anything. The ice type Pokémon was unconscious, which made Fox mad. She grabbed the Pokémon's pokeball and returned it. "You did a good job." She puts the Pokeball away.

Fox glares at Hau. "I'm not done with you." Fox gets up and growls. "You messed with my partner Pokémon, and I'm going to get my vengeance." Fox's Z-Crystal starts to glow white. Fox balled up her fists and stared at the boy, but the boy didn't care and just shrugged it off.

"Bring it on, snowflake." He insulted.

Fox starts doing the dance for the ice type Z-Move. While that was going on. Fox's hair started to glow white. She grew earrings made from ice with the ends of the earrings having snowflakes on them. She grows a long white dress and two long white gloves. Fox then gains crystal colored lipstick and her eyes turn blue.

Fox's transformation was done, and she was ready to pack a punch. "Come on let's do this thing." She said. Fox cracks her knuckles which impress Grey.

"Wow, she looks so cool. I better do the same thing." Grey's Z-Ring begins to glow. "It's flight time." Grey had the flying type Z-Crystal in his Z-Ring. Grey begins doing the flying type Z-Move dance and while he does that he begins growing a beak. Grey's skin turns blue and he grows four wings from his back. He gets taller and his feet turn into yellow claws and the boy begins floating in the air, with his wings flapping, since his transformation was done.

"Wow, so I guess the two of you have decided to use your Z-Moves." Hau noticed. Hau begins laughing. The more the boy laughed, his eyes started to glow green as both him and Riachu, begin slowly backing away.

"You're not getting away. Ice Punch." Fox said. Fox runs towards Hau, and her first turns into ice. Fox throws her arms towards Hau, but Hau dodges it. Hau reaches up and grabs Fox's arm, he throws her on the ground, which upsets Grey.

"No one touches Fox, except me!" Grey shouted. Grey started to flap his wings. "Aerial Ace!" Grey shouted. Grey's Z-Crystal allowed him to use the powers and abilities of his partner Pokémon Rowlett. Grey's body turns white, as he spreads his wings out. Grey charges towards Hau, while in the air.

But Hau turns around and stares into Grey's eyes with his eyes turning red. The stare from Hau's red eyes, where so strong, it caused Grey to freeze in the air. But Grey had no idea what was going on. "What is going on? What are you doing."

Hau throws his right fist up and was able to use his force to control Grey, lifting him up into the air and causing Grey to slam up into the ceiling, which hurt him.

"GREY!" Fox cried out for her ex-boyfriend. Despite their angrier towards each other. Fox and Grey still cared for each other, and you could tell. Fox was struggling to get up, but she was going to get up no matter what to protect her ex-boyfriend.

Fox successfully gets up and she starts charging towards Hau. "Icy Wind!" Fox said. A long staff forms and appears in Fox's hand. The staff was completely white and the top of it had an igloo. Fox swings the staff around and releases a strong wind.

The wind was strong, but it hardly fazed Hau. Hau just shrugged it off, but the brown-skinned boy stomps his foot on the ground eyes where still ruby red. "So, you think you can blow me?" Hau asked. "Well tough luck lady, because I am the grandson of a Kahuna, and no one can stop me." Hau glares at Fox, looking into her eyes.

While Hau was staring at her, Fox begins floating in the air and her staff disappears. She too had no idea what was going on. "What's happening?"

Hau spins, and with him spinning, allows for his telekinesis powers to throw Fox into the wall. Hau just grinned, but since he had a strong sense of hearing, he could hear everything that was going on. Grey looked at him. He wanted to do something about the boy but didn't know what. "What can I do?" Grey asked. Since the students at the Academy where new to these superpowers, they didn't know how to handle their powers yet. "Maybe I can do a sneak Wing Attack…" Grey thought.

Grey flies into the air, with his wings flapping. Grey's wings turn white and he soars towards the boy, Hau. He wanted to fly in silently, for a quick sneak attack. But Hau turns around and could tell that he was flying towards him and he winks at Riachu.

"Chu, chu." Riachu turns around and Raichu's right fist becomes surrounded by electricity. Riachu jumps in the air and punches Grey with its electric fist, which shocks him. The attack was super strong since Grey was now a flying type. Grey lands on the ground with his eyes turning into Xs and he turns back to his regular human form.

Both Grey and Fox were knocked out, which didn't surprise Hau since he knew that he was strong. With his eyes still red, Hau starts floating in the air along with Raichu. "You two put up a weak fight. I expected better." Hau was still holding onto his laptop and he snaps his fingers. Both Hau and Riachu disappear.

"No! He got away." Fox said. Fox wanted to beat the boy, but she knew that she couldn't because she was super weak. "Grey!" She looks at Grey and wanted to see if he was okay. She struggles to get up, but she quickly does, and she walks over towards. "Grey, are you okay?" She picks him up and looks into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Grey replied. Both Grey and Fox start laughing, but Fox begins crying. "But they got away with your laptop…." Grey realized, as he looked around and saw that they were gone.

"Who cares about my laptop. All I care about is you." Fox blushed, which caused Grey to blush too. "I thought that something bad happened to you. I don't know what would've happened if I lost you, man."

"Don't get all cheesy," Grey replied. They both laughed. Grey looks into her eyes and whips away her tears. "You know, you look pretty when you're not acting all manly."

Fox growled. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Grey replied. He was quite scared of her. But who wouldn't be afraid of her? "Look, I'm sorry for holding onto that grudge for such a long time. It's just that you hurt my feelings when you told me, you didn't want to travel with me."

"I forgive you. You're a doofus, who always make mistakes, and I'm always perfect." Fox bragged.

"Don't get too cocky…" Grey sweatdrop. Fox and Grey laugh, while Fox was still holding onto the boy. Fox and Grey look into each other eyes and they kiss each other.

Maxwell, Koro, and Kama walk into the room, and they were shocked to see them kissing. "What are you two doing?" Koro asked.

"Don't stop…" Maxwell sighed.

"I've seen worse." Kama shrugged.

Hau was at home, looking through Fox's laptop. Hau was a smart kid who was great with computers. "And now that I have this laptop…who knows what kind of secrets I can uncover…" Hau's eyes started to glow red while he was scrolling through the girl's laptop.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Sorry, this chapter took so long. It was supposed to be up a long while ago. But I didn't have time to post it. So again, I apologize for that. And looks like we meet our second villain of the story so far, Hau. Out of the three Villains so far, which ones have you guys liked? Hau, Soul or Dr. Dimension?

Mara the Wolf – Thanks for informing me more about Fox. I have an idea of doing something with her fear…and I think someone could be raised from the streets and still be literate.

42-42-564 – Yeah, their Z-Crystals give them superpowers in this universe. So how it works is that it gives you powers from the type, and it transforms you too, to look like a Pokémon of that type. But yeah you pretty much hit the nail on the coffin for their attacks and abilities.


	15. 102B - A Classroom Divided

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Rain was falling from the dark gray clouds that morning, while class was going on. The six students of Molayne's class, where sitting at their desk, looking at the man with blonde hair who was wearing a blue jacket and had glasses. The class was waiting for the teacher to begin his lesson, but some of the students were interested in learning that day.

Molayne clears his throat. Molayne started to move around. "And class, today we are going to be discussing the- "Molayne began wobbling and wobbling because he couldn't control his movement. Molayne falls to the ground. The class laughed like usual. Even though Molayne falling happened a lot, the class never got tired of the gag.

"Now, now, now everyone. Settle down. Today we are going to be discussing the Ultra Beast VS. the Tapu War." Molayne said.

Joey laughed and folded her arms together. She read a lot about this lesson and was even on a side. "That's easy, we all know that the Ultra Beast where being attack by the Tapu's for no reason." Joey admitted.

But that shocked Hannah, who didn't agree with that. Hannah, who was also smart knew about the war too, but she was always on the side of the Tapus. "That isn't true. Those Ultra Beast came out of nowhere and started attacking Alola. They had no right to do so."

Joey shrugged. "They had no right? What do you mean, they had no right?' Joey gets up out of her desk and walks over towards Hannah. Joey was getting passionate about this debate, because it meant a lot to her. Joey and Hannah glared at eachother.

"Don't you think the both of you are being ridiculous?" Maxwell signed with his hands.

"NO!" Joey and Hannah, both turned around and glared at the boy, scaring Maxwell into submission, he curled up into his shirt and started shaking, because he was afraid of the two girls. They shouted at the boy too and went back to glaring at each other.

Joey laughed. "At least…" Joey started. She ran over towards her friend Fox and wrapped her hands around her. "I have my friend Fox to back me up, isn't that right?" She asked.

Fox swallowed her spit. She was sort of nervous to tell her friend, that she didn't exactly agree with her viewpoints. "Well, Joey…" Fox started. "I actually agree with Hannah."

Joey's mouth opened, and her eyes widen. "What do you mean you agree with Hannah?!"

"I agree with Hannah…I mean The UBs aren't familiar with this world. So of course, they're not going to behave properly." Fox explained to Joey. But Joey wasn't agreeing with her opinion, and that just made the girl angry.

"Well, some friend you are." Joey pouted. She watched as Fox walked over towards Hannah.

"I'm glad that you agree with me," Hannah said.

"Don't mention it." Fox gives Hannah a thumbs up.

Nebby waves its antennae and spins around, dancing in the air and playing with Munchlax. Nebby and Munchlax liked playing with each other. It was a lot better than what was going on, in the corner, the constant arguing between the six kids. "Pew, pew, pew."

"Munch, munch, munch." Munchlax giggled finding Nebby's antics hilarious. Munchlax was jumping up, trying to get Nebby, but it was hard for the normal type Pokemon to do because Nebby was floating in the air, having a good time.

Joey stormed off. She was surprised that her friend didn't agree with her, but she wasn't going to stay angry about it any longer. She felt like someone in the class had to agree with her. "Someone in the class has to agree with me, that the Tapus had the right to attack." She looked around.

Koro walked over towards Joey because he agreed with her. "I actually agree with you, Joey." Koro thought to himself, because he didn't want anyone to know what his goal was, so he said in his head. "As a Legendary Guardian, I always agree with the Tapus, who saved Alola's skies," Koro admitted, holding his silent Mimikyu in his hands. Koro thought back to his parents, which made him angry. "You may have had me act like a slave, but I will show you, mom and dad, that I can become the very best like no one ever was." He thought to himself, saying in his mind, so no one could hear him.

Maxwell was concerned about the boy. "Are you okay?" He signed.

"I'm fine…" Koro sweatdropped. However, Koro wanted to keep t

Joey was surprised to see someone agree with her, and she latched onto Koro, by hugging him. "Thank you! Someone is agreeing with me!"

"I agree with you too Joey." Maxwell sighed, while Kama quietly walked over towards Hannah and Fox, agreeing with them.

Kama was shaking because he was a nervous boy, who was very shy and quiet. He liked to spend most of his team, writing in his book. "I agree with Hannah…." He whispered quietly.

The classroom had been divided and it was Joey, Koro, and Maxwell against Kama, Hannah, and Fox. The two groups glared at each other. The six of them raise their Z-Rings up, the teens decided that if they were going to settle this, then it might as well be a battle.

Each teen began doing a dance that corresponds with the Z-Crystals that were in their Z-Rings. As they were dancing, they also began morphing into there Z-Powered Forms.

Joey's hair started to turn white. She gains a black visor and stretches out longer than what it normally is as her hair turns into a ponytail. Joey was done transforming since she had the normal type Z-Crystal in her Z-Ring, her transformation wasn't much.

Hannah's hair disappears, but her whole entire body turns into steel. Her feet turn into a circle and her hands turn into sharp long knives.

Maxwell's body becomes surrounded by hot rocks and fire. The hot rocks cover his body and so does some of the fire. Maxwell's head even turns into flames, but he still had a nose, mouth, and eyes that were visible. His hands even become surrounded in flames.

Kama's body becomes surrounded by a purple outline, and his body begins to fade out, almost to the point, where the boy looked like he was invisible.

Meanwhile, Koro jumped into the air and did a spin as a pink mist surrounded him. Koro grows four large wings out of his bank, and two antennae. All of Koro's clothes turn pink as he spins around, and a long silver wand appears in his hands, and his eyes begin to look like bug eyes, and a silver scarf appears too.

Fox turned into what he usually turns into, and the group of six where all set, ready to use their Z-Power form. But, before they could do anything, there teacher Molayne stepped in the middle of his students, wanting to stop them. It was mostly because he didn't want a big mess to go on. "Everyone stops! This is a place of learning and- "But Molayne wasn't able to get a word in, as his students were ready to attack.

"Fairy Wind!" Koro called out. Koro flipped his wings and released a strong pink wind, that was created from his wings.

Kama put his hands together and created a ball made from shadows. "Shadow Ball!" He lifts his hand up and throws the ball. The ball was also surrounded by a strong purple electricity.

"Flamethrower!" Maxwell signed with his hands. Maxwell opens his mouth and releases a stream of flames.

Hannah's claws glow larger, but they become surrounded by steel. Hannah begins running, but as she was running, she dug her claws into the ground, because it made her attack seem cooler. "Metal Claw!"

Joey's right fist turns white. "Focus Punch." She throws her arm out.

"Ice Bream!" Fox said. Fox opens her mouth and a light blue ball made from ice appears right in front of her. Little beams of light start coming out of the ball and shoot out towards the other attacks.

"Stop it, everyone!" Molayne said, hoping that his students would listen. But they wouldn't listen. They all had different attacks and wanted to prove each other wrong.

The attacks all collide, as Joey punches the other attacks and Hannah scratches them up. It creates a large white cloud and explodes. The cloud evaporates, but created a huge gust of wind, causing every to fly in the air. But Hannah wasn't so lucky, she ends up hitting the wall.

The fall from the wall, causes Hannah to come unconscienced because it caused a lot of pain to the girl. She lands on the ground, but her eyes become closed. Everything goes black.

It was the middle of the day and currently passing period and Grey was looking inside his locker; the inside of his locker was gray and only had one shelf at the top. Lying on the shelf face down was three notebooks, two wooden number two pencils, a textbook for his Chinese class, a textbook for Geometry and a textbook for Physical Science and one eraser. Grey had to go to his locker to grab his textbook for Geometry and raised up his arms and grabbed the book.

Fox was walking down the hallway with her friend; Joey King. As the two girls continued to walk, they turned right. Both girls had smiles on their faces and were looking down. The conversation that the two were having was hilarious.

Fox looked up and saw Grey. As she looked up; she smiled – she was in awe of him and began to think that he was a very cute individual. As she stared at him - she began to blush, causing her cheeks to turn red.

"and then Lana told me that..."

"I don't care," Joey said cutting off her best friend who was in the middle of getting ready to finish her conversation.

"Okay...gesh." Her friend sighed.

"Look at him," Fox suggested to Joey. Joey lifted her head up and looked at Grey. "He is so hot," Fox commented. Her friend shrugged her shoulders; she didn't think he was all that – she thought he was just average looking.

"He's okay...I guess."

Fox turned around; In front of her best friend and glared her. Wondering how she could say something like that. He felt insulted, that she would just say that the guy who she just recently developed a crush on, was just okay and average looking. "Okay? okay? He's better than okay - he's hotter than Brad Pitt and Channing Tatum combined."

"Well, you better be careful," Joey said. Joey turned to her and raised her arms up and placed them on her friend's shoulders and stared at her. The girl had always made bad decisions and didn't want her friend to end up making the same ones that she did. Her happy face turned into a worried one. "You don't want to end up like me; a teen mom - who has aids." She warned her best friend. As she stared at Fox — Joey's worried face suddenly turned into a happy one as she looked at her friend.

Fox just continuously glared at her friend and rolled her eyes. In her mind; she kept thinking that her friends were just continuously insulting her; when in Joey's mind all she was trying to do was just help her. Fox took everything that Joey said as a sign of rejection and was very angry at her best friend. Blocking out what her friend just said, she decided to just ignore it – but she couldn't what her friend said really hurt her and she just couldn't let it go.

"I'm not going to make a dumb decision like you did." She snarled at her friend. "We've been enrolled in sex ed classes since the fifth grade; that means we were nine years old when we learned about that stuff and your dumb ass believed a guy when he told you that you couldn't get pregnant because you were a virgin." She viciously insulted her. Fox didn't care at all what words she was saying. She didn't even think either. She was hurt by what her friend said and didn't care at all what she was saying to Joey.

"So, don't try to lecture me; when your dumbass made a big ass mistake. At least I know how to stay safe – and I'm never going to end up having aids like you did." The girl continued to growl at her. Fox raises her hands and grabs Joey's hands and forcefully takes her hands off hers, not wanting to be touched by the girl with aids; in fear that she may get the disease. "And don't ever touch me again; I don't want to get the same disease that you did, although I know that you can't get aids that way – but I still want to keep my health up." She said.

Fox smirked. "Now if you excuse me – I'm going to go ask that hot guy at his locker out on a date." She explained. Fox turned around and began to smile; as she began walking over towards Grey, who was in his locker.

Joey stood there; she had no words and didn't even know what to say. Her best friend had just insulted her, and she had no emotion at all. This wasn't the only time Fox has said things like this.

"Damn! bitch, you just got told off!" Collen said as he held his iPhone in his hand, recording everything that had just happened. "Haha! This video is going to get a ton of views on MeTube."

Joey's decision to not make a big deal about everything that just happened. Iekikia shrugged her shoulders and began walking down the hallway.

As Fox continued to walk up towards him, she smiled. The hallway was filled with students who were on their way to their next class - since passing period was only ten minutes long, the students had to hurry up, grab their things so they can make it to class, so they won't be late. The girl was confident and knew everything that she was going to say – as she approached him she stopped and was still smiling as she looked up at him.

"Hi!" She greeted.

Grey turned his head and looked at Fox. "Hi..." He said as he stared at her; wondering who this girl was. As he looked at her - he became immobilized over her. He thought that the girl was very attractive, he thought she was so attractive that she was more attractive than his girlfriend.

He began to blush as he stared at her. "Hi-" He said. He looked down at his hand. Wanting to give the girl a handshake, he took his right hand out.

The girl looked down at his hand but didn't want to touch his hand because she didn't want to give him to increase his chances of getting the aids virus. "I would shake your hand, but my best friend is a fifteen-year-old teen mom with a three-month-old child and she has aids. So, I won't shake your hand." She explained to him.

Grey raised his eyebrow and gave a weird look. "Eww aids, why would they allow someone to go to our school with that virus. Hell, I think they should take the child away from that person." He said.

"I agree. That poor child." She replied.

The two looked into each other's eyes and began laughing at each other. "Anywho, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hannah Smith party with me?" She asked him.

He stared at her. He was really shocked to learn that his girlfriend was throwing a party and was really upset by that fact that he had to learn about it from someone else and not her.

Hannah, Mallow, and Mina were walking down the hallway, as she walked Hannah shoes was still hurting her feet and she decided to shrug off the pain that was hurting her feet, she was still slowly limping as she is walking, but the way she was walking it wasn't even noticeable as to if she was limping. Hannah was holding onto her books tightly as she hugged them.

The one black strap of Mina's pink colored backpack the girl was wearing rested upon her right shoulder and Hannah also had a backpack which rested upon her right shoulder she had a pink two strapped yellow back. The three girls were walking side by side each other as they were surrounded by tons of other students who were also in the hallway.

Hannah had something on her mind, she had been thinking of ideas on what would make her popular in high school, but she had no ideas. She looked down at her red diamond stiletto heels that she had recently bought last week, which bought because she had taken her parents credit card without their permission.

Hannah stopped walking and folded her arms together and looked at her two best friends. "Girls." She said as the two girls turned around and looked at her, with curious looks on her face. Hannah had been thinking a lot lately about what she wants to do for her life in high school, and the girl knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to be popular, so an idea popped into her head. She knew that this idea would make them extremely popular.

The girl's friend with the black colored hair and brown beanie looked at, the blonde headed girl with a confusing look, "What is it?" Mina asked.

"Why don't we do something fun tonight…" The blonde hair girl suggested.

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"My parents are leaving me and brother alone at the house tonight because they are going away out of town for two weeks, so why don't we throw a party?" Hannah suggested.

"A party cools!" Her friend Mina said with a wide smile on her face.

Mallow had a curious look on her face; her parents would never allow her to go to a party because she was only thirteen years old. Her mother and father gave her lectures about before she joined high school about why you should never go to a high school party, because of all the bad things that go on at those parties.

"But we're only thirteen and fourteen, why would we want to throw a party?" Mallow asked.

"So, people will know us," Mina said.

"'I don't know about throwing a party…"

"Come on Mallow, a party would be fun," Mina said as she jumped up and down.

Mallow began thinking rather or not if she should go along with throwing a party or not. She wanted to make friends, but she didn't know if this was the type of thing to do, throwing wild and crazy parties was not something she was used to.

She sighed and finally came up with an answer. "Fine, I'll help throw the party."

The two girls cheer, and Mina and Hannah walk over towards Mallow and they hug her. They then back away.

"So glad you're going to be helping us throw this party." Hannah thanked.

"Yeah, it will really help us boost our popularity up." Mina thought.

"And soon, everyone at the school will be talking about Mina, Hannah, and Mallow," Hannah said.

Mallow gave a weird look to Hannah and Mina; she didn't want more people to know who she was because of what had happened earlier this year, but she knew she had to forget about that, and she knew she had to find a new reputation, so people could talk about her over something different.

"This will be fun!" Mallow said.

"Will there be alcohol at this party?" Mina asked.

"You know it and I know a guy who can buy alcohol for us," Hannah revealed.

"Who?" Mina asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to go talk to him; right now. Mina, you go by the food and stuff and Mallow, you go let people know about the party." Hannah orders the girls. "This is going to be the best party ever," Hannah said.

Grey looked up as he saw Mina, who was with her two best friends as the trio was walking down the hallway. The furious teenage boy clenched his fist and began walking down the hallway. "Mina!" He yelled down the hallway, Mina and everyone else in the hallway stared at Grey; as Grey furiously walked down the hallway with a mad look on his face; as he began to bite the bottom of his lip. He stopped as he finally reached where she was at.

"How could you not tell me about the party?" The boy asked his girlfriend. "Grey, it's just that…" Hannah said. She didn't want to tell Grey, because she knew what Grey was like when he drank alcohol. "Grey, you know what you get like when you get around alcohol…"

Grey was angry that she said that however, and he stomped his food on the ground. Grey hated how controlling and demanding his girlfriend Hannah was and didn't think that she was the right fit for his girlfriend. "You know what! Hannah, I'm done. I can't take a judgmental girlfriend anymore!" Grey storms off in anger and he push the girl, causing her to get down on her knees and cry.

"My boyfriend broke up with me!" Hannah gets down on her knees and she covers her eyes and begins crying. The pain of losing her boyfriend, hurt the girl a lot because she really loved Grey.

Joey, Mina, and Mallow laughed at Hannah, finding her pain funny, and thinking that she was being pathetic. Hannah was confused by this because she thought that friend where suppose to stick together. "But, where friends. Shouldn't you be trying to comfort me?"

Joey, Mina and Mallow laugh. "Why befriend someone who was only popular because they had a hot boyfriend like Gray?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, without Grey, you are a nobody," Mina said, but she was saying very slowly.

Joey snapped her friends because she was taking over as the leader of there group. "Come on girls, let's leave this loser alone. She's not invited to the party, that will now be at my house." She snapped, and the girls follow her, accepting Joey as the new leader, while they laughed at Hannah's expense.

Hannah went back to crying. She felt alone, because everyone she was close to, no longer wanted to be her friend. "What's the use of being popular? Why can't no one accept the fact that people have different opinions?" She asked.

"Accept the fact that people have different opinions, different opinions, different opinions…" Hannah repeated in her hand, as everything went black. But while that was going on, she kept on hearing people shout "Hannah" in the background, and she opened her eyes.

Her five classmates, Nebby and Molayne, where circled around the girl, who had fallen unconscious. Hannah was surprised to everyone standing around her. The students had returned to normal and where no longer in their Z-Powered attacks.

But all Hannah could think about was the dream that she had. "What happened?" Hannah asked. She couldn't have remembered what happened, but she still remembered that dream that she had.

"Oh, thank god you're okay." Molayne sighed. He was in a lot of relief that she was fine and back to normal. "I didn't want to go through all that paperwork," Molayne commented, but all his students except for Hannah side eyed him, thinking that his comment was off-colored, and he quickly realized that they were thinking that.

"I…mean…I'll go get the nurse." Molayne rushes off, running like Speedy Gonzales.

Maxwell clears his throat, wanting to go back to the question that Hannah asked. "Pretty much, you and Joey got into a war because of your differences in opinions over the UB vs. Tapus war. Then we all transferred to our Z-Powered forms and all launched attacks at each other, which caused a huge explosion and caused you to pass out." Maxwell signed, which caused the boy to become tired. He began panting and sweating, because signing all of that, was a lot of work for the boy.

After Hannah said that, she started to remember. "I remember now." Hannah gets up, but her head was still hurting, and she began rubbing it. "But, I had this weird dream that we were in a world without Pokemon, and things were a lot more dramatic…. Like we were in some teen drama and everyone was out of character."

"Well, …you must've had some PokeProblems." Fox winked her right eye, hoping that someone would get the joke. She began laughing, finding her own joke to be funny, but no one else was laughing.

"It wasn't that funny Fox…" Koro commented.

Fox growled, and she turned to look at Koro and glared at him, as her eyes became replaced with flames. "No one asked you, you peasant!" She shouted. She scared Koro, causing him to shake and hide behind his friend Kama.

Nebby floats over towards Hannah, glad to see that the girl was okay, and began giggling like a baby. Hannah grabbed the cloud of gas and she hugged it. Nebby really missed Hannah, and Hannah could tell. "I missed you two Nebby."

"Pew, pew, pew." Nebby was happy to hear that.

Joey folded her arms, and closed her eyes, turning over to the side. "I'm glad that you're all right, but I still think that your opinion was wrong," Joey said. Joey just wasn't willing to let it go, and let bygones be bygones.

Hannah gets up. After having that dream, she realized that people should have different opinions because different opinions caused problems. She wanted to resolve things. "Listen to Joey. I get that we have different onions. I know that I'm on the side of the Ultra Beasts and you're on the side of the Tapus, but I think we should just let it go, and accept the fact that our viewpoints are different." Hannah puts her right arm on Joey's left shoulder.

But Joey wasn't having it and she slapped Hannah's arm off her. "No!" Joey shouted. She wasn't willing to let it go, and her eyes began twitching. "I'm sorry Hannah. But until you realize that your opinion Is wrong, and right…then we can't be friends." Joey shrugged, which caused Hannah to look down and become a friend.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go let off some steam." Joey walks over towards the door and opened it, where a large muscular man who was wearing a tank top and had tattoos all over both sides of his body. In the man's hand, he was holding a bazooka.

"My name is Doug, the Pokemon Hunter…" Doug points his gun at Joey. The man had a muscular voice, which was also sounded like he came from the outback. "And I am here to collect all of your Pokemon. So, give them up." He threatened.

Joey rolled her eyes and steps on the man's right boot. She walks away, but left the man in so much pain, that he grabbed his foot and began hopping on one foot. "You hurt my new shoes. Mummy, bought this for me." He whined.

Joey was still angry, and she sees Bentley Moore walking down the hallway. Bentley was another student at the academy. But he was in a different class then all the others. Bentley sees Fox and he waves at her. Bentley's eyes turn into hearts because he had a huge crush on Joey. "Hey, Joey!"

Joey grabs Bentley by the hand and throws him on the ground. Joey was angry, and she was going to take her anger out on everyone. Christina walks by and waves at Joey. "Oh, hey Joey!"

"Joltik, tik." Joltik was on top of Christina's head and it was waving at Joey too.

Joey kicks Christina and the face and sends her flying into the locker. She kept walking with a serious look on her face, as both Collen and Grey were walking down the hallway. "Hey, Joey." Grey waved.

"What's up Joey?!" Collen asked his two Vulpix where walking by his side.

"Vulpix, pix." Collen's two Vulpix said hi.

Joey turns around and glares at two boys and there Pokemon. The young girl was still super angry and wasn't just taking her anger out on humans, but Pokemon too. Everyone better watch out. "Leave me alone!" She shouted. She grabs Collen and Grey and throws them, sending them flying. There Pokemon were concerned and chased after them.

Bear, another student at the Pokemon Academy was walking down the hallway. Bear was a female with milk chocolate skin. She had been going to the Academy since the first day of school and was very well known amongst the crowd. "Hey, Joey. Guess, what I learned in class today, I learned that you can catch Pokemon in many different types of Pokemon, and did you know that those Pokeballs can come in many different colors." She went on a tangent and it didn't seem like it was going to start. Bear was a very talkative girl.

Joey was getting angry with steam coming out of her ears. "Shut up!" Joey slaps Bear in the face and sends her flying into the wall, breaking it and causing her to blast off.

Spirit was peaking from the window nearby while floating in the air, as Junpe was on the side of her and Debby was floating in the air also. "Looks like someone is angry," Spirit said.

"Trix, trix." Junpe didn't care and shrugged its arms and went to sleep.

"IS SOMEONE TALKING?!" Joey asked, feeling like she heads someone talking outside. Fox got scared of the girl's loud screams and they ran away in fear.

Meanwhile, back in class, Fox was scratching the back of her head, as everyone was trying to comfort Dakota, who had just lost a friend in Joey. Fox thought that this was the perfect time to make a joke. "Looks like someone is a not so happy camper." Fox laughed, finding her own joke super funny, but no one else was impressed by the girl's joke, and instead just glared at her.

"What?" An angry Fox asked. "How come no one finds my jokes funny." She pouted.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This was a fun chapter and I was going to post it on the wiki first, but I decided to post it on Fanfiction first. How do you all feel about new chapters being posted on Fanfiction first? Looks like Hannah and Joey aren't friends anymore. What side or you on Hannah/Ultra Beasts or Joey/Tapu's? Until next, I should let you know about the May Month Marathon, where new chapters will be posted every weekday to celebrate my birthday, here is the schedule, and thanks for the reviews everyone!

 ** _new chapters of stories have been posted there first._**

* * *

 ** _Week 1: Everyone_**

April 30th: Over the Shyness to Josh's Lab We Go!

May 1st: Chapter Nine: Five Easy Pieces

May 2nd: A Classroom Divided

May 3rd: Chapter Ten: Black Christmas (Volume Finale)

May 4th: Maxwelled Out / They Can't Take That Away From Me

* * *

WaqueKoala 2.0 – He was going to say, don't stop making out.

MowsTrap – Bear is in and appears in this chapter.

Mara the Wolf – I fixed both of those mistakes, thanks for pointing that out for me. You're a lifesaver. About Grey, I didn't know that you changed it…and I was portraying it more of…Grey and his father got over the abuse and became close. That's why Fox mentioned "how come you can forgive your abusive father, but not me." He forgave his father and their relationship got strong and his father became overprotective and overbearing. That's the way I was trying to portray it. Lol. But I had no idea you changed it. Hannah's dream was also meant to be a parody of PokeProbems/Teen Dramas in general, lol.

Yeah, Hau isn't the best. But I personally like him as villain. Just wait tell Lillie appears, lol. Also, if you all want to read the chapter


	16. 103A - Maxwelled Out

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The students at the Alola Pokemon Academy, where in the middle of class, that afternoon. It was almost time Molayne's class to go to recess. They were all sitting at their desks, looking at their teacher. Some of the students were interested in the assignment, but some weren't, nearly falling asleep in the middle of class.

Molayne was walking back and forth, in the same spot in front of his desk. The young teacher who had blonde hair and was wearing glasses had his eyes closed and his index finger pointed up. "The gym systems were created to give Pokemon trainers- "Molayne's shoe strings where untied like usual, and the young man ends up tripping over the shoestring and falling to his desk.

The class laughed. "That old gag never gets old!" Fox said. Fox was laughing so hard, that she began tearing up. She whips away one of the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

"Pew, pew, pew." Nebby couldn't stop laughing. The tiny gas cloud, found Molayne's pain to be hilarious, even though Nebby knew how wrong it was.

Munchlax was laughing too. But the Pokemon started to get sleepy. "Munch, Munch." Munchlax was swaying back and forth, with his eyes starting to close. Munchlax just wanted to go to sleep, so Munchlax collapses on the ground and starts snoring.

"Hey, no laughing at the teacher!" Molayne snapped. He blushed because he was starting to get embarrassed. The boy started to get up, but he was struggling in doing so. "Woah!" Molayne lost his balance, and he ended up falling again, this time on his butt.

The class full of preteens continued laughing at Molayne's expense. Even the Pokemon, (Munchlax and Nebby) began laughing too, at teacher too. The bell rings, which gave the signal that it was for lunch and recess to begin. The students cheered and grabbed their things. But Molayne did want them to go, so he tried to stop them, by quickly getting up and stepping in-front of them.

"Wait! Don't you all go anywhere!" Molayne said. "Remember, you're first quarter grades are going to be getting posted real soon, and I want each of you to do a presentation on a different Pokemon type. Kama, I want you to do a presentation on the fire type, Fox , the Water-type, Maxwell, the grass type, Hannah the ice type, Joey the Psychic-type and Koro the Grass-type."

Koro and Maxwell's eyes look at each other. "Why are we both doing the grass type?" Koro asked while Maxwell signed. They really hoped that they wouldn't have to work on a project together. It was something that the two boys wouldn't want because they preferred working by themselves.

Molayne sighed. He didn't think that he was going to half to tell this story but figured he shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders. "The random assignment generator…I mean there were budget cuts. Yep, budget cuts." Molayne lied.

He starts to scratch the back of his head, as he started to sweatdrop. He didn't want his students to know that uses a random generator that determines their assignments.

Koro and Maxwell look at each other. The more they stared at the man, the knew that something was definably wrong with him. "I'm going to go." Koro tipped toed out of the room.

"I'm going to go to…" Maxwell signed and then proceed to shrug. He turned around and started tiptoeing around. But Molayne wanted to talk to his student, so he tried to stop him in his tracks.

"Wait, Mr. Williams. I want to have a word with you."

Maxwell stopped and sighed once more. "Yes, sir." He signed with his hands. He turns around and walks over towards his teacher. "What is it you want with me?" Maxwell signed.

"Well, I know that you like to sign a lot…." Molayne said. It was very hard for him to say this because he didn't want to upset the boy. "But I was wondering for this project if you can talk?"

Maxwell was taken aback by that. "You want me to talk?" He signed.

"Yes, I do, and if you don't do it…then you're going to fail the class." Molayne explained to the boy, hoping that he would understand. Molayne scratched his head, hoping that he would at least understand.

Maxwell sighed. "Fine, I guess." He signed. Maxwell didn't know what he was going to do. The bell rings, and he walked out of the classroom. He had to figure out something about this project, because talking would hurt his throat, and he didn't want to be in pain.

Molayne's class were at lunch. The cafeteria at the school was an outdoor class. It was busy with hundreds of students either sitting at their lunch table or being in line for lunch. Maxwell was sitting at the same table as his Charmeleon. Maxwell had his books stacked up on the table. He had been doing a lot of research for his presentation that he was supposed to give tomorrow.

He was getting pretty beat from doing all this research. He decided that if he was going to be getting any work done, then that would mean that he couldn't spend time with his friends, who were all eating at a table fire away sitting together.

For lunch, Maxwell was having a tuna fish salad and a Gatorade. Meanwhile, Chameleon was eating a bowl full of lava soup. Since Charmeleon was a fire type Pokemon, him eating fire was to be expected. "Charmeleon, melon." Charmeleon grabs his spoon and pours the lava liquid into his mouth.

Maxwell sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do for my research paper, Charmeleon!" Maxwell signed with his hands. He was moving his hands fast. You could barely see his hands moves. If Maxwell didn't do the presentation, then there was a chance that he could fail the class.

"Char, char, char." Charmeleon understood the pain that his master was going through, so he thought it would be best to give him some suggestions. He suggested that Maxwell create a hologram of him talking.

"No Charmeleon, I can't create a hologram of myself talking. Molayne wants me to do It in front of everyone. How am I going to present in front of every?" Maxwell signed fast. His arm was starting to get tired of doing a whole lot of signing. He slams his head on the table. "Is there a way someone can give me some tips on how to present?" She asked.

"Odoo, that's easy!" Christina said. She was standing next to the younger Williams brother and thought that she could help him by giving him some sort of advice. Christina sits down at his table and grabs his tuna fish sandwich. She takes a bite of it, which pissed Maxwell off.

"Hey, that's my sandwich." Maxwell signed.

Christina tried to follow his hand movements, but he just couldn't. "I don't speak hands. Talk to me like a normal person." She demanded while food was flying out of her mouth.

Maxwell sighed. "If you're not going to help me with my problem, then leave." Maxwell signed with his hands.

"Alright fine," Christina replied. She rolled her eyes, trying her best to decide what he was trying to sign. Unlike, Maxwell's friends, she wasn't the best with sign language. "The key to a good presentation is just imaging everyone as a Baby Bottle Pop."

Maxwell was puzzled by her suggestion and raised his eyebrow up. "Baby Bottle Pop?" He signed as always. He knew what a baby bottle pop was but didn't know what that had to do with what was going on with him.

Christina gets up and sighs. "I guess it's time for a song." Christina cleared her throat and began whistling. She snapped her finger, to signal her friend Collen.

Collen rushes over towards Christina at a lightning speed pace as his two Vulpix's followed him. "You called Christina?" Collen asked, standing up straight, which made him look like a pencil.

"Collen, it's song time."

"Yes, ma'am," Collen replied. Collen and Christina clap their hands, while Collen's two Vulpix's did the same, but with there paws instead.

"BABY, BOTTLE POP! BABY BOTTLE POP! YOU CAN LICK IT! CRUNCH IT AND MUNCH IT! With Mew candy crunch, BABY, BOTTLE POP! BABY, BOTTLE POP!" Collen and Christina both sang together in a perfect harmony, while Collen's two Vulpix did the same thing.

Christina's partner Pokemon, Joltik rested on the girl's head, bobbing side by side along with the beat. The little bug type was enjoying the song that his trainer and her friend was singing. "Joltik, jolt, jolt." Joltik sang, singing the same thing that Christina and Collen where singing, but in human language.

Collen's two Vulpix, who was in a happy and loving relationship where playing around with each other, dancing a circle, while singing to the same tune that Christina and Collen where. "Vul, vul, vul, vul, vul, vul, vul."

Maxwell was getting angry, and an anger point tick appeared on his forehead. He balled up both of his fists as his face turned boiling red, and steam comes out of his ears. "Weill you guys please stop fooling around! If you're going to help me out then- "Maxwell spoked, but he couldn't handle it. He started coughing. Blood began, coming out of his mouth.

Christina, Collen and their Pokemon, stopped the foolish activities and formed sad looks on there faces. "We're so sorry Maxwell." They apologized.

"Vulpix, pix."

"Joltik, tik, tik."

Maxwell tried to recover from the coughing that he endured. So, he took a sip of his Gatorade. The Gatorade helped calm his throat down, and he stopped coughing. His throat was now moisturized, and the blood stop. But he didn't want to risk it, by talking again.

"Are you okay man?" Christina asked. She was starting to get worried about him. Collen was too, and there Pokemon. As they looked at Maxwell, they could tell that he wasn't looking too good.

"I'm fine," Maxwell replied by signing with his hands. "I'm going to go the Verdant Cavern to go study." Maxwell signed one more, explaining to them, that he was about to leave. But Collen and Christina were confused by this because they were in the middle of school.

"You can't leave. We have like 3 more hours of school left." Collen said.

Maxwell shrugged. "Forget school. I'd rather go and figure out how I'm going to present my project, so adios!" Maxwell reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. He wanted to use the smoke bomb, so he could vanish into thin air.

Maxwell throws the bomb on the ground. The bomb dissolves and smokes surround the area. The smoke was just so much for Collen, and Christina to handle, and it caused them to cough. The smoke ends up disappearing, but Maxwell was still standing there. That meant that his smoke bomb trick didn't work.

"Why are you still standing here?" A confused Collen asked. "I thought you were supposed to be disappearing?"

Maxwell began worrying, with sweat coming from his forehead. Maxwell started to shake, and he slowly began backing away. "Close your eyes! I haven't made my grand exit!" Maxwell signed with his hands.

"But- "Collen started before getting interrupted by Maxwell.

"I said, let me exit!" Maxwell signed. They did what he wanted them to do and closed his eyes. Maxwell turned around and began tipping away, but he was acting like a ninja, who were usually silent.

Maxwell went to the Verdant Cavern, to get some rest and relaxation. He decided to sneak into the Verdant Cavern since people were usually forbidden from going into it since it was one of the many trial sites.

Maxwell was sitting on a large rock with a book in his lap. He was doing all the research he could on Grass-type Pokemon, but he couldn't stop thinking about the presentation that he had to do soon for Molayne's class. "What, am I going to do Charmeleon, how am I supposed to present, better yet. How is any of this going to help me learn more about Grass-type Pokemon." He signed with his hands, going slowly, one by one so his Pokemon could understand.

"Char, char, char." Charmeleon responded by telling the boy, that he could try and catch a grass type Pokemon.

"Fear not! Because Spirit is here!" Spirit said. A dust cloud appeared in front of Spirit, which caused smoke to fly everywhere and made the boy and his Pokemon cough. The smoke dissolves and Spirit were standing there, with her Dartrix standing next to her, looking disinterested.

"Who are you?" Maxwell signed.

"I'm Spirit, and I think I can help you with your little problem," Spirit replied, as Debbie the Cosmog was floating in the air, next to her.

"Pew, pew, pew." Debbie moved its antenna back and forth.

Junpe sighed. He felt that Spirit was once again, going to cause some sort of trouble. So, the flying type began flying and flew over behind a rock. "Trix, Trix, Trix," June explained to Spirit, that this wasn't going to end well.

Spirit rolled her eyes. "You're always thinking negative Junpe! Unless Hello12 wants something bad to happen to us in the chapter, then it won't." Spirit turns back around to Maxwell and looked at the boy. She could sense that something was wrong.

Spirit begins floating and she floats over towards Maxwell. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know who you are, so why would I let a strange help me?" Maxwell asked, signing with his hands as usual.

"Sometimes talking to strangers is a good thing," Spirit replied. Spirit snaps her hands and she teleports over towards the rock that he was sitting down at, and she was sitting down on the rock too. "Now tell mamma Spirit what is wrong with you."

"Fine." Maxwell sighed. He began recalling everything that had been happening to him today. He's been having a stressful day, so far and just wanted it to end. Maxwell gets off the rock. Maxwell was starting to get angry. He grabs a rock and throws the rock at the larger rock.

But as soon as Maxwell did that, more trouble was about to happen. The ground began to shake, which made everyone scared. "What was that?" Spirit asked as she was sitting on the rock. Spirit was starting to get even more scared as the shaking gets work.

"Looks like this is my cue to go!" Spirit snaps her fingers, and she along with Debbie and Junpe disappear, leaving Maxwell all alone to fend for himself.

Maxwell was a little bit disappointed that the girl disappeared. He had wanted to have the girl help him, but since she left, he knew that wasn't going to happen. SO now Maxwell was on his own, but he had his partner Pokemon Charmeleon with him, so everything was going to be alright.

But Maxwell didn't have time to think about that, the rocks continued to keep shaking. It scared the boy, and he looked as a Rattata came out of one of the holes from the rocks. The Rattata looked very different from other Rattata because it had furs. But there was a reason that Rattata looked different from the other Rattata that were more well-known:

Because it was an Alola Rattata.

"Rattata, tatta!" Rattata began crawling towards Maxwell. Rattata began crawling up Maxwell, which scared the boy.

"Please, get off of me!" Maxwell signed with his hands, but also demanding at the same time. He began running around in circles as Rattata continued to crawl on his body. But the Pokemon refused to listen.

"Charmeleon, can you please use Slash to get this Pokemon from me?" He signed.

"Char!" Charmeleon screamed. Charmeleon extends his claws and they turn white. Charmeleon starts charging towards Maxwell who was running in circles, and he slashes Ratatta off of the boy.

Ratatta falls to the ground, and the Pokemon took a lot of damage. Ratatta felt like it was weak and began crying, with tears coming out of its eyes like waterfalls. "Tatta!" Ratatta called for help, and an Alola Raticate comes out of one of the rocks.

"Raticate, cate!" Raticate grinned its teeth, as the Pokemon wanted to help its friend.

Maxwell knew that it was battle time, as both Ratatta and Raticate glared at the boy. Maxwell got into his battle mode and stood up straight. Maxwell looks at Raticate and Ratatta and turns to Charmeleon. "Charmeleon, let's have a battle." He signed.

"Charmeleon, Char." Charmeleon was ready to kick some but.

"Charmeleon use Slash." He signed.

"Char!" Charmeleon and Maxwell had a tight bond, so the fire type Pokemon was able to communicate with his trainer, through his signing. Charmeleon extends his claws one again, and they become engulfed in a white aura. Charmeleon starts running towards the dark type rats.

Raticate and Ratatta watched every movement of Charmeleon. Raticate and Ratatta's bodies become surrounded by a white light as they dash together towards the fire type Pokemon. They get closer, but Charmeleon dodges the attack, by doing a spin. "Charmeleon!" Charmeleon then lifts both his hands up and slashes both Pokemon.

Both Pokemon took in a ton of damage, which caused them to collapse on the ground. "Ratatta, tatta."

"Raticate, cate."

Raticate and Rattata were both unable to battle and that made the boy happen. Maxwell smiled, and he began dancing. "We did it! We did it! We did it!" Maxwell signed with his hands. He grabs the happy fire type and spins him around.

"Chameleon, char."

But the happy moment didn't go on between them, didn't last long. Because out of nowhere, A big old Raticate does a backflip and lands in front of the boy and his Pokemon. The Raticate was a lot bigger than the one he fought before and looked more powerful.

"RATICATE!" The rat screened loudly. A yellow aura surrounded the dark type Pokemon. Maxwell remembered that he heard that Alola had these things called Totem Pokemon, that were larger than normal Pokemon, and that they had a yellow aura appear on their bodies.

"It's a Totem Pokemon, Charmeleon." He pointed out. "Do you think you can handle it, Char?" Maxwell asked.

"Char, char." Charmeleon stands in front of Maxwell and began flexing his muscles. "Char, char, char." Charmeleon couldn't wait to have a battle. It hadn't had a battle since it went up against Fox's Buneary, Mimi when it was wild, and they tried to help her catch it.

Seeing the big old rat in front of him, kind of scared Maxwell and Charmeleon, but they weren't about to give up. Maxwell returned to his serious face and stared at the rat in front of him. He could tell that Raticate wanted to fight, and Maxwell wasn't one to say no to a challenge.

"Cate, cate!" Raticate told the two boys to come on because it didn't have all day.

"Alright Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!"

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon opens his mouth shoots out a large stream of flames, made from fire, that he spits out towards Raticate. Charmeleon was using all the power that it could, to shoot out a strong flame.

"Cate, cate, cate!" Raticate jumps in the fire and absorbed it. Since the aura that surrounded its body was still in effect, it allowed for Raticate's defenses to raise through the roof. This impressed Maxwell, which made him blindsided on what to do.

Charmeleon was so impressed by Raticate's high defense, that it caused him to stop, so he closed his mouth. "Char? Char?"

Raticate shakes the flames off and screams. "Raticate, cate." Raticate opens its mouth and its teeth turn white. Raticate charges towards Charmeleon, trying its hardest to run on its hind legs.

"Charmeleon, try and dodge it!"

"Char!" Charmeleon tries its hardest to dodge the attack, by running left, right left. "Char, char, char." But Charmeleon was just to slow, for the powered up dark type. Raticate swings its body around and uses its tail to wrap Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon cried out in pain, as the strength in Raticate's tail was a strong one. Raticate opens its mouth and bites Charmeleon, digging its teeth into the fire types body. "Char!" The bite was just too strong, and Raticate throws Charmeleon on the ground.

"Char, char." Charmeleon's eyes were closed and black scratch marks appeared all over Charmeleon's body. Charmeleon tried to get up, doing the best that he could. "Char, char, char."

Maxwell was worried. He didn't want to lose this battle, because he felt like it was an important one. Maxwell wanted to call out Charmeleon's name, but since he couldn't talk, it was hard for him to do it. Maxwell swallowed his spit.

He had to do something, no matter what. He didn't want to sign because Charmeleon couldn't turn around to see what he was signing. Maxwell was ready lost for words, literately. "I can't talk! How am I going to help Charmeleon?" He asked.

Maxwell started to back up. "I guess Molayne is right. I do need to talk more." Maxwell wanted to cry. He closed his eyes and looked down.

"Char, char, char!" Charmeleon opens his eyes and looks back at his trainer. Charmeleon tells Maxwell that he shouldn't give up. Charmeleon believed in Maxwell and wanted him to do the best that he could do.

Maxwell smiled, after seeing and hearing Charmeleon encourage him. Maxwell lifted his head up and balls up his fist. He was ready to do this and got more serious. "Charmeleon, let's do this!" Maxwell signed. It was at that moment, that he realized, that he wasn't going to stop signing for no one. Not Molayne, not his friends, not his parents. He was going to keep doing what he liked to do…and that was…

 _Signing._

Maxwell's eyes were now opened, and he was ready to go. "Charmeleon, let's do this!" He signed, which caused Charmeleon to jolt up.

"Charmeleon!"

Maxwell and Charmeleon both spread their legs out. Maxwell's Z-Crystal started glowing yellow as both Maxwell and Charmeleon ball up their fists. Maxwell and Charmeleon started doing the dance and moves for the Fire Type Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive, building up its Z-Power.

Charmeleon gathers a large ball of yellow and orange fire in front of its mouth and he launches it at the Raticate. The ball begins floating in the air, and Raticate becomes scared. The ball of fire hits Charmeleon, and the Pokemon becomes burned in the fire.

"Caite!" The flame dissolves and Raticate was burned. Raticate collapses on the ground and its eyes turn into swirls. "Raticate, cate, cate."

Maxwell and Charmeleon smiled. "We did it! I won!" Maxwell signed. Both Maxwell and Charmeleon run up to one another and they hug each other. But their hugs stop as Raticate gets up and grabs a Z-Crystal from off the ground. Raticate walks over towards Maxwell with the Z-Crystal in its hand and hands it to him, which confused him.

Maxwell looks at the Darkinium Z that Maxwell held in his hands, he smiles as he looks at the Z-Crystal. It made the boy happy. Maxwell throws his right arm into the air, as his smile gets wider. "I completed the Verdant Cavern Trial and got a Darkinium Z!"

"Charmeleon! Char!" Charmeleon was happy for the trainer, and the fact that the two of them did amazing on their trial.

Maxwell and Charmeleon went back to school, as school was now over. Maxwell wanted to have a private conversation with his teacher, so he hoped that his teacher would still in class. Maxwell walked into his classroom, where he saw Molayne standing at his desk and he knocked at his door.

"Come in," Molayne said. Molayne turns around and looks at the Maxwell who walks up to him. "Oh, Maxwell. I didn't see you in class today, after Recess. I hope that everything is alright."

"Everything is fine." Maxwell signed. "Look Professor Molayne, I want to talk to you about the presentation. I don't think that I can present, without signing. You see when I talk, my throat starts hurting and I begin coughing up blood."

Molayne was surprised to hear that. He didn't think that was the reason as to why his student didn't talk normally. Despite being one of his students, he had never been told that. "Wait you mean to tell me that you not talking is because it hurts? I always thought that it was because you were crying out for attention!" Molayne begins laughing. "If you just told me that, then I could've told you that you could've done the presentation by signing." He said. Molayne begins laughing.

Maxwell facepalmed. "So, you mean to tell me that I wasted my whole day thinking about this?" He asked.

"Yeah- "Molayne started, but the teacher trips over his shoestring and falls on the ground. "I meant to do that."

Maxwell and Charmeleon begin laughing.

 **Authors Note:** Whelp, a chapter finished. This is another chapter that will be posted on the wiki first before , it is also the first time a chapter has been posted out of order, which is interesting. So the first Island Trial Challenge happened in this chapter. Congrats to Maxwell for finishing up you're first trial. See you all next time!


	17. 103B - Open Book

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The class was in session. The six students of Molayne's Orientation class where currently in a lesson being taught by the teacher. Molayne was standing by the smartboard, but in front of it, with a picture of Totem Mimikyu behind him. "Trials are usually guided by the Kahuna's, but not every trial is guided by Kahuna's," Molayne explained to the class, as they were in the middle of a lesson about the Island Trial Challenge.

The final bell rings, and the students started to get up. But Kama was super excited to get out of class, as he couldn't wait to go to the library. Kama hurried up and grab his things. When he was finished he rushed towards the door, but Molayne stopped him.

"Don't forget that you all have homework. I want you to read pages 10-12 of your Pre-Algebra books." Molayne warned his students before they all laughed. They all sighed as Molayne walked away from Kama.

Kama was in a rush and wanted to go. But Maxwell ends up stopping him, by touching him on his right shoulder with his right hand. The Kama turned around and looked at Maxwell, who got angry that he was stopping him. But Maxwell and the rest of his friends wanted to find out why he was in such a rush.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Maxwell signed. "Do you have a hot date or something?" Maxwell was wondering what exactly was going on with his friend. Kama had been acting very jumpy and giggly all day. So, his curiosity was starting to increase, because he couldn't handle it anymore.

"A hot date?" Fox asked. Fox was busying doing some hacking on her laptop. She couldn't ever see Kama go out on a date and found Maxwell's idea to be hilarious. "That would never happen in a million years."

"It could happen!" Kama stomps his foot on the ground, as he felt insulted by what she said. Kama shook his head and decided to answer Maxwell's question. "Anywho, to answer your question. J.K. Bowling is coming to town. He's going to be at the library."

"J.K. Bowling?" Koro asked. Koro threw his backpack onto his back. He was ready to go home and do his homework while spending some time with his Mimikyu. "Isn't he the author of the Sharri Doughtier books?"

Koro's comment offended Kama. "Author?" Kama asked. He raised his right eyebrow up and grabbed Koro by the shirt and glared at him into his eyes. "He is more than just some common author! He is a legend, a mastermind…an icon…."

"You just said some very repetitive dialogue…" Joey said.

"Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax agreed with his trainer. But he was too busy stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. Munchlax was hungry. The Pokemon who usually eats 24/7, hadn't eaten in quite a while. So, he was just catching up on food.

Nebby floats towards Munchlax. The genderless Pokemon thought that the food that Munchlax was eating looked very delicious and wanted a bite. "Pew? Pew?" Nebby asked, wondering if it can have a bite of the sandwich that Munchlax was eating.

Munchlax turned his head to the side, as a way of rejecting the nebula Pokemon, which caused Nebby to cry. Nebby floats towards Hannah and Hannah grabs Nebby.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked. She pats Nebby on the back, but that wasn't stopping the crying.

Hannah glares at Joey. "Why did Munchlax do?"

Joey turned around quick. Joey was a mother bear, who was always going to protect her child. Which in this case was Munchlax? Joey gets in Hannah's face and glares at the other girl. "Blaming Munchlax?" She asked. "I guess this is your way of getting back at me for not accepting your apology after you sided with the Ultra Beasts!"

Hannah rolls her eyes. "You're still angry about that?" Hannah asked. "Get over that."

Joey turns around. She closes her eyes and folds her arms together. "I will not accept your apology." She explained. "You aren't even supposed to be talking to me. We aren't even friends!"

"Well, I don't want to be friends with someone who sides with the Tapus!" Hannah replied. Hannah and Joey glare at each other. Little bolts of electricity come out of their eyes, as the tension between the two girls, filled the air.

Kama ignored what was going on between them. He wanted to know if his friends wanted to come with him. But it mostly because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his idol. "I want to show him my book I've been working on." He started.

"Do you think he will like it?" Maxwell asked, by signing his hand.

"I have no idea…but I'm worried that my shyness will get in the way." Kama explained. Kama looks up at his friends. He made his eyes watery, so he could convince his friends into tagging along with him to go meet J.K. Bowling. "So, I was wondering if you all wanted to come along with me? I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him…"

Fox didn't want to go. She tried to think of a quick excuse, so she wouldn't have to go with the boy. But that was mostly because she found books to be boring. "I have a date with Grey!" Fox rushes off.

"I have to go eat Ice Cream!" Hannah rushed off. Nebby followed Hannah.

Joey just slowly back away and Munchlax followed along with her. Joey just like the other two girls didn't want to go with the boy. Since the three girls left, it only left Maxwell and Koro. Unlike, the girls they couldn't come up with any excuses, which excited the boy.

"So, I guess that means you guys are coming with me?"

Maxwell and Koro look at each other. But the more they looked into the boy's eyes, they couldn't resist them. "Who could say no to those eyes?" Maxwell signed with his hands. They made the shy boy very excited and Kama hugs Koro and Maxwell.

"Yay! This is going to be very exciting!" He hoped.

"I sure hope so…" Kama said. He wasn't very sure about the idea.

In the school library, Koro, Kama and Maxwell were standing in line at the Library to meet J.K. Bowling, the author of the book "Sharri Doughtier and the Freshly Followers". The line at the library was very long, and the Koro, Kama, and Maxwell were standing in the middle of the line.

The library was quiet and very packed. The Alola Pokemon Academy was different than all the other academy's, in that the library as the size of a stadium, with computers, laptops and hundreds of book sections everywhere. The massive library cost millions of dollars, but Professor Oak, the creator of the Pokemon Academy's was able to build it.

The shy, nervous Kama was holding onto his journal. He couldn't contain the excitement that he was experiencing. His eyes were shaped like yellow stars. Kama wanted to present his journey to his idol. But he was nervous about presenting it to him since he didn't know how his idol would react to it.

Kama was shaking like a leaf. "I can't wait to meet him! I hope he likes my book!" Kama's trembling was starting to get on his best friend Koro's nerves.

Koro hoped that he could calm his friend down. "I'm sure he will like your book!" Koro puts his hands-on Kama's shoulders, which stopped Kama's trembling a bit. "But you need to calm down…you don't want to embarrass yourself."

Maxwell taps both boys on the shoulders because he wanted to say something. Since Maxwell never speaks, he had to do unusual things to get their attention. The boys turn around and look at Maxwell. "He has a point." Maxwell signed with his hands. "Maybe this guy isn't all that he's cracked up to be? They say never meet your idols."

Koro nodded his head. "See, even a silent talker like Maxwell has a point. We need to be very careful meeting this man!" Koro tried to warn his friend. "You just need to be careful…."

Kama thought about his friends claim, for like a second. He was confident that his idol was going to turn out to be a good person. Mostly, because he read some things on the internet. "Come on guys. J.K. Bowling is an artist. He has donated money to millions of charities and even rescued Litten's from a tree."

"And how do you know this?" Maxwell asked by signing with his hands.

"I read it on the internet, and since it came from the internet…it must be true." Kama shrugged his shoulders, as the line began dwindling down. Koro shakes his head and Maxwell facepalms. They couldn't believe that their friend just said that.

The three ten-year old's where the next people in line to move up closer. Kama's nervous only got worse, as it was difficult for him to move up closer. "Will the next person come up?" J.K. Bowling said. He was a dark skin man with a fade and wearing a white tuxedo suit.

"Oh, my Arceus…I'm next." He was still shaking. He slowly started to move, but it was just too much for him to do. Maxwell and Koro both roll their eyes. They push the boy, up towards the man. But it was now that they realized that they made a mistake as the boy was shaking hard.

J.K. looked at Kama. He noticed the boy shaking like a leaf and decided that it would be easy to go soft on the boy. "Hello, and who are you?" J.K. asked, talking in his British accent. But J.K. notices that the boy was literally sweating buckets. Kama was surrounded by a puddle of sweat.

Kama looks down at his book and he puts it in front of him. But his nerves were getting the best of him, and his shaking continued to get worse. "I-I-I have-have-have this-this-this-this book I want you to check out." He stuttered.

J.K. grabs the book and looks down at it. But he looked back up at Kama who was continuing to stutter. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm a big fan of your books." Kama complimented. He was usually a shy person around new people, but his shyness was worse when it came to his idol J.K.

J.K. was flattered by Kama's response and it caused him to smile. "A 'right mate. Thank you for being a fan of my work. I can always appreciate when a fan loves my stuff." J.K. responded, but that only made Kama's shyness and sweating worse.

"He-he-he-he-he complimented me." Due to his compliment, Kama ends up passing out, but he didn't fall on the floor, because Koro and Maxwell catch him which was a good thing.

J.K. was worried about his fan. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm-I'm-I'm fine…" Kama stuttered. Kama was able to regain some conscience. J.K. got from behind his desk and walked in front of the boy who idolized him while holding his book. He looked at the book that Kama handed to him, and he was intrigued by the title. "The Legendary Ultra Beast Slayer, you wrote this?" J.K. asked.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-sir."

"And I suppose you want me to take a look at your book?" He assumed. He had gotten a ton of unsolicited book offers from people today. But none of them ha interested him. But to J.K. there was something about Kama, that he found intriguing.

"Yes…" Kama said. This time didn't stutter. But he was still nervous as hell. "But you don't have to look at it if you don't want to."

J.K. smiled. He got down on his knees to look at Kama and get on the same eye-level as the boy. Since he was taller than him. J.K. was impressed by how big the book that Kama wrote was. He wanted to look at it. "You know what, Kama. I'm going to look at this book."

Kama's eyes turned into yellow stars. "Really? You want to read my book?" His stuttering stopped. He was just way so happy to have one of his favorite authors read his books, that it caused him to get super excited, and ease his nerves.

"Of course," J.K. replied. J.K. gets up, while still holding the book in his hands. "I'll get in touch with you tomorrow, but in the meantime, I have a book to read." J.K. throws a smoke bomb on the ground which creates a large cloud of black smoke.

The black smoke causes people to cough. As it stayed there for a while. But the smoke quickly disappears and J.K. and his bodyguards were gone. Kama was disappointed as he tried to look for J.K. But at the same time, he was excited about the fact that his idol was going to be reading his book.

"I guess he's gone…" Maxwell signed with his hands.

Koro didn't know if this was a good idea. There was something sneaky about the idea that an idol would want to read one of his fans book, that didn't quite sit well with the boy. "I don't know…I just have a bad feeling about this whole entire thing."

"You worry too much." Maxwell signed. "Nothing bad is going to happen." Maxwell was pretty sure about that idea, and so did Kama. But Kama was too busy being blinded by the love for his idol, that he didn't know what was going on.

The next day, Kama walked down the hallways of his school, wearing his backpack. Kama had a smile on his face. This morning he was on the way to the library to go meet up with his idol, J.K. Bowling. Kama wanted to know what J.K. thought about his book. But as he was walking down the hallway, he noticed that a lot of people were distracted with their tablets, phones or a book.

Kama stopped as soon as he reached Collen, Bentley, and Christina who was standing next to each other with their eyes glued to their smartphones. Kama wondered about this, but since he was a shy person, he didn't know what to say exactly. "Excuse me…" The meek boy said. "I was-was-was-was wondering-wondering what are you guys, reading?"

Bentley was able to take his eyes away from the screen for a quick second. "The Legendary Ultra Beast Slayer by J.K. Bowling," Bentley explained.

"It just came out today, and everyone who is everyone is reading it," Collen said.

"This book has gone viral." Christina shrugged.

Kama's heart shattered. He couldn't believe that he was hearing. The title of the book sounded exactly like the book that he showed of to his idol. But this sounded too good to be true, so he refused to believe it.

He wanted to do a double take. "This has to be a mistake. Let me see…" Kama grabs Collen's smartphone, which made the book angry. Kama starts reading the passage from the phone of the book.

 _A ginger-haired girl that had her hair tied up in a ponytail, and had freckles stared at Green, who also had orange hair. Both were young adults, and were at the Pokemon Battle Tree, standing on a battlefield. The young girl was named Eliza Elizabeth. She was currently on a Pokemon Journey, to become the words best Ultra Beast Trainer._

 _The atmosphere at the Battle Tree was intense. Both Green and Eliza where ready to get this battle started, as the crowd was cheering both trainers on. Both Eliza and Green held PokeBalls in their hands, but the PokeBalls that they were holding in their hands were quite different._

 _Eliza was holding a blue ball, while Green was holding a Friend Ball. The ball that Eliza was holding in her hand, was a Beast Ball. The Beast Balls were specially created for her, in hopes of her trying to catch every single Ultra Beast out there, which was her goal, that she hoped to accomplish._

 _Green was tossing the ball up and down, and he grinned at the girl. "So, are we going to do this or what?" He asked. He was getting quite impatient, with all this waiting going around. He just wanted to have a Pokemon Battle with the girl, because she simply requested to battle him._

" _Fine then. But you don't have to be rude about it." She shrugged. "Flex, I need you to come out." She tosses the ball, and it spins in the air. The ball opens, and a white light emerges from the ball._

 _The white light lands on the ground and makes many different shapes. The white ends up dissolving and it was revealed that the Pokemon that was inside the Pokemon was UB-02 Absorption. UB-02 flexes his muscles, showing them off, but everyone wasn't paying attention to that. They were looking at the Pokemon because they had never seen it before._

" _Buzz, buzz, buzz!" UB-02 made the sounds of a mosquito and continued to flex his muscles._

" _What in the heck kind of Pokemon is that?" Green asked, surprised. Green took his sunglasses off and put them on-top of his head. Green even rubbed his eyes, so he could make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Green was shooked and almost lost his balance._

Kama stopped reading, as he felt heartbroken. This book sounded exactly like the book that he gave to his idol yesterday. It wasn't exactly like it, it was the exact same book. J.K. Bowling had stolen the book that he wrote.

"He stole from me!" A pissed off Kama rushed to the library wanting to comfort J.K.

Kama shoves the door open. The boy wasn't happy. He had an angry look on his face. He wasn't playing around. He no longer idolized the man. Instead, he hated him. "YOU STOLE MY BOOK!" Kama shouted. Kama yelling, caused everyone to turn around and look at the boy.

The boy who was usually shy was now angry. But he had every right to be angry. He growled at the man as he was walked up closer towards him. Kama was so angry that steam was coming out of his ears, and he had his fist balled up like Popeye.

J.K. Bowling was happy to see him. J.K. had no idea that Kama knew the truth about his book. J.K. turned around and looked at the boy by giving him a smile. "Kama it's great to see you!"

"Don't Kama it's great to see you, me!" Kama shouted. Kama continued walking up to the man until he got closer towards him. Kama lifted his head up and gave the man an angry look. "You stole my book from me!"

J.K. Bowling raised his right eyebrow up. He needed to pretend that he had no idea what was going on. "What are you talking about?" J.K. asked. At this point, J.K. Bowling was only putting on a front.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Kama almost wanted to cry. That's how much J.K. hurt the boy. Tears dripped from Kama's eyes as he closed them and looked down. The teardrops fell on his shoes, as he was feeling betrayed by the man. "I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

J.K. turned around and a smirk grew on his face. "I guess I couldn't keep one past you." J.K. Bowling giggled a bit, as he walked up towards the boy. There was something different about him, that Kama couldn't put his hands on.

"Why would you do it?" Kama asked. "Why would you steal from me?!" Kama shouted. He wouldn't let it go. Kama was just to pissed off by the man and wanted to know why J.K. would do that to him.

J.K. grabs his suit. "Because…" J.K. started. He felt like he had a valid reason for doing what he did. "You don't know what it's like to lose your creativity. Working so hard to do something…only to get writer's block…so maybe I stole ideas from other authors…But I need it for inspiration! I couldn't let my fame just fade away."

Kama didn't think that was a valid excuse for doing what he did. In fact, it only made the boy more frustrated. "You could've taken a break from writing if you felt like you had writer's block! There was no need to steal content from other authors!"

J.K. smirked once more. "Welcome to showbiz kid…" J.K. started. He grabbed the tuxedo that he was wearing, and he ripped it off. When he ripped his tuxedo off, it revealed his true form.

J.K.'s true form was an all-white ghost with a top hat and black/white tuxedo. He was holding a cane that looked like a hook, and he was wearing a necklace. J.K. starts floating in the air and laughed very menacing.

Kama grinned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy started to back up. It was just so much for him to handle in one day. "J.K. Bowling is a Ghost?" Kama asked. He had never seen a ghost before in his life and used to think that they were a myth. But now that he's seen one, it only made him more excited. "That's kind of cool that you're a ghost, but it doesn't stop you from what you did J.K. Bowling."

J.K. Bowling kept laughing. "J.K. Bowling isn't my real name…I've always preferred Ghostwriter!" Ghostwriter throws his cane in the air, which causes it to spin. He puts his palms out in front of him and tosses out green ectoplasm.

Kama screamed and dodged the ectoplasm. Kama looked up at the floating ghost. He knew that this was getting serious. He couldn't just sit there and let Ghostwriter destroy the library. "I won't let you destroy this library Ghostwriter." Kama grabbed his Mimikyu's Pokeball. "Mimikyu, I Choose- "

Kama was interrupted. Before he could say anything, Ghostwriter creates a string made from ectoplasm and wraps it around the Pokeball. The ghost brings the ball closer towards him and puts the Pokeball in a bubble.

"You won't be using any Pokemon today!" Ghostwriter said. Ghostwriter started shooting out more ectoplasm, and Kama kept dodging it. As Kama was dodging the plasma, he continued to breath heavy.

Kama felt like he was out of decisions and didn't know how to counter the ghost back. Ghostwriter continued to shoot out more and more ectoplasm and Kama continued to doge it. But he was starting to become out of the air, as he was getting tired.

Kama finds a bookshelf, and he hides behind it. Kama leans his back up against the bookshelf, as he tried to catch himself and some air. The boy wanted to collapse. That was how tired he was. But he didn't want to give up anytime soon.

Ghostwriter turned his head, trying to look for the little boy who was angry. Ghostwriter began using his x-ray vision. His eyes turned red and he began scanning the library, wanting to look for the ten-year-old boy. "Come on Kama. Come out, come out, where ever you are…." He started.

He stopped as his x-ray vision allowed him to see where the boy was, and it caused Ghostwriter to smile. Ghostwriter's eyes began glowing redder and he shoots out lasers. The lasers hit the bookshelf that Kama was hiding behind, and breaks/burns the shelf. The bookshelf catches on fire, but Kama rolls over to the side.

As Kama was on the ground. Kama looks at his Z-Ring, which gave him an idea. "My Z-Ring…I can use my Z-Powers!" Kama starts running away from the man, and Ghostwriter continued to shoot out laser beams.

Kama continued to dodge the laser beams, but since Kama dodged them, laser beams hit the bookshelf's instead, and the bookshelves end up catching on fire. "Come on Kama…quit running away like a little boy."

"I'm not a little boy!" That made Kama angry, and he finally decided to do something about it. Kama balled his fist and his Z-Ring and Z-Crystal started to glow. "In the Shadow of the Night, I became the Protector of Shadows!" Kama began dancing and doing the ghost type Z-Crystal dance, and the boy transforms into his Z-Powered form. He too was floating in the air.

Seeing the fact that he could turn into a Z-Powered form, interested Ghostwriter. "So, I see you can use Z-Powered Form. I'm intrigued. But that doesn't mean you will win!" Ghostwriter screams and sends out ectoplasm soundwaves.

"Shadow Ball!" Kama brings his hands together and a ball made from shadows appear in the center of the ball. Kama does a spin and throws the ball at the soundwaves, which cancels them out and creates a large explosion.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ghostwriter was confused. No one had ever deflected his attack before. "No one can ever defeat Ghostwriter!" The ten-year-old boy made the man angry, and it causes him to shoot out lasers from his eyes.

Kama dodges the lasers. "Shadow Claw!" Kama's ghost hand fingernails glow larger, and it started to look like a group of knives. Kama throws his fist out and he scratches the lasers one by one. He gets closer towards Ghostwriter and scratches him in half, defeating the man.

Ghostwriter was now shredder up in pieces and begins sliding on the floor. Ghostwriter quickly puts himself together and glares at the boy. "I won't let this go!" Ghostwriter felt defeated as he had no energy left in his body. Ghostwriter snaps his fingers and he ends up disappearing. But Ghostwriter wasn't done with Kama now. He knew that he would be back to get his revenge.

Kama too felt no more energy. He collapses on the ground and his body turns purple. The young boy falls on the ground, with his eyes closed. Koro and Maxwell walk into the room, wanting to see how their friend was doing. They ran up to him and grabbed him.

"KAMA!" They both called out. But Maxwell signed with his hands as usual. But everyone was used to Maxwell doing that at this point. "Are you okay?" Kama asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I think I should go to the nurse…." Kama said.

"I'll take you there." Koro picks Kama up and takes him to the nurse. But before he was going to go, a group of three girls, holding the book that Kama wrote (but Ghostwriter/J.K. Bowling Stole) in their hands. They where giggling, being next to the boy.

"Are you Kama?" A girl with a ginger afro said.

Koro glared. "Yes, he is…why?" Koro asked. Koro was very overprotective of his best friend and didn't want anyone to hurt his friend. So that was why he was talking to him. But he also knew that his friend was very shy.

The three girls giggle. "We're big fans of your book. Everyone loves your book." The same ginger haired girl said. "And we're sorry that J.K. Bowling stole your book from you."

Kama smiled. It brought him a little hope. "Thank you."

"Can we take you to the nurse...?" They asked. But they did anyway. They pushed Koro out of the way, and the three girls dragged Kama to the nurse, leaving Koro there feeling left out.

"Am I going to lose my friend?" Koro felt jealous. He didn't expect his friends book to blow up like this and were worried that he was going to lose his friend to his newfound popularity. Kama started walking feeling jealous.

Maxwell started walking, but Ghostwriter appeared out of nowhere and was floating in the air and staring at Maxwell. "I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Ghostwriter said. He continued to stare at Maxwell and got an idea. Ghostwriter floats towards Maxwell and goes inside his body. Maxwell's eyes started to glow red, as he was now posed by Ghostwriter. "I'm going to ruin your life Kama as you ruined mine!" Ghostwriter thought up of a new evil plan and started walking along with an evil laugh.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Finally finished this and the first chapter of Alola Experiments week of the May Month Marathon. This chapter was actually pretty good. It actually takes place before Maxwelled Out, that's a little fun fact.

Mara the Wolf – Thanks but I fixed it before you said something about it.


	18. 104A - Book Ends

**A Hello12 Original Story**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

During the middle of lunch in the busy hallways, Koro was sitting at a lunch table with his fellow classmates except for his friend Kama. Koro was trying to eat some spaghetti and meatballs, but he was having a difficult time doing that because he couldn't stop looking at his friend Kama who was sitting at a lunch table with a bunch of girls. 

Ever since the release of Kama's book, Kama has been so busy that he didn't have any time to spend with his best friend. But that only made Koro upset and angry, as he viciously stuck his fork into a meatball and took a bite. "Look at him…" Koro glared. "Being all happy…"

Koro started chewing on the meatball and forcefully swallows it. Koro's jealousy for him was getting more and more obvious as the hours flew by. "We were supposed to be sharing the success of his book together!" Koro once again stabs another meatball and puts it into his mouth and started chewing.

"Looks like someone is jealous." Fox playfully teased as she was scrolling through her iPhone. She put the phone down and nudge the boy with her right shoulder.

The boy closed his eyes and turned to the side while making a pouted face. "I'm not jealous." Koro rejected.

"Sure, you're not…. And Hannah and Joey still aren't talking to each other." Fox rolled her eyes. She was getting bored talking to the boy and decided to pick her phone back up, so she could finish doing what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Hannah and Joey where in the middle of glaring competition trying to see who can outstare the other. Things haven't been so well with the two girls ever since they got into an argument during the middle of a class a while back. 

Joey refused to apologize to Hannah, even though Hannah wanted to accept her apology. Everyone felt like Joey was dragging it out. Joey and her Pokemon, Munchlax, Trumbeak, Gumshoos, and Vikavolt, where all glaring at Hannah and her Pokemon, Nebby, and Lairon.

The showdown between the two girls was quite intense and Maxwell was judging the competition as he was holding a stopwatch in his hands. "I won't stop staring at you until you accept my apology," Hannah said.

"PEW! PEW!" Nebby shouted. Nebby moved the antennae on its head around, while moving side by side and floating.

The steel type Pokemon lifts his head up. "Lairon, airon!"

Joey scowled. "I won't accept your apology…." Joey started. She grabbed her pizza and took a bite of it. But she was side-eyeing the girl in the process. "You sided with the Ultra Beast!" Joey shouted at the girl. The two girls stared at each other and growled at her. Their noses touch each other. 

Back to Koro, he was still thinking about his friend and what he was about to do. Koro decided to try and talk to his friend. The bell rings, which meant that lunch was over, and it was time for recess. Koro thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to try and talk to his friend.

Koro gets up and he watches as Kama walks next to the three girls. Kama looked very nervous like he didn't want to be there, but he didn't want to be rude to his "fans".

"Hey, Kama!" Koro greeted. But his friend ignores him and continued walking along, acting like his friend wasn't there.

Koro felt heartbroken. His heart shattered and became depressed. A rain cloud appeared over the boy and it began raining. He looked down and his whole body turned gray. "What's the point of having friends?"

"Oh, cheer up…" Maxwell said. Maxwell pats Koro on the back.

Hearing Maxwell talked, surprised Koro. He turned around and raised his right eyebrow up. He thought it was confusing that Maxwell was talking. Koro got out of his depressed state and began inspecting his friend. "Is everything okay? I thought your throat hurt whenever you spoke?"

Maxwell sweatdropped. He was hiding a secret that he didn't want anyone to find out. "Uh…I lied about that…" Maxwell said. Maxwell slowly began backing away but before he was about to go, he decided that he should give his friend some advice. "If you want to fix your friendship, you have to play dirty." Maxwell turned around and began walking away. He was trying his best to hide the dirty little secret that he was having.

Koro started thinking. He felt like what the other boy his age was saying, wasn't the right thing to do. But at the same time, he began thinking that maybe he was right. "Maybe…Maxwell has a point…" He thought.

Before Maxwell was going to exit the cafeteria. The doors opened, and a long red carpet appeared on the floor. A Caucasian girl with long black hair that was tied up in a pony-tail began walking down the carpet. The girl had a fancy aura about her, as two butlers one black and one white were standing on the side of her.

She was wearing a regular pokeball themed dress with the Pokemon Academy logo on it and white tennis shoes. She had her eyes closed but stuck her nose up in the air. She slowly began walking down the red carpet and snapped her fingers, which was an order for the two butlers to follow her.

"Brooklyn Hampton!" Koro, Hannah, Fox, and Joey all said with a disgusted look on their face. But Maxwell didn't know who the girl was…mostly because Ghostwriter was still possessing the boy.

"Brooklyn Hampton," Maxwell said, trying to act like he knew who the girl was. But that was because he wasn't Maxwell and was Ghostwriter possessing Maxwell. So, he had a lot of pretending that he had to do, not wanting to give his cover away.

Brooklyn giggle as Furforu was walking alongside the girl. The girl's Furforu was a Diamond Trimmed Furforu. Just like her trainer, she too had her nose stuck up in the air. "Fur, fur."

"You all shouldn't be surprised to me." Brooklyn walks over towards Maxwell and grabs him by the cheeks. Her eyes turned to hearts. She liked the way that his cheeks felt. Brooklyn had the biggest crush on Maxwell. Crush wasn't the right word to describe the girl.

She was obsessed with Maxwell.

She started pulling his cheeks and putting her lips out and together. "Aren't you looking puffy my little Maxie Waxie?" She asked. But it made Maxwell slightly uncomfortable since he didn't know what was going on. Brooklyn let go of the boy's face and hugged the boy tightly. With everything that was going on, Maxwell really didn't know how to react to this entire situation.

"What are you doing?" Maxwell asked.

That ticked the girl off and she raised her eyebrows up. She was angry and wanted to do something about it. But since it was Maxwell, she decided to let it slide. "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that…." She swallows her spit. "Now Maxie Waxie, let's go skip class and spend some time together…and get away from these trolls, especially FOX!" She shouted Fox's name out. She had a strong hatred for Fox and just seeing the girl filled her with rage.

The girl got so angry from yelling out Fox's name and seeing her in person. He body turned boiling red. But since she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Maxwell, she decided to let it go.

Fox knew that Brooklyn hated her. But she had more important things on her mind then the spoiled rich brat. "I see you still carrying that torch for me…it's quite ridiculous."

Brooklyn growled. "IT'S AS EVERY BIT OF RIDICULOUS AS YOU'RE HAIR! YOU UGLY TROLL!" She shouted. The shouting was so loud, that everyone closed their ears. Brooklyn had a very loud voice.

"Can you like not scream…" Hannah said.

"WHATEVER!" She said. She forcefully grabs Maxwell and grabs him by the throat. The hug was super tight, and Maxwell almost couldn't breathe. "Me and my Maxie poo, are going to be together forever and no one will stop us!" She shouted. She had a serious anger problem. She begins kissing Maxwell against his will, only making the boy very confused.

Maxwell tries to break away from the girl, but her grip was too strong. "You're hurting me."

She lets go after hearing that. The boy lands on the ground. But he was struggling to grasp for her. The hug was just that tight. "I'm so sorry, Maxie waxie! Is there anything that you could do, to make it up for me?" She asked. She regretted hugging the boy so tight and felt bad.

"No, no. I'm fine."

Brooklyn wasn't going to give up. She wanted Maxwell's attention and was going to get it no matter what the cost was. "I can invite you to my house…I have a chocolate fountain." She bribed.

Hearing about the chocolate fountain peaked Maxwell/Ghostwriters interest. Maxwell quickly got up and rushed to the girl. "You have a chocolate fountain? Like an actual one?" He asked. He got stars in his eyes and folded his hands together.

"Yes…and it's all yours if you want to hang out with me." She smiled, hoping that it would convince the boy.

Maxwell didn't even think about it for a second. He knew the answer and what he wanted to do. "I'm in!" He said. Maxwell grabs Brooklyn's hands and the two who were now holding hands which made Brooklyn giggle like a little girl.

"I never expected this moment to happen…" Brooklyn was shocked. She was blushing like a little girl and could barely, show her face. She hid her face in her hand and continued giggling. This was a new side of Maxwell that she hadn't seen before.

He let go of her hand and wrapped his hand around her neck. "Well, things changed." He said. The new couple began walking down the red carpet, which left everyone confused. That was something that they never expected their friend to say.

"Something isn't right…" Fox began thinking. She started making a list of all the signs and knew that something wasn't right. "Maxwell has been talking more, not signing, and he even accepted an offer from Brooklyn Hamilton…something is going on!"

Koro didn't care, however. He wanted to win his best friend back. He growled and began thinking about what he was going to do. He thought back to what Maxwell said to him, that he should listen to his friend. "I'm going to win my friend back!" Koro walked off.

The next day was here and people were walking down the hallway at the school. Maxwell and Brooklyn were all hugged up by each other next to there locker as he presented her with a rose. Hannah, Fox, and Joey walked by and they found that disgusting, and totally out of character.

"Ew, they are so gross," Hannah said. It almost made the girl feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, and so out of character…" Fox said. She thought back to the fishing lesson they had a while back. Thinking about it, caused the girl to tense up. "Just like that fishing trip."

 _The sun was out, and the Pokemon Academy Alola students were at the lake near the Melemele Islands. The students were getting ready to participate in a fishing extracurricular activity. Some of the students were wearing fishing gear._

 _Every single one of them was holding onto their fishing rods, which each of their partner Pokemon standings, flying or hovering right next to them. It was hot out, but that was to be expected since it was the middle of April._

 _Everyone was all prepared for this fishing lesson. Not only did they have fishing rods, but they had bait to hook the Pokemon onto the rods, they had boats to ride on, and Pokemon food for the fish._

 _Molayne, however, wasn't all too prepared. The brown-haired boy with glasses was wearing a white tank top, brown shorts, and brown sandals. He wondered if all the students were ready to get started. "Is everyone ready?"_

" _Yes, sir." The students all said._

 _Maxwell turned around. He saw that Brooklyn was wearing a yellow that was completely made from gold and it caused the boy to go gaga over him since he had a weird fascination for the Ralts Line. Isaac's eyes turn to hearts, causing him to run up towards her._

 _Maxwell gets down on his knees and grabs Brooklyn by the hands. He looks at her with glaze in her eyes, and he then kisses her hands. It left her very puzzled, not knowing how to react to the situation._

 _"You are stunning my beauty," Maxwell said, talking like he was reciting a poem. It caused the girl to blush and make her face turn ruby bright red.  
_

 _"Oh, Maxie Waxie!" She said. Maxwell and Brooklyn hug each other and the young couple ends up giving each other a quick peck on the lips.  
_

 _Everyone felt disgusted with what was going on between the new couple. It caused some of the students to be sick. Meanwhile, Fox, on the other hand, wanted to know why Brooklyn was even there. "Why is she even here? She isn't even in our class!" She was the only person wanting to know the serious questions, but everyone just ignored Fox and went back to watching the gross new couple making out._

The three girls shivered just thinking about that. "Eww!" The girls said.

The trio of girls stopped as they approached Koro who was ripping up pictures of Kama. "Stupid, stupid, friendship! How could I let myself get so close to someone?" Koro asked. Koro decided to play dirty, just like Maxwell said.

"You're still angry about that?" Hannah asked.

"Of course, I am!" Koro said. Koro slams his locker shut and the group of friends began walking down the hallway on there way to class. Koro and the rest of his friends, all had different things going on in their life. But they all made sure to spend some time together.

While the group was walking, they see Kama. In a surprising twist, Kama was by himself. Kama turns around and waves at his friend. It had been a while since Kama had a conversation with his friend, that he began missing him. "Hey-hey-hey-hey." He stuttered.

Koro decided to listen to what Maxwell told him and he ignored him. He walked past his friend and walked away, giving the boy the cold shoulder. Kama didn't know what was going on or why he was ignoring him. Everyone was surprised to see Koro ignore Kama like that.

"DRAMA!" Spirit said. Spirit was watching the whole entire thing while floating in the air and watching while inside of a locker and pocking through the holes. She didn't want anyone to see her, so she thought that hiding in the locker would be best. Spirit wasn't a student at school yet, but she liked hanging around there. "I love Drama." She said.

Christina walked towards her locker and when she opened it, she saw Spirit in the locker and it caused her to scream. "There's a wannabe Deadpool in my locker!" She turns around and begins screaming louder. 

"Hey! I'm not a wannabe Deadpool. Deadpool stole this act from me. "She said. "Besides, Hello12 is building up an epic story arc for my character, and that is why this is going on." She continued, but no one heard her because Christina had left already.

Collen walks past the locker. "Someone left the locker open…" Collen shuts the locker on Spirit, and she found that that to be very rude. But Collen didn't think anything of the whole entire situation and just thought that someone left their locker open.

She wasn't finished with her extremely long monologue. "Hey, I'm not done talking yet, so I can pad the chapter out to make it longer!" She said. "HEY! HOW RUDE!" She shouted.

Koro decided to stay behind, because he didn't feel like going to class, leaving the girls to walk along. Koro felt disappointed that his friend didn't want to talk to him and looked down. Koro sighed. "I don't need him anyway, I can do bad all by myself." He felt heartbroken. It was like he lost a member of his family.

Maxwell and Brooklyn said goodbye to each other and the bell rang. Maxwell noticed that Kama was standing there with a sad look on his face and decided to cheer the boy up. But he quickly changed his mind and decided to take his opportunity to get his revenge. Maxwell puts his hands over Kama's mouth and Kama started to scream. Maxwell drags Kama away. 

Another bell rang, and it was time to go home. The students began walking down the hallway, but Maxwell didn't return to class and was waiting by locker next to his classroom. He was waiting for Kama to come out. He sees Kama coming out of the class and decided to speak to him. "Hey, Kama let's talk."

"Sure, what is it?" Kama asked. Kama follows Maxwell. Kama thought that it was suspicious that Maxwell wanted to talk to him, but he didn't really think much of it. So, he just shrugged it off.

They finally reached a location where the two of them would be left alone, and no one could see them. Kama turns to look at Maxwell and Maxwell did the same. Maxwell thought about what Koro was going through and decided to help the boy. "You wanna know the reason that Koro doesn't want to talk to you?"

This peaked his interested. But he wondered what the idea he had was. "I'm interested, but what exactly are you talking about?" Kama asked. He missed his best friend a lot. It had been a while since he last spoke to his friend and missed him a lot.

"Just follow me."

Maxwell turns around and Kama just shrugged it off and decided to follow him. "Okay."

Maxwell started walking and Kama followed him. Kama thought that it was strange that Maxwell asked him to follow him alone at school. But he just shrugged it off once again. But he did wonder where the boy was taking him too. "Where are we going?"

"Just watch." Maxwell grabs the door handle and twists the doorknob. It opens and the two were now alone in a storage room, with the lights off. Koro found it strange, but again, he was still wondering what it was Maxwell was planning.

"Where are we?" Kama asked. He couldn't see anything, because the room was dark with no lights on at all. He didn't even know if there was, any lights in the room. But luckily there was, as Maxwell turned the lights on, but there was something different about the man.

Kama eyes couldn't handle all the lights. He turned around and looked at the boy. But there wasn't something right about him. As Maxwell had a cunning smile on his face. Kama felt uncomfortable and began walking backward. "You know Maxwell…we don't have to do this…" He said, regretting everything that he wanted to do.

"Oh, we don't have to do this?" Maxwell said. Maxwell began grabbing his shirt as his eye glowed red. Maxwell continued walking as his sinter look continued to grow more and more creepy, making Kama scared.

Kama backs up into a wall and he hears screaming. He looks up and sees Koro tied up to the roof with duct tape over his mouth. The boy was tied up with ectoplasm. Kama started worrying about his safety. "Maxwell…what did you do?"

Maxwell laughed. "What did I do? You mean, what did you go!" Maxwell's eyes glow white and began floating in the air. Ghostwriter gets out of Maxwell's body and the ghost started floating in the air, as Maxwell lands on the ground unconscious.

Kama was surprised to see Ghostwriter. It had been a while since he last seen him. But he was most surprised to see the ghost because he defeated him. "GHOSTWRITER?!" Kama asked in confusion. Kama looks down and sees Maxwell. He was able to put the pieces together on what Ghostwriter had to do with Maxwell too. "Did you posses my friend?" He asked, demanding an answer. The usually calm person now had a serious look on his face, that stemmed from anger.

"Did you posses my friend?" Ghostwriter mocked. One of the abilities that he had was that he was able to match the exact tone of anyone he wanted. So, he was able to get his voice to sound like Kama. Ghostwriter started laughing. "That's no way to speak to the person who you ripped off!" Ghostwriter shouted.

Ghostwriter was still angry about the fact that Kama ruined his chances of getting more fame, from the book that he wrote. So, he came up with this clever plan. "It was because of you, that my chances of becoming famous where ruined!" He shouted.

Kama rolled his eyes. He was finding this whole entire situation to be ridiculous. "I'm not the one who ruined your carrier. You did that yourself by stealing my book!" He reminded him.

Ghostwriter got angry. "That's not the point!" Ghostwriter was getting fed up with this whole situation. "I'm going to end your life just like you ended my carrier!" Ghostwriter's eyes turned red and he began shooting laser beams.

Kama dodged the laser beams. But Ghostwriter wasn't done. The levitating ghost continued to shoot multiple lasers from his eyes, and the boy continued to dodge them. "Get back here and stop running away like a little kid."

Kama tried to find somewhere to hide. But since they were in a storage room, it was very cramped. So, it was hard for him to find a place. So instead he decided to talk to the ghost and try to make a thing work with him or change his mind at least. "Ghostwriter, just get over the whole thing…maybe you."

"I won't get over it!" Ghostwriter rejected. This wasn't just something that Ghostwriter was going to let go, no matter how much talking Kama or anyone would do. "I miss the fame, the girls, and the parties…but especially the caviar!" He had fond memories of caviar and it caused him to giggle like a little school girl.

"Now, I can finally end you!" Ghostwriter had Kama right where he wanted him. He felt like this was his only chance to destroy the preteen once and for all. Ghostwriters hands started to glow green, as he wanted to shoot more plasm at the boy.

Kama kept running. Ghostwriter shoots out ectoplasm from his hands and the ectoplasm traps Kama. Kama kept wiggling, trying to get out of it. But it was just very hard for him to do. Kama felt sorry for himself, as he looked down and sighed.

He thought about everything that had happened that week and realized that he made some mistakes that he needed to apologize for. "We wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't ignore you to hang out with those girls…I'm sorry." He started to get teary eyed and he looked up at the boy. "Can you forgive me? You're my best friend!"

Koro felt that the boys apologize was a sincere one. He accepts his friend's apology as he got teary-eyed too. "I forgive you!" He accepted Kama's apology, but since he had duct tape over his mouth, it was hard for him to say anything. Using the newfound courage of his friend, Koro uses everything that he had, and he breaks out of the ectoplasm.

Koro had a serious look on his face as he was ready to get vengeance on his friend. "No one messes with my friends, except for me." Koro laid down the law. Koro's Z-Crystal started to glow and so did Kama's, which broke Kama out of the goo too.

Kama and Koro stood side by side and nodded their heads together as their Z-Crystals where glowing. The two trainers began doing a dance, of the respective Z-Crystals that were in their Z-Rings. Kama was doing the Fairy type dance and Koro was doing the Ghost-type dance.

The bond between the two trainers was so strong that both of their bodies began glowing. Kama was glowing pink and Koro was glowing purple. Kama and Koro started to glow white and a strong force brings the two together and it creates a large tornado.

Koro and Kama began fusing together, in mind, bottle and soul. Since they were fusing together, their Z-Crystals where fusing together too. The newly fused ten-year old's started transforming. The color of their body begins to mellow out with a purple outline surrounding it. Their body was finished transforming and they felt a nice sense of relief.

They turned into a purple skin human with sharp fangs, long purple hair, a more muscular body with glasses, a black leather jacket and white t-shirt with blue jean pants that were cut off. Pink wings started to come out of their back and they were holding a large wand with a ball on top of it and four pink wings in the back with a tiara on their head. The fusion between Koro and Kama with their Z-Powered Forums, made the boys felt great.

"Wow, so we fused together?" They said. Since it was a fusion, their voice sounded like a mix between Koro and Kama. It even had an echo effect to it. They thought it was amazing that they could fuse together because it was something that they didn't know they were capable of. They flapped their wings, with the glitter from their wings flying down. "This is wicked cool!"

Ghostwriter grinned. "I don't care if you fused together. I'm going to defeat you!" The palms of Ghostwriters hang glow even greener and he shoots out bullets of ectoplasm at the boys.

But the boys swiftly dodge the attack as they were spinning in the air, like a figure skater on an ice rink. The boys were having a hard time trying to keep their balance. "Watch out! No, you watch out, I'm trying to take control of the wings!" Kama told Koro, as both boys were trying to be in control.

But luckily the two boys had an amazing partnership and they were able to gain a balance. "So, I guess we have eight moves since it's a combination of both of our Mimikyu's instead of the usual four?" The echoing voice echoed. "If that's the case, let's use Play Rough!"

Ghostwriter continued to shoot out ectoplasm, but the boys kept dodging the attack by doing an amazing aerial spin in the air. The fusion between Kama and Koro ends up repeatedly punching Ghostwriter in various areas in his body. They then do one final punch in the face, and Ghostwriter slams into the air.

"Awesome, we knocked him out for lunch!" They bragged but also complimented each other and themselves at the same time. But they started thinking of a name that they could call themselves to make everything better. "But what are we going to call ourselves?" They asked themselves. After coming up with a name, they snap. "I got it, we could be called Kamoro! That's a brilliant name if we do say so ourselves!"

It did a ton of damage to the man. But the ghost wasn't going to give up. Ghostwriter gets up and it made the man even angrier. "Ugh! You won't win this time!" Ghostwriter decided to go full force and his right fist becomes surrounded by a white light. He thrusts his arm out, hoping to punch Kamoro.

"Uh oh, …looks like Ghostwriter wants to finish the last page of this chapter." Kamoro got worried and even started sweating a little bit Kamoro then thought that they could come up with an attack. "That's right, let's use Twinkle Tackle!" Kamoro glows pink and Kamoro tackles Ghostwriter.

The force from Kamoro was strong, and it caused Ghostwriter to be sent flying back and creating a few holes in the way. Ghostwriter flies off into the sky and screams. "Next time we meet, you won't get away with this!" He blasts off and was nowhere to be seen.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Kamoro congratulated themselves. But not before a white light appeared and Kamoro ends up separating. The two boys land on the ground and were feeling dehydrated from all the energy that they were using.

Brooklyn bursts into the room, worried about Maxwell. "Maxwell! Boo, are you okay?" Brooklyn asked. She rushes towards Maxwell aid and hugs him. "I heard some noises going on and I wanted to check up on you."

Maxwell felt grossed out that the girl was touching her, and with this, you could tell that Maxwell was backing to normal. "Get off of me! I don't like you!" The boy tried his best to sign with his hands, but the girl's force was just too strong.

Koro and Kama looked at this and knew that everything with Maxwell was back to normal. "That's the Maxwell we all know and love." Koro and Kama fist bump each other and they laugh. That fist bump right there was the sign that the two boys were friends again and everything was back to normal.


	19. 104B - Silence of the Flaaffy Chops

**A Hello12 Original Story**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... ...**

 **...**

 **.**

Doug the Pokemon Hunter was driving his truck down the biggest city of Alola with a bunch of Pokemon tied up in the back of his truck. The man was on the run as Maxwell and his Charmeleon where running down the street trying to chase after the man. Maxwell was in his Z-Powered Form and levitating in the air. He decided that Charmeleon could help him defeat Doug due to how fast the Pokemon was.

The muscular man with various tattoos all of his body continued his reckless driving, crashing into cars who were also driving on the street. "You can't catch me!" Doug said to Maxwell. Doug sticks his tongue out like a little kid. Doug continues to bump into other people.

One of the people that he bumped into was pissed off since Doug damaged his car. "Watch where you're going!" An Asian guy with rectangular glasses shouted at Doug. But Doug didn't care.

"Why don't you watch where you're going broke." Doug teased. Doug opens his glove department and pulls out a bomb. He throws the bomb at the Asian guy, and once it hits, it creates a big explosion, blowing the car up.

Maxwell and Chameleon continued to run. The boy ordered his Pokemon to attack by using his hands to sign. "Charmeleon use Slash!" He commands the fire type Pokemon with his hands.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon jumps into the air and his claws glow large. The claws begin to glow white as Charmeleon dashed left and right. Charmeleon slashes and dices the net open and the Pokemon began roaming free. Some of the Pokemon included Nuzleaf, Patrat, and Ditto.

"Charmeleon, meleon." Charmeleon explains to the other Pokemon, that it was okay for them to go along. Charmeleon was a helpful Pokemon, who liked seeing other Pokemon happy.

"Patrat, rat." Patrat thanked Charmeleon for helping them out. Even though the Pokemon didn't have to. Patrat was grateful for all the help that Charmeleon did for them. "Rat, rat," Patrat said thank you once again. 

"Meleon." Charmeleon didn't have to time fraternize with the victims. Chameleon looked up, knowing that there was something that had to be done with Doug. Charmeleon watched as Patrat and the other Pokemon escaped. Once they all left the truck, Charmeleon looked up at Doug and climbed onto of the truck.

Feeling the movement on his van, Doug wondered what was going on. "Hey, watch out back there. I'm trying to drive." Doug said. Doug was a terrible driver. His driving was so bad that police officers started following behind him. They had gotten a few calls that a muscular bad man with tattoos was driving recklessly down the road.

"We have an 18 in a 44!" The ginger-haired police officer who was wearing his blue and black police uniform talked into the walkie-talkie-like device that was plugged into his car. 

"Copy that?" The female operator asked.

"We have an 18 in a 44, pretty much a large bald man with tattoos, who I think is totally attractive." The man admitted. His female blonde hair partner turned around and gave the man a judgmental look. But he wasn't ashamed to admit that Doug was attractive and just shrugged it off. "What, he's attractive."

Doug looks in his mirror and he sees Charmeleon standing behind him. It freaks the man out as Charmeleon wraps his arms around Doug's neck, choking the man, and turning him blue. "Let go of me." The man protested, but Charmeleon didn't listen.

Due to being choked, Doug was having a hard time, getting a good grasp on the car. "Ahh!" Doug and Charmeleon began screaming. He ends up crashing into a fire hydrant and it breaks with water beginning to leak out. Doug got mad because the fire hydrant left a dent on his truck. "My car!" He began crying like a little baby.

Charmeleon lets go of Doug and lands on the ground the police officers from earlier, get out of there car and pull up to Doug's car. The girl holds a gun up. "Freeze and put your hand where I can see them." 

Doug sighed and put his hands up, while the man rushed over towards Doug and grabbed his hands. Feeling Doug's tight muscular body, caused the male police officer to giggle and blush. He begins feeling over Doug's muscles. "You have a nice body."

"Uh thank you...?" Doug asked feeling uncomfortable that another man was touching him. But Doug was confused because he thought that the office was supposed to be putting him in handcuffs. "Aren't you supposed to be putting me in handcuffs?" 

"Oh…yeah…" The Police Officer remembered and did just that. He clears his throat. "Sorry, I was just trying to see if you were…um…" The male police officer was trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was touching the man. He couldn't find an excuse, so he just decided to come up with something that he thought made sense. "I was trying to see if you were carrying any weapons." 

"Oh…my weapons aren't on me!" Doug admitted. As he admitted it, the female police office facepalmed. The male police officer drags the man away and puts him into the police car. The police offer laughed, thinking that Doug's was hilarious. 

"Being dumb just makes them hotter!" The police officer balls up his fist, thinking that he hit the jackpot with Doug. After he slams the door, he walks over to the front seat of the police car and he sits down in the driving seat because he was going to be the one who was driving. 

The female police officer walks over towards Charmeleon to congratulate him. "You did a job well done!" She bowed.

"Char." Charmeleon bowed back, appreciating the girl's apology. 

A worn out, Maxwell finally arrived at the scene of the crime and lands down next to Charmeleon. But due to him running out of energy, he turns back to normal. Maxwell wasn't feeling too well, because he used all his energy trying rush to the crime scene. "What did I miss?" He signed. 

Charmeleon shrugs. "Charmeleon." Charmeleon lied.

Maxwell tries his best to pay attention to what his Pokemon was saying, but he just couldn't. The boy was just too tired to do anything. He couldn't handle it anymore and Maxwell ends up passing out due to fatigue.

Charmeleon just stood there and began worrying about his trainer, wondering what was going on with the boy. Charmeleon rushes towards Maxwell's aid so he could help him.

Charmeleon brought Maxwell back home to his dorm room, which was empty, due to Koro and Kama having other activities going on in their lives. The dorms that the Alola students had where big. They were just rooms, they were pretty much like miniatures houses with rooms, a living room, kitchen and so on.

Charmeleon was sweating. The fire type Pokemon was feeling tired of carrying the boy. But luckily, Charmeleon was at home. Charmeleon puts Maxwell on the couch and took in a deep breath, but the Pokemon was starting to feel bored. "Char, char, char." Charmeleon explained that he was tired, but no one could hear him speak.

So Charmeleon grabs the remote that was next to Maxwell and turns the television on, by pressing the big red power on button. On the television screen, it was showing the news station, but Charmeleon didn't want to watch the news so he changed it. "Meleon, meleon!" Charmeleon said, hoping to watch something good.

The next television show that was on, looked like a documentary. It showed a heard of Mareep and Flaaffy on the ground, walking away. Charmeleon thought that it would be a nice program to watch while passing some time. But the Pokemon was super tired and ended up falling asleep. 

The documentary kept going and continued to show various things. These things included a farm and humans for example. The scene on the television screen shifted and showed a butcher cutting up Flaaffy's who wool was all cut off. Blood from cutting Flaaffy up, scattered everywhere and Maxwell opens his eyes up because he heard noises. 

Maxwell looks at the television screen and sees the Flaaffy's being cut up and blood is everywhere. The boy was surprised to see that, and it freaked him out. Maxwell was traumatized as he watched multiple of the Pokemon, being cut up. 

Maxwell freaked out and grabbed the remote. He presses the red button and turns the television open. He began breathing hard, not knowing what he had just witnessed. Even though the boy usually signed instead of talking, watching that documentary had done something to the boy. 

_It scared him silent._

Even though it was painful to admit, that documentary made the boy hungry. Maxwell swallowed his spit and began sweating as he was compilating going in the kitchen. Maxwell took in one final deep breath and decided to go into the kitchen. 

"Should I go in there?" He thought to himself. He didn't know what he was going to eat. But his stomach continued to growl, so he decided to walk in there. It took a lot of courage for him to walk into the kitchen after watching the documentary. 

As he walked in deeper into the kitchen, he sees some Flaaffy Chops on the dining table. He stood there and frozen. Flashbacks of watching the hairless electric type Pokemon being chop up playing in his mind and scared him. Maxwell swallowed his spit and walked away, not wanting the Flaaffy Chops to get in his way. 

He walks over towards the refrigerator and opens it. Stomach started growling more and more. He looks and all he sees is a bunch of meat products. Maxwell screamed. But it hurt his throat and blood coughed up everywhere. 

If there was one thing he learned from watching that documentary and that was that he didn't want to eat meat anymore. So, he began screaming through the fridge, trying to find some sort of non-meat product. He then sees some salad which a breath of fresh air for the boy was.

Maxwell started stuffing the salad into his mouth and began chewing. The salad tasted awful and he wanted to spit it out. While chewing the salad, he missed the taste of meat, but he thought back to the document and decided to take it like a man and eat the salad.

That night, Doug breaks out of the city jail and the alarms go out. It wasn't that hard to break out of the jail for Doug, due to people finding him really attractive. It was cold that night, but that wasn't too surprising. "If it wasn't for my good looks, I don't know how I would survive." Doug flexes his muscle, showing off his bicep and he kisses it.

Doug's stomach began growling. He was hungry. "Gosh, I'm hungry. Being locked up in that jail cell really did a…a…a..a..a.." He started stumbling. There was a word that Doug was trying to think of, but he couldn't remember it. "What was that word again?" He asked. He shrugged his shoulders, which showed off his heavy muscles once more. "You know, that word that people use to describe those things…." He started, trying to see if he could remember what the word was.

"You know…those things that allow you to communicate with someone on the rectangular doohickey." Doug was stumbling for words because of there were so many words that he didn't know the meaning of, or how to pronounce them. 

"Oh well. Tomorrow I'm going to go on a meat hunting spree!" He shouted. Doug begins running, hoping that the police won't try to find him, as he already thought up of what his next plan was going to be. Doug saw his truck and he jumped in it.

The next day during lunchtime, the cafeteria was filled with students. Maxwell had a lunch tray filled with vegetables, fruit and a salad. Since everything that happened last night, Maxwell decided that it would be best if he became a vegetarian. Maxwell sits down at the same table that he usually sat with his five friends and was sitting next to Hannah and Nebby. 

Hannah was holding Star Candy in her hand and was feeling the gas cloud the star candy because Nebby really liked it. "Is the star candy good Nebby?" Hannah asked. 

Nebby was crunching hard on the candy and wiggled back and forth. "Pew, pew, pew," Nebby explained to Hannah that it loved the candy very much, even though there was a language barrier between the two of them.

Koro looks at Maxwell's plate. He was curious as to why the boy had so much healthy food on his plate as they were all eating meat. "Why are you eating all of that?" He asked. Koro knew the boy for a while now and has rarely seen him eating any vegetables. "I thought you loved meat?" He assumed. 

Maxwell decided that it was time for him to explain what was going on with him to his friends. "I've taken a new approach and decided to stop eating meat and become a vegetarian." The boy signs with his hands.

Everyone was shocked to hear that, and they found that humorous. They began laughing at the boy, while they were holding various meat products in their hands like chicken and ribs, with some of it being slaughtered in Barbeque sauce.

"You not eating meat? That's hysterical!" Fox laughed. She was laughing so hard, that it was starting to hurt her stomach. "I don't think I can take it anymore." She said.

"Give this boy a Comedy Central Comedy Award," Kama said. 

"They actually don't do that anymore…" Joey said. Joey stops laughing. She wanted to know what was going on with Maxwell and why he stopped eating meat. "What caused the sudden change?" 

Maxwell didn't want to think back to the day. But in order to explain the story to his friends, he knew that he had too. "I saw this documentary about how Flaaffy Chops are made, and it made me decide that being a vegetarian would be the best way to carry the rest of my life." He signed with his hands.

His friends laughed harder. There was something about the story that Maxwell told was hilarious and made the boy giggle.

Maxwell didn't like the fact that his friends where making fun of him. So, he pouted. "What do you all know?" Maxwell asked by signing. Maxwell picked up a fork. He was going to show his friends that being a vegetarian was a good way of living life. "I'll show you the ways of being a vegetarian." He signed.

Maxwell plucks the fork into the lettuce. He swallowed his spit, looking at the peace of salad. He might have sworn his life to becoming a vegetarian, but he still didn't like the way the food tasted. Maxwell was struggling, trying to eat it, as his friends kept staring at him.

Fox was getting impatient. "Hurry up and eat it already!" She slams her fist on the table and the table shakes.

Fox's bamming started Maxwell and he hurried up and placed the salad into his mouth. The boy who didn't like to talk slowly began chewing the salad. But his friends kept staring at him and he decided to swallow it. 

But he didn't like the taste.

"See I ate it." He signed, hoping that it would make his friends angry. The food almost came up and caused the boy's face to turn green. The more he tasted the salad, the more grossed out he kept getting.

His friends all clapped. They were proud of the boy. But they still didn't see why he decided to become a vegetarian. But some of them were concerned about him not eating any meat. "But Maxwell, I don't think being a vegetarian is a good idea." Joey pointed out, trying to warn her friend from danger. She didn't want to see any bad things happen to him.

Maxwell wanted to reply, but the more he witnesses his friends eating meat, it began triggering him. It caused him to think back to the documentary that he watched. He didn't want to freak out, so he ran away.

His friends became confused and wondered where he went. "Where are you going?" Fox asked.

Doug drives his truck into a meat place, leaving a big hole in the center of the establishment. People began screaming and running, as the owner of the establishment walked up to Doug and looked at him with an angry look.

Doug decided to fulfill the promise that he made last night. He was holding a cannon in his hand, as a way to steal the meat in the shop. "Give me all the meat you got. I am hungry!" Doug shouted.

The owner of the restaurant pointed at him. "What do you think you're doing sir?" He asked in his British accent. The man didn't want anyone to rob his establishment because he worked hard in order to get the restaurant started up, and that was why he was so angry.

Doug turned around a looked at the man who was wearing a black and white tuxedo and black bow tie. The man had a rounded glass on his right eye. Doug looked down at the man. "I came here to…uh…" Doug was last for words, as he didn't know what the correct word was, once again.

The owner of the restaurant stood there and facepalmed. He's seen a lot of people trying to rob his store before, but he's never met someone who was this stupid. "I think you mean steal."

Doug felt like that word sounded familiar and knew how to finish his sentence. "That's right, Beal."

The restaurant owner facepalms once again. "It's stealing." 

"Veal?" Doug asked.

The restaurant owner was getting fed up with this common criminal, who he thought didn't finish school. His face got red and he blew up with smoke coming out of his ears. "FOR THE LAST TIME! I SAID STEAL!" He was frustrated because of the man, feeling like he was dragging this whole entire thing out. The man balled his fist up.

Doug felt like he finally got it, after doing some deep thinking. Doug didn't really have a chance to finish school when he was younger, because he used to skip it to hang out with his friends. He used to the bad boy of his school. "Steal, I'm going to steal all the meat in the restaurant!"

The restaurant owner was finally happy that he finished the sentence correctly. He teared up form it too. "You made proudly." He admitted. 

Doug presses a button on his bazooka that allows his to such up everything on sight. "Well, you're going to be proud of this." He said. The machine comes on and meat begins getting sucked up into Doug's bazooka. People began screaming, as they hoped that the strong winds wouldn't pick them up. But it did, not only did meat get to pick, meat up. But other things too. 

A wig falls off his head and as he was on a date with a girl. "My wig!" He cried out for the wig, hoping that he could get it back. But the girl was disappointed knowing the fact that he had a wig. 

"You wear a wig?" She said in disappointment. She gets up and pulls the chair in. "We're done." She began walking away. She didn't want to be seen dating a man who was wearing a wig. So that was why she decided to leave. 

Maxwell decided to spin the rest of his lunch period off campus. He sighed, walking down the sidewalk of the biggest city in the Alola Region, where his school was at. Maxwell's stomach was starting to growl as he wanted something to eat. "I'm so hungry." He signed with his hands.

Despite it all, Maxwell missed meat. There was something about meat that he got an enjoyment out of, but after watching that documentary, he didn't really feel comfortable with eating meat. "I miss meat." He signed. Maxwell turns around and looks at a window that shows Spaghetti and Meatballs.

His mouth began to water up, as he looked the picture of the meatballs. But that only made things worst as his stomach continued to growl, which hurts his feelings, as he couldn't have meat anymore. "Meat, how I miss you." He signed again. 

He sees people running, which makes the boy curious about what was going on. It was just one or two people. It was like a whole swarm of people running down the sidewalk. Luckily, a little kid said something about it. "There's a muscular man with tattoos stealing mat at the Butch Banquet."

"I gotta see what's going on." Maxwell sign Maxwell does his standard dance, as he thought that it would be best to get into his Z-Powered Form. He does the standard dance for the fire type Z-Crystal that was in his Z-Ring and after finishing up the dance and his body turning red. Maxwell turns into his Z-Powered Form, which gave him a ton of strength.

"Time to go figure out what is going on that meat shop." He signed. He flies up in the air like a rocket and flies around the city looking for the shop.

After a few minutes, he finally found where the shop was as he turns around and sees Doug's truck parked and could tell that Doug was the reason about why the meat place was robbed. "Ugh, it's him." He signed. Out of all the villains that they faced, Doug was the least interesting one to him.

He flies into the room and lands on the ground. "Fear not, because Maxwell is here." Maxwell signed.

Doug turned his truck around and turned his bazooka off. He grinned when he saw Maxwell because he was still mad at the fact that his Pokemon was the reason that he ended up in jail. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to-" He stopped signing, which meant that something was wrong. Maxwell stood there and froze up as he saw all the meat in the room. Seeing so much meat, caused the boy to feel very uncomfortable. Seeing that documentary, scared the boy for life and he slowly began backing away. "Wow, there's quite a lot of meat in here."

Doug sighed. "It's a meat shop duh…" Doug rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Even I knew that., Doug said and began chuckling a bit. 

Maxwell slowly began backing away. Seeing so much meat, was something that the ten-year-old didn't know was a good idea. "I don't know if I can be around so much meat…" He said. Maxwell didn't think that being in the restaurant was the best thing for him right now.

Doug rolled his eyes again and grabbed a piece of chicken. He wanted to help Maxwell out because he thought it was strange for him to react so strangely to a piece of meat. "You need a piece of meat, here!" Doug throws the piece of meat and it ends up going in Maxwell's mouth. 

Maxwell ends up swallowing the chicken, and his heart started to pitter patter and his palms started to get sweaty. Eating that piece of meat reminded him of all the good time he's had eating meat. He knew that being a vegetarian was a mistake. "I had it all wrong! Meat is amazing!" He signed.

Due to him signing with his hands, he ends up throwing a fireball at Doug and it hits him. Doug's butt ends up catching on fire and Doug gets out of his truck and runs around in circles, trying to get the fire out. "My butt is on fire help!" Doug said. Doug runs out of the restaurant and runs away, hoping that the fire on his butt would go out some way.

Maxwell didn't pay attention and didn't even know that he just defeated the villain. He was just too happy that he ate a piece of meat and began walking around the restaurant and started eating multiple pieces of meat. He signed as he thought he was in heaven. "God I love meat." He moaned. 


	20. 105A - Do Not Talk About Fight Club

**A Hello12 Original Story**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 _ **FOX.**_

Fox was sleeping in her dorm room, early that morning. Fox didn't have the chance to get a lot of sleep because of the buttload of homework that Molayne was giving them. Fox only had a couple of hours left before she had to go to school and wanted to enjoy every last second of it. The rest of her roommates, Hannah and Joey were sound asleep.

Fox, Mimi, and Winter were all sleeping in the same bed. However, Mimi gets up, because the Pokemon wanted to have a battle. Mimi begins jumping up and down and balls up her fists while thrusting them into the air. "Bun, bun, bun." Mimi wanted to have a battle. Mimi turns around and punches Winter in the face, waking her up.

"Vul, vul, vul." The ice type Pokemon was mad that she was disturbed out of her sleep. Winter opens her mouth and blows out a wind of snow. Winter only attacked because she was startled from waking up.

"Bun!" Mimi does a backflip. "Bun, bun, bun." Mimi wanted to have a fierce battle, or at least have a strong battle because it hadn't been one in a long time. Mimi didn't know what it was, but lately, she's been having the urge to have a battle. "Bun." Buneary thrusts its ears out and blows the snow back at Winter. Winter ends up getting knocked out.

But Mimi wasn't done battling. Mimi looks down at Fox and begins jumping on her. Mimi jumps on Fox's repeatable, and the girl ends up waking up, as she felt like her bones where being crushed. Fox screams in pain, while she becomes unconscious and her eyes turn into Xs.

Mimi defeated Fox and decided that she still wanted to do some more battling. Mimi sees Joey and her Pokemon: Trumbeak, Gumshoos, Vikavolt, and Munchlax sleeping with Joey in her bed, Joey had a huge thing in common with her Pokemon and that was that they were huge snorers and that was what they were doing.

Mimi jumps up and down again. Mimi jumps up on Joey and her Pokemon and begins bouncing on them. She woke them up, and they all began screaming. Mimi's aggressive behavior was getting out of her and Joey's screaming caused Nebby, Lairon, and Hannah waking up.

"Gumshoos!"

"Trumbeak!"

"Munchlax!"

"Vikavolt!"

Joey's four Pokemon gathered together and began storing up the energy to use one of their attacks. The Pokemon were pissed off at the girl and wanted to attack her for waking them up. But before they could do anything Joey, Hannah and Fox who were all in their pajamas shouted at the Pokemon to warn them. "Stop it!" The girls shouted.

They listened to the girls as Fox grabbed her Pokemon. She was hoping that by grabbing Mimi would calm her down, but that wasn't going to do anything. "Mimi, calm down. It's not that serious."

"Bun, bun, bun!" Mimi didn't listen to her trainer and was trying her best to escape from out of her arms. It was getting too much for her to handle so she grabbed Mimi's Pokeball and returned the Pokemon back into her ball.

Fox sighed. Mimi was getting a little much for her to handle. But she couldn't find out the reason as to why the second Pokemon that she's ever caught was doing this. "Mimi, why are you doing this?" She asked looking at the Pokeball.

Joey and Fox were confused and walked up to the girl. This wasn't the only time that this has been going on. It's been happening for quite a while now, and the girls wanted it to stop. "What Is up with Mimi? This is the fifth time it did this, in one week." Joey asked.

"I have no idea…" Fox said. Fox sits down on the bed and sighed. "And I don't know if I'm ever going to figure out." She brought the Pokeball back up to her eyes and looked at it, wondering what was going on with her Pokemon.

 _ **BROOKLYN.**_

Brooklyn was sitting in her study late at night watching video clips of Fox. Brooklyn's Furforu was resting in her lap as she was stroking her Furforu's fur and sitting in the recliner chair. The fireplace was going, and the smooth atmosphere just increased the spoiled rich girl's anger towards Fox.

"Fur, fur." Furforu snored. The Pokemon was sound asleep and thinking about getting away from Brooklyn. It was a pleasant dream that the normal type diamond trimmed Pokemon was having. "Fur." Furforu wished that the dream it was having would come true.

Just looking at the videos of Fox, made the girl angry. She crushed the remote control in her hands, imagining that the remote control was Fox. Crushing Fox was something that the blonde-haired girl wanted to do. "I HATE HER SO MUCH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Brooklyn looks at the flames of the fireplace and she began thinking about Fox more. The more she looked at the fire, it reminded her of her undying hated for the girl. Looking at the fire caused her to hatch a plan and she grinned. "BUCKSWORTH!" She shouted.

Bucksworth, her bald butler with a curly mustache and wearing a tuxedo rushed to her master's aid. Bucksworth bends down, because that was the respectful thing to do, as he waited for his master's aid. "Yes, Miss Hampton."

"Bucksworth, I think I have an idea on how to destroy that Fox Amira if it's the last thing I do!" She explained to her butler, while a crooked smile appeared on her face. The girl started to rub her hands together as her eyes turned into flames.

 _ **FOX.**_

The sun was shining outside and the flying type Pokemon were chirping as the blooming flowers, swayed by the wind, that Spring Afternoon. Molayne's class was in the middle of a lesson in the backyard of the school. The lesson for today's class was a Pokemon Battle lesson. Koro was currently in a battle against Fox. Koro was using his Mimikyu and Fox was using Mimi.

Mimi was jumping up and down, thrusting its fist, out into the air while being balled up. Mimi was eager to have a battle. "Bun, bun, bun."

Molayne was standing in the center between the two children. Molayne had a necklace around his neck that had a silver whistle on it. Molayne was also holding a clipboard in his hands as he lifts his right arm up. "For today's lesson, I want both trainers to only use defensive movies. No-" He started but he was interrupted because of Mimi.

"Bun, bun, bun." Mimi bounces and punches Mimikyu in the face with her ears, slapping the ghost type Pokemon around like a human being slapped in the face. Mimi proceeds to grab Mimikyu by the tail and spins the ghost type Pokemon around. Mimi then throws Mimikyu against a tree, knocking it out.

"Bun, bun, bun." Despite winning that battle, Mimi still wanted to fight. Mimi bounces and hops on top of Koro repeatedly, as the boy screams in pain.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Koro shouted.

The worried trainer Fox grabbed her Pokemon from off the girl. Fox didn't want Mimi to cause any more damage. She just wanted the Pokemon to calm down. "Mimi, what is going on with you?"

"Bun, bun, bun."

Recovering from being jumped on the ground, Koro gets up. Koro walks up to the girl. He wondered what was going on, but he was still suffering from a headache, that Mimi caused him. "What is going on with Mimi? Its aggressiveness is getting worse."

"Yeah, we haven't been able to finish any lessons because of it." Maxwell signed. It wasn't only affecting Fox's roommate's sleep schedule, but it was affecting lessons too. No one knew what was going on with her Pokemon, not even Fox herself.

Kama began thinking for a while. He felt like he had an idea. He heard some people talking and knew a situation that could help the girl out. "Why don't you try going to the Underground Fight t Club."

"Underground Fight Club?" Fox asked. She and Mimi both look at each other. There was something about it, that seemed interesting to the two of them. So, they wanted to find out more about it. "What's that?" She asked.

"Bun, bun, bun?" Buneary asked.

Kama began sweating. The Fight Club was a secret thing, so he couldn't talk about it. "The first rule about fight club is that you can't talk about fight club." Kama started. The reason Kama was so talkative to the people in Molayne's class was that he was comfortable around them. But when it came to other people he tended to be shy around them. "But I'll text you the details." He promised her.

She shrugged. There was something about it being secretive, that made her even more intrigued. It sounded like something that she needed, especially with everything that had been going on with her recently.

 _ **BROOKLYN.**_

The blonde hair girl was staring at Fox and her friends through her binoculars, trying to get all the information that she could on the girl. After listening to the conversation that they were having, it gave the girl an idea, on what he wanted to go next. Staring at the girl made her angry and she growled. "Look at Fox. She thinks she's so perfect. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect Pokemon Teamer, the perfect friends, and hacking skills…" She started thinking.

Brooklyn thought about the conversation that Fox was having with her friends and started thinking. "And now she wants to enter a fight club with her ugly Buneary!" She shouted. She stomps her foot on the ground and grinds her teeth. But it gave her an idea. "Maybe I should enter a fight club too…that way, I can finally get the chance to show Fox Amira who the best girl in the school is!"

Thinking about the girl caused her to crush the binoculars and they smash into tiny little pieces. Luckily her butler Bucksworth rushes and sweeps up the pieces into a dustpan and walks away, so he can throw it in the trash, which he does.

Brooklyn's hair becomes undone, revealing her long blonde hair, that Rapunzel. But it wasn't the same for her eyes. Her eyes turned into flames and her whole body turned red. "Well guess what Fox Amira, I'm going to catch the best fighting type Pokemon ever, so I can finally defeat you!" She began laughing like a stereotypical villain while lightning strikes in the background.

 _ **FOX.**_

That night the white stars shined brightly, alongside the moon. After getting the text message from her friend, Kama last night, she rushed to the location of the fight club which was supposed to a secret. Fox looked at the building, which was in the middle of a forest on Route 1. Fox was a little nervous, but both her and Mimi where ready to enter the fight club. Fox walked into the building, but before she could get anywhere close, she was stopped by Aleron who was wearing a tuxedo.

Fox was surprised to see Aleron standing there. "Aleron?" She asked.

Aleron nodded his head. "Hey, Fox!" He was happy to see an old friend.

"How long have you been working here?" She asked. She and her friends always thought that it was strange that Aleron has worked at a ton of places. Aleron just smiled at the girl. But the girl still wanted to know how long he been working here.

Aleron felt delighted to tell her. "I've been working here for a while." He started, but he wasn't being exactly honest about it, as there was more than he wanted to say. "Well, I wouldn't say a while…more about three hours." He laughed.

"That figures," Fox replied. She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose you work more than a stripper on a pole," Fox commented, but it caused Aleron to blush and even get a little nervous.

Aleron felt a little embarrassed about her comment because it was so out of left field. "Uh…why don't I escort you in…" He said. Aleron and Fox turn around as they began going into their way, into the fight club.

 _ **BROOKLYN.**_

Inside the school's gym, Brooklyn was punching a boxing bag. The boxing bag was red, and it had a picture of Fox Amira on it. Brooklyn was even wearing red boxing gloves and she was punching the bag extremely hard. She was taking out all the frustration that he felt towards the girl out on the bag, but it came with a cost. She was sweating really hard, but luckily she had her water bottle to drink from.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" She shouted. She kept punching the bag hard, and it was getting hard for Aleron to hold the bag, because of how hard she was punching it. Brooklyn always took her anger out by working out. Even though her obsession with Brooklyn was a bad thing, using that pent-up anger allowed the girl to work hard when it came to working out.

Aleron was having a difficult time trying to keep up with the girl. "Brooklyn, I don't think I can keep up," Aleron said.

"SHUT UP!" She delivers one final touch and punches the bag, so hard that it sends Aleron flying and crashing into a wall, breaking it and flying into the sky. But the girl didn't care about the boy one bit. All she cared about was destroying the girl. "I FREAKING HATE HER!" She turns around and grabs a picture of Fox that Bucksworth was holding and she rips it up.

She eats the pieces of papers and swallows it. "Fox Amira is just mad because I am the head cheerleader, the most popular girl at school, have a lot of money and my father is the owner of Nettedflix. So, she may be good at hacking, but my life is better." The girl calmed down, after remembering that she had the better life.

Meanwhile, Bucksworth had something that he needed to tell the girl, ASAP. Bucksworth reaches into his pocket with his hands that where covered by white gloves. He grabbed a tiny Pokeball and taps the center of it, which makes the ball bigger. "Miss Hampton, I went out and caught you the perfect Pokemon, to beat Fox Amira."

Brooklyn snatches the Pokeball out of her hands and slaps the boy in the face, to teach him a lesson and to remind him that she is in charge. "Thanks, Bucksworth." Looking at the Pokeball gave the girl so much happiness. "And with this Pokeball, I'm going to finally beat her!" She had a lot of high hopes in the Pokemon that she was holding in her hands.

 _ **FOX.**_

Aleron and Fox walk into the room, after doing a little bit of talking. When they arrived at the arena, they see how big it is. The arena was filled with hundreds of people as they crowded the boxing ring. A Pokemon battle was currently going on between a muscular man and a woman. The man had a Prinplup up while the girl had a Piplup out.

The crowd was cheering loudly. Everyone was invested in the battle that was going on between the two trainers. Even, Fox. She rushed towards the front, so she could get a better look at the battlefield, as Mimi followed her.

"Piplup, use Peck!" The girl with the curly purple hair shouted. She was hoping that she would win the battle against the man.

Piplup does a spin and Piplup's beak turns white. "Piplup, up."

The man growled. He didn't want the girl to get the upper hand, so he thought of a counter plan to the girl's attack. "Prinplup, use Metal Claw!" The man who was wearing a Litten mask on his face ordered and the Pokemon did just that.

Prinplup begins running and the claws on its wings begin to glow white. Prinplup catches up to Piplup and it slashes the Pokemon in the face, making the Pokemon become defeated and unable to battle, with its eyes turning into swirls. "Prin, prin, prin!" Prinplup cried.

The crowd cheered happily that the older man won. "And with that, we have Prinplup and Tiger Claw as the winner of this match!" The cheering got louder and louder. People were clapping, hollering and having an overall good time. Both of the trainers shake hands a get off the stage. "Who wants to be the next person to have a battle?" The ref Curtis said, holding onto a microphone.

Mimi was jumping up and down, thrusting her fist out. Seeing the battle between Piplup and Prinplup made the girl excited. "Bun!" Mimi wanted to battle and jumped onto the stage. Mimi was still hopping and thrusting her fist out. She wanted to take someone on.

Curtis looks down at Mimi, finding the little Pokemon to be adorable. "Aww, so you want to battle?" Curtis asked.

"Bun!" Mimi shook her head yes.

Curtis walked up to the Pokemon and started playing with its cheeks. He thought that the Pokemon was just too adorable to be battling in a place like this. Curtis started laughing finding it to be hilarious. "A cute little Pokemon like you battling? Come on…" Curtis insulted.

Mimi wasn't having that, and she growled. Mimi grabs Curtis the ref, who was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a whistle around his necklace. Mimi throws Curtis up into the air and he hits the ceiling and flies out of the arena.

"Bun, bun, bun!" The crowd cheered for Mimi. They knew that the normal type Pokemon wasn't playing any games and that she wasn't about to let anyone insult her.

Fox was taken aback. "Mimi! What are you doing?" She felt embarrassed. She climbs onto the strings of the boxing ring and goes on the stage and grabs Mimi. The girl looks down at Mimi, wondering what she was doing. "Mimi, what are you doing?"

Mimi clearly wanted to fight and was trying her best to get out of her trainer's arms. Mimi bites Fox on the arm, which hurt the girl. The aggressive behavior of Mimi was starting to get out of hand, as Fox was trying her best to not let the pain from the bite get to her. "Why are you being so aggressive?" She asked.

Another referee jumps onto the arena. This time the ref was a girl and she had blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The ref looked at Fox and Mimi and wanted to know if they were going to battle. This ref name was Angela. "Are you two going to battle?"

Fox looked down at Mimi. She could tell that the Pokemon really wanted this, so thought that it would be a good idea if Mimi battles. "Yes, we will battle." She confirmed, which made Mimi really happy. But as she looked around, she wondered who where the opponent was going to be. "But who are we going to battle?" She asked.

Out of nowhere, a Limbo drives into the building, crashing the wall and butting a huge hole in it. Brooklyn gets out of the limbo. She was wearing a pink robotic suit and she begins hovering in the air, with the jet boots that her father made.

Fox grinned at Brooklyn. Brooklyn was someone that Fox just didn't like. There was a huge history that went on between the two girls, and it would take a while to explain it. "Brooklyn! What are you doing here?!" She asked.

Brooklyn giggled and landed in the arena. She dusted her shoulder off and put her hair between her ears. "Why would I not be here?" She asked. "I am the richest person in town, so of course I would know where a place like this is at…." She said, which only caused Fox to grin more. "I mean this place is poor people trash, but once I heard that you were here, I needed to come and check it out."

"But who are you going to be battling with? I couldn't imagine that you would battle with you're precious Furforu. You wouldn't want her fur to get dirty." Fox giggled. She was secretly insulting Brooklyn's Furforu and her snotty behavior.

That triggered the girl, but she wanted to keep a cool, calmed and collective approach so she put her hand on her shoulders. "I'm not battle with Furforu." She grabs a new Pokeball and taps the center of the button. She giggled in process. "I'm battling with my secret weapon!" She tossed the Pokeball that was made out of diamonds up into the air, and the ball opens up.

The white light dissolves, only to reveal the fighting type Pokemon Passimian. "Pass, pass!" Passimian beats on his chest and then when he was finished he glared at Mimi.

Mimi jumps in front of Fox, without Fox even saying anything. The normal type Pokemon jumps up and down, thrusting out its fist once again. Mimi was eager to fight and was going to pummel anyone who got in her way. "Bun, bun, bun."

Fox was too distracted by the fact that the girl had another Pokemon besides Furforu. "Wait…you have a Passimian?" She asked being in shock. Fox reached into her pocket and pulled out her Pokedex. She points the Pokedex at Passimian and the Pokedex begins scanning.

"Passimian, the Teamwork Pokemon. They form groups of roughly twenty or more individuals. Their mutual bond is remarkable because they will never let down a comrade. No matter what they have done to them."

Fox thought that the dex description was very interesting. Now that she had more information on the Pokemon, she quietly put the Pokedex away. But she was still surprised to see Brooklyn with a Pokemon like Passimian. "I still can't believe you have a Pokemon-" Before Fox could say anything, Mimi sprang into action.

Mimi was bouncing, and its ears turn white. The normal type Pokemon was ready to use its Dizzy Punch attack on the girls Pokemon. "Bun, bun, bun!" Buneary said.

"Wait…what are you doing?" Fox asked.

Mimi tries to go in for a punch, but Passimian slaps Mimi across her face and sends her flying back to the strings of the rings. It did a lot of damage to the normal type Pokemon, but the normal type wasn't going to give up without a fight. So, Mimi sprang into action. Mimi's ears glow white again and began thrusting them, but Passimian once again slaps the normal type Pokemon silly.

"Passimian!" Passimian balls up his right fist and punches Mimi, crushing the normal type and its body becoming imprinted into the ground. The normal type Pokemon had received a ton of damage and even started to beat on his chest. "Passimian!"

Meanwhile, Brooklyn was just relaxing behind Passimian in a beach chair, drinking an appletini. Brooklyn didn't like Pokemon battles because she hated getting dirty. So, she just preferred sitting in the back minding his own business. "Go, go Passimian, I'm cheering for you, from affair…and not doing anything at all." She shrugged.

Buneary tried to get up, but the normal type Pokemon was struggling. "Bun, bun." Buneary had one eye open and the other eye closed. "Bun, bun, bun."

Fox sprang into action, trying to see after Buneary. "Buneary, are you okay?" Fox tries to grab the Pokemon, but the Pokemon shrugs its shoulders. Buneary sprang up, wanting to do some more battling.

"BUN, BUN, BUN!"

"Buneary, you should be battling! I think Passimian might be too strong for you…" She started. She once again tries to grab her Pokemon, in order to calm it down, but Buneary was acting too stubborn. She had enough so Fox forcefully grabs Buneary, but Buneary tries to escape from out of her arms. "Buneary, listen to me! Why are you acting so aggressive?" She asked.

"Bun, bun, bun!" Buneary just wanted to fight.

Fox hoped that she could talk some sense into her Pokemon. But it didn't seem like it was working at all. Passimian beats his chest and comes charging towards the two girls. Buneary and Fox turn around to look at the charging pokemon, scared for their lives, as they look at the Pokemon. Fox grabs Buneary and the two-start running around the boxing ring.

"Hey, why are you running?" Collen asked, throwing his drink on the ground. The rest of the crowd were disappointed too, finding Fox to be weak because she was running. "I came here to see a fight not someone run!"

"Pix, pix, pix!" Collen's two male Vulpix shouted.

The normal type Pokemon and the girl continued staring at the charging Pokemon. Both of them were afraid for their lives, as

Buneary didn't want to be a scaredy-cat. The normal type Pokemon jumps towards Passimian. Using its full front force, and pure willpower, Buneary grabs Passimian by the hand. Buneary spins Passimian around and throws the heavy fighting type Pokemon at Brooklyn. Brooklyn and Passimian hit the wall, creating a large hole. "Looks like we're blasting off again!" Brooklyn said. Brooklyn and Passimian blast off.

The crowd cheers feeling happy for Fox and Buneary. Fox and Buneary were happy with the cheers, which caused Fox to almost, and I mean almost tear up. "This is getting too corny," Fox said. She turned to her Pokemon and smiled. "You know, Buneary. I realize that I need to respect the fact that you're an aggressive Pokemon! I may need to work with trying to get accustomed to it, but I can respect it."

"Bun, bun." Buneary nodded its head. Buneary and Fox hug each other more. And with that, Fox and Buneary had a newfound respect for each other. Their bond had grown, and despite their differences, the two of them knew that they had the workings of a great team.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And with that ends another chapter of TAE. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've sort've been taking a break from writing, and I'm currently still on this break. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, and I will see all of you soon!


	21. SHORT: The Alola Experiment Theme Song

**[Instrumental Version of "The Pokemon Theme" by Jason Page]**

" **Experiment!"**

The Radiant One also known as Necrozma was levitating in the air at the Ultra Megalopolis. Necrozma was sucking up all the light from the place, however, the light was just way too strong. Causing, Necrozma to begin to get covered in black shells. Not wanting to burn out, Necrozma uses some of its light to create a Z-Crystal. The people in the city where surprised by what was going on and begin running as they felt like they were in danger.

Necrozma explodes along with Ultra Megalopolis and the Z-Crystal ends up flying into space and looking like a meteor. The Z-Crystal then lands on earth. Joey then places the Z-Crystal into her Z-Ring and the Z-Ring starts to glow, making the girl happy as she does a spin.

" **Experiment!"**

Joey's first Z-Crystal turns light blue which is the Flyinium Z. Joey's body starts to transform and her whole entire body turns into a blue feathered creature with claws and two light blue wings. The center of her chest had the Flyinium Z on it.

After that, she turns back to normal and her Z-Crystal turns orange. Joey know had the Fightinium Z in her Z-Ring and she begins to transform. The girl now looked like a muscular version of herself, looking more like a very buff bodybuilder. Joey then flexes her muscles as she turns back to normal.

Joey's Z-Crystal then turns people, morphing into the Poisonium Z. In a very anti-climatic way, Joey turns into purple liquid, with the center of the liquid having eyeballs and a mouth. Joey then turns back to normal as the effects wear off.

" **Experiment! (Experiment)."**

Joey's Z-Crystal turns brown with the Z-Crystal now turning into the Rockium Z. The Rockium Z gives Joey new powers and allows her to turn into pretty much a Rock-Like creature with her whole body turning into a mix between a rock and a human with her hair turning into green moss. After a while, Joey turns back to normal.

Next, Joey Z-Crystal turns green and was now the Buginium Z. Joey floats into the air, and she begins insect wings that look like a bee. She grew insect-like eyes, and her body turned to look more insect-like with her body turning light blue with webs coming from there. Joey turns back to normal.

" **Experiment!"**

After that Joey's Z-Crystal turns black, which now made it to the Darkinium Z. Joey grew a black fedora and a black trench coat, with her body turning into a show. Joey grins in an evil way, but after a while, her Z-Crystal starts to glow, and she turns back to normal.

Next, her Z-Crystal turns into a sky blue and she now had the Icium Z in her deposal. The Z-Crystal starts to glow, and the girl starts turning into an ice slushy like monster that was very scary. The Z-Crystal starts glowing and she turns back to normal.

" **Experiment! (Experiment)."**

After that her Z-Crystal turns into a mud like color and begins to glow Groundium Z. Joey starts to turn into a mud monster with eyes and a mouth. Joey was happy but now she starts to turn into a regular person as the powers from a Z-Crystal turns back to normal.

" **Experiment!"**

Joey turns around and sees her friends Maxwell, Koro, Kama, Fox and Hannah. The six friends huddle up next to each other and they all take a picture as Christina, Collen, Bentley, Aleron and Gray all photobomb the picture with Spirit coming into to scare them as the logo "Pokemon Academy: The Alola Experiment" pops up.

" **Experiment!"**


	22. Special: Pokemon Academy DS Chapter 1

**A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

" _ **Skeletons"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **Story by: Hello12**_

Two-thirds of the wild adventure gang where sleeping in their tents during the dark and gloomy morning. A Tailow flock flew past the campsite as various rodent Pokemon such as Pachirisu, Rattata and Bidoof ran buy. Even though it was spring, today really wasn't that peaceful with the clouds making vicious rumbling noises. You could tell that it was going to rain soon, which is funny as it began doing just that. With the rain starting, the area started to become wet and muddy, which wasn't a good sign of how the day was going to be.

Spyro was wrapped up in his yellow sleeping bag that looked like a Weedle. The ten-year-old boy was scrolling through his smartphone while wearing a helmet on his head as he didn't want his big bushy black afro to get dirty. He was trying to see if there was something online that would interest him.

"There is nothing good online!" He whined. He turned to his friends and noticed that the two of them were still sleeping. He needed someone to talk to, but with both still sleeping he was all online. "What's the point of traveling with friends, when they're sleeping in the mourning like some commoner?!"

Spyro throws his phone on the ground, but quickly regrets his decision and grabs his phone again, only to discover that his screen was cracked and that a weird message popped up on his phone. "Oh ship, my screen cracked!" He cried. "This phone cost me a ton of Pokedollars!"

He quickly let's go of his fit of rage, only to discover the weird message that was on his phone. "What the heck is this?" He clicks on the message and out of nowhere, a weird blue light appears on his phone which mesmerized him because of how pretty it was.

The light became so bright that Spyro had to cover his eyes. But he turned around and had one eye opened to peak at the phone. As he was looking at the phone he notices that a key appeared on it. "Woah...what is this?" He asked himself.

"Find the key…" A robotic voice said, coming from the phone as the key was spinning like a hologram on the smartphone device.

"Find the key? Wait...how are you even talking?" Spyro began to analyze the situation, wanting to try and find some answers. He starts thinking, even making the same pose as the thinking emoji, but the phone was getting fed up with Spyro's 'know-it-all' attitude and rolled its virtual eyes.

"Will you just shut up and try to find me!"

Spyro felt a little threatened. "Okay, okay. No need to be so pushy….geesh!" Spyro gets up out of his sleeping bag and dusts himself up as he didn't want to get dirt on him. "I always have to stay clean. I can't get dirty." He said to himself. Spyro looks at his sleeping roommates. He wanted to wake them up, to let them know about the text message. He made the same thinking emoji pose. "How am I going to wake them up…" He thought. But suddenly he came up with something and snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Spyro opened his light blue jean jacket up, which contained six Pokeballs that were all small because they hadn't been adjusted to their normal size yet. Spyro grabbed one of them and tapped the center of the ball with his thumb, meanwhile at the same time he closed his jean jacket. "Piplup, battle time!" He tosses the Pokeball and the water type Pokemon is released.

"Piplup!" Piplup does a spin as a background filled with shiny big bubbles appear behind her. The background quickly disappears.

"Piplup, lup, lup…" Piplup was starting to get tired and begins dozing off. Piplup shakes her head, to wake herself up and do the mission that her trainer wanted her to do. Piplup lands on the ground, but she was very tired. Piplup closes her eyes and a giant snot bubble appears from her nose. Spyro grins, finding Piplup's behavior appalling.

"Piplup get up and do as I say!" Spyro whined like a little kid. Spyro raises his right foot up and kicks Piplup, to wake the Pokemon up, which worked.

"Piplup, lup, lup!" Piplup began screeching finding the kick to be harmful. But now that Piplup was awake and no longer tired, Piplup could do what her trainer wanted her to do, so she opened her beak up and released a stream of bubbles that end up hitting both Ross and Miyako, Spyro's best friends.

Screaming in pain, Miyako and Ross both wake up. But that came at the cost of them being soaking wet and having disapproving looks on their faces. They weren't too happy about the way that Spyro woke them up.

Piplup lands on the ground only to fall back asleep. "Lup, lup, lup, lup." Piplup was surely having her some sweet dreams, and those dreams were about cinnamon rolls, which were defiantly the water type Pokémon's favorite. "Pip, pip, pip."

Spyro scratches the back of his head and sweat drops. "Sorry about that, I had to wake you up somehow…." He apologized. He grabbed Piplup's pokeball and points it at her, so she can go back into her pokeball. "You did a good job…" Spyro looks at the Pokeball and smile, only for a fart from Piplup to come out of the pokeball and cause a horrendous smell.

Spyro pinches his nose, but that wasn't enough as Piplup's fart smelt like death. Spyro ends up turning into ashes. "It stinks so bad…" He said.

Several minutes later, everything turns back to normal. Spyro was no longer disengaged into ashes as Miyako and Ross were still trying to dry off. Miyako turns to Spyro wanting to know what was up. "Why exactly did you wake us up? I was in the middle of a dream."

"What was the dream about?" A curious Ross asked.

"That me and my best friend, Sam started a web-show. In my dream my name was Carly and I had a brother named Spencer and this annoying geek named Freddy had the biggest crush on me….!" Just thinking about that dream made Miyako happy and caused her eyes to turn into happiness.

Spyro and Ross began making the thinking emoji pose. There was something about what she said that resonated with the two boys, but they couldn't find out what it was specifically. "Why does that sound so gosh darn familiar?" They both asked, trying to figure out what it was at the same time.

Spyro shakes his head as he wanted things to get serious because of the key that he found on his phone. He needed help in trying to find it. "Guys, we don't have time for chitchat! The reason I woke you guys up because I wanted you to help me find this! Spyro turns his phone around and shows him the key. The key was brown with a skeleton on it.

Miyako's eyes turn into hearts as she found the key to be lovely. "That key is the best key that I've seen in my whole entire life!" She rushes over towards Spyro's phone and begins cuddling with the phone as if the phone was the key. There was something about the key that the girl wanted.

Ross snatches the phone from Miyako and began looking at the phone. Ross had no idea what he was looking at and didn't see the big deal. "It's just a key, I don't see the big deal of why we have to look for it…" He shrugged. He just wasn't impressed with the key.

Miyako and Spyro roll their eyes. "Of course, the 'fun destroyer' would try and ruin the fun." Miyako insulted while putting her hands in quote.

Ross felt insulted by that. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I do not ruin fun! I am quite the funny fun person ever!"

"Yeah right…." Spyro rolled his eyes. "Like that time, me and Aden were in the middle of a battle and you ruined it because the moves that were being used weren't 'realistic' enough." He explained. The three of them thought back to that day:

* * *

 ** _-FLASHBACK BEGINS-_**

 _It was sunny outside and Spyro along with Aden and his friends were alone in the middle of a forest with oak trees populating the area. Spyro and Aden were face to face on opposites sides as Ross and Miyako were sitting on a tree branch. Spyro's Wurmple was in front of him while Aden's Pyrite was in front of him. The sun was out, like a nudist on a nude beach._

 _Spyro couldn't just stand there and wanted to attack fast. "Wurmple, use String Shot!" Spyro shouted. He did a spin, making himself look like a ballerina._

 _The shy bug type was shaking like a leaf on the tree. Wurmple was scared and nervous to be around so many people. But Wurmple didn't want to battle Pyrite, because of how strong it looked. "Wurm, wurm." Wurmple spits out a tiny string of silk._

 _Spyro facepalms. "Only you Wurmple would shoot out a string shot like that." He sorts of insulted his Pokemon._

 _Aden chuckled. "You think that weak of an attack can defeat the prize Pokemon that was given to me as a graduation gift?" Aden asked. Aden balled up his fist as a fiery background appeared behind him and his eyes turned into flames. "Aden orders you Pyrite to use Water Gun!"_

 _Ross was disappointed in both attacks. The boy got up and rushed towards the string shot and stepped on it. Pyrite lands on the ground, deciding not to launch an attack. Ross wanted to get things straight, as he put a stop to the battle. "Stop this battle! It's totally unrealistic!" He shouted causing everyone in the area to shiver in fear._

 _Back in present day, they were all finished memorizing that event. Ross felt attacked and put his hands on his hips. "I don't remember that one bit!" He lied. He just didn't want to admit that they were right. The two boys growl at each other._

 ** _-FLASHBACK ENDS-_**

* * *

Miyako was tired of the arguing between the two boys. "Guys let's stop talking and find this key! Who knows, maybe it will lead to some sort of treasure…?" Miyako suggested as she snatches the phone and looks at the key. She was hypnotized by the colors of the key.

"Miyako's right! Let's go!" Spyro shouted.

The three ten-year old's turn around and began marching down a road that was made of gold. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, because, because-" The three tweens sang, but Spyro was a little thrown off by the usage of the word Oz. He made the thinking emoji face at the same time.

"What do we mean by oz?" Spyro asked.

Miyako and Ross look at each other and shrug. "I don't know, the plot demanded that we said Oz…" Miyako said.

Spyro understood. "Okay, if the plot and writer of this story tell us to do something we ought to do it." Spyro shrugged his shoulders and the three turn around and begin walking.

* * *

So, after several hours of traveling through the generic forest, hidden temples, an ocean, booby traps, volcanos and rings of fire, they finally arrived too, a hidden grotto where a treasure chest was resting on the top of a hill. The hidden grotto was very beautiful. Filled with lushes' green trees, a flowing lake, moss splattered everywhere. In the middle was a glowing silver light that made the treasure chest radiant.

The three tweens where impressed by how big the cavern was. "This is the biggest cave that I've ever seen!" Spyro said. But as they continued to walk into the cave, they were stopped by and Snover, who was tiny then the usual Pokemon of its kind.

"Halt right there!" Snover said, sounding like a little kid. But his voice was so quiet, that almost no one could hear him. "You are not allowed to move past this point!" He said. But the three tweens moved past the Pokemon and continued to walk, which made Snover angry.

"Did you guys hear something?" Spyro asked, thinking that he heard some squeaking noise.

"Nope." Miyako shrugged.

"I don't think so…" Ross replied.

"I said stop right there!" Snover shouted, being angry that it was being ignored. Snover runs up to the group, but before Snover could say anything, Spyro kicks Snover in the face causing the Pokemon to bleed and hit a tree nearby and knocking a Beedrill's nest down and a swarm of Beedrill to start stinging the ice type Pokemon, with Snover screaming in pain and running away.

* * *

The trio walks up to the rock and was stunned by how beautiful the golden treasure chest looked. Miyako's eyes watered up as Spyro and Ross smiled. "There it is! After all that traveling that was done that the readers didn't get to see, it's finally here!" Spyro clapped his hands and began running up towards the rock so he can climb it.

But before he could go anywhere, Ross grabs him by the hand. "Don't." He said.

"Why don't you want me to go…"

"Because I have an idea…" Ross said. Ross grabbed an Ultra Ball and tapped the center of the ball, so it can become bigger. "Togetic, I choose you!" He ordered. He tossed the Pokeball into the air and the flying type Pokemon is released.

"Ticu, ticu!" Togetic was happy to be out the ball and flew towards its trainer. "Toge." Togetic nuzzles its head up against Ross' head, causing Ross to blush and smile.

"I'm happy to see you too Togetic," Ross replied. They cuddle with each other for a while, and when they were done he got into his serious mode. "Alright, Togetic! Use Metronome to open that treasure chest because we're too lazy to open it up ourselves!" Ross ordered his Pokemon with his fist balled up.

"Togetic!" Togetic waves its hands back and forth and begins doing the popular dance known as the dab. Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow the flying type Pokemon and they start doing the dab too thinking that it would be funny, while also mocking what Togetic was saying, "Toga, toga, tic, tic!"

Togetic wasn't done dancing and begins doing another dance. This time Togetic starts doing the moonwalk. "Togetic!" Togetic didn't know what it was doing, but it found that dancing was something that it wanted to do. "Tic, tic, tic, tic!"

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow the flying type Pokemon once again and they start doing the moon. "Tic, tic, tic, tic."

Togetic turns around and starts twerking. "Toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga."

"Toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga." Ross, Spyro, and Miyako sang.

"TIC, TA-TA-TIC, TA-TIC-TIC-TIC!" Togetic sang. The flying type Pokemon stopped doing that dance and decide that it wanted to start dancing on a tree in the same way that a stripper would dance on a pole.

Ross, Spyro, and Miyako decide to follow Togetic and follow their example, by dancing on a pole like a stripper. "Tic, ta-ta-tic, ta-tic-tic-tic!" The Wild Adventure Gang sang as Togetic was waving its arms back and forth.

"Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic!" Togetic started dancing and this time she was doing the cha-cha-slide. Togetic was excited that everyone was getting into the dancing and wanted to share her talent with the world.

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow Togetic and start doing the cha-cha-slide. "Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic!" The Wild Adventure Gang sang in harmony.

"Toga, toga, toga, toga!" Togetic waved its beauty little hands for the last time as the glow brighter and a ball of light appears in the middle. Togetic does another spin while doing that Togetic's whole body glows white and she ends up exploding.

* * *

After the explosion, Spyro, Ross, and Miyako become surrounded in the dust with their hairs being formed into big puffy afros. Luckily no one was hurt, not even Togetic who created the explosion. Everyone was fine; however, the treasure chest was now open which made everyone happy, causing them to smile.

"Look the treasure!" Ross pointed out.

Spyro couldn't handle it any longer. "I can't just sit here and let this treasure go to waste! I need it!" Spyro runs as fast as the flash towards the treasure chest. He climbs up the rock and as soon as he finishes his climbing he sees the key laying on a pedestal. Spyro's eyes began watering up as he thought the key was the best thing in the world. "This is more amazing then that time we tried to help AJ stop abusing his Sandshrew with a whip!"

Spyro thought back to that day and began memorizing the whole thing with the events playing in his head like a movie:

* * *

 _ **-FLASBACK BEGINS-**_

Spyro, Miyako, Natalie, Developer System and Ross where inside AJ's tent two weeks ago. AJ was a young ten-year-old's boy just like the two of them who had green hair and was holding a whip in his hand. AJ starts whipping Sandshrew as he was disappointed with the Pokémon's poor training results. "Come on now Sandshrew! Get back in the water!" AJ said with his strong and thick southern accent.

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew felt down. Being in the water was very dangerous for the ground type Pokemon because ground type Pokemon were weak to water. Sandshrew really didn't want to do it, and the only reason it was doing it was that of AJ.

Ross, Miyako, Spyro, Developer System, and Natalie all felt sad for the poor little ground type Pokemon and wanted to help it. "AJ you shouldn't have a ground type Pokemon go in water...that just doesn't make any sense." Spyro pointed out since he was the "smart" one of the group.

Miyako put her hands on her hips because there was bothering her. "And if you're going to whip anyone...don't do it like that! Do it like how Moonlight beat La La Land…" Miyako said. Her friends all gave her a weird looking thinking that what she said was a little outlandish. "If you're going to whip something whip it right..." Spyro commented. His friends turn around and give the boy the side-eye, finding his comment offhanded.

 _ **-FLASHBACK ENDS-**_

* * *

"Hold up! That key is mine!" Snover rushes into the cave, putting its hands on his hips. But since Snover's voice was too low no one could hear him, so pretty much they were ignoring him. Snover got angry. "Listen to me Arceus dang it! I can't take this anymore!" Snover grabs its body and removes its clothes, only to reveal that it was Nicholai the Knickerbocker, a green haired boy with a red scarf and a Mudkip on his shoulders. "I am Nicholai the Knickerbocker! Listen to me!"

"Kip, mudkip!" Mudkip said.

The Wild Adventure Gang turns around and looks at Nicholai. For some strange reason, they couldn't hear him before, but the good thing was that they could hear him now. "Oh hey! How are you? We are the Wild Adventure Gang, we've been best friends since kindergarten and just recently graduated from the Pokemon Academy. Now we are on a journey to help people solve their problems!" Miyako said with a happy smile on her face.

"And did you just say the word N in my Christian Cave!" Miyako folds her arms while growling at the boy.

"I don't care who you are!" Nicholai ranted while stomping his foot on the ground because he wasn't getting the attention that he wanted. "I Nicholai the Knickerbocker and that Skeleton Key is mind!" Nicholai points his finger at the Wild Adventure Gang.

"What?" Ross asked, as him and his friends were confused. "Weren't you just a Snover a while ago?"

Nicholai laughs. "That's the thing about being a master of disguise." Nicholai decided to show off, so he reaches into his large backpack and in a blink of an eye he changes into a Mudkip costume. After that, he points out that at the gang. "Now give me the-" He started coughing. "Sorry, I just came from a trip from Tandor…They have a lot of nuclear waste going on over there…" He mentioned.

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross laugh because they found Nicholai's costume to be ridiculous. Nicholai looked at them and began blushing while hiding in his costume, with Mudkip wondering what was going on with his trainer. "Mud, mud." The worried water type Pokemon asked.

"Thank you Mudkip, someone appreciates greatness." Nicholai turns around and gains more confidence. "Now, give me that Skeleton Key! I want it!" Nicholai begged, as he runs up towards the group, gets down on his knees and he starts crying. "Please, give it to me!" He folds his hands together and begins pouting.

Miyako rolls her eyes. She turned around and grab a tiny Pokeball from her belt and pressed the center of it with her thumb, in order to make the ball bigger. "Velvet, come on out." The ball opens up and a white light emerges.

"Velvet-" Miyako started, but before she could do anything, Velvet turns around and starts licking the girl in the face, which paralyzes Miyako, and making it so she couldn't move anymore. "I've told you countless times to stop doing that Velvet."

"Bun, bun." Buneary was so innocent that she didn't understand what her trainer was trying to say. She tilted her head to the right and started to laugh a bit. "Pix, pix, pix."

Miyako gets up and dusts herself off so she can be clean. "That wasn't funny, Veletkins. But I'll forgive you this time. Now, use Flame Charge!"

"Bun, bun." Buneary bounces up and down begins growing. "Bun, bun." Buneary starts stomping on the ground and the normal-type Pokemon becomes surrounded in flames as dust clouds trailed behind her and she started to charge. "Bun, bun, bun"

Nicholai and Mudkip scream in pain as Buneary tackles them, sending them flying into the sky. "Looks like I'm blasting off again!" Nicholai and Mudkip spiraled into the sky, with a little star mark indicating that the two of them disappeared.

"Kip, mud, mud, kip!" Mudkip screamed in pain.

The Wild Adventure Gang had just witnessed everything that had happened with the trainer and his Pokemon and they were glad that he was gone. Miyako, Ross, and Spyro sighed in relief as Spyro whipped his sweat away. "Thank goodness we got that over with." Spyro chuckled.

Spyro turns around and looks inside of the treasure chest. He was mesmerized by how beautiful the key look. "Now, you're mine," Spyro said. Spyro grabs the key. He was lucky that the key had a string around it, in the holes and he puts it around his neck while sighing in relief. He turns around and looks at his friends. "How do I look?"

"You look average." Ross shrugged, not seeing a difference.

Miyako growled at Ross and tapped him with her right elbow. "You look stunning!"

"Totally stunning…" Ross sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

Spyro blushed. "Thank you, guys, I-" But before Spyro could say anything the key started to glow green and so did his eyes. Miyako and Ross were confused as a green light comes out of the key and starts spiraling around Spyro, which caused his friends to back away slowly.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ross asked.

The key lifts up only to open a light blue portal. A piece of paper comes out of the portal and Spyro catches it. The green light slightly disappears, and everything was now back to normal. Spyro reads the paper. "I can't read what this paper says." He found it hard to read the rest because the words were hard in a different language that looked like ancient text.

"Let me see." Ross snatches paper and tries to read the text but he couldn't either. "I can't read this either, it looks like some sort of ancient text…"

Spyro grabs the paper. "Well, I'm sure we'll find someone eventually to help us decipher the code." Spyro folds the paper into a nice square and he puts it into his backpacker. Spyro balled up his fist and smile. "In the meantime, we need to focus on the reason the three of us decided to go out on a journey after high school, and that is to help people solve their problems." Spyro slowly begins walking. "Now, Wild Adventure Gang, out!"

"Of course, Deshawn Marcus." Miyako giggled, she begins running, even out speeding Spyro. She knew that calling Spyro by his real name which was Deshawn Marcus would make the boy very angry.

"Don't call me that, I'll get you! You know I hate my real name!" Spyro begins chasing after the girl as Ross followed alongside them. The three children ran out of the cave, and were now walking on the beach in a straight line as the sun was setting on the side.

A mysterious man who was in the cave came out of the shoulders with an emotionless look on his face. He was very paled skin with blue hair and soulless eyes. The man was wearing a gray and black jacket with a G on the side of it. "Little does he know that he holds the key to my plan." The man does a quick smirk as he goes back into the cave.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_ So, this is the brand new first chapter of Pokemon Academy DS, and all I can say is I'm proud of it. I'm so sorry for the hiatus, but I'm going to make up to all of you. How did you all feel about this as the first chapter?


	23. Pokemon Academy: The Movie FIRST HALF

The crowd was cheering and the audience at the Pokemon League was in excitement of the battle that was going on between elite four members Alex Mallinger and Takamaru Hagoromo. The battle was heating up, as it had been going on for three hours now. Both Alex and Takamaru where only neck to neck with their last Pokemon. Takamaru was using Froslass and Alex was using Dragonite.

"Wow, the epic battle between Elite Four members Takamaru and Alex has been going on for a while now! Who is going to win this epic battle?" Jirachella announced as she was the sports announcer for the battle. She was a young girl was very lively. Jirachella gets on the edge of her seat as she holds the microphone in her hand.

Takamaru was very tall, fair skinned, and a young man with onyx black eyes and short, spiky black hair. That he tended to keep up on a regular basis, he even had a slim but muscular build. Takamaru was a normally quiet individual who really doesn't seem to take much interest in the events going on around him. Because most of the time he just didn't care.

Takamaru and Froslass were both breathing heavy, as Alex and Dragonite were fully charged. Alex had green eyes and brown hair. Takamaru tosses his arms out and Froslass levitates into the air, higher than what it was and the ice type Pokemon. Froslass puts its hands together and forms a black and purple ball in the middle. Froslass spins and throws the ball.

"Uh oh, Takamaru's Froslass just launched a spooky shadow ball effect, what will Alex do to counter it?" Jirachella announced.

Alex thought about it for a second and he made a thinking face. Alex quickly snaps his fingers and throws his hands out. He commands his Dragonite to attack and Dragonite body becomes surrounded in a red and pink misty aura, and Dragonite starts spinning around in a circle, trying to raise it attacks up.

"Uh oh, a Dragon Dance attack! With Dragonite raising its attack power up, how is Alex going to use that newfound power?" Jirachella asked, analyzing the battle.

Alex launches his arms out again and Dragonite's right fist becomes surrounded by electricity, as Alex had told Dragonite to use Thunder Punch. Dragonite flaps it's wings and throws it fists out.

"Yes, yes, yes!" A ten-year-old boy said, watching the battle between the two elite four members from his tablet. The boy was pumped up, as the battle was getting very exciting for him. He was so amped up that he stood on the bed and held his tablet with a firm grasp. "I have a huge feeling that-"

The boy looks over towards his right and sees that it was 10:00. He realized that it was time for him to go to bed. "Oh no! I can't be up! Tomorrow is the Day, that I'm going to get my Pokemon!" The boy turns his tablet off and throws it on the floor. Before he was about going to sleep, he walks over towards a large poster that had a man and his Oshawott on it.

The boy swallows his spit and he touches the poster. "One Day, I'm going to be a Pokemon Master, just like you…Alexander Williams." The boy promised himself as he had a moment of clarity. He rushes off to turn off his light and he gets into his bed. "Goodnight world." He smiled as he closed his eyes and began to have sweet dreams.

The next morning, the same five-foot-tall ten-year-old boy with messed up spiky tan black hair placed the black strap of his black backpack on his right shoulder. He was wearing a white t-shirt that he had tucked into the tan brown dress pants he was wearing, which also had a brown belt with six magnets on them. Over the t-shirt was a light blue vest – that came from his shirt, and he wore black sneakers with white laces. He reached up to the top of his bunk bed and grabbed his red cap and gently placed it on top of his messy hair. The front of the cap was coded in a white coloring, and he grabbed the hood of his hat and turned the hat backwards.

The boy was all set to begin his Pokemon journey. The name of the ten-year-old boy was…Davey Jones. Davey also wore black rectangular glasses, that he hated wearing, but had to wear them because he couldn't see without them.

Davey has always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon master and has had this dream since he was younger. His father had already gone out on a journey and his mom always stayed at home and took care of her son. Davey and his mother, Mina has gotten along well. They never fight, nor do they ever get into any arguments. However, Mina does pester Davey a lot; when it comes to reminders because the ten-year-old boy has a hard time remembering things.

The boy with the messy spiky Amari hair, chestnut colored eyes and black pupils clenched his fists together and formed a confident look on his face - eager to begin his Pokemon journey. "I Davey Jones am going to catch all the Pokemon in the world and become a master!" He recited as he flung his right fist in the air. "I'm also going to win all eight badges, enter the Pokemon and win it!" He shouted.

Davey smiled as he began to run. He grabbed the golden doorknob on his door to open it, and he did. He began running, even more. He was already. He had everything he needed to go on his journey, which was gonna be a long one. He was confident and wasn't worried at all about going on a journey by himself, because he knew that going on a journey was gonna be dangerous, but he wanted to take the risk anyway.

Davey was running down the straight tan brown; dirt road. The sky had been covered up by light gray rain clouds, that hovered above the small town of Nuvema; which were covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidove flew in the sky. There were about seven of em' in the flock which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

Nuvema Town was a small town which didn't have a lot of people living there. The town was mostly just hilling and houses, and everyone who lived there knew one another. The reason the town is so famous is that famous Professor Peter Amari lives there. Professor Amari is the person who gives out starter Pokémon to new trainers who are beginning their Pokémon journey. Pokemon trainers can choose between three Pokémon: Tepig, the Fire-type, Snivy, the Grass-type, and Oshawott, the water type. Along with choosing a starter Pokémon - trainers are given a Pokédex (which has information about all the Pokémon that are found in the Sinnoh region), six pokeballs (items which are tools that allows someone to catch a Pokemon and keep them in storage) and a badge case (a case that holds eight badges which you receive from gym leaders.).

Davey looked up and saw Professor Amari's laboratory. In just a few seconds he would almost be there, and he was ready to get his very first Pokemon. "I'm almost there. But I wonder which one I may choose," He pondered. "Maybe I should get Tepig." He questioned. "No! Snivy, No! Tepig! No Oshawott!"

Davey continued to run and run, and as he did that a raindrop fell on his nose. "Huh?" He asked as he looked up, the boy with the squiggly lines under both of his eyes saw that the whole entire sky had been covered up by dark gray clouds. A few raindrops started to fall.

"GROWLITHE!" Pokémon yelled.

Davey turned his head to the right and saw a Growlithe standing against an Oak tree and being surrounded by three Pidove's. In Growlithe's hand was a shiny red apple, with a tiny bite mark on the side.

"PIDOVE!" The three bird Pokémon chirped, as they had vicious looks in their eyes.

"Hey! Leave that Growlithe alone." Davey told the three bird Pokémon.

"Pidove!" The bird Pokémon yelled. The flocks of Pidove's flap their wings, and as they do that their beaks glow white. The birds charge towards Growlithe, wanting to attack it.

"GROWLITHE!" The Pokémon screamed in fear.

Davey turns his head to the right and sees a tiny pebble. Davey runs over towards the gray pebble and grabs it. The boy runs over towards Growlithe and stands in front of it. Davey then throws the pebble and it hits the one of the Pidove's, leaving a big red round bulging bump on its head. The three bird's beaks turn back to normal.

The Pidove that was hit glares at Davey. The Pokémon was angry, and in throbbing pain too. "Pidove." The Pokémon cried out. Pidove was angry and wanted to get revenge on Davey and Growlithe. So, it decided to call out to some more members of its flock.

"Growlithe, come with me." He suggested to the fire type. The boy turns around and grabs Growlithe, and the apple drops. Davey with Growlithe in his arms begins running.

A storm of a flock of Pidove's, with over one thousand - flew over towards the three Pidove's. The large flock of Pidove chases the boy and the wild Pokémon, as the two of them were running fast. Davey knew that Professor Amari's laboratory was just up the hill and he knew the two of them would be safe. Davey and Growlithe were both gasping for air, trying to catch their breath. As the two were running - a loud "boom!" sound was made because of the thunder, and along with that, the rain started to come down harder, heavier than before. More and more thunder sounds where being made, as the boy and his Pokémon continued to run up the hill.

Growlithe peaked around the corner and saw that the Pidove were flying in close towards the ten-year-old boy and him. Growlithe opened its mouth and dug its teeth into Davey's left arm. "Ouch!" The boy squealed in pain. Growlithe removed its teeth from his arm.

"What was that for?" Davey asked curiously.

"Growlithe, Growlithe, Growlithe, Growlithe." The Pokémon explained.

But the boy couldn't understand a thing that the fire type was saying, because they spoke different languages. "Is all you can say is your name?"

"Growlithe! Growlithe! Growlithe!" The type tried to continue to explain to the boy.

Davey looked at Growlithe, trying to read its face; so, he can get a better understanding of what it was trying to say. "What is it Growlithe?" He asked.

Growlithe peaked and saw the flock charging over towards them. Growlithe turned its head and looked at Davey. The Pokémon realized that it would be hard for the human to understand it, so Growlithe knew that it had to do everything by itself. The yellow fire type; leaped out of Davey's hands, turned towards the flock of birds and into the air.

"Huh?" Davey said as he turned around and looked at the Pidove who were nearly close to them.

"Growlithe!" The fire type cried, as its body became surrounded by yellow electricity. The wave of electricity flies over towards the birds, looking like a lightning strike; and it hits them, causing em' to be surrounded by electricity.

"Row!" The birds chirped in pain as they're being struck by electricity.

A blue lightning bolt comes down towards Growlithe and shocks the fire type Pokémon. The fire type eyes began to glow red, as Growlithe generated more electricity, and the lightning became more powerful and hurtful, towards the birds who were being shocked. The electricity that the fire type was generating mixed with the lightning from the sky, causing Growlithe's electricity to increase in power.

Davey stood there and watched. He was amazed by the amount of power that Growlithe possessed. As he stood there he realized that he didn't want Snivy, Tepig or Oshawott. He knew he wanted Growlithe as his starter Pokémon.

Growlithe body clears up, and its eyes turn back to normal. Growlithe ceasing its attack causes the Pidove to no longer be surrounded by electricity. The Pidove fall to the ground and their eyes become swirly eyed. "Pidove, dove." The fainted birds cried out, in pain.

Growlithe flew gently onto the ground; with its feet falling first. "Growl." The fire type Pokémon quickly falls to the ground and its eyes turn into swirls. There'd seemed to be nothing wrong with Growlithe on the outside but in the inside, it was damaged badly.

"Growlithe!" The boy wearing the hat worried. Davey walked over towards Growlithe and glanced at it. He knew Growlithe was injured and he had to help it out, so he grabbed Growlithe and continued running in a straight path towards Professor Amari's laboratory.

Davey looked at Growlithe as it was lying in his arms unconscious. "Don't worry Growlithe. Everything is going to be alright." He told the Pokémon. Davey's eyes began to water up, and tears began running down his eyes and then his face as if its rain running down a windowsill during a storm.

The rain continued to fall hard; throughout the small town. The bird Pokemon: Pidove and Pidgeotto we're flying fast, trying to find the nearest shelter so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that their stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The rain continued to fall hard; throughout the small town. The bird Pokémon: Pidove and Tranquill we're flying fast, trying to find the nearest shelter so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that their stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The ten-year-old boy stopped in front of the doors at Professor Amari's Laboratory. He finally reached where he wanted to go, but it was nothing like how he'd dreamt it. The boy balled up his right fist and knocked on the door with the same fist.

"Professor Amari, open up the door. I need your help," Davey called out. "It's an emergency." The doors slid open, and Davey walked in, and he began running. Professor Amari or full name Professor Zemrick Amari was a Pokemon researcher who studied the Pokédex. He was well known and even helped Professor Oak created the Pokedex when Oak was developing the dex.

"Thanks for the advice Professor Zemrick." A boy with raven black hair that was short shaved said.

Zemrick blushed. "You can call me by my last name, Amari," Zemrick said.

"I'll call you whatever I want." Soul chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Rockruff." Rockruff cried as the rock type Pokémon stood next to its trainer.

The boy was ten-years-old, and his name was Soul Macius. Soul was born in Hau'oli City to a family of Ace Trainers. Soul and Davey had always argued and gotten into fierce competitions with each other. Soul was smarter, wiser and mature; while Davey was innocent, naive, and immature. These two differences caused them to collide and hate each other.

Just like Davey, Soul's goal was to enter the Pokémon league, so he could become a Pokemon master, somewhat. Soul cared more about getting stronger than any previous battle that he had. Soul just cared about getting stronger and that was it. Although he and Davey hate each other, the child didn't believe in the concept of rivals, and just treated Davey as someone he could bicker with.

Professor Amari reached into his right white lab coat pocket and pulled out five pokeballs and a Pokédex. The pokeball was a sphere-shaped tool used to captured Pokémon; The top half was red, and the bottom half was white, but located in the center of the was a white circle that was located and trapped in-between a black line. The center of the pokeball was extremely important and can be used in two ways. If you tap the center when the pokéball is small it will enlarge the pokéball, but if you tap it when the pokéball is big, it will cause the pokéball to shrink.

Soul grabs the pokeballs and the Pokédex and puts five pokeballs and the Pokédex in his pocket. The only pokeball he needed was Rockruff's pokeball. The ten-year-old boy uses his thumb and taps the center which enlarges the pokeball. Soul Points the pokeball at his starter Pokémon. "Rockruff return." He said. A red light comes out of the center of the pokeball and it surrounds Rockruff in a red light. The red light goes back inside the pokeball alongside Rockruff. The boy taps the center button, causing the pokeball to go small and he puts the pokeball in his pocket.

"Remember Soul, be safe on your journey." His uncle reminded him.

Soul folds his arms and smirks. "I know stupid. Don't make such a big deal about it. I'm ten years old now, that means I'm practically a grown up. The one you should've to constantly remind them to be safe on their journey is Nate."

Davey growled at Soul as he walked into the room. The boy with the Amari colored hair didn't like being called that by his childhood rival Soul. "How, many times do I have to tell you that I don't like to be called that?" The boy with the z shaped lines underneath his brown colored eyes asked the boy.

Soul rolls his eyes, not caring one bit. The brown hair boy grabbed Rockruff's pokeball and taps the center of it, making it return to its original size, and he spins the Pokeball on his index finger, showing off.

He laughs at the boy arrogantly. "I'm better than you at every way Nate."

Davey was angry by the boy's comment, so he balled up his fist, as was of control his anger, as the Growlithe who helped him out earlier was resting in his hands, exhausted in pain from the damage it received earlier.

Soul looks down and notices the Growlithe, that the boy was holding. He was curious as to why the ten-year-old boy was holding the Growlithe and wanted to know why exactly he was holding him in the first place. "Where'd you get that Growlithe?"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business."

The two boys look at each other and grin intensely. The Professor had enough of it, and he quietly walked over towards them and stood in the middle between them, so he could break up the arguing. "Enough!"

The two stood still and paid their respects to the Professor who was speaking to them and telling them what to do.

"I've enough of your bickering, now apologize to each other!" He ordered the two boys.

Soul folded his arms and turned his head to the side, as he didn't want to apologize to the boy. "I don't wanna..." He replied.

Davey was just joking around and wanted to have some fun with his arch nemesis, as he enjoyed making him angry. "Well you're going to, you hear me! Now apologize."

Soul rolls his eyes, caving into his uncle's demands. "Fine!" he said stomp his foot on the ground. "I'm sorry." The boy mumbled, acting like a little kid.

"What did you just say?" Davey asked. "Say, that again! I can't hear you." Davey teased the boy, the boy with the tan brown hair wanted to have a little fun.

Soul rolls his eyes again. "I said I'm sorry."

Davey smiles. "I accept your apology." He said sticking out his tongue, which made the other Pokemon trainer very angry.

The Professor with the jet-black hair stared at the Growlithe that the boy was holding in his hands and grabbed it from him. He could tell that the Growlithe was badly injured and wanted to help it, Professor Amari hugged the Growlithe and looked at it. "Are you okay?"

The fire type with blue fur, couldn't respond since it was unconscious.

"We have to get it some help! Myska, I need you to take this Pokémon to the emergency room and help it out." He told his lab assistant with blonde hair and blue eyes. Myska was an eleven-year-old girl and she was wearing a black hoodie that was a few sizes too big, and dark blue jeans and sturdy trainers' pants.

Myska was Professor Amari's assistant and she had been working for him, for quite a long time. She liked working for him. On the girls, right shoulder was her trusty partner Pidove, who she's had on her journey for a very long time. "Yes, sir." She said. She glared at the two boys, and got up into their face, as he faces got bigger, in a comedic way. "SHOW THE PROFESSOR SOME RESPECT!" The girl shouted.

Davey and Soul turned their heads to the left and right respectively and close their eyes in a very smug way. "Make me." The two both said.

Myska's face turns red, as she held the fire type in her hands. She balled up a fist and raised up both of her legs and kicks the two child boys in the face, sending them both flying into walls in the opposite directions. The boys left a print in the wall that matched them, and they both fall onto the ground and feeling that pain from the crusading smack to the wall.

Myska laughs finding it funny, the very serious, stern and stubborn Professor looks at her finding her laughing to be highly unprofessional. He stared at her with a very serious look on her face, and she backed away, sweat dropping, feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, okay…. It's not funny." She said. "It's hysterical." She laughed in her head.

However, the Professor knew that she was monologuing in her head, and laughing in secret, so he stared at her harder than before. "How many times have I told you to stop laughing in your head. Get serious!" He ordered.

Myska and Pidove both shiver. The two were afraid of the Professor. "Okay…alright! I'll stop with the jokes. I'll go take Pidove to the emergency." She said.

"Dove!" The flying type agreed. The girl with the Pokémon attached to her shoulder, rush to take the fire type Pokemon to the emergency room that was inside of the man's lab.

Davey was worried about Growlithe. He cared about the tiny little Pokemon who attacked the Starly, protecting him. He was nervously shaking. But calmed down a bit, as he knew that Shin was in safe hands with the Professor.

"I'm going to take good care of Growlithe." The older man with the jet-black hair told the young boy, trying to help calm his nerves.

Davey sighs in relief. "Good. I was a bit worried."

"Now, Davey you were here to receive your first Pokémon, am I correct."

"Yes, sir!" He said.

Professor Amari stared at the boy, showing no emotion in his face, which creeped out the young boy, causing him to shiver. "Does your uncle ever show any emotion?" Davey asked the older man's nephew, Soul, who was standing right next to him.

Soul shook his head "no.". "Jones is right, that he is the only person in the world to never show any emotion at all." He revealed.

Professor Amari stares at the two boys, the man was impatient and wanted to hurry up and get this done and over with, as he had things to do. The stare that the man gave the young boys, creeped them out, and they stared at him back, as they shivered in fear.

"Now, do you know what Pokemon you want?"

"Yes, sir. I do know what Pokemon I want!" He said. After thinking, he finally came up with a conclusion as to what Pokemon, he wanted. After thinking about the three starter Pokemon, the boy knew that there was only one Pokemon that was right for him. Davey turns around and looks at Growlithe a wide smile on his face. "Growlithe, do you want to come on an adventure with me?"

Growlithe thought about it for a while, as he looks into Davey's eyes. He could sense that Davey really cared about him and that made Growlithe's answer a lot easier. Growlithe smiled an ran up towards the trainer. "Growl, growl." Growlithe agreed and began licking Davey as the two began giggling.

After a while, the two stop and look into each other's eyes once more. Davey wanted to have a serious heart to heart with the boy, so he could tell him about what he wanted to do. "Growlithe, our journey is going to be a long and rough one."

"Growl, growl." Growlithe understood.

Davey smiles as he holds Growlithe up high. "But I know that if the two of us work together, we can become just as strong as Alexander Williams, the current Pokemon Master! My dream is to one day battle Alexander Williams…because I wanna be just like him." Davey explained. "I met Alexander and Mizu the Oshawott one day, and Alexander told me that I can one day become a Pokemon Master just like him." Davey and Growlithe turn around and look at a picture of Alexander and Mizu. And it was on that day the two of them set out on their goal to travel throughout the world so that they can meet Alexander.

It was the springtime and the clouds in the sky were colored in a fluffy eggshell white. Down below, the cruise ship rested beside the dock. The bright sun was getting ready to set, as the wind was blowing a light breeze. In the skies were four tiny Wingull, who were minding their own business while flying up in the orange sunset skies; flapping their tiny white wings on their way to their next destination. Down below, the dock was filled with tons of people, getting ready to aboard upon the ship, which had some passengers entering it. Some of the passengers on the ship were waving their hands to their loved ones; saying goodbye to them as they voyaged onto their journey to their next destination, as the ship was swayed back and forth along the crystal blue clean ocean it was lying on top of. Schools of fourteen Magikarp leaped out of the ocean; so, the redfish could get some air to breathe. The fish then gracefully fell back into the ocean.

The warm spring April wind - was blowing gracefully outside Nuvema Town; causing the plants outside to sway to the right. A flock of three Pidgeotto flew above the small town - onto they're next destination; minding their own business. The white clouds moved along - as the wind carried them through the dark blue skies.

Two ten-year-olds teenagers who were recent college graduates were standing below a Juniper tree, next to a brown dock; the Amari-tree cast off a black shadow as the two ten years' old stood below it. They both had Pokeballs in their hands and one of them was a boy and the other was a girl; today was the day that both were going to begin there Pokémon journey.

The ten-year-old boy looked down at the Pokeball that was in his right hand and examined the red and white capsule that was ordinarily used to catch the mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. The capsule was a ball shape, and the top half was dressed in a shiny red – while the bottom was colored in an eggshell white coding. Placed at the center of the ball; was a black line, and in between both ends of the black line; was a small tiny circle, which purpose was that it needed to be pressed so the Pokeball could minimize from big to small and be used to change the ball from small to large.

The ten-year-old brown skinned individual; was a recent graduate from the Johto University in Goldenrod City. The 5'6" feel tall boy graduated at the top of the class. When he graduated, he was awarded a bachelor's degree in Pokémon Psychology and was studying to become a Pokémon Psychologist. Ever since he was little he was captivated by the psychology of Pokémon and worked very hard in school to make sure he could achieve that goal. But that goal was put on hold because of one tiny little problem at the age of ten; his ex-girlfriend had given birth to his daughter.

Ever since his daughter was born; his life had been preoccupied with taking care of her and because of that, he didn't have that much time to work on his school work - as he was excessively busy with taking care of his daughter. As time passed on, his ex-girlfriend realized that his dreams were being suppressed because he had to take care of their baby, she talked to him about how, she could take care of their baby, while he goes to school, so he could achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon Psychologist. At first, he didn't want to do it; because he wanted to be there for his daughter; but his whole family encouraged him to live his dream, and years later; he did achieve his dream, as he graduated from the Unova University and now has a bachelor's degree.

"Fennekin; I know that we just meet today, but I believe you in you." The boy thought to himself as he stared at the capsule which contained his starter Pokémon. He had high hopes in Fennekin because there was something he really needs to do; he needed to win the Pokémon league; because his daughter had a brain tumor and unless they get the tumor out, she only has three months to live. There were merely three months left before the league was going to begin and he really needed to win. Because, not only do the people who win the league receive a trophy, and get accesses to battle the Elite Four, but they also receive 4,000,000$ dollars and that's the precise amount of money he needs to pay for the surgery. Winning the Pokémon league was the only means he could make that type of money without getting a job. He could've done a lot of things with the degree in psychology he was given, but he didn't want to because he knew that; that would take forever. "I need to win the Pokémon league. It's really important to me."

"Quit thinking and let's battle!" His baby momma, Joey King scowled at him. When she heard about Jeremiah's decision to win all eight badges and compete in the Pokémon league, so he could win and then receive the money; she wanted to do it. Not simply did she want to do it, so she could win the money, but, she also wanted to do it, so she can get out of the house and finally achieve her dream – to become the next Champion of the Unova Region.

All her life she had wanted to compete in the Unova League, but her parents kept pressuring her to finish school. But another matter that was in her way was that she had also gotten pregnant with her and Jeremiah's daughter. After a change of heart from her biological parents; when they realized that their daughter really didn't have a childhood, so they decided to take care of their daughter's daughter; so, Joey could live her life and be free.

Jeremiah raised his bushy black right eyebrow up by using the muscles in his body and looked at her. "You want to have a Pokémon battle, right now...?"

"Yes." The girl replied as she pulled her hand out, in her hand was a Pokeball and the Pokémon inside Joey's Pokeball was a Vikavolt.

"But we just go these Pokémon..."

"So?" She responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would any stable person in their right mind; battle, when they just receive their starter Pokémon and/or when they just catch them?" The curious boy wondered; as he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "It's just stupid..."

"How is it stupid? If anything, it's a smart idea."

"Good; because - It's just stupid. These Pokémon aren't mentally or physically ready yet to compete in a Pokémon battle; they're simply weak and don't really have enough attacks that are capable of doing any damage." The boy ranted.

Joey just rolled her eyes, one of the reasons she broke up with Jeremiah was because he had this constant need to be politically correct. Most of the times when they were in a relationship she wished that she would've just told him to just shut up; because she thought Jeremiah was a very annoying person and she found his rants to be boring.

He raised his left arm out and pulled out his index finger, closing his other fingers; "and why would anyone battle with a Pokémon they've just caught when they haven't had enough time to learn about that Pokémon's battle style? " He put his index finger down and put his arms on the side of him.

"Well tons of people who battle immediately after they get their starter; I've heard there have been people who had just received their Pokémon and they battle in a house, or they have to battle a Pokémon because that Pokémon is chasing someone, or they battle inside a lab, or at a lake, or near a gate at the exit at the city. But I've only heard of one time of where they didn't do it, but they had to end up doing a very long mission." She gossiped to him.

"Well, all those people are stupid except for the one who ended up going on a long mission; I bet that they got to battle a lot of wild Pokémon before they finished their mission and establish a battling style with their partner." The boy continued and on.

Joey rolled her blast of bronze colored eyes. She was simply tired of hearing this boy speak and was ready to battle. "Okay, okay. I get it. Now can we battle?" She hastily asked, interrupting the boy was during talking.

The brown-skinned boy raised his shoulders off, just shrugging off everything that just happened. Even though he thought it was stupid; he decided to just battle anyway, so he could come up with a new battle strategy with his brand-new Pokémon, Fennekin. "Okay, let's battle." He answered.

"Vikavolt, I need you to win this for me." She said in her very high-pitched voice. The girl swung her arm to the east of her and the capsule detached itself from her white colored palms. The capsule flung itself up into the air and stood there as if it was frozen in time. The pokeball opened itself up and a bluish-white light was released from the ball and landed in front of Joey, as it touched the lime green nicely cut grass - The blueish-white light dissolved and Vikavolt revealed itself. The pokeball flew back-down, she looked up and the girl caught it in her hands. She pressed the center button of the ball and it returns to the small size and she put the small ball inside of her right pocket of the blue jean pants she was wearing.

The female bug Pokémon placed its two small paws on the ground and glares at Jeremiah. Vikavolt had a determined look on her face. The Pokémon opened its mouth and growled; sending off a warning sign that it was dangerous and determined to win.

Joey looked down at her Vikavolt. She knew that Vikavolt had the same feelings as her. They both had a goal in this battle, and that was to win. Joey raised up her right arm and balled up her fist. "Hurry Dumpster, I'm pumped up and I'm ready to win this battle." The Japanese girl protested.

The boy looked up at the girl and bit the side of his bottom pink lip. He had no worries at about this battle because he knew that he was going to win this because he had the type advantage. He had no worries for the rest of this battle and knew that by a couple of attacks he would win this. "Fennekin, I need you." He called out as he moved he moved his right-hand north. The pokeball removed itself from the boy's palms and opened – a blue light appeared, and the blue light disappeared and Fennekin appeared.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin growled as it stood there with anticipation. The flames on its tail enlarged. The tiny fire type Pokémon was pumped for this battle.

The two adults both glared at each other with anticipation. They ball up their fist as they continue to stare at each other.

Jeremiah turns his head and looks at Fennekin and smiles. "Fennekin, this is the first step towards me winning the Pokémon league; so, I can win some money for my daughter!" He cheered as he raised his right arm into the air.

"Fennekin! Fennekin!" Fennekin cheered.

"Vikavolt, use Thundershock," Joey called out.

"Reep." Vikavolt cheered, as he spreads both of its feet out and smiles. Vikavolt's body becomes surrounded in a yellow electricity, the bug Pokémon begins storing up electric energy.

"Fennekin, deflect the attack."

Fennekin stands still, not moving at all. A charge of Vikavolt's shock flies over towards Fennekin, and the genderless Pokémon body becomes surround in yellow electricity, however – the attack did no damage to Fennekin. Fennekin absorbs the electricity so it can get energy for itself. The yellow electricity disappears from both Fennekin and Vikavolt.

"Now Fennekin, use Bite." The boy ordered.

Fennekin's teeth glow white, as the dog Pokémon runs and leaps into the air, as it flies towards Vikavolt fast.

"Vikavolt, use Attract."

Vikavolt leaps into the air and winks its right eyes, and hearts coming out of its eye. The hearts fly over towards the dog Pokémon and the dog Pokémon becomes surrounded by the hearts.

Fennekin looks at the hearts and lunches them and lands back on the ground.

"Oh no!" The girl cried, knowing that she was in danger.

"Fennekin; finish it off." The dark-skinned trainer called out.

Fennekin punches Vikavolt in the face, causing Vikavolt to fly over towards a tree nearby and the bug Pokémon is slammed into the tree. It hurt the bug Pokémon bad and it falls onto the ground, with its eyes becoming swirly marks.

"Volt." Vikavolt cried out in pain.

Jeremiah smiles. "We did it! We did it!"

"Fennekin, Fennekin!"

"We won our first Pokémon battle!" The boy said in excitement.

The girls grab Vikavolt's' pokeball and aim it towards Vikavolt. "Vikavolt, you did a good job – now return," Joey said in disappointment. A red light emerges from the center of the ball and goes over towards Vikavolt and grabs Vikavolt, sending it back inside of its pokeball. The girl presses the center of the ball, causing it to return to its small size and she puts it in her back pocket.

Davey runs past the two of them, with Growlithe following behind him. "Hey, Joey and Jeremiah." Davey turns around and looks at his brother while waving his hand. Joey and Jeremiah turn around and look at the boy, with wide smiles on their faces. The two of them were happy to see their, fellow family member, as It gave them a lot of joy to see Davey be so happy.

"Win the Pokemon League for all of us, big bro!" Jeremiah said.

"Do your best!" Joey said.

Davey nodded his head as he watched his family cheer him on, he looked at Growlithe and the two of them where now finally on the start of their Pokemon Journey, which they couldn't be more thrilled to be on.

 **A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

 _ **Hello12 Presents:**_

 _ **POKEMON ACADEMY: THE MOVIE**_

 _ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.. .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O**_

 _ **I wanna be the top student**_

 _ **Like no one ever was**_

 _ **To graduate is my real test**_

 _ **To study subjects is my cause**_

 _Davey and Growlithe were running down the lime green grass on Route One. Davey and Growlithe both had smiles on their faces as they ready for what was ahead of them on their long journey through the Unova Region. Davey and Growlithe later arrived in a forest where wild Pokemon such as Sewaddle, Pidove, Purrloin, Lillipup, and Venipede resided and populated the forest as Davey and Growlithe continued to walk down the dirt path road._

 _Davey finally arrived at his first gym and was in the middle of a battle against the first gym leader who was Ross Huot. Ross and Davey glared at each other as Ross' Togepi gets tackled by Davey's Growlithe. Togepi becomes unable to battle, which made Davey happy and caused him to dance. After they were done, Ross walks up to Davey and hands him his badge which was the Generic Badge. Davey smiles and looks at badge, as he picks Growlithe up and starts dancing with the mon. Davey and Growlithe are playing in the snow, after winning their first gym badge, Davey felt pretty relaxed. Davey picks up some snow, and he forms a very big snowball. Davey giggles and throws the snowball and Growlithe._

 _Davey laughs at Growlithe, but that only makes Growlithe angry, causing the fire type Pokemon to stomp on the ground and become surrounded in flames and smoke. Growlithe charges towards Davey and sends him flying towards a tree, hitting it pretty hard which causes Davey to fall on the ground and makes Growlithe laugh._

 _Davey was inside Drama's spooky gym which was in a haunted house that had been abounded for centuries. Litwick releases flames that spiral around Growlithe, but since Growlithe was pretty smart the Pokemon ends up dodging the attack and shoots out flames that hit Litwick. The flames caused a ton of damage and Litwick was unable to battle. Davey and Growlithe twerk, as Drama walks up to Davey and hands him the Haunted Badge. Davey and Growlithe were happy to have gotten there second badge._

 _ **Ooh-ooh-ooh!**_

 _ **I will travel across the land**_

 _ **Searching far and wide**_

 _ **Each Academy to understand**_

 _ **The genesis that's inside**_

 _ **(That's inside)**_

 _Later that night Davey and Growlithe are sitting on the bare edge of a cliff and they look at the shooting stars above. They see the mythical Pokemon Jirachi fly by which causes the boy to smile. He tries to find his Pokedex before Jirachi flies off, but the boy was little too late, cause as soon as he turned around Jirachi was gone. Davey ended up sighing._

 _A couple of days later in the nice sunny forest, Davey, and Growlithe were walking down the road on the way to their next gym. They see a Caterpie trying to rake up leaves. Davey's eyes turned into hearts as he thought the bug type Pokemon was adorable, which made the boy want to catch it. Davey and Growlithe give each other a quick nod, as that was his way of signaling the Pokemon to go and battle._

 _Growlithe gets into battle position and lifts it's head up. Growlithe opens its mouth and releases a stream of flames towards Caterpie. The quick bug type hurried and jumped. Caterpie glares at Growlithe and shoots out strings which wrap Growlithe into a cocoon. Growlithe, however, got angry and surrounds itself in flames which breaks the cocoon. Growlithe charges towards Caterpie and sends the Pokemon flying in the air._

 _Davey thought that this would be the best time to try and catch the Pokemon. So, he grabbed a Great Ball and returned it to its original size. Davey throws the Great ball which spins in the air and the Great Ball hits Caterpie and opens up. The ball releases a red light and absorbs Caterpie, sending Caterpie into the ball and closes. The ball lands on the ground, and shakes a couple of times and finally stops, which means that the capture was successful. Davey picks up the ball and the two cheer, glad to have a new friend._

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **It's you and me**_

 _ **I know it's my destiny**_

 _ **(Academy!)**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **In a world we must defend**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **A heart so true**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **You teach me, and I'll teach you**_

 _ **Ac-ade-my**_

 _ **(Gotta graduate from school)**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school all**_

 _Behind the Pokemon Center, everyone gathered as Davey was in the middle of a battle against Chroma Ore. The battle between them was just getting started as Dusky was dodging Growlithe's balls of flames. Dusky ends up jumping, but it was a little too late as Growlithe creates multiple copies of itself and shoots a large line of flames towards Dusky. Dusky gets burned to the crisp and collapses on the ground. Chroma runs towards his Pokemon to see if it was okay, as Davey and Growlithe give each other a high five. After getting their things together, Davey and Chroma shake hands, as a sign of respect._

 _Davey heads out to his next gym and battles his next gym leader, which was Kaela. Growlithe bites Kaela's Charmeleon. Charmeleon shrugs it off and enlarges its claws. Charmeleon charges towards Growlithe but Growlithe tackles Charmeleon, which makes the fire type unable to battle. With the battle over and Kaela being defeated, she hands him the Heat Badge which makes Davey and Growlithe exited as they head out to their next gym._

 _Davey and Growlithe were sitting on a rock and going finishing. Davey feels something on his rod and he reels it up only to see a pink Female Frillish. Frillish looks at Growlithe and thinks that he was a very masculine figure, only to fall in love with the fire type. She blushes, and her eyes turn into hearts. Frillish floats over towards Growlithe and starts kissing him, only for Growlithe to try it's best to protest the kisses. Frillish was so in love with Davey's Growlithe that Frillish floats over towards Davey grabs a Pokeball and hits herself with the pokeball only for her to become caught. She wanted to be caught only so she can be with Growlithe which caused Davey to laugh but also made him happy because he had another team member. Growlithe sighed._

 _Davey, Growlithe, Frillish, and Caterpie were looking up at the stars at night while sitting on a tree branch. They see a group of Pidove flying by, which caused Caterpie to close its eyes and make a wish. Caterpie wanted to fly like the flying type Pokemon so the bug type's body becomes surrounded by a blue energy, which surprised everyone as Caterpie morphs into Metapod and had finished the evolution process. Davey and everyone was happy to have a new friend._

 _ **Every challenge along the way**_

 _ **With courage, I will face**_

 _ **I will battle every day**_

 _ **To claim my rightful place**_

 _ **Come with me, the time is right**_

 _ **There's no better team, yeah!**_

 _ **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**_

 _ **It's always been our dream**_

 _ **(It's always been our dream)**_

 _Davey, Growlithe, Frillish and Metapod walk through a dangerous mountain as the snow was falling heavily. Later they end up resting in a hotter area and the group starts eating sandwiches. The group was having a good time, being all happy with each other. An Emolga peaks at them from behind the bushes but the electric type starts coughing because of cancer it had. Emolga shakes its head and glides over towards the group, only to take their sandwiches and eat them._

 _Davey wanted to catch the Emolga, but he notices that the Pokemon looked sick as it started coughing up blood. Davey felt sorry for the Pokemon and reached into his bag and pulled out some medicine. Davey tries to give Emolga some medicine, but the Pokemon refuses at first. Davey reassures her, that everything is going to be alright and she ends up letting him give her medicine. At first, it tastes bitter to Emolga, but after some time, the medicine starts working and Emolga was feeling happier, but that was only going to last for a while._

 _Davey smiles and looks at Emolga. Emolga turns her head to side as she didn't do happiness. But she warmed up to the boy who helped her. Davey decided that it would be a good idea to try and catch Emolga, so he grabbed an Ultra Ball. Davey asks Emolga if she wants to come with her, and she agreed. Davey hits Emolga with the ball, Emolga goes in and the electric type Pokemon was caught. Davey had a new friend, and everyone was happy._

 _Emolga and Frillish where in the middle of a gym battle against Collen Winters and his two Vulpix's for Davey's fourth gym badge. Emolga shoots out Electricity and Frillish throws a ball of water which hits the two male Vulpix's knocking them out and making Davey the winner. Collen sighed as Davey high fives both Frillish and Emolga. Collen walks up to Davey and hands him the_ _ **Duo Badge**_ _which was now Davey's Fourth Gym Badge. The three cheer._

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **It's you and me**_

 _ **I know it's my destiny**_

 _ **(Academy!)**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **In a world, we must defend**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **A heart so true**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **You teach me and I'll teach you**_

 _ **Ac-ade-my**_

 _ **(Gotta graduate from school)**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _Davey ended his fifth gym battle against Yukio and his Musharna. Musharna was laying on the ground with eyes being turned into swirls. Davey was happy, as Yukio congratulates his partner Pokemon and returns it back into it's Pokeball. Yukio gets up and hands Davey Dream Badge. Davey cheers._

 _Davey, Growlithe, Metapod, Frillish and Emolga all go for a run in the park. They reach the end of a cliff and the five of them end up jumping into a pile of leaves. When they fall they laugh as they are having a good time. The five of them look and they see the legendary bird trio Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno fly them which caused them to smile. Davey gets pumped up and was ready to have another gym battle._

 _Davey's next gym battle against Zadock Axton. Emolga shocks Honchkrow with lighting, and Honchkrow loses the battle. Zadock hands Davey the_ _ **Flight Badge**_ _, which made it Davey's sixth badge. After that Davey went to go and challenge Megan at her gym and after beating her in a gym battle, he receives the_ _ **Growth Badge**_ _from her, earning his seventh badge._

 _Davey and Growlithe are sitting in the middle of a meadow with pink flowers swaying with the wind everywhere. The petals start to come off of the flowers and fly along with the wind as Davey and Growlithe were having a good time, laughing with each other. Davey hugs his Pokemon and the two put their backs against the ground._

Davey only had one gym battle left and that was in a far away city in the Unova Region. So the boy traveled for a long time and finally arrived at his last gym badge. Davey was in the middle of his last Gym Battle against David. The battle was heating up as David and Davey last's Pokemon where neck to neck against each other.

"Growlithe finish Vespiquen off by using Flame Charge!" The young boy ordered with such determination in his voice. Davey was putting it all on the line as he hoped that this would be the final gym battle that he was have to partake in so he can go to the Pokemon League.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe bit the bottom of his lip and started to charge on the ground. Growlithe becomes surrounded in flames and charges towards the bug type Pokemon, running as fast as the flash. Growlithe wanted to make sure that the Pokemon would faint.

David Ishihara wasn't going to let Davey just slide away easily. He snapped his fingers and threw his fist out. "Vespiquen use Attack Order." He commanded.

"Ves." The bug type Pokémon's wings buzzed and Vespiquen's eyes glow red. A huge group of Combee devotees appears out of nowhere and they fire multicolored beams at Growlithe. However, Growlithe was faster then David's Vespiquen and the fire type Pokemon tackles the bug type Pokemon, burning it in the process.

The attack was so super effective that Vespiquen became unable to battle and Pokemon lands on the ground with its eyes turning into swirls. "Ves, lives."

"Vespiquen is unable to battle, victory goes to Davey and Growlithe!" The referee Grace Johnson a blonde hair girl said holding red and blue flags in her hand that represented the gym leader and the challenger. The red being Davey and the blue being David.

"You did a good job return…" David sighed. Davey returned Vespiquen back into her Net Ball. David sees how happy that Davey was about winning his eight-gym badge, and that caused David to have the biggest smile on his face.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID! WE WON ALL EIGHT BADGES AND CAN ENTER THE LEAUGE NOW!" He shouted while swinging Growlithe around. Emolga, Metapod, and Frillish where there two and they were doing their own little dances. Davey's four Pokemon tackle him and when Davey lands on the ground they all laugh.

"I see someone is having fun," David said.

Davey swallowed his spit. He quickly got up and got his Pokemon off of him. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to act like a child." Davey apologized.

David laughs. "Don't worry about it." David whistles, and in a flash his little sister Rita comes out of nowhere holding a green box with a badge on it. David's sister Rita was his assistant there at the gym, who helped him out with things from time to time, like giving out gym badges.

"I'm here sir!" Rita said.

David grabs the badge. "I present to you, the Conquest Badge." David presents the badge to Davey and he grabs it.

"Alright!" Davey cheered.

"I understand that this is you're eight gym badge," David said.

"Yes, it is sir." Davey blushes a bit.

David smiles. "I guess this means that you get to enter the Pokemon League now…that is…if there is one this year…" David said. As soon as he said that, the older man had a sad look on his face. The news had just spread recently that there wouldn't be a Pokemon league this year, thanks to a recent event.

Davey was shocked to learn this piece of information and refused to believe it. "What do you mean that there won't be a Pokemon League this year?"

David sighed, as he didn't want to crush the boy's hopes and dreams. "You see, the current Pokemon Master Alexander Williams has gone missing. You can't have a Pokemon League without the current Pokemon master being there." David shrugged in a nonchalant way.

* * *

 _ **POKEMON ACADEMY THE MOVIE – COMING SOON.**_

Authors Note: This was just the first half of the movie and not the full thing. It will be coming soon I promise. One of the reasons for the lack of updates and "filler" content of the other stories is because of this movie. It's been in production for a while and will be coming out soon. Let me know what you all think of it. Where did Alexander go? Where do you think he went?


	24. 105B - Tooth or Consequences

**A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

Joey, Maxwell, Koro, Fox, and Kama are sitting at the lunch table. Joey is glaring at Hannah who was talking to Molayne, who was her Favorite teacher, even though he was her only teacher at the school. The cafeteria wasn't very busy that Friday, mostly because it was bright and sunny day, with everyone choosing to each outside. People passed by, walking with their trays.

Joey was almost close to taking a bite out of her sandwich. Her hatred for Hannah was higher than anything in the world. Ever since she that day in class where they were arguing about the Tapus VS. the Ultra Beasts, the hatred between the two girls was strong. "I hate her so much!" Joey said.

Kama shrugged his shoulders as he just didn't see the whole purpose of the arguing between the two girls. His Mimikyu was sitting next to him and chewing on some Pokemon pebbles in a creepy way. "Why do you still hate her? The Tapus VS. the Ultra Beast debate was like a month ago." Kama asked.

"Because Hannah Smith disagreed with me!" She shouted. She slams her fist on the table. Joey's normally brown face turns red with anger, as her blood began boiling.

"Lax, lax." Munchlax didn't understand the big deal for the hatred but just focused on eating a plate filled with a dozen sandwiches. "Lax, lax."

"Okay…carry that anger on I guess…" Kama somewhat insulted the girl as he giggled a little bit. He turned around to his Mimikyu wanting to know if Mimikyu was going to give him a high five. "High five?" Kama asked his Pokemon.

Mimikyu's costume deflates. It was a somewhat subliming nod that it was ignoring its trainer. "Kyu, kyu…" After doing that it only caused Kama to sweatdrop and slowly slide away from his Pokemon.

"Well, she is a Mary Sue…" Maxwell signed with his hands. He goes on to take a bite of the mash potatoes that was on his plate. The boy was very hungry and just wanted some more food in his stomach.

Christina overheard the boy's comment. "Don't say that word…" Christina said as she walked by. Christina was very big on female rights and didn't like it when people said things like Mary Stu. She turns over towards the boy and glares at her. "That is a sexist word created by people who can't handle the fact that a girl can be good at everything…" She said.

Maxwell just rolled his eyes. He put his hands up in her face and he started to begin signing. "But there's a boy version of it too, called a Gary Stu…" He pointed out by signing. Maxwell just didn't like people who were perfect.

"I…" Christina said in shock as she was proven wrong. Christina huffs, puffs and stomps her foot on the ground as she storms off in an angry fashion. Maxwell made the girl upset and she hated every bit of it.

"Now bye, bye," Maxwell giggled.

Joey growled, while still looking at Hannah, feeling like there was more she could insult her with. "She's good at just about everything." Joey looked down as she was feeling insecure about herself. "And I'm not good at anything."

"You're good at a lot of things too!" Koro said.

"I know I am." Joey knew. "But she's perfect."

"Well, you're good at one thing. You are Molayne's Favorite student." Fox said.

"Yeah!" Joey realized. "I am Molayne's Favorite student!" She said. "And nothing is going to get in the way of that…" She threatened in a serious way.

It was raining outside and the students were inside of Molayne's classroom; all sitting on their respective desks. Molayne is looking at the smart board and using his index finger to point at something. "So, and with that, that is how Alolan Forums came to be…" Molayne said as he informed the students with mass knowledge of information.

Almost all the class was distracted by other actives such as texting, talking or putting their heads down/sleeping. Meanwhile, Joey and Marianne were the only two who were paying attention and wanting to learn something. The bell rings. "Tomorrow we'll have a lesson on The Big War in the Kalos Region," Molayne said.

Some of the students in the class begin leaving. Koro, Kama, and Maxwell walk up to Joey. "You wanna come with us to go Roller-skating?" Koro asked. "It's going to be totally #lit."

"I can't, I'm going to stay after school." The girl replied. "I want to ask your dad if I can become his assistant."

"I'll text ya later," Koro said as the three boys walk away.

Joey grabs her books and begins walking up to her idol, which was Molayne. However, as the girl walks up to him – she sees Hannah and Molayne talking to each other and laughing. She was heartbroken and crushed to see this. "What-what?" The girl asked as she stood there shocked.

"So, I'll see you tonight," Molayne said.

"You know it…" Hannah said as she winked her right eye. The girl gives him an apple.

Joey runs out of the room; with tears running down her eyes, flowing like running water from a sink. "Why is that perfect girl, his favorite student. Why not me?" She asked as she continued to run down the hallway. Joey kept running, but she ends up bumping into Collen who was walking with her two Vulpix's.

Joey looks up at Collen and then looks down. "I'm sorry for bumping into you." She tried to hide the fact that she was crying and whipped away her tears.

"Don't," Collen said. Collen looked down at her and noticed that Joey had perfect teeth. "Why would anyone be mad at such a pretty girl who has perfect teeth." He winks, walks away and his two Vulpix follow him.

Joey stood there and her head started to beat fast. Joey may've just talked to Collen's face to face for the first time, but there was something about him that she found perfect. And it was at that moment that Joey gained her first crush on a boy, and that was Collen. "He is so hot." She decided that she no longer needed the attention of her teacher Molayne and was now fixated on something different. "Who needs to be a teachers assistant, when I have perfect teeth?" She asked as she began laughing in a menacing way.

The weekend past and it was Monday, and a brand-new morning as Joey looks into the mirror and smiles; showing her beautiful white teeth that where considered to be perfect to most people like every single one of them was fine. He was perfectly happy with the way his teeth are. As she was doing this, she was floating in the air, thanks to the superpowers which she had, thanks to the Z-Ring on her wrist.

"Teeth check." The girl said, as she grabs both she toothbrush and toothpaste and squeezes the toothpaste onto the toothbrush, so she can begin to brush his teeth, so she could keep her teeth perfect.

The girl begins brushing her teeth, for the next couple of minutes. She then stops and spits out the paste. She grabs the mouthwash and opens it up. She pours some of the mouthwash into the cup and drinks it. She swishes it around, causing the chemicals in the mouthwash to do what they do best.

She spits it out and then the denial floss and cuts a piece of the string off. She starts to floss her teeth. The girl begins to smile even wider than before. As she did that she looked at her teeth. "Ah, there perfect." He said as he smiles a shine ran across his teeth, showing how perfect they were.

Later that day it was time for school to begin, so Joey decided that it was time for her to go to school. Joey was walking down the hallway smiling. Everyone in the hallways who was there, couldn't stop looking at Joey as she was walking by, they were all amazed by her perfect teeth.

" _Your teeth are amazing!"_

" _I want you to clean my shoes with those teeth." A boy did as he holds up his dirty teeth._

" _I wanna marry those teeth!"_

" _My teeth want you to have teeth babies with mine!" A girl shouts and then passes out._

Joey was thankful for the compliments that people where giving her. She wanted to say something about it, but she knew that if she did it would cause her perfect teeth to well, not be so perfect anymore, so she decided not to say anything about it. The bell rings and Joey headed to class.

Joey was sitting in class. A female teacher walks past her and hands her a paper. The girl looks at the paper and it says an F on it. Joey frowns and begins thinking, but as she begins thinking about what she could do to turn that around to get an A+. He then thought of something.

She thought that she could use her perfect teeth to get what she wants. She turns to the teacher and smiles. The teacher turns around and looks at the smiles and she was amazed by it.

"You get an A!"

She grabs the paper and turns the F to an A. Joey grabs the paper and smiles. With these perfect teeth, Joey could do anything that she wanted, and to her, that was a good thing because now it felt like Joey was completely unstoppable.

Joey walks down the street and smiles happily. However, Joey trips and falls on to the ground. Her front tooth hits the ground and chips. The piece of the tooth chip rolls away. "No!" Joey shouts as she screams. The girl was horrified that her tooth had chipped. She was disappointed with the chipped tooth.

Joey knew that she needed to do something and do something fast. So, she thought of all the people she knew who could probably fix the problem that she was having right now. As she stood there, she remembers Professor Kukui. "Maybe Professor Kukui can help? We did deliver that Cosmog egg to him at that time, and he seemed like a nice guy…"

Joey rushed to Professor Kukui's lab and after a few seconds of catching up, Joey was sitting on a bed at Professor Kukui's laboratory. The Professor was looking at her tooth; trying to do a full investigation on it. "Looks like the tooth will grow back in seven days." The Professor said, after doing a good checkup, that took him a while to do. Even though Joey had that chipped tooth, the Professor still felt that Joey's teeth were incredibly perfect and couldn't be unmatched.

Joey's heart broke and she started to feel sad. "No!" Joey screamed.

"Sorry, Joey..."

Joey then began thinking about what would happen if she decided to go to school. She didn't want the kids at school to make fun of her, especially Hannah, the girl who she hated the most out of everyone at the school because of their disagreement about the Ultra Beasts "Do I have to go to school?"

Professor Kukui started laughing as he found her hysteria to be hilarious. "Yes. It's just a chipped tooth cousin. It's not the end of the world." Kukui said. Professor Kukui shrugged his shoulders but felt bad that he had to tell her that.

"Sigh." She said.

Later that night, Joey wakes up. As she was sleep, she came up with an idea of something she could do, which could hide her chipped tooth, when she would go to school tomorrow. Joey gets up out of her bed and begins floating, thanks to the powers of the Z-Ring she had on her wrist. She looked at Fox and Hannah who were sleeping in their beds, hoping that they wouldn't see her.

Joey opens her doors and floats in her room; she knew that her roommates were sleeping so he decided to float, so that way she wouldn't get caught by walking. Joey smiles. She came up with the perfect idea, so no one would see her chipped tooth. "With my plan, no one will have to know about my chipped tooth." She whispered.

 _ **The next day…**_

After a good night sleep and feeling happier. Joey was walking inside of the school with a brown bag on her head. The bag had holes where the eyes were and were the mouth where. She wanted to cover her face, so no one would know it was her. "Sup!" Joey said to a Koro and Kama as they were by her.

"Koro, Kama, what's up?" Joey asked.

Koro and Kama look at each other, as they were trying to figure out why Joey had that ridiculous bag on her head. "Joey, why are you wearing that bag on you're head?" Koro asked as he was making the thinking emoji pose.

Joey became nervous and started to sweatdrop. "No reason at all…." She lied. "It's not like I have a chipped tooth or something hideous like that."

Kama laughed. "You with a chipped tooth? That's impossible, your teeth are perfect!" He said horrified. The idea of her having imperfect teeth was such a foreign idea to the boy.

Joey got even more nervous as Kama said that because she thought about the fact that her teeth weren't all so perfect. Joey knew that she had to hurry up and get out of there, so she ran as fast as the roadrunner, without even saying goodbye to her friend.

Hannah turns her head as she was walking down the aisle and sees that her so-called "ex" best friend was wearing a paper bag on her head. She noticed this, but at the same time wondered what was going on. "Why is Joey wearing a paper bag on her head?" Hannah asked.

Hannah thought about this and knew that it would be a good idea to try and find out what was going on. Joey came up with an idea as a light bulb floats over the top of her head. "Hannah's got a plan!" She napped her fingers while making the same gestures of the thinking emoji.

As Joey kept walking she saw Collen. Seeing Collen made the girls heart race, as she didn't want to be around the boy because she thought he was hot. You see, Joey had a huge crush on Collen. Her crush on Collen started, the first time she met him. Her crush on Collen was a widespread thing, but since Collen was oblivious, he didn't know about it.

Joey hurries up and runs away, so that way; her crush wouldn't see her. But as she runs, she runs into Fox. Fox was not pleased with the girl running into her. "Hey, Fox…" Joey sighed as she felt a little relaxed in knowing that her crush didn't see her at a very embarrassing moment.

Fox rolls her eyes. She didn't have time for this boy to be in front of her. "Why are you in front of me looking all suspicious Joey?" She asked. She tried to examine Joey, so she could get a better look at the girl, wanting to find out what was going on with her. "Did you kill someone?"

"No..." Joey said. Even though Fox was one of Joey's friends, she didn't want to admit the truth to her, because she didn't want anyone to judge her. She had a reputation to withhold when it came to stunning teeth. "Something else happened."

However, the more Fox looked at Joey – Fox started to wonder why the girl had a paper bag over her head. She no longer cared about what was going on…she just wanted to know the story about the paper bag. All she cares about was the bag what was in front of her. "Why is that bag on your head...?" She asked.

"Cause…"

Fox grabs Joey by the collar and begins shaking the girl, trying to find out what was going on with her friends. But mostly it was because she was a very noisy person who needed to know everything. "Joey King, please explain to me as to why that bag is on your head…"

Joey sighed. She tried to come up with an excuse as to why she had the paper bag over her head. But she didn't know what the best excuse would be to tell the girl. "Well, you see Fox. The reason this bag is on my head is that…"

"Well, why?"

"Cause…"

Fox rolled her eyes as she couldn't handle this anymore. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a Psychium Z, that belonged to her boyfriend Gray. Fox places her heads over her Z-Ring and the Z-Crystal started to glow. Fox closes her eyes and begins reading Joey's mind, as she puts her hands on her head. "Fox will tell everyone that I have my chipped tooth really badly…"

Fox opens her eyes. She had all the information she needed, which she found ridiculous. But she wasn't going to let Joey know about the information that she knew, as she wanted to do something with this information. "Go on Joey go on with your day…" Fox said.

Joey shrugs her shoulders. "Okay." Joey went into the bathroom. She used her Z-Ring's powers, so she could use her X-ray vision to see if anyone was in there, and the bathroom was empty. Even though the kids had Superpowers, they could only use them with the power of their Z-rings. Certain uses of the Z-Ring can allow you to do different things.

She needed the bathroom to be alone, so no one could see her changing her outfit. Joey came up with an idea of using an alter ego, so no one would know about her chipped tooth. Joey begins floating in the air. He floats over towards the bathroom mirror. It took a while, but Joey was now dressed up as someone else, so no one could see her chipped tooth.

Later that day, Joey was now dressed up as Blue Lady. She was wearing light blue spandex, a baby blue cap that was also covered in sparkles and tied around his neck. She was wearing baby blue boots and a necklace with a snowflake that was wrapped around his neck with the snowflake being in the center.

She was wearing baby blue gloves and his face was still being covered with the brown bag as he was flying. She closes his eyes as he was reading from his senses. He opens his eyes and reads what his villain detector was saying. "Looks like Meltan is up to his tricks once again."

She slowly floats down on-top the top of a roof where Meltan was standing on. Behind her was a very big ray. "What is that?" The Pokemon stopped talking when he noticed that the girl had a brown paper bag on top of her head, as well as wearing a weird custom, that he had never seen before.

Meltan "Why do you have a paper bag over your head?"

"Reasons…"

"Who are you?" Meltan asked.

Joey clears her throat. "My name is Blue Lady!" Joey puts her hands on her hip and lifts her head up. She had a smile on her face as her hair flowed in the background. "And you…um…bad guy please explain to me what your evil plan is here…"

Meltan started laughing, as he was waiting for her to ask that question. "As you see, I built this Combination Ray to splice together any Pokemon I point this thing at." He said. He walked over towards the machine and puts his hands on the lever.

"And I'm going to do that…." Meltan glares at Joey. "…For better or worse." He said as he let out a bolt of electrifying that come out of both palms of his hands. As he was doing that, his body becomes surrounded with a light blue aura.

Joey leaps into the air floating, in order too, dodge the attack. "I'm not going to get shocked!"

"You're not going to get away from me, Blue Lady!" He said. He lets his right hand down but points his left hand at Joey and begins shooting out balls of electricity, back to back, but Joey keeps dodging them. However, one of the balls of electricity was coming closer and Joey glares at the electricity that was coming closer towards her and she opens her mouth and takes in a deep breath.

Joey releases a beam of light from Munchlax's Hyper Beam attack and beam of light mixes the electricity and it causes a huge exploding cloud. The cloud dissolves and both Joey and Meltan were standing on opposing sides, not ready to give up on the other. Despite the fact that Meltan was a Pokemon, Meltan was so smart, that he was able to give himself enchainment's to approve himself.

Joey glared at the man, as she thought of a funny joke in which she could say to him. "I had to let out a beam of hope." Joey laughs at her own joke finding it funny.

The boy frowns at the girl. "Har, har. Very funny." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Since he was college educated he thought her brand of humor was child's play.

"Well, I'm not done yet, Focus Punch!" Joey said calling out the name of power she named herself. She balls up her fist and flies over towards Meltan as her fist glows white. Joey sighs. "Now, you're about to get a fistful of my hands."

But before she could do anything, Meltan's eyes turn blue. Joey was forcibly stopped in midair and her body becomes surrounded in a blue outline. "What in the heck is-Oh right, Meltan is using psychic." She facepalmed, feeling sad that she forgot that."

Meltan using it's psychic powers to throw the girl into the wall. She ends up landing on the ground and her eyes turn into swirls. "Looks like I'm the one unable to battle." Joey rolls her eyes.

Out of nowhere, Fox, Hannah, Maxwell, Koro, and Kama break into the building using Maxwell's fire powers thanks to his Fire Z-Crystal. The five of them stood in extremely heroic poses as Hannah and Kama where both floating in the air. The group came because they had heard an alarm not too far away. "Not so fast, the Fabulous Five are here!" Hannah shouted with her head up high and hands on her hips. ``

"That's not the final name, we're still working on one." Maxwell signed. He wasn't the only person who wasn't feeling the name. Everyone else either groaned or fake vomited over how corny the name that Ha

Meltan glared at them. "Wow, more Superheroes trying to play…well, heroes. How cliché." Meltan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I have to this the old fashion way…" Meltan smiles and the steel type Pokémon's eyes turn blue once more, getting ready to use another psychic attack.

But Hannah wasn't going to let him slide so easily. Hannah jumps into action and runs over towards Meltan. "Not on my Poketch, you don't!" Hannah's hand turns into metal and punches Meltan in the face, even knocking a tooth out along with a little blood. The punch hurt so much that it made Meltan unconscious.

"Mommy, where is my ba-ba?" Meltan asked. Meltan ends up falling into a circle. As soon as Meltan falls into the circle, a cage falls down on Meltan and the steel type Pokemon ends up crying.

Joey was pissed off. So, pissed off that she took her helmet off and throws her bag on the ground. "That is, it!" She screamed at the top of her lugs as she started to breath heavy. She floats over towards Hannah and gets up in her grill. "I'm sick and tired of you! You are so perfect that it is practically impossible! Not only that but you are such a goody two shoes who thinks that she is better than everyone, I hate your guts!" She screams.

"You hate my guts?" Hannah cried. She felt heartbroken after hearing that because she felt that Joey was her best friend. "I know that we've been arguing but I still think of you as a friend, heck I look up to you." Hannah started crying, which caused Joey to feel guilty about everything that she's been doing recently including her hatred of Hannah.

Joey hugs Hannah as a way of showing how sorry she felt. "I'm sorry, Hannah." She apologized. Joey looks down with a depressed look on her face. "I've been so wrapped up in my toxic hatred towards you that I forgot to realize that we are still friends." She admitted. "There's no such thing as a perfect human where both flaws, and I should've just accepted the fact that you had a different opinion then mines." She said. "Friends?" She asked.

"Friends." Hannah accepts Joey apology and the two girls hug each other, thus becoming friends once more.

"Does this still mean, I'm going to jail?" Meltan asked.

"YES!" Hannah and Joey shouted.


	25. Update

_**What is going on with the Pokemon Academy franchise?**_

So people have been wondering this...and it's time to be honest. It's still around, it's just that the wiki will come first when it comes to publishing new chapters and then new chapters will be posted on Fanfiction later. You might be wondering why exactly this is going on...it's alot easier to update on the wiki then on Fanfiction. There's more I can do, add more content to the story like shorts, promos, theme song, etc. There's more content for the story, that adds more backstory, development, worldbuilding that I can do. Plus I'm not a fan of fanfiction's only notifying one chapter a day routine, it's stupid. So that's what's going on with the franchise. You'll be more updated on the franchise if you follow the wikia.


	26. Volume 2 Premiere Sneak Peak

_**A Pokemon Academy Production…**_

Resting and relaxing at Tati's Smoothies was exactly what Molayne's class needed after a hard day of superhero antics. The group was enjoying their time, gauging on french-fries and smoothies, which was the groups favorite food. The team was sitting at a booth located at the back of the dinner. The dinner was very old fashion, having a quaint retro vibe, decorated in black and white.

Maxwell grabbed one of his french-fries and dips it into his mixed berry smoothie. Hannah looked at Maxwell, grossed out by the way he was eating his food. "How can you dip a greasy, french-fry, ih a sweet sugary coated drink? It's blasphemy!"

Maxwell shrugged, giving off a 'I don't know.' look. He pretty much ignored her and went back to what he was doing before.

The blonde haired girl shivered.

Kama was looking at his Pokegear and using the radio app, to see if there were any crimes going on, so that the group could have something better to do then lounging around, and doing nothing better with their time.

" _We have a 60 on 130 street, rodger."_

" _Rodger, so your saying a the flash of a Wurmple evolving into Silcoon caused a car accident, rodger?"_

" _Rodger."_

A disappointed Kama slammed his face on the table. "Gosh, there's nothing interesting going on in this city!" He complained, hoping that something exciting would happen in his life. "Why is my life so boring?"

Koro wraps his arms around his friend, counseling him. "Don't worry, Karma. I'm sure something exciting is going to happen to us real soon." The blacked hair boy laughed. He rolled his eyes and out of nowhere, Aleron who was holding a box, bursts into the door.

Aleron sees his friends sitting at their usual spot, and rushes over to them, placing the box on the table.

"I'm finally finished with your request Hannah." Aleron dusts off his hands and places them on his hips. "It may have only taken 48 hours of non-stop work without time for resting, but I did what I had to do."

"Wait, Hannah...you had Aleron work on something?" She asked. "Why didn't you ask me? I'm the one who's good with tech and stuff."

Hannah chuckled. "That would've been too easy, besides...Aleron got his hands on some Ultra Space tech."

Koro rubs his hands together. Sinister thoughts plagued his mind as he started looking like a villain. 'Maybe the two of you can fight and it will lead to a bloody death match!" He balls up his fist and slams it on the table, scaring all of his friends, who gave him a blank stare.

Koro sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. He put on a fake smile, not wanting his friends to worry about him. "Don't worry…" He lied. "Everything is ay-okay. I totally do not have psychopathic tendencies from time to time…"

"Okay…" Fox said. "Back to the situation that matters." Even though she was feeling a little green with envy about the situation, Fox couldn't take her eyes off of Aleron's box. "What exactly is in the box?"

"Good question, Fox!" Aleron said. Aleron digs into the box and pulls out a Z-Ring. The Z-Ring had a skull on the front, the band was black with some red markings, resembling blood on it. She hands it to Koro. She started handing each one of the members a brand new Z-Ring, each one resembling the personality, hobbies and interests that the person had.

Joey looks at her. She had an orange one that had a fist in front of it, that had food covered around it. Joey's Munchlax who was sitting next to her, stared at the ring, thinking that it was food and tries to eat it. "Munch, munch, munch!"

"No Munchlax! You can't eat my Z-Ring." She blocked. Munchlax pouted. She turned to Aleron, wanting to know more about the Z-Rings that she was given. "Aleron, we already Z-Rings, just why do we need new ones?"

"Because." Aleron stated. "These new ones are enhanced versions of the Z-Rings. These are what I dub…" Aleron turns around, he was getting in the mood, proud of this invention that he created by himself. "The Z-Power Ring!"

"The who, what, now?" Maxwelled signed with his hands.

Aleron slides one he made for himself onto his wrist. He decided to demonstrate his invention by making a cool pose. "The new and improved Z Ring. It's in the beta stages, but it's a vast improvement over those old outdated ones." He insulted. "With new personalized customizable for the user. It's made with latest in Orange Technology." He shows demonstrate by showing the Z-Ring changing to fit Aleron's personality and then a hologram. The group was impressed.


End file.
